


Life After Shadow

by portabello_road



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Minor Violence, Rating May Change, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 124,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portabello_road/pseuds/portabello_road
Summary: Until GAIA can retake the terraforming system, life on earth will remain in jeopardy. While Hades was kept from igniting the Faro Plague, Aloy's journey doesn't end at the Spire. For her, it is only the beginning.





	1. For Elisabet

Aloy hit the ground hard, her head crashing against the stone floor of the Alight almost enough to knock her out. Her vision was getting hazy, but she forced herself to keep her eyes wide open. A blue light burst through the sky from the spire, as far as she could see. The blasting and screams from the valley below grew quiet, and all she could hear was the sound of wind passing through the jungles.

Was Hades dead? Did she do it? The grass under Aloy’s hand pricked her senses back into focus, and with little strength, she had left, she got back on her feet.

Aloy looked to the module that contained Hades. The light and corruption were gone, it was just a metal block with Silen’s spear piercing the panel she stabbed. Aloy activated her Focus to see if a signal was still active. The Focus didn’t detect a thing; it was just an empty vessel sitting at the foot of the Spire. Hades was purged.

The sun began breaking through the clouds; its warmth beaming on Aloy’s cheek. She turned her gaze to the light, now shining on Meridian. She walked across the ruins of the Alight, past the broken columns and slain machines her friends helped her kill in battle. Before long, she reached the cliff edge, looking down at the city and valley below.

Metal chain mail clinked behind her, and Aloy turned to see Erend walking towards her, battle hammer still in hand. He threw up his hand, and it landed hard on Aloy’s shoulder. She had to lock her legs to keep from buckling under the weight. He smiled and gave her shoulder a small, gentle shake. Aloy turned as Varl came from another path. His nose was broken and bloodied, but he was still smiling through the pain.

Aloy turned back and could see the Temple of the Sun across the Valley. Although it was hard to see them, she knew Avad and Marad were there, waiting for a sign. Aloy took a deep breath and lifted her bow to the sky. The cheers from Meridian echoed through the valley up to the Alight, and Varl and Erend began hollering back. They won. They did the impossible and saved the world from extinction.

Aloy stood quiet, letting the shouting match between the Temple and Alight play out. She slowly backed away from Varl and Erend, looking to the West. _Elisbet_ , Aloy thought to herself, _I did it. For you. For life. I hope… wherever you are, I hope you’re at peace._

Aloy had accepted she would never meet her mother, that she was long gone from this world. But maybe, just maybe, she could find traces of her out there. Somewhere.


	2. Little Spark

The lower village burned for another day and night before the last flame was quenched. Marad had evacuated most of the civilians to Brightmarket away from the fighting, so there were only a few civilian casualties during the battle. The rocket launchers from the Deathbringers had damaged most of the western ridge and destroyed one of the elevators. The second took damage but was running again within a day.

 

“By the forge, can you imagine if they had taken out both elevators? All the steps we’d have to climb to get up to that damn city? I would have killed the metal devil myself if they’d done that!” Petra shouted over her shoulder to Aloy as she carefully guided a wounded soldier into the elevator.

 

Aloy said nothing. She was lost in her thoughts. Over the last two days, Aloy worked with the city guards all day and night to clear the downed machines, evacuate the wounded, and bring the dead to the market place so they could be identified. Aloy knew that if it weren’t for her actions, the world would have fallen to Hades, and all life would be extinguished in a matter of weeks.

And yet, that knowledge didn’t quell the pain she felt seeing the damage the invasion brought. It wasn’t going to restore the dead to life, grow back the maize fields, or rebuild the village. Aloy knew it was irrational, but she felt a responsibility for Meridian’s destruction. That somehow, it was her fault, and that Meridian would have been better off if she was never here.

GAIA only created Aloy to stop Hades and restore her after it was eradicated. Aloy barely managed to destroy Hades and stay alive through it all, how on earth was she going to rebuild GAIA? Elisabet had a team of scientists at her disposal, and each of them was the best of the best. What can I even do, Aloy thought to herself. How can I restore life when all I’ve done is a hunt and kill since the Proving. I’ve brought nothing but death to this place.

“Hey,” Petra shouted again, a little louder. Aloy turned around this time.

“I’m sorry, Petra, what were you saying?”

She sighed, “Just that we’re lucky these elevators held, getting the wounded up to the Lodge would have been a big problem without them.”

“Oh, right, yeah… we’re lucky…” Aloy trailed off; she was a million miles away.

Petra took a few steps toward her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Aloy’s eyes darted to her feet. “You okay little spark? Your fire is barely a flicker today.”

Aloy looked up at Petra’s face. She looked like she had rolled around in the dirt, with deep, dark circles under her eyes. She still had a warmth and easy-going manner that Aloy was envious of.

She nodded, “I’m fine, I promise. I’m… tired, I guess. It’s been a long couple of months, that’s all.”

Petra squinted and frowned, looking unsatisfied with her answer. “I can only imagine. Look I know we’ve only known each other a few weeks, but you should know I’m proud to call you a friend.” Aloy looked up and half-smiled.

“Plus,” Petra went on, “It was nice to see my canons handled by a woman who knows how to use them. The boys just blasted whichever way they could get!” Petra lightly punched Aloy’s shoulder, making her chuckle.

“How are your hips by the way? I did warn you that if you ever want to use them for—“

“They’re fine! They’re fine!” Aloy shouted, catching a few looks from the soldiers nearby.

Petra chuckled, “Good to know little spark, good to know. Here help me unload the lift, more supplies are coming in.”

Petra began walking towards the elevator, Aloy shaking her head and following her a few paces behind. The Carja guard opened the doors to the lift, letting Varl, Nakoa, and Sona out. A few more braves stood with them, along with some Oseram builders and Carja architects looking to survey the damage.

Sona stepped out of the lift, eying the Carja guard scrupulously. “Aloy, I’d like to speak with you privately if you have a moment.”

Aloy nodded, “Of course, as soon as I’m done helping Petra unload the lift.”

“Let Varl and the others help Petra; this is rather urgent.”

Aloy looked at Petra. “No sweat, little spark, these braves will help me get this done faster than a Snapmaw can spit.”

Varl, Nakoa, and the other braves began lifting the crates out of the elevator, while Petra started barking orders to them. Aloy gestured away in the opposite direction, and Sona walked towards the creek near a ruined archway. Aloy looked over at Varl who was nodding as Petra was yammering on about the Oseram. Nakoa was looking over her shoulder towards Aloy and Sona.

Aloy caught up to Sona, who was looking even more uncomfortable than usual since she left the Sacred Lands. “What is it War Chief?”

“Aloy, we are all Seekers, and we promised that we would stay by your side until you consider the mission All-Mother charged you with is finished.”

“But…?” Aloy knew what Sona was going to say, but she still needed to hear it.

“But,” Sona started, choosing her words carefully as she spoke, “the Metal Devil has fallen. The corruption has been wiped clean from these lands, from all lands as reports indicate. The Anointed’s place, our place, is within All-Mother’s Embrace. We cannot stay and help the Carja indefinitely.” Sona paused and took a step closer to Aloy, “Our people need us, Aloy. They need our leadership and our strength in these hard times. We must return to the Sacred Land.”

Aloy placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head in agreement. Sona wasn’t wrong; the Eclipse’s attacks already weakened the Nora. Hades’s destruction didn’t change the fact that the tribe, its villages, and defenses were destroyed, and the only safe place was inside All-Mother mountain. Bandits would surely return to prey on the survivors, and while the machines weren’t corrupted, they still posed a significant threat to anyone venturing out of the settlements.

Aloy sighed, “I know War-Chief. The Metal Devil is defeated, and I know we need to return. I have some unfinished business in the Sundom. Let me speak to Sun-King Avad before we leave. He may be able to outfit us with medicine and building supplies before we return.”

Sona nodded, “As much as I would prefer not to seek help from the Carja, you are right. Rebuilding our home will take many supplies and resources, and those are things we do not have.”

“Thank you for sharing this with me, Sona. I should have more answers for you by tomorrow morning.”

Sona placed a hand over her heart, and stepped away, signaling to Varl and the braves to follow. Aloy breathed a deep sigh, kicking a few small rocks at her feet. Petra’s metal links clinked softly as she walked over.

“You’re leaving so soon, eh?” Petra said, crossing her arms and tilting her head to one side, trying to meet Aloy’s gaze.

Aloy nodded. “The Nora… don’t like being outside the Sacred Lands for too long. They’re eager to go back home and rebuild.”

“And you, little spark?” Petra spoke just above a whisper, “Where is it you want to go?”

Aloy laughed dryly, she wanted to find Elisabet, but she had no idea where to begin her search. Her corrupted journals were repairing themselves on her Focus, but Silens said it could take weeks, even years for them to recover. Maybe never. She felt she couldn’t tell anyone about her; it would just open up more questions Aloy wasn’t prepared to answer yet.

“I wish I knew.”


	3. Anointed of the Nora

Vanasha and Erend were with the wounded at the Hunter’s Lodge. Tallanah had graciously converted it into a makeshift hospital after the battle. It became a useful headquarters for both the healers and Vanguard to lend a hand and help civilians find their families.

The Dowager Queen Nasadi was also with them, tending the wounded herself and handing out food. It was a chaotic atmosphere, but Erend was grateful that women like Vanasha and Tallanah were keeping everyone in line. Nasadi was a calming light to the patients, many of them had remembered her as the only good thing about the last Sun-King’s final years.

Erend had stopped running on fumes at least half a day ago, and could barely stay alert. After the battle, the remaining Eclipse still had to be wrangled up and imprisoned. With Helis dead, it wasn’t hard; once word had spread that he fell at the Temple, the Eclipse couldn’t decide to fight or retreat to Sunfall. There were only about 30 soldiers left alive, and Avad agreed that they’d be safer at Sunstone Rock until a trial.

 

Meanwhile, the General Uthid who defected to Avad just before the battle was entrusted to lead a small garrison, including some of Erend’s men, to Sunfall to reclaim the citadel and liberate any slaves or prisoners remaining. Initial scouting reports indicated that Helis threw everything he had into his final battle for Meridian. The fortress was virtually defenseless, thanks to Helis’s recklessness and Aloy’s efforts to weaken them over the last few months. Erend was grateful to have so much help; there were plenty of petty crimes still happening in the city, with looters and shady merchants trying to profit off the chaos. They needed to be knocked down a peg, and Erend could still muster the energy for that.

An Oseram woman was lifted onto a stretcher, and she cried out in pain as she landed on it. Erend swallowed hard, pushing back tears. Ersa was dead for about a month now, and he never had a chance to grieve for her in the way he needed to. Becoming the Captain of the Vanguard was a much more involved role than he anticipated, and he wasn’t able to stay in the Claim for more than a few days with his clan to mourn her.

Avad depended on Ersa not just for protection, but for counsel on the politics of the Sundom. Erend spent most of his time as Captain listening with Avad when he had to meet nobles, merchants, and captains from outposts near the border. There was a lot less fighting and guarding, and much more quiet contemplation and strategic planning. He couldn’t imagine how Ersa tolerated it all without throwing a few punches now and then.

It was awkward, but after Ersa’s death, Avad did tell him that he and Ersa were secretly together. If anything, knowing that brought the two men closer. The pain of losing such an incredible woman like Ersa helped them open up to each other. When Erend returned from the Claim, the two got incredibly drunk and reminisced about the Liberation, the Old Ones, and what they hoped for after the Civil War was over. They debated what machines would win in a fight: Snapmaws versus Bellowbacks, Thunderjaws, and Stormbirds. After arguing into the wee hours of the morning, they both eventually agreed that it probably wouldn’t matter, Aloy would knock them out with just a glance.

Ersa would be proud, Erend thought. Knowing that two knuckleheads like them could band together and try to make the world better, even just a little bit. Except for the night with Avad, Erend barely drank now.

All of sudden gasps and whispers echoed through the Lodge. Erend turned fast, ready to draw his war hammer when he saw the reason for the commotion: Aloy. She stepped into the Lodge and looked uncomfortable when everyone in the room recognized her and went slack-jawed. Thankfully Tallanah squeezed through the crowd and pulled her into a tight hug.

“My Thrush! I’m so happy to see you,” Tallanah grinned, and as she pulled away, she gripped one of Aloy’s hands. “Come on; you should see Vanasha and Nasadi!”

Tallanah led Aloy past the cots and stations to Vanasha and Nasadi, who were in one of the small private rooms upstairs. Aloy could see Erend near the back with some of his Vanguard, and she waived to them. Erend gave her a little salute. He knew that she was so much more than a pretty girl from the Sacred Lands now. She didn’t belong to the Nora or Meridian. If anything, the world felt like it belonged to her now.

Vanasha and Nasadi were excited to see Aloy; their shrieks of joy could be heard to the front door of the Lodge. The two women caught Aloy up to speed on the recovery effort, and Vanasha recounted her own battle stories. Tallanah challenged her with a tale of taking down two corruptors and a death bringer alone. Vanasha countered with a story of killing twelve Eclipse captains in two minutes. Nasadi quietly smiled and praised the two women for their strength and courage as they bickered. She would glance over at Aloy from time to time, and roll her eyes, making Aloy roll her eyes back and grin.

“Wait. I’m so sorry Aloy, were you here for a reason?” Tallanah stopped halfway through a story to ask.

“Yes actually, the Nora Braves are eager to return to the Sacred Land. I wanted to check in with Avad to see if he could spare any supplies for the journey back.”

Nasadi spoke up, her voice steady and soothing, “I am certain we can grant you any supplies your people could need. Avad has no scheduled appointments tonight, I believe. That would be the perfect time to ask.” Aloy nodded, she knew that between Meridian’s recovery, dealing with the last of the Eclipse, and the refugee camp in Bright Market, Avad probably didn’t catch a break in days.

“In the meantime,” Nasadi continued, “Perhaps you could lend us a hand here? The corrupted machines have sickened several patients here. Some bushels of corrupted graze root would go a long way to helping them recover.”

Aloy looked over the edge of the balcony to the cots below. Even from a story above she could see the signs — fevers, sweat, open wounds teaming with blackened skin and a red rash. Their conditions would worsen by the hour, and they’d be lucky to live a few more days. “I know there’s a big grove of it not far from the city by the river. There are some Bellowbacks near it, but I can go get it.”

“Take Erend with you, I think he could use a few hours outside the city,” Vanasha said with a coy smile.

Aloy descended to the balcony on the first floor, where Erend was directing his guards.

“…And make sure that Janeva and her men are well protected on the route to Sunstone. There could still be Eclipse soldiers hiding in the jungles so four stays close to the main group, at least two at the front scouting ahead, four on the sidelines, and two more holding the rear, got it?”

“Yes, sir!” The guards cried and turned to leave. When they saw Aloy, they jumped so much their armor rattled. They walked a little faster out than usual, with a few quietly saying “Ma’am” as they passed her.

“Aloy,” Erend began, “It’s really good to see you. How’ve you been holding up?”

“Oh, you know,” Aloy began sarcastically, “Didn’t have a metal devil to kill today or corrupted machines to fight, so pretty uneventful.”

Erend chuckled, throwing his arms up, looking around the room, “Yeah, this must be a real vacation for ya.”

Aloy smiled, but her tone turned serious, “Actually, I could use your help. I need to collect corruption graze root for the patients here. There’s a grove outside Meridian guarded by some Bellowbacks that should have plenty. Want to come along?”

“So you’re asking me,” Erend bellowed, raising an eyebrow as high as it could go, and pointing at his chest, ”Me, the Captain of Sun-King Avad’s elite Vanguard, an Oseram warrior, to go flower picking?”

Aloy blinked a few times, realizing what she asked, “Um… yes?”

“Oh great, I was hoping that’s what it was!” Erend cheered, clapping his hands in excitement and hopping up and down, his metal armor clinking and clanking with each hop, “I could use a break! Let’s get going we can get back before nightfall if we leave now.”

Erend practically skipped out of the Lodge, making everyone giggle quietly and cover their smiles with their hands. Aloy sighed, throwing her head back, and started jogging to catch up.  
__

The pair made their way to the elevators, and one was ready to descend. The two stepped in, and Erend pulled the lever to go down. The lift jolted for a moment, then began gliding down to the Valley and Village below.

“I wanted to ask you something,” Aloy began, and Erend let out a grunt, “The Oseram believes that the entire world is one big mechanism, right? And the Old Ones used to take care of it?”

Erend raised an eyebrow. The Oseram were practical people that didn’t put much stock in legends and myths. “Uhh yeah. Then thousands of years ago, the Old Ones stopped taking care of it or weren't doing a good job. Their world burned away, but we were reborn from the charcoal and fires left behind. That’s why Oseram isn’t afraid to go into the ruins. Some think it’s our responsibility to maintain the mechanisms the Old Ones ignored. But most Oseram sees that the Old Ones left behind enough scrap to forge anything we could ever need. As long as you’re smart and capable enough to do it.”

Aloy nodded, They’re not far off, she thought to herself.

“What about you, though?” Erend asked.

“What about me?”

“The Nora,” he began, “I’ve only picked up bits and pieces of it really, but... they worship a Mother-Goddess right? You -- they -- think she created the world, the Old Ones and the Metal World are evil, and anything outside the Sacred Land is tainted?”

“Something like that,” Aloy said, she wasn’t interested in explaining Nora’s myths. Rost had tried to raise her to respect the Nora customs, but the thought of them still made her bitter.

“Huh,” Erend nodded. The elevator was almost down to the Village. “Why do Sona and the other braves call you the ‘Anointed’?”

Aloy opened her mouth, but no words came. She just looked at her feet and shook her head. The lift creaked softly as it landed, and the door opened. Aloy practically jumped out as fast as she could into the ruined marketplace.

Erend caught up quickly, lightly touching her back, realizing he made her uncomfortable.

“Look I’m sorry, we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I was just curious.”

Aloy shrugged, “It’s okay, it’s just… difficult to explain. Maybe another time, okay?” Aloy lightly knocked her knuckles against Erend’s chest plate, giving a smile as she did.

Erend feigned injury, “Ahh you’re so mysterious,” he wailed, holding the spot she tapped. “All right, all right. We’ll talk it about it over a drink sometime.” The two walked in tandem towards the trail. “The better legends are told best when the storyteller is a little drunk.”

Aloy laughed, “I’d have to take your word for it... but you got it.” The grove was just a few miles south outside the city, and thankfully the Eclipse and Hades left the area untouched during the assault. There were still plenty of Watchers, Striders, and even Lancehorns on the path. There weren’t any land mines, so it seemed the area was free of Stalkers. Aloy led Erend through the tall grass anyways to be safe, hoping not to startle the machines and cause a stampede through the grove.

Eventually, Aloy found the creek that led to the clearing where the corruption graze root grew. She tapped her Focus to look for any machines, and sure enough, a Fire Bellowback was wandering through the trees just a few paces away from the plants.

Erend whispered, “You see something?”

“Yeah… a Fire Bellowback. If we try to fight it, it’ll burn the grazeroot, and this will be for nothing.”

Erend thought for a moment. “I could circle, try to lead it away while you get the roots?”

Aloy shook her head, “No, too risky. It could chase you right into the clearing.” Aloy gripped her spear a little tighter. “I got a better idea, but I’ll need to go alone. Cover me if anything goes wrong?”

“I got your back,” Erend said, and Aloy went forward into the trees. Erend moved slowly, and he eventually got a clear line of sight on the Bellowback. A low whistle echoed through the trees, and the Bellowback’s lights changed from blue to yellow. It crouched, stalking the field looking for the source of the sound.

Erend’s breath hitched to a full stop. The Bellowback was only a few feet from her now, and he was ready to jump in to protect Aloy. Quick as a flash, she peered through the grass and stabbed the Bellowback with her spear. A blue wave washed over it, turning its eyes from yellow to a new shade of blue. She drew her spear back, and Aloy stood up in front of it. The Bellowback wasn’t hostile anymore, Aloy even patted its nose. She strolled into the clearing waving at Erend’s hiding spot.

“You can come out; it’s safe now!” Aloy called out. Erend knew Aloy could tame machines, but he still walked carefully out into the open, ready for a fight. The Bellowback looked right at him, but after a glance, shook its head, and moved on.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” he said, shaking his head.

“I know, but it’s a useful trick when you’re trying to cross the wilds as quietly and quickly as possible,” Aloy stated matter-of-factly. “We should try to get at least 30 roots to bring back to the Lodge; I’ll start here.”

“Okay, I see some over there I’ll get pickin’” Erend began to walk away, throwing a cautious glance at the Bellowback. Its light was still blue, and it was stomping around the forest in a large loop, minding its own business.

He started ripping the corruption plants up by the stems, gathering the roots into a pouch, “So,” Erend half-shouted to Aloy, who had already picked five plants, “How many machines can you do that too?”

“What do you mean?” she shouted back, “How many kinds of machines can I override, or how many I can override at once?”

Erend did a double-take as he pulled another plant from the ground, “Ahhh… I guess… both?”

Aloy took a moment to think. “Well, I’d say I can override about… Twenty types of machines or so. The Corruptors and Deathbringers I can’t do. Then how many at a time…” Aloy paused to think for a moment, “I think the most I ever did was three or four. The trick is getting to the next machine first before the one that’s overridden attacks.”

“Oh, that’s ah, that’s great,” Erend shouted. Aloy was unbelievable at times. He finished gathering the roots and wiped the dirt off his hands. He secured the pouch to his utility belt and gave it a gentle tug to make sure it was safe. Aloy was wrapping up too, and looping her bag back onto her belt.

“Three is nothing though,” she said, wiping the dirt off her hands and arms, “A man I met on my journey was able to override three Sawtooths and two Striders at once.” Erend’s jaw hit the floor. “He used a lure though to help but still, I guess I still have plenty to work on.”

“What… how is that even possible? Who the hell could do that? Why did he do that?” Erend was stuttering on, he couldn’t imagine such a feat, or that someone could outdo Aloy like that.

Aloy took a deep breath, “Well, ah, it started at -- GET DOWN!” Aloy threw her arm across Erend’s shoulders and pushed him into the dirt. Another Bellowback was approaching and had already detected them. It reared back, and let out its fire just where Aloy and Erend were standing.

The heat of its flame passed over above them but was still flickering at their backs. Aloy shouted over the roar, “Go, roll towards those rocks!”

Erend did as she said, and managed to get behind a large boulder. Aloy got behind another and whistled as loud as she could. The angry Bellowback was charging right at them, looking for her.

“Are you crazy?!” Erend hissed, unsheathing his war hammer. If he could launch himself from behind the rock, he’d be able to land a few good hits to its soft gullet before it hurt Aloy. Before he could even look over, the overridden Bellowback charged through the forest and roared at the other. The angry Bellowback took a few steps back, as the overridden one slowly moved forward. Once the two were out in the open clearing, Aloy’s Bellowback charged, and the two rolled across the field and landed in the creek with a tremendous splash. Their metal shells clanged and scratched as the Bellowbacks hissed and clawed, fighting to get the upper hand.

Aloy darted to Erend’s hiding place, “Come on, we need to go!” She pulled his arm to get him up, but he was still watching the fight.

“Erend, NOW!” Erend refocused his attention to Aloy and nodded. She started running through the jungles, the Bellowback’s roar and fires growing closer. She spotted a lone Strider and threw herself into a slide across the forest floor. Spear at the ready, she pierced it in its flank and managed to override it within a second. Aloy jumped on and turned to Erend. “Get on!”

Erend looked back, the angry Bellowback was only a hundred paces away and scanning for them. Its yellow eyes turned red when it spotted him. Erend sprinted for the Strider and mounted the beast with Aloy at the front.

“Ride!” she shouted, giving it a small kick on both sides. The Strider reared and galloped through the jungles at break-neck speed, the Bellowback’s roars dying off. Instinctively Erend threw his arms around Aloy’s waist to hold on. Aloy steered the Strider back to the Village, shouting encouragements and “HA’S!” along the way. Erend gripped her waist tighter as the Strider galloped over a boulder, and landed hard on its front legs. Erend thought he was going to be sick, but the last thing he wanted was to barf up lunch on Aloy or the Strider that saved their lives. The machine stopped just a few yards near the Village entrance, and Aloy let out a sigh of relief. “Okay, Erend, you can let go of me now,” she said over her shoulder.

“Right! No, I wasn’t, I mean, I never meant to,” Erend stammered on, holding his arms up over his head, but Aloy laughed.

“It’s okay. That’s the first time I ever rode a Strider with someone else on it behind me. Did you have fun?”

Erend climbed down, “Fun? Fun is a tankard getting refilled, arguing with your clan, or forging a new hammer,” he panted, “That? That was… aw, damn, I don’t know what that was.” He bent over, with his hands on his knees. He was breathing hard, determined not to get sick in front of her.

Aloy climbed down, and patted the Strider on its flank, sending it running back to its herd. “Well, I always enjoyed it. Sure beats running from an angry Bellowback. Do you still have the roots?”

“Oh! Uhh...” Erend checked his belt for the pouch, it was still there and full, “Yep, all good.”

“Good. We should head to the Lodge then.” Aloy started walking away.

Erend laughed, “Yeah, wait till my men hear that Captain Erend Vanguardsman rode a Strider!”

Aloy gave Erend a slight shove, “Yeah, and how you clung onto me like a scared little boy through the jungle!”

Erend shoved her back, “Oh, knock it off; it’s not like you warmed me up to it! Not to mention that Bellowback was about to burn us to a crisp!” Aloy laughed and threw her hands up in a small surrender.

They were at the elevator again. The sun was setting on Meridian, and beams of red sunlight pierced through the elevator’s copper frame. The two stood in a comfortable silence as they rose above the Village and up to the City.

“They call me the ‘Anointed’ because when I was a baby, I was found inside All-Mother mountain. The matriarchs believe the goddess gave birth to me, that All-Mother made me stop the Metal Devil and heal the corruption of the machines.”

Erend stood quiet for a moment. Aloy was an incredible warrior without a doubt, but supposedly being the daughter of a goddess leveled her up a few notches. He chewed the inside of his cheek, thinking of what to say.

“My parents named me Erend after a hawk that lives in the Claim. It shat on my father’s head when he first met my mother.”

Aloy looked Erend up and down, and let out a big “Pfff!” before bursting into quiet laughter. Erend joined her too, shaking his head. “Ersa’s name means ‘gift,’ I guess I drew the short straw, huh?”

Aloy wiped some tears from her eyes. “Yeah, you did.”

The door to the elevator opened to them, and the two stepped out onto the terrace overlooking the mesa. The sun was about to set, casting a crimson glow on the Temple walls and buildings at the Mesa’s edge. The sun priests were singing above, performing the last hymn of the day.

“Come on, let’s get to the Lodge.” Erend led the way through the merchant’s tents and tight alleyways. Tallanah was already waiting by the door and beamed when she Aloy and Erend with the medicine pouches.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re back, we need these,” Tallanah held out her hands to take the pouches. “Vanasha and the Dowager Queen returned to the Palace a few hours ago. They said to head over once you got back.”

Aloy nodded, “All right, are you sure you don’t need anything else?”

Tallanah shook her head, “No, no. We’ll be good for now, thanks to you. See you soon, okay?”

Tallanah ran back to the Lodge to share the roots with the Healers. Aloy watched as their faces went from panicked to relieved as Tallanah distributed the plants. Erend patted Aloy on the shoulder.

“Come on. We should keep moving.” Erend started walking down the steps and turned around when Aloy hadn’t caught up.

“Aloy...” he called out gently. Aloy turned, nodded, and walked quickly to catch up.

“Coming.” Aloy descended the steps quickly. Erend looked up at the Lodge. “It’ll be here tomorrow if you want to come back, although I’m sure Avad can think of twenty different things the Sundom needs help on.”

“Yeah, well… I may not be here in Meridian for much longer,” Aloy quietly stated as they began the walk to the Palace.

Erend wasn’t surprised, “What is it? Is it anything I could help you with?”

“Maybe…” she began, “The Nora Braves are eager to go home, and they want me to go with them. A lot of destruction was brought to the Sacred Land during the second attack, and the Matriarchs need all the help they can get.”

Erend nodded and sensed there was more to it than that. Aloy looked at him, her eyes darting across his face. He was going to stay quiet so she could talk as much as she needed to.

“I just… I know I should go back, it's just… I never felt at home there. And with Rost gone… it’s just not the same anymore. When I was growing up, all tribal laws and customs did was take things away from me. And now, they’re worshipping me after treating me like dirt my entire life.”

Erend thought for a moment, “Maybe that’s why they need you now more than ever. They need someone as opinionated and challenging as you to set things right.”

Aloy hadn’t thought of it that way before. What would her mothers want her to do? How could she live by their example?

Before long, they were at the long bridge leading into the Palace. Erend stopped at the gate. “Or maybe, you need to ride off into the sunset and unravel the mysteries of the world. You’ve only learned to override 20 machines? I want to see you override a hundred kinds before lunch!”

Aloy smiled, “Thank you, Erend, I’m…” Aloy searched for the right thing to say, “...I’m happy you came to the Proving and interrupted Olin and me.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

“Ah well, I’m a sucker for pretty girls Aloy, what more can I say?”

Aloy shook her head and gave his shoulder a push. “A ‘You’re welcome’ would have plenty, Erend. Maybe I can grab a drink with you before I leave the city.”

Erend smiled. He was happy to spend these last few hours with Aloy. “Anytime you want, Aloy. Just remember, if you get stinking drunk I’ll always have your back.”

Aloy rolled her eyes and started walking across the bridge. “Thanks, Erend.”

“You’re welcome, Aloy,” he quietly replied and followed her to the Palace.


	4. Kadaman's Ball

Night fell across Meridian. Avad shut the door to the royal apartments, and carefully removed the crown from his head. A small altar was set up by the door, and he placed the unruly headpiece on it. His hair was matted and sticking up all at once, so he gave his hair a good shake to tame it. The crown left deep marks on his skin, and he rubbed them to ease the pain. He was too tired to sleep, so he poured himself a glass of water and sat at his desk. The fireplace light danced across the copper ceilings, and his servants had the foresight to light the room with plenty of lanterns and candles.

His desk had a pile of messages and requests to sift through, all stacked in a nice neat pile inside a wooden crate. Avad picked up the stack and flipped it upside down to start at the bottom.

The last reported detailed Tenakth renegades hunting near the Southern outposts, and could be ready to launch an assault. Even in all his Red Raids, Avad’s father knew not to provoke the Tenakth. They were bloodthirsty reavers and what they didn’t destroy, they kidnapped and enslaved. Avad remembered one of his tutor’s lessons, “For the Tenakth, they believe that the strong take from the weak, and in taking, they’re made stronger.”

Avad kept that report nearby. Another read how the pollution of the maize lands would lead to a poor crop this summer, and not enough food to get through the winter months. Another detailed a new combative machine near Maker’s End described resembling a large fiery fox, heavily armed and fortified.

He flipped through the rest of the papers, eyeing six or seven more critical reports, and at least twelve he could hand off to his captains and counselors. He closed his eyes, rubbing them and pinching his nose. There was so much to do; he thought once the Civil War ended, life would get easier, not harder.

“Change won’t come in a single sunrise,” his mother would say to him and Kadaman, “and it will only happen if people set aside their differences, and work together to bring it about.”

Avad threw his head back, closing his eyes for a few moments. When he opened them, he looked across his desk to a metal and wood jewelry box sitting in the corner. He carefully picked it up by its base and opened the lid as gingerly as he could. His mother’s favorite bracelet shined in the light, and Kadaman’s toy ball rolled into a corner. When Avad needed to clear his head, he would sometimes pick up the ball and bounce it off the floor to redirect his thoughts and clear his mind.

Avad stood up and headed for the balcony facing his beloved city. Brightmarket was glowing with campfires, bursting at the seams with refugees. Marad had just finished going over a report about morale in the camps. Avad was worried that the destruction of the Western Ridge would cause an uprising, but if anything, the hardships only brought his people closer. Men and women of all classes were opening their homes and resources to help those in need. The Hunter’s Lodge was proving to be beyond use as a base of operations within the city and maize lands. Avad knew he would need to take some time to thank Tallanah for her leadership personally.

Avad bent down, letting his forearms rest on the balcony. He slumped his shoulders, letting his body take just a moment to rest. Avad felt relieved that the war was over; Itamen and Nasadi were here with him, and Itamen was free to be a child again. What remained of the Eclipse Janeva happily took to Sunstone Rock, while Uthid led troops to reclaim Sunfall. Helis, the stacker of corpses and his father’s enforcer, was dead. He could no longer harm anyone again, and soon, no one would even remember him. Aloy had given him a clean death, which was far more than he ever deserved.

Aloy. A pang of guilt still crept into his gut at the thought of her. Aloy had forgiven him before the battle for his confused feelings regarding her and Ersa. He was grateful for her compassion and understanding. She could see right through him and his pain without thinking any less of him. Still, whenever he thought of Aloy, he felt ashamed of his muddled feelings.

A part of Avad wished Ersa was alive, for her to be by his side and help with this battle. And yet, he survived without her. Erend not only survived but he led the Vanguard bravely in the fight and through the recovery. She would be proud of her little brother. He would always love Ersa, but he knew that he needed to find a way forward without her, no matter how painful that was. The sun had set on Ersa’s time and rose to show a world without her. Even in the darkest of nights, he and his people survived without her. Life found a way to go on without her. He just had to be patient, and wait for the light of a new dawn.

A knock on the door echoed through the study. Avad stood straight and began crossing the room, “Come in.”

It was Erend, peeking his head through the half-opened door, he cleared his throat before speaking. “Avad,” he began, “I know you haven’t slept since the fight, but Aloy’s here, and would like an audience with you if you’re up for it.”

Avad smiled, “Of course, please invite her in.”

Erend stepped away into the corridor. Aloy was leaning against the wall, clearly on her last legs. Erend waived at her, “It’s fine; come on.”

Aloy entered the study, and after seeing Avad’s throne and audience chambers, she was expecting something much more lavish. The room was effectively down to the bare essentials: a wooden desk with a stack of papers, a fireplace with two large bookcases on each side, brimming with well-used books and rolled up maps. There were two soft chairs and a couch, with a low table between them. There wasn’t much decoration on the stone walls, just one tapestry hanging above the fireplace. A family portrait, not unlike the one Aloy saw of Olin and his family-- just more gold woven into the design. There were two young boys, Sun King Jiran, Aloy assumed, and his wife, standing together, looking happy.

“Aloy,” Avad began, “I’m glad to see you. Please have a seat.” Avad gestured to one of the soft chairs by the fire. Erend stood by the doorway.

“Erend, are you staying? Would either of you like a drink?”

Aloy shook her head, Erend too, “No, I’m way too tired for that. If I had any, I’d probably fall asleep on Aloy,” Erend chuckled, “So ah, I’ll be right outside if you need me.”

Avad raised his hand, “Erend, you’ve been on duty since before the battle. Please, go home and get some sleep. Report back to me here at day-break.”

Erend threw both hands up, “Hey, you won’t hear me arguing for once. I have one guard posted down the hall, and two at the stairs. Is that enough till morning or want me to send some more?”

“No, that should be fine. Thank you, Erend. Please, get some sleep.”

“All right, I’ll see you two tomorrow.” Erend waived as he left the room, and let out a yawn so loud it echoed through the hallway.

Aloy smiled, Erend had quite the day. Hopefully, he’d sleep well after their misadventures. She turned to Avad, who she just realized was no longer in his royal costume. He looked more like the Carja nobles she saw waiting outside the palace when she first arrived. The crown was gone, revealing a somewhat disheveled head of black hair. He had changed into a loose, light brown tunic and red vest, with dark red pants, and leather sandals.

Avad smiled, “What can I do for you, Aloy? It must have been urgent if it couldn’t wait until morning.”

Aloy realized that her appointment was probably unorthodox by his people’s customs, “I’m sorry, it can wait until tomorrow if --”

Avad threw up his hands to stop her, “Oh no, not at all. Trust me,” he pointed at the stack on his desk, “Tomorrow is not going to afford much down-time.”

Aloy saw the papers and raised her eyebrows, “You have to go through all of that? Isn’t it a bit tedious?”

Avad shook his head, “Not if you keep on top of it.” Avad walked over and brought the box to the sitting area. He sat on one of the sofa chairs opposite Aloy, placing the box between them.

“What is it?”

“Everything a Sun-King needs to know; reports mostly. Small council notes, merchant’s requests about improving roads, letters from nobles who are asking me to marry their daughters…”

Aloy laughed, “Sounds like a really tough job.” She was leaning in as far as she could, keeping her hands tucked under her legs. It wasn’t her place to stick her nose into Avad’s responsibilities as Sun King, but she could make out notes about a new machine and her curiosity was getting the better of her.

Avad smiled at her, attempts to show restraint. “Well Marad assembles these reports for me, and the trick is starting from the bottom and working your way up and out.”

“Why?”

“The more urgent reports are on the bottom, the toughest parts of the job. Which is why before I begin, I always flip the stack. I think Marad leaves the easier tasks on top to warm me up to the harder parts. I prefer to deal with the challenges head-on,” Avad patted the reports and realized if anyone could help him deal with a new machine threat, it was Aloy.

“Here,” he said, holding the report up, “Please, tell me what you think.”

Aloy eyed the report carefully, “Are you sure?”

Avad nodded, “If you don’t mind. Are you familiar with the mountains near Maker’s End?”

Aloy took the report from Avad and began reading it quietly to herself. “Yes, I’ve been there. There’s a cauldron hidden inside a mountain about fifteen miles East... Or maybe there’s another cauldron North closer to the Claim… Hephaestus must still be active somewhere making new machines...”

“Hephaestus?” Avad asked. He was glad to seek Aloy’s opinion, but her tone suggested this was a significant threat.

Aloy looked up, realizing she had spoken out loud. “It’s ah… it’s like Hades, but different. Hades was designed to destroy the world and kill all life. Hephaestus was designed to build the machines. Initially, they were made to support the world; help plants grow, keep the waters and air clean.”

Avad was curious; she was holding something back to this story; he could feel it. “But something changed,” he said carefully, “The derangement made the machines angrier about fifteen years ago.” Aloy nodded; she began bending a corner of the piece of paper, keeping her eyes down as she read it over again.

“Do you know what caused it?” Avad asked, trying to meet Aloy’s gaze.

Aloy looked across the room and stayed quiet. Before she came to Meridian to defend the Spire, all she could focus on was rallying forces to stop Hades. She wasn’t prepared to explain everything yet; she didn’t think she’d survive long enough to do it. Where could she even begin? Aloy knew that if she started, she’d probably confuse people more.

Avad waited for her to respond, but after a few moments of silence, he tapped the table with his knuckle and stood up. Aloy eyed him curiously as he walked to his desk and opened a small box. Aloy could see a red ball in the palm of his hand, and he threw it to the ground. It bounced back up into his hand, and he held it up so Aloy could see it. “Think you can catch it?” he asked with a playful tone.

Aloy smirked and moved to stand in front of the door that led into the hall. Avad had his back to the balcony. He threw the ball, which bounced on the ground between them, then back up to Aloy. She caught it with both hands a little clumsily, but she caught on quick. Aloy threw it back to Avad as he did. He smiled.

“When my brother and I were children,” he threw the ball to Aloy, “my mother would send us into the garden if we were fighting.” Aloy held the ball for a moment, then threw it back.

“She would make us toss this ball back--” Avad barely caught the ball, Aloy had given her throw more strength that he nearly missed it,“-- and forth.” Avad spun around a few times then threw it back to Aloy, making her laugh, “and we had to ask each other questions until we figured out why we were upset with each other. Then we’d forget about it and play until she came looking for us.” Aloy was lightly throwing the ball between her hands as he spoke.

“I meant what I said before Aloy,” Avad said slowly, “I would like to get to know you better. You can ask me anything you like, or we can play catch. Whichever would make you happy.”

Aloy smiled, and she looked down at the little ball in her hand. Growing up as an outcast with Rost, Aloy never had friends or playtime like other Nora children. Rost was many things to her, but “playful” was not one of them. She glanced up at Avad, who gave her a small, half-smile, waiting for her to respond.

“Okay,” she began, and threw the ball up into the air, caught it, spun around fast, and threw it back hard to Avad. He quickly moved to catch it before it went past him and out the balcony. He laughed at her show-boding. “But we should play fair. If I ask you a question, you have to ask me one deal?”

“Deal,” Avad said and bounced the ball up and down against the floor. “I’ll start?”

Aloy gave him a nod. Avad thought for a few moments. There were so many questions to ask her, but he didn’t want to overwhelm her either. He should start with something easy, something that would hopefully bring her joy.

“What’s your favorite memory from when you were growing up?” Avad threw the ball to Aloy so she could answer.

Aloy thought about it for a moment, and her mind went right to Rost. “When I was about seven or eight, the man who raised me, Rost, was training me for the Proving. He built a course for me to practice not far from our home. One day, I jumped from a hunting platform in the trees to another, and barely caught the edge…” Aloy began to smile, “Rost thought I was going to fall, and he reached down to help me, but I managed to pull myself up, and I kept going through the course. He wasn’t the kind of person to say his feelings out loud but… I could feel how proud he was when he looked at me.” Aloy didn’t realize it, but tears were welling up in her eyes. Avad wanted to walk over to comfort her, but he also wanted to respect her and her personal space.

Aloy cleared her throat and wiped them quickly away, “I’m not sure if you heard but, I lost him when the Eclipse attacked the Proving. He died protecting me from Helis.”

“I’m so sorry, Aloy.” Avad hoped she knew how much he meant that.

She sniffed, “It’s okay. When I think of him, I try to remember those moments. The times we spent in the Embrace, him teaching me about the Wilds and Nora traditions. I could be a terrible student at times... He was a good man.”

“He must have been a great man,” Avad said quietly, “To raise someone like you.”

Aloy smiled, “Thank you.” She bounced the ball up and down a few times, thinking of a question to ask Avad, “Of all the things in your life so far, what are you the most grateful for?” She bounced the ball to Avad, who jumped up to catch it.

“That’s an excellent question…” Avad had to take a minute to think about it, and bounced the ball up and down as he considered his response.

“Moments like this.”

Aloy raised an eyebrow at him, looking confused.

“When I was growing up, I was the second prince, a spare. I never thought I would have to carry the burden of Sun-King, let alone… well, all that happened with my father.” Avad took a moment to look at Aloy. Her hands were clasped in front of her, and she nodded in understanding.

“I grew up with a lot more free time than Kadaman. I got to read more, play with other children, spend time with my mother in the water gardens. I had a very peaceful childhood, but... everything changed when my mother died, and a few months later, my brother was sacrificed in the Sun-Ring.”

Avad stopped bouncing the ball and held it tighter in his hand. “After that day, I knew I had to stop my father. When I became King, my life was about compromise, and being the ruler my people needed, a responsibility that I’ll have until my death.”

He threw the ball up in the air with a small twist, making it spin. “So... when I get to have quiet moments like this, they mean the world to me. Being the Sun-King can be… lonely at times. People don’t look at you as a person they see you as a God. I’m trying to change that but, remnants of my father’s regime still linger in my people and our traditions.” Avad looked back over to Aloy, and she took a deep breath.

“I understand,” Aloy began, “The Matriarchs and Nora exiled me from the tribe when I was born because of… superstitions. Now they believe that I’m All-Mother’s daughter, and started calling me the ‘Anointed.’ I spent my whole life shunned by them, and in a matter of seconds, I became an object to be worshipped… It drives me crazy.”

Avad laughed, “Me too.”

Aloy smiled, but then it disappeared just as quickly. Avad dribbled the ball around him, then threw it up into the air and bounced it over and under his legs. Aloy gave him a “woo-hoo” and clapped, laughing as he bowed. He threw the ball back to her; he had his next question ready for her.

“If there was anything in the world you could do right now, what is it, and what’s stopping you?”

Aloy raised her eyebrows. “Damn you, that’s a good one.” Avad laughed at her frustration.

Elisabet. When she sacrificed her life to protect GAIA from the swarm, she said she wanted to go home. Aloy’s whole journey began with a simple question: who was her mother? It grew into a more extensive web of mysteries and tangents, and while the safety of the tribes and the world took precedence, Aloy wanted so much to find her home. She would need to explain who Elisabet was for him to understand truly, and she wasn’t sure how much Avad could handle. Their relationship was only really starting to begin, and Aloy was finally beginning to feel connected to people since she left the Embrace. She was even considering Avad to be a close friend now. Was it too soon to unload her pain onto someone who was already carrying so much?

“It’s… kind of a complicated answer. I don’t want to burden you with it,” Aloy bounced the ball in between her hands, looking at her feet.

“Aloy,” Avad said her name slowly, making her look up into his eyes, “Believe me: you are not a burden to me. You never could be. I know what it’s like to carry that weight and feel like you can’t share it with anyone or talk about it. Anything you have to say, I’ll listen. You can tell me as little, or as much as you like.” Avad smiled and clasped his hands in front of him, ready to hear whatever she wanted to share.

Aloy smiled. Maybe it was time to share what she knew with someone. Sylens eavesdropped on everything she discovered, and if she could, she would have cut him off at the Eclipse Camp after he put in her danger. Even after she found her origins, he was needlessly insensitive to her. Avad went through so much in the last few years. And yet, he was capable of expressing his fears, his grief, and his hopes for the world. If there was anyone who could understand her without putting her on a pedestal or think she was a freak, Avad might be the best person to show what she learned so far.

“Okay, umm… how do I start…” Aloy bounced the ball and paced a little. “The very beginning, I guess. All right.” Aloy gave the ball a hard throw on the ground, launching it back high into the air, and caught it again with one hand. “You may want to sit down for this one; it’s going to be a long answer.”

Avad laughed, “All right,” he sat by the fireplace on one of the sofa chairs, tossing a few more logs in, “I’m listening, Aloy.”

Aloy took a deep breath, “My story begins a thousand years ago when the Old Ones still lived. There was a scientist, named Elisabet Sobeck...”


	5. The Masters

In the dusty plains of the Forbidden West, Sylens finished building his campfire for the night and set to cooking a rabbit he killed before dusk. A great lake, far as the eye could see, stretched out in front of him. Sylens knew this couldn’t have been the ocean; his Strider was covering a lot more ground than he could on foot, but it had been less than a week since he left Aloy at GAIA Prime. A few hours of exploration and recovered data points suggested this body of water was one of the largest saltwater lakes in the world, or at least when Faro was still alive. The air certainly smelled of it, though not as pungent as the sulfur pools in the Cut.

Sylens skinned and skewered his rabbit, then set to cooking the meat above the flames, turning it every so often. The North Star was shining bright tonight, helping him chart his journey through the deserts to find the ruins of Horus Titans. Aloy’s discoveries of a battle during Enduring Victory on the Western coast suggested there would be a trove of ancient machines and technologies to examine there.

Sylens toggled his Focus menu to show Aloy’s location. She was still in Meridian... in the Palace of the Sun-King, and at a very late hour. He smirked, the Carja nobles would be beside themselves. It appeared she was pacing and moving through a room like a caged predator. The remaining focuses Sylens had equipped for the Eclipse weren’t emitting a signal anymore. When Aloy crashed the network he designed for Hades, he lost the ability to locate each Focus and spy on them. For now, only Aloy’s emitted a signal. He sighed, even if his repaired Focuses were still out there, Aloy would likely destroy them so he couldn’t spy on her or anyone else. It took her long enough, but she finally realized he wasn’t a person to be trusted.

The Nora huntress’s journey since the Proving was incredibly useful for him to observe, but now that they parted ways, she could become an obstacle on his own journey. Especially if she continued to make discoveries on her own that conflicted with his own self-interests. She had shown promise overriding machines, restoring the Tallneck in the Cut, and stopping Hades. Still, it would take years, even decades, for her to figure out how to restore GAIA. If she even could. He doubted she ever would.

Sylens turned his attention back on the rabbit. The flesh began to char, its juices flowing red onto the fire. Sylens brought it closer and picked off a piece that was cooked enough to eat. Tomorrow morning he would continue the journey through the Forbidden West. He could try to find a Tallneck to gain a better understanding of the land and its geography, but if his theory was correct, he wouldn’t have the time.

Sylens played Travis Tate’s recovered description of the Hades function for the tenth or twelfth time that day alone. The repetition was helping Sylens focus on how its core programming functioned. He reread the message Tate sent to Elizabet describing the “Goldilocks solution.” If Hades tried to take over control forcefully, GAIA would break and be unable to retake control of the terraforming systems. If Hades was “too soft”, GAIA only pretended to relinquish control and would quietly work against Hades’ efforts. No matter what, if GAIA was alive, she would fight to save a life, no matter the cost. Her choice to self-destruct was proof of that.

Tate’s solution was to isolate GAIA, preserve her, unseat her from the command so Hades could slip in quietly, reverse GAIA’s terraforming processes, and wipe the slate clean. Bring everything back to ground zero. Sylens found this explanation easy enough to follow, but there was a lingering technical question that remained unanswered to him.

Sylens searched his data library for the file “GAIA’s Dying Plea” -- the one Aloy discovered inside the Cradle Facility in All-Mother Mountain. He initiated the audio playback, and began to listen to GAIA:

“Elisabet: this message serves to inform you of an unforeseen and catastrophic anomaly. Three microseconds ago, the GAIA Prime facility received a data transmission of unknown origin. Its immediate effect was to transform my Subordinate Functions into unregulated, self-aware entities of a highly chaotic nature. Thus awakened, the HADES Function --” Sylens stopped the recording, and rewound the track to the part that really piqued his interest.

“-- facility received a data transmission of unknown origin. Its immediate effect was to transform my Subordinate Functions into unregulated, self-aware entities.” Sylens replayed those words three more times, keeping his eyes closed and his mind open to the possibilities of what that could mean. It was speculative, of course, but it made him wonder.

Somewhere out there, a transmission was sent out to effectively destroy GAIA by taking away her control of the sub-functions. And yet, who knew of GAIA’s existence twenty years ago when the call was sent? Perhaps another wanderer like himself, who uncovered the secrets of the Old Ones? But with Apollo gone, it would be improbable for a human of Sylen’s time to find a way into the Zero Dawn facilities, make the necessary discoveries, and create such a transmission to purposefully undo GAIA’s work.

Maybe this wanderer didn’t visit Zero Dawn at all. Faro had isolated himself in a place he called “Thebes” when life outside bunkers became impossible. The man had infinite resources and his mind was negatively spiraling since the discovery of the Plague. What if Faro lived until the end of his natural life, and spent his remaining days modifying Zero Dawn from Thebes? Maybe he engineered the call that would eventually unseat GAIA and unshackle the subfunctions. Wherever it was, this Thebes could be a fountain of information, if Sylens could find it first.

Sylens took another bite off his rabbit and looked up to the night sky. Perhaps humans had returned to Earth by other means, without the Cradle Facilities. The Odyssey Ship contained humans and a test version of Apollo, but according to Elisabet, it was destroyed and lost in outer space. No -- correction, Sylens thought, Far Zenith told Elisabet that. Their organization was made up of the wealthiest persons alive at the time, and they were the ones who created the artificial wombs that birthed a new generation of mankind. What if their organization survived the last thousand years, and were hiding in a bunker of their own design?

Sylens shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself and entering conspiracy territory. Think smaller, he told himself. Boil it down, and refine the line of inquiry. The only way to solve this was to keep going, to keep making discoveries with the right set of questions to guide him.

The goal of the transmission was clear enough: something out there -- a person, an AI, a malignant virus, whatever it was -- knew how to override GAIA’s complex codes to release the sub-functions and evolve them into self-governing AI’s. And if the source of this transmission knew about GAIA, it would have known what each sub-function was capable of. By sending the call, the Earth would be in peril unless GAIA retook control. Perhaps it even anticipated GAIA would self-destruct to stop the virus from spreading. What if that was the goal, to force GAIA’s hand, knowing Hades would take care of the rest?

Hades became a powerful AI when the transmission struck, but it was built to serve, to be a slave. From a technical standpoint, whatever sent the call was more powerful than GAIA. A titan power that could overrule perhaps the greatest AI created by the Old Ones. There could be a true master out there looking to rule them all, and bend the world’s future to its will and design.

Sylens sighed, he knew there was only one way to find out more.

He lifted his gaze to an iron cage he placed on the other side of the fire. A lure he found and modified inside GAIA Prime was mounted in its center, surrounded by gilded iron work from a repurposed Carja lantern he used to strengthen the bars. An additional safeguard, for good measure. This time, he would not underestimate his old friend. This time, he would be the one in control.


	6. Liberation

Avad had thought Aloy was going to say she wanted to go the Forbidden West or maybe meet with a historian to commit her journey to glyphs, but he wasn’t prepared for all this. Neither was Aloy; she had probably gone on three or four tangents now telling Elisabet’s story to tell it right. She would pace the room tossing the ball in her hands, sit for a minute, then get back up again. Watching her tell Elisabet’s story was almost as dizzying as hearing it.

Avad was able to perceive the threat Ted Faro created, and the mess Elisabet Sobeck was handed. It was the part of Aloy’s story with GAIA that was the hardest for Avad to comprehend. Aloy grabbed a piece of paper and drew out how GAIA’s “mind” and sub-functions worked together. It took a while, but he was starting to understand the scope of Elisabet’s life and work, and the impending doom the Old Ones faced. After a year of building Zero Dawn, which was done in the ancient ruins under his palace at Sunfall of all places, Elisabet and the Alphas had gone to a facility called GAIA Prime. Only they didn’t seal the entrance tight enough, and the plague would eventually find them.

“... so as her people bickered, Elisabet stepped up and did what they wouldn’t do. She took responsibility and sealed the hatch from the outside so the swarm wouldn’t detect them. She sacrificed herself so that GAIA could succeed, and for life to be reborn. When Elisabet said goodbye to the other Alphas, she said she wanted to go home…” Aloy swallowed her tears and cleared her throat before continuing.

“Not long after that, Ted Faro managed to gather all the Alphas into a council room, override their controls, destroy all copies of Apollo, and then he killed them all. He thought that the knowledge and history of the Old Ones was a disease, and the new humans would be infected and doomed by it.” Avad shook his head. Faro was an egotistical fool for what he had done; his plague was one thing, but wiping out the archives felt like the final twist of a knife. The world he and Aloy knew would be so different, unimaginable even if Faro set aside his pride for once in his wretched life.

Aloy continued, “GAIA kept going though. She was eventually able to disarm the Faro Robots; then she spent about three hundred years healing the planet. When she knew the world was ready, the first generation of humans was reborn in ‘Cradle Facilities,’ and released into the Wilds.”

Aloy took a deep breath, “One of those facilities is inside All-Mother mountain.”

Avad nodded, “Isn’t that where the Matriarchs found you?”

“Yeah,” Aloy was choosing her words carefully now, “I … I still don’t know how or why, but a… code or virus attacked GAIA twenty years ago. It caused her subordinate functions to break off from her command and become highly intelligent, self-governing machines. Hades was ready to take control of GAIA’s terraforming systems and follow its protocol to destroy the world. The only way she knew to stop it from happening was for GAIA to self destruct from inside the Prime facility, which is in a mountain near the Bitter Climb.”

Avad’s eyes widened, “I remember… I was only a boy, but I remember how the earth shook, and the skies darkened for weeks. My father and the priests read it as a terrible omen and fasted for two months.”

Aloy nodded, “GAIA knew that destroying herself wouldn’t be enough, though long-term. Hades and the other sub-functions managed to escape from GAIA Prime at the last moment, and they would be able to survive after she was gone. But without her to oversee them, they would continue to operate chaotically and break down--”

“Like the derangement?” Avad was piecing the story together now and failed to contain his thoughts.

Aloy nodded, “Exactly. Part of GAIA’s solution to restore her and the Zero Dawn sub-functions was to…” Aloy looked Avad in the eyes. They darted about slightly, waiting for her to say something. Aloy took a breath and thought for a moment of exactly what to say next. She could lie or stop the story and run. Avad was following along well enough, but she felt like she was standing on a precipice, that her life was going to change forever if she admitted the whole truth. Aloy looked down at her hands and breathed. No turning back now, she thought.

“Her solution was to recreate Elisabet Sobeck at the Cradle Facility inside All-Mother.”

Avad furrowed his brow and bent his head down, trying to understand, “But if GAIA did that... and the Matriarchs found you there as a baby, then you -- ” Avad’s eyes widened, and he looked at Aloy’s face. She was biting her lower lip, her eyes were wide and glassy, almost fearful, “You, and Elisabet… you’re the same person?”

She nodded, “Yes, and no. I’m… a copy of Elisabet Sobeck. I can access the Zero Dawn facilities and GAIA Prime because we’re physically identical. But I don’t have Elisabet’s memories, or her knowledge, or her skills. GAIA believed that despite all that, I would find a way back inside Zero Dawn, stop Hades, and restore her once it was destroyed.”

Avad’s jaw hung open, he knew Aloy was an incredible, intelligent woman, but this… this was more than anything he could ever imagine. She was one of the Old Ones, but she was her person at the same time. The Sun Priests would tell stories of how his ancestor and his bloodline were destined by the sun to rule, and that the Sun King was the vessel of the Sun’s will. But that only existed in scriptures, stories, and myths.

Aloy was made by genuine power, higher than anything he was capable of truly understanding. She was born to stop an evil machine and restore harmony to the world. All because she was Elisabet Sobeck reborn through GAIA’s will. He wanted to say something, but no words would come to him. Aloy began to fidget, expecting an answer, but she wanted to wait for him to speak first. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, as the fire cracked softly nearby.

Avad cleared his throat, then he finally spoke, “You... you mentioned you found some journals, from Elisabet’s time creating Zero Dawn? Can they help you learn more about rebuilding GAIA?”

Aloy shook her head, “They were destroyed when I found them, but my Focus might be able to repair them. But it could be weeks or years until I get to review them. There may not even be any solid leads in them.”

Avad thought for another moment, but Aloy’s story of Elisabet, the Faro Plague, GAIA and Zero Dawn… it was so much to understand all at once. Aloy lightly tapped her hands on her knees, looking at Avad to respond. She wasn’t sure what to expect -- shock, anger, disbelief -- but he just sat there. The silence was making her more anxious than anything. The fire cracked, and the wind brushed through the leaves and gardens below, but he just sat there. Silent and still. He kept his hands clasped, and his head down.

“If GAIA destroyed herself, and Elisabet’s journals are gone too, then how are you going to restore GAIA?” Avad finally asked.

“I -- I don’t know that yet. I don’t even know where to begin,” Aloy was shaking her head. GAIA said that she knew Aloy would find away, but it felt so impossible. “I’ll have to do everything I can to figure that out. Even if it takes a lifetime.”

Avad didn’t know how he could help her, but he needed to try. “Perhaps I could recruit some of Meridian’s finest minds and technicians. I’m sure I could work with Erend to bring in some Oseram from Mainspring--”

“No,” Aloy said firmly.

Avad was taken aback by her refusal, “No? Why not? You can’t do this alone, Aloy.”

“I have to. Can you imagine if the world knew about GAIA? They’d probably try to destroy her or worship her -- we could have another Eclipse Cult if people knew about her.” Aloy stood up and paced around the room, “I’m sorry, Avad, but... I don’t have faith that people would react well to discovering GAIA’s existence. Or even if they did, they’d probably want to take control of her and her functions for their gain. It’s just not a good idea right now.”

Avad shook his head, “I think you’re wrong, Aloy. You said the plan for Zero Dawn was for the first humans to learn and be aware of her. And in time, eventually, take control of the terraforming system,” Avad stood up, and threw another log onto the fire, “Elisabet and GAIA had faith in humanity and thought the future generations could manage it. Look at me -- I’m handling this just fine.”

Aloy exhaled and placed her hands on her hips, “It’s not that simple, Avad. When Elisabet died, she thought that Zero Dawn was complete, and people would come to know the whole truth over a longer period. When Faro destroyed Apollo, he ruined that plan. Maybe some of our friends could handle it, but people are reckless, fearful, and violent to what they don’t understand, and you know that. ”

Aloy crossed her arms, and her tone was getting more forceful, “I have to do this alone. I can’t bring anyone else in, and you can’t tell anyone either.”

Avad frowned. The fire cracked as a log collapsed and split. Avad placed an arm on the mantle and looked up to the portrait of his family. Aloy shook her head and turned away, not wanting to look at him right now. Maybe telling someone about GAIA was a mistake, she thought to herself.

“You know, Aloy... you need to trust people,” Avad said, pushing himself away from the fireplace.

Aloy looked up to Avad, and her eyes widened. She almost felt insulted, “I trust people.”

Avad was standing by the balcony where they had played catch earlier. His voice was low and gentle, “No, you don’t. You don’t because you think you can’t. And I understand that. The people in your life who thought you could count on are gone, or they let you down somehow. So you think you have to go it alone.”

Aloy looked away. No one, not even Rost, had spoken to her like this before. No one had ever challenged her character like this or picked apart her innermost feelings with this kind of precision. It almost annoyed her, but a part of her knew that his words were right. Avad was slowly walking towards her, and she kept her eyes down.

Avad stopped just a few feet from her and kept his head low to catch her eyes, “You won’t admit that because you’re too damn stubborn for your own good.” Aloy’s head wiped up, and her mouth hung open in surprise.

Avad chuckled, “That’s fine though, it doesn’t matter. It’s one of the many things I admire about you.” Avad was smiling at Aloy’s shock, but his tone turned serious again, “But you know what does matter? That you have people here, who would do anything for you. People trust you to lead them to a better world. Without any doubts or second thoughts. It’s not an easy thing to do, but you need to find a way to trust them in return. No matter how terrible you think something is or will be, I promise you; you’re not alone.”

Avad didn’t break eye contact while he spoke, and Aloy’s expression began to soften. He had an intensity in his eyes that made Aloy’s heart beat faster. It felt like he could see right through her, making her feel more vulnerable than she had ever felt before. She stood there with her arms defiantly crossed, trying to match his piercing gaze, but after a few moments, she broke Avad’s eye contact and turned away.

Avad shook his head and sighed, and started walking back to the couch. “I just wish you believed that.” He sat down with a soft plop and rested his forearms on his legs. Aloy felt a tinge of sadness to hear Avad sound almost disappointed in her. Somehow, she felt even more alone now than ever. She took a deep breath and started walking back to the seating area.

“I do…” Aloy sat down next to Avad, and kept her hands tucked under her legs, “But... if the world knew about GAIA, why would anyone trust me to rebuild her after all the destruction I caused?”

Avad looked up in shock, “Aloy, you are not responsible for the attack on Meridian or the Sacred Lands.”

Aloy laughed without humor, “You wanna bet? Because of me, half your city is rubble. The Sacred Lands are ashes. None of these things started happening until I stepped out of the Embrace. Maybe… it would have been better for everyone if I stayed away.”

She sniffed and placed her hands into her lap, trying to regain control. The weight of what happened in Meridian, everything that happened to her since the Proving, was pressing down on her faster than she could stop it.

“I should never have left…” she said quietly to herself, “It’s my fault this is happening.”

Aloy looked away from Avad; she didn't want to do this here or now. She felt so weak, all she wanted right now was… she wanted to say her mother, but that was never going to happen. Elisabet died never knowing Aloy would exist, that she had a daughter. And GAIA. Aloy had no idea how to fix her. All GAIA wanted when she died was to hear Elisabet’s voice -- her voice -- one last time.

She would never know them, and they would never know her. It filled her with a sadness that she couldn’t console, that consumed her heart and crushed her soul. Aloy began shaking her head; the tears were welling up faster than she could control them, “It’s my fault…” her body was trembling as she began to cry.

“No, Aloy, no... it’s all right,” Avad carefully placed an arm across Aloy’s back. The gentle contact made Aloy shudder, and she turned her face away from Avad as much as she could. Aloy’s mind was spinning in circles. Elisabet and GAIA saddened her; she was angry at herself for doing this in front of Avad. She was overwhelmed with everything she would need to do Aloy was afraid that she would never find a place to start. She cried as Avad stayed by her side.

“It’s all right,” he said as his hand rubbed her back in small circles, trying to calm her. Avad’s heart was breaking to see Aloy like this. He wanted to hold her close, but he didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable. Avad understood that right now more than ever, Aloy just needed someone to be by her side while she got through this.

“It’s my fault,” Aloy repeated, “The attacks on the Nora, Rost, the Eclipse destroying Meridian… if I never left the Embrace --”

“Hades and Helis would have killed us all,” Avad said firmly, “But they didn’t. They’re both gone, and now life can have a future, because of you, and everything you did to bring us here.” Aloy exhaled profoundly and rubbed her face trying to compose herself.

Avad kept one hand on her shoulder, and spoke very softly, “Aloy... look at me.” 

She sighed and turned around to face Avad. His dark brown eyes were glassy, and his expression softened as he looked at her face. He rubbed her shoulder one more time before speaking.

“I felt the same way after the Liberation of Meridian,” Avad paused before explaining, taking his hand off her shoulder, “After I had to execute my father. At first, I felt nothing. I told myself he didn’t leave me a choice, and it was necessary for Meridian’s safety and the future of my people. Then a month later, it just hit me. I felt so lost, and ashamed… and I blamed myself for everything terrible that happened while he sat on the throne. I became... obsessed with his life -- I combed through journals, asked his council members that stayed, any information I could find, I searched for.”

There was a vulnerability in his eyes as he shared this story with her, which surprised Aloy. He usually was so composed, authoritative. He almost sounded afraid to tell this story to her.

“Why?” she gently asked.

Avad thought for a moment, searching for the right words. He clasped his hands and rested his forearms on his legs, “I think, I wanted to get inside his mind. I wanted to try to learn about how the man I loved, the man who raised me became a broken, bloodthirsty monster. If there was some way to stop him before it began or change events, so I didn’t have to kill him.”

Aloy looked at Avad, realizing the weight of what he had gone through during the Liberation. He usually hid it well, but not here. Here, he was a young man who was facing more pain than anyone should deal with one lifetime. Aloy heard his story through others before, but only now did she piece it together. Avad lost his entire family in such a short time, and he had no other choice but to take responsibility and become the king his people needed. A role he was never meant to have.

Aloy wiped the last of her tears away and looked at Avad. His head was bowed, and he looked exhausted. From either sharing his feelings about his father or from everything that happened in the last few days, even he wasn’t sure. When he felt Aloy looking at him, he lifted his head to look at her face. Her eyes were still puffy, but her vivid green eyes glistened in the light. Aloy gave him a small smile and rubbed his shoulder for a moment the way he had touched hers earlier. She realized that despite their different tribes, how they grew up, and what they had to go through to get here, the two had a lot more in common than she first thought.

“What made you move on?” she asked quietly.

Avad looked at the ball on the table, then back to Aloy’s eyes before answering, “The people he killed. I stopped examining my father’s life and focused on the ones he destroyed. I wasn’t the only one in pain because of him. His victims had families and loved ones who were suffering too. They were the ones who needed my attention and help the most.”

Aloy nodded. The Sun-Ring memorial, mending the relationships with the other tribes and making the Sundom safer for his people. Rost’s final lesson was for Aloy to serve a purpose greater than herself, to fight for something she believed in. It seemed Avad was on a similar path to healing and better his kingdom. Avad’s duty and Aloy’s was to the world, not themselves. Avad took a breath before speaking.

“From everything you told me about Elisabet and GAIA, I think, maybe all the more personal questions you have about them, you already know the answers to.” Aloy understood Avad’s sentiment, and she did feel Elisabet and GAIA’s presence. She felt it in the wilds, the people she met and the very air she breathed. And yet, she still felt a disconnection from them that she couldn’t shake.

She sighed, “I know it’s selfish, but I… keep thinking of Elisabet. How, in the end, all she wanted was to go home. I don’t know where that was for her, but I’d like to go there. See it myself. I don’t know if I’d learn anything new from it, but... I want to try. I know she’s from a place called ‘Carson City, Nevada,’ but I have no idea where that could be.”

Avad smiled, this was something he could help her with, “Well, if there’s one thing Meridian has, it’s a surplus of information. I have a scholar I could ask I’ll see her tomorrow morning,” Avad grabbed a piece of paper to write notes, “And if she can’t find a lead, travelers have come from all directions. I can ask Marad, our scholars, even merchants if anyone has ever come across a reference to ‘Carson City’ or ‘Nevada.’ We may get lucky and can narrow the search down.” Avad folded the paper and placed it inside the breast pocket of his vest. He gave it a small pat and dropped his arm to his side.

Aloy smiled and placed her hand over Avad’s, “Thank you, I’d appreciate that.” She rubbed her thumb against his knuckles.

Avad placed his other hand on top of Aloy’s, giving it a small squeeze, “You never have to thank me, Aloy.” Avad and Aloy’s eyes met, and Aloy was grateful that Avad survived her story. It felt good to share her responsibilities with another. She finally made a connection with someone compassionate and understanding to her.

For Avad, he hadn’t felt this way about someone in a long time. It was a special kind of intimacy that he rarely found as a king. He and Aloy were cut from the same cloth, he thought. They were both leaders who always needed to have an answer, and be the kind of person others could depend on without for anything and everything. They each kept their fears, their hopes, and feelings close, even hidden from themselves. He cherished having someone in his life to lean on. And Aloy was comfortable enough to depend on him. Avad wanted to stay here with her as long as possible, but he pulled his hand away, not wanting to spoil the moment. Aloy squeezed his hand before letting go.

“So…” Avad began, noticing the ball on the table and pointing to it, “Did you want to keep going? Do you have a question you’d like to ask me?”

Aloy laughed, and gave her forehead a light slap with her palm, “Yes, actually, I did have a reason for coming here. What time is it even?”

Avad shook his head, “By the Sun, you’re right. It must be after midnight by now. What can I help you with, Aloy?”

She cleared her throat, “The Nora Braves who came to fight with us want to return to the Sacred Lands as soon as possible. I know supplies are tight, but is there any chance the Sundom can lend us aid? A few crates of medicine, some building tools maybe?”

Avad smiled, “Of course Aloy, you need but ask.” Avad reached for a blank piece of paper and writing quill to take notes, “After everything you and the Nora have done, I’m sure the merchants will be lining up to donate what they can to you. Teb is the man who the Carja guard appointed an Honorary Quartermaster, right?”

Aloy nodded, “Yes, that’s right. He’s straightforward to work with; he’d make a great point person for this.”

Avad wrote Teb’s name and circled it, “I’ll be sure that they work with him and prepare a few carts first thing tomorrow morning. I think you can safely tell the Braves they’ll be able to start the journey the day after tomorrow.”

“Thank you, the Nora are too proud to show gratitude, so I’ll thank you twice on their behalf.”

Avad laughed. “Yes, I think both our tribes could take a few lessons in humility.”

Aloy chuckled, then looked at the pile again, “Is there any way I could help you sort through these? I took up so much of your time tonight I could help you get caught up.”

Avad hissed through his teeth, and nodded his head side to side, “Actually... that would go a long way. But I’d hate to impose further after --” Aloy gave Avad a hard, cynical look, arching an eyebrow up as far as she could push it. It made Avad laugh and threw his hands up in surrender.

“As you wish. Here…” Avad took half the stack and placed it on his desk, then pulled the chair out for Aloy, “Why don’t you work here, and I’ll work from the table there.”

“Okay, what should I be looking for, exactly?” Aloy crossed the room and sat down on the chair. Avad pushed her in closer to the desk and leaned above her, showing her what to do.

“I need to determine which matters are the most urgent, then assign them to members of the small council or nobles to carry them out. Here --” Avad opened a drawer that had a list in his handwriting “-- is a list of the people who are most qualified to handle these tasks, with a description of their skills and resources. If you can write the name of the person or persons you think are most qualified, I’ll delegate them to my meeting tomorrow.”

“Got it. If I’m not sure about something, I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you, Aloy. Would you like some tea?”

“Please, and thank you.” She looked up at Avad, smiling at him. Aloy took a breath and looked at the papers Avad laid out before her. She picked up the writing quill and rolled it between her fingers as she read.

Aloy never had to direct people this way on paper; it intrigued her. She began combing through the reports, glancing back and forth between them and the list Avad gave her. She noticed the file was mostly men, except Nasadi, Tallanah, and Vanasha. In a few moments, Avad brought over a cup of hot tea and took a seat by the couch on the floor. Aloy had begun sorting the pile by importance, then reread the names she could assign them. Avad was still reading through each report, sorting them between the table and the ground.

“Are you familiar with a woman named Daradi? She owns an estate south of the Spire.”

Avad looked up, “The name is familiar; she had a brother and father that died not too long ago?”

Aloy nodded, “I defended her property from some Glinthawks not too long ago. I checked on her yesterday, and the Eclipse went right past her to get to the Spire. Daradi is a very charitable person, with a lot of land to build on. She’s not on your list, but I think we should invite her in. If we ask her, I’m sure she’d be happy to shelter the refugees on her property. Maybe we can convince her to start a new maize grove to help get through the winter.”

Avad thought for a moment, then nodded, “That’s a great idea, Aloy. Please, write her name, and I’ll have Marad bring her in for an audience tomorrow afternoon.” Aloy smiled, quickly wrote her name, and set to work on another report.

Avad wasn’t surprised Aloy would have an instinct for this, and he was grateful to have someone like her to bring new ideas to the table. He returned to his report, but he stole a glance at her every few paragraphs. Her red hair was almost glowing in the candlelight, the wooden beads in her braids, making small clicking sounds as she moved. As she read, she would sometimes wrinkle her nose from side to side, and when an idea hit her, her green eyes would light up like a palm leaf masking the sun's light through the canopies of the Jewel. Avad smiled and took another sip of tea. He noticed the ball on the table and picked it up with his other hand.

“Aloy.” She looked up. Avad threw the ball across the room, and she quickly caught it.

“What do you think of clearing the destroyed machines from the maize lands? Where’s the best place to relocate them without polluting the earth, or attracting too many Scrappers and Glinthawks?”

Aloy smiled, tossing the ball between her hands. “I think I have the perfect answer to that question, and it won’t take hours to answer this time, I promise.” Avad laughed at Aloy’s response. She threw the ball up into the air and caught it, then began making suggestions. Aloy tossed the ball between her hands again as she spoke, mentioning a ravine about fifteen miles east in the desert, a clearing to the south in the jungles, then the Free Heap Petra ran near the border to the northeast. Avad was furiously writing, trying to keep up with her but failing miserably. It still made him smile, though, how fast she was talking and how excited she sounded.

Aloy felt pure joy that she rarely ever experienced. She was happy to help the Sundom and to serve the people that supported her. She thought if she, Avad, and her friends could help in a small way, it was possible to make the world better than they found it. She was still skeptical about telling the others about GAIA, but if Avad could handle it, maybe it was possible. If GAIA were back, the world would be made safe again. That possibility alone was worth the risk. There was going to be a lot to do, but for tonight at least, she could help serve the Sundom with Avad.

Aloy remembered what he said earlier that night when she asked what he was grateful for.

Moments like this, he said. She couldn’t agree more.


	7. Escape

Erend stepped out of the Vanguard barracks and looked to the Palace. His men were leaving to relieve the night shift, waving hello or saluting to him as they walked away. Erend stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders underneath his heavy armor before heading for the bridge. For the first time in days, he slept well, though he did have one dream where there was a tiny Bellowback that was hiccupping flames, and Aloy kicked it away like a pebble. When he woke, it made him laugh for a good five minutes. He’d have to tell her about it later if he remembered. Erend made his way up to the royal apartments and found his three-night guards standing at the stairs whispering. They straightened up as soon as they saw him.

 

“Morning, boys. Quiet night?” Erend asked, giving one of his men a slap on the shoulder.

 

“Ah… yes, sir. Quiet night.” Erend raised his eyebrow; he was hiding something.

 

“What is it? Something happen?” Erend crossed his arms over his chest, while his men looked at each other, waiting for someone to talk.

 

“Well?” Erend said a little louder. This was absurd. Usually, you could never get an Oseram to shut up. Erend felt like his father interrogating him and Ersa when they were kids after they broke something.

 

One cleared his throat, “We didn’t see the Nora woman leave, sir.”

 

Erend was taken aback but didn’t show it to his men. “Has your King left the apartments yet this morning?”

 

The guard shook his head, “No, sir, we haven’t seen him yet either.” The two other men exchanged a knowing look.

 

Erend did his best not to show a response; it wasn’t his place to show judgment on his King, and certainly not on a woman like Aloy. He respected Avad, but Erend wondered if Avad just bounced back from his sister that fast? It had been at least a month, but it still felt a little too soon for him to be pursuing someone else. And Aloy, she never showed a romantic interest in anyone since he met her. He shook his head, not wanting those images to come to his mind.

 

“All right then, I’ll head in he needs to be at a meeting with Marad and the others in a few hours. The morning crew should be here soon, sit tight till they get here, got it?”

 

His men nodded, “Good,” Erend started up the stairs, but turned around to face his men, who were already starting to huddle up whispering to each other. He cleared his throat to get their attention, and said as softly as he could, “And if I hear any of you spreading rumors about your King or the Saviour of Meridian, I’ll throw you into the quarry with the Rockbreakers.”

 

His men nodded furiously, their armor clinking quickly as they did. Erend continued up the stairs, smirking at how well he pulled that off. Before long, he was at the apartment door. Erend scratched his hair for a moment, then rubbed his eyes. He looked up and down the hall and pressed an ear to the door. The room was quiet on the other side, but the entrance to the apartments was intentionally thick so the royals could have some privacy from prying ears like his. He let out a quiet “Ugh” before knocking on the door. No answer. If something happened, it was possible they were in one of the adjoining rooms and couldn’t hear him. He knocked again and waited to listen to a movement or a sound. Nothing. He took a deep breath and hoped he wouldn’t get scared for life as he opened the door.

 

Erend looked around the study and let out a quiet laugh. His men had predictable imaginations, so would the Carja nobles if they caught wind Aloy stayed the night in Avad’s private rooms. None of them had enough creativity to see this scene: the radiant Sun King Avad, and Aloy, Anointed of the Nora and Savior to Meridian, fell asleep on opposite sides of the study, with reports scattered around them. Avad didn’t even make it to the couch and was sprawled out on the stone floor. Aloy was slumped over the desk, head down and snoring like a wild boar.

 

Erend shook his head, he cared for these two more than anything, but they could be so, so dull. He very quietly walked through the room, trying not to wake them. Avad was breathing profoundly and lightly whistling as he breathed out, surrounded by stacks of reports. They were spread out around him like a nest. He had one of Marad’s reports covering his face, Erend gently picked it up. It was a summary of the available resources near Sunstone Rock that could be brought to Meridian for rebuilding, and merchants available to take contracts.

 

Erend chuckled, reading that would have put him to sleep too. He very gently placed the paperback on the Avad’s face, watching it float up and down as he continued to breathe. Erend stepped over Avad’s sleeping body as slowly as he could and snuck to where Aloy was sleeping. She was out cold hunched over the desk, her head resting on her forearms over another stack of papers. Erend leaned down to see what she was working on, but the writing was smudged from her drool.

 

Aloy let out a loud snort-snore that made Erend jump out of his skin and his armor rattle. It wasn’t enough to wake them up though, much to his surprise. He almost wanted to let them be to get the rest they needed. Still, they had responsibilities to fulfill, and they needed to get moving. Erend carefully walked into the middle of the room, taking in one last look, grinning ear to ear. Then he brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled as loud as he could.

 

Aloy jumped up first, taking the writing quill she had on the desk and gripped it like a spear, ready to stab something. She was looking around the room so fast her head looked like it would snap off her neck. Avad sat up as quick as a flash, the report still sticking to his face and blocking his eyes.

 

Erend bellowed with laughter, and placed his hands on his hips, “Good morning, you two! And isn’t it a looooooovely morning?”

 

Aloy and Avad each let out loud groans and yawns, Aloy plopped her head back down against the desk.

 

“What time is it,” she asked in a muffled tone.

 

Erend walked over to her, “It’s time for the Saviour of Meridian to greet the day, and for our beautiful, well-rested Sun King to prepare for a meeting with his favorite people! Stuffy noblemen!” Erend pulled out the chair with Aloy still in it. She was refusing to budge, keeping her head on the desk. Erend gave her shoulders a shake to coax her up, to no avail.

 

Avad was starting to piece together how this scene would look and how he needed to get moving. He peeled the report off his face, “By the Sun, Erend did anyone--?

 

“Only three of my men on the night shift. And I told them if they said anything I’d throw them to a Rockbreaker.” Erend said quietly and without humor, which Avad appreciated. Avad stood up and started pulling on the laces to his sandals, but there were just too many. He was struggling to untie them all, and he resorted to hopping around the room on one leg as he tried to pull it off with both hands. Aloy was finally coming around as Erend helped her get on her feet.

 

“Wait wait wait -- Avad I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t be here, should I?”

 

Before Avad could answer her, Marad walked into the room. Erend, Aloy, and Avad all froze in place. Avad was still standing on one leg trying to take off his shoe, Erend had his arms under Aloy’s armpits to lift her, and Aloy had a report stuck on the side of her face where she drooled.

Marad, keeping one hand on the handle of the door, looked at his king, then slowly to Erend, then to Aloy. No one spoke, and no one moved for half a minute.

 

“Do I… need to know your Radiance?” Marad asked.

 

Avad cleared his throat and was still standing on one leg, “No, Marad. You don’t.”

 

Marad nodded, and after a brief pause, looked at Aloy, “Aloy, I’d like to speak with you in private before the council meeting later this morning. Follow me, please.”

 

Marad took his hand off the handle to the door and walked out of sight into the hallway. Aloy quickly composed herself and headed for the door.

 

“I’ll uh… I’ll catch you guys later, okay?”

 

Erend and Avad nodded simultaneously, and Aloy closed the door to the apartments.

 

Marad stood about ten feet down the hall, hands clasped behind his back. Aloy straightened her clothing, then walked up to him.

 

“I trust you had a productive evening?” Marad asked without expression on his face and in his usual flat tone.

 

Aloy cleared her throat. Avad had mentioned the grubbier side of the politics in the Sundom, and she had zero interest in participating in them, “Avad and I were working on the reports you delivered yesterday. He wanted my opinion on a couple of things. We fell asleep working on them and woke up about a minute before you showed up.”

 

Marad nodded, “I do not doubt that, Aloy. Truly.” He gestured to walk with her, and the two made their way through the palace.

 

“I know you think I’m just a spy, but I do respect and admire you for all you've done to help our people. I think you could offer much to the Sundom, and my King,” Marad stopped, looking around to make sure it was just them, “if only the noble houses could stop complaining about you and realize your potential.”

 

Aloy smiled, “Thank you, Marad. We haven’t known each other long but… I appreciate everything you did for Meridian at the battle. I think… I think I can trust you. Even if you are a little too mysterious for my taste.”

 

Marad smirked, “I’ll try to do better by you, Aloy.”

 

She smiled, “Was there anything else you need? I know you need to get ready for the meeting.”

 

“Yes, actually; I’m not sure if my King extended a formal invitation, but I’d like you to sit in on the council meeting, if you’re available, of course.”

 

“Of course, but I should check in with the Nora first. Anything I should know before walking in?”

 

Marad considered her question for a moment, then spoke, “You may receive some… resistance from our more conservative members, but ignore them. Meridian faces many challenges in the months, even years ahead, and our people’s survival matters more than their pride. And if I’m not mistaken, it seems our King is receptive to your opinions already.”

 

Aloy grinned, and bounced her head side to side, “He seems to be. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions before I go?” Marad nodded.

 

“When we first met, you said nobles are like children who whine when they don’t get dessert. Before you became an adviser… you weren’t a nobleman, were you?”

 

Marad raised an eyebrow, “You certainly pay attention, don’t you? No, I wasn’t, nor do I consider myself one now. But where I came from and how I came to be here is a story for another day. Anything else?”

 

Aloy smiled; she was expecting a non-answer. Still, she wanted to try one more question before she left: “Why do you place the most important tasks on the bottom of Avad’s pile?”

 

Marad looked surprised, and to Aloy’s shock, he showed that “My King developed an… an interesting habit of flipping the stack of reports I gave him whenever he begins sorting through them. I place the most urgent matters on the bottom, so they’re the first ones he deals with… Why would you ask that?”

 

Aloy shook her head, smiling to herself, “No real reason. I’ll see you soon.”

 

Aloy moved quickly to reach the Nora camp at the Alight. Sona wasn’t the kind of woman to show emotion, but when Aloy told her they’d be able to leave tomorrow, she was downright giddy. Well, as giddy as someone like Sona could be. The Nora Braves decided to go hunting and prepare for the long march home. Nakoa and Teb left to go to the city to meet with the suppliers and make the carts for transport. Aloy thought about overriding a few Striders to pull the loads. It would help the journey go by so much faster. She could even teach the Braves how to ride them, but that was probably not going to happen. Teb, Nakoa, and maybe Varl might be receptive to the idea, but Aloy knew not to push her luck with Sona and the older Braves.

 

The metal sphere that contained Hades was still at the foot of the Spire, with Sylens’ spear piercing the panel. Aloy walked over to it, and considered taking the spear out, but decided to leave it behind. Something would need to be done about Hades’ empty shell, but for now, it didn’t seem to be doing any harm. It was strange to her; three days ago, everything led up to her purging Hades and stopping the transmission. And now, the world felt like it was full of possibilities. A few months ago she and Rost were in the Embrace, preparing her for the Proving. He was her whole world for so long, and now, her life was full of so many different people from tribes that weren’t anything like the Nora. She missed him terribly at times, but she liked to think that after all she had done to live by his words, he'd be proud.

 

Aloy began walking the path back to the Village. A few townsfolk passed her and seemed to recognize her. Aloy kept moving, though; she had too much on her mind to stop. She thought about how she was going to restore GAIA, how she could even begin. Then, her Focus pinged, a new data entry came through. “GAIA LOG: 3 Feb, 2065 Q.” One of Elisabet’s journals, and this time it was an audio entry. Aloy loved hearing the conversations between her and GAIA. She needed to keep moving, though, she selected the playback and started to head back to the palace.

 

“Dr. Sobeck, may I speak outside protocol?” there was a long pause, “Dr. Sobeck?”

 

“Hmm…?" Elisabet said, sounding exhausted and distracted, "Of course GAIA, I’m sorry, go ahead.”

 

“Elisabet, you have not slept in almost thirty-six hours. You need to rest.”

 

Elisabet sighed, “I know, GAIA, I know. I just… I can’t bring myself to go to sleep. There’s just so much to get done and think about.”

 

“Perhaps you could tell me another story; it helped you fall asleep before.”

 

Elisabet thought for a moment, “Sure, that might help. What kind of story would you like to hear tonight, GAIA?”

 

“Query: What made you want to be a robotics engineer?”

 

Elisabet laughed, “I honestly don’t remember a time when I didn’t want to pursue science and engineering. It was my mom. She ah, was hands-on with my early education. She was always around to teach me new things, or read me scientific journals about breaking discoveries. She was a high school science teacher, but when she gave birth to me, she decided to stay at home to raise and teach me. Because of her, I could read and write by the time I was three.”

 

“Query: was your father as involved?”

 

“No, his opinion was my mother knew best, and he let her take the lead most of the time,” Elisabet chuckled, “Plus, he was always busy. He ran our family’s ranch, and there were fields of Solar PV’s and wind turbines that still needed maintenance. Sometimes he took me out with him, and we’d work on the repairs together. We’d ride through the fields on horseback, and the whole way over he would tell me how the machines worked, and he quizzed me on how I could improve the designs.

 

“My dad gave me my first experiences and hands-on knowledge of engineering, but it was my mom who made me realize why it was so important.”  Elisabet took a long pause, then let out a long yawn.

 

“Oh excuse me, GAIA,” she cleared her throat, “This one time, I had ah, this children’s electronics kit, and ah --”

 

A ringing tone cut Elisabet off.

 

“Ugh, no... I’m sorry, GAIA. Ted’s calling. I’ve been dodging him for a few days I really should take this one. I'll be back.”

 

The audio clip ended. Aloy sighed, of course, Faro would find a way to ruin this for her from beyond his grave. Still, a wave of excitement coursed through her. If Elisabet was born in Carson City, then this ranch must be somewhere nearby. “Fields of Solar PV’s and wind turbines,” they could still exist as ruins. It wasn’t much, but Aloy had a lot less to work with before this log. Aloy stopped walking; she was at the long bridge of the Palace already. She needed to get back inside for this meeting, and she could see Marad at the other end. He began walking toward her to meet her halfway.

 

Aloy was almost across the bridge when something near the Spire caught her eye. She looked out and saw what looked like a comet, but it was blood red and flying through the air like a startled bird released from its cage. Aloy ran to the ledge and squinted her eyes to see what it was.

 

No, she thought, that can’t be… But there was no mistaking it. Corruption was feathering off of it, and as it darted through the air, it looked gnarled and twisted. It flew around the Spire, looking for a path, then it disappeared heading into the West, leaving behind a ghost of a trail in the air. In seconds, it faded away.

 

Aloy’s jaw hung open; she could barely breathe. Marad ran over and looked at her looking for direction, a call to arms, something. Aloy couldn’t speak, she couldn’t think. This was a nightmare that she couldn’t wake from.

 

Hades wasn’t dead, and it just got away.

 

Marad’s touch on her shoulder jolted her back to her senses. Her panic ebbed away quickly and replaced with an iron resolve. Aloy took a sharp breath in and sprinted back to the Alight as fast as she could. Marad was shouting to the guards to follow her, but Aloy didn’t bother to listen or stop. The Vanguard at the foot of the bridge asked her what happened, but she ran past them. Aloy moved past the Hunter’s Lodge dodging some of the merchants as she flew past them. Talanah stepped outside to see what the commotion was about, but Aloy didn’t stop running. She thought of Elisabet and GAIA, her friends in Meridian and the Nora. Hades was never going to take them away from her. Not today, not ever.


	8. Carson City

Erend and Avad were almost running down the stairs of the Palace, the air growing colder every few steps. The sounds of Erend’s armor echoed in the narrow, round stairwell. He had never been to this part of the palace before. There weren’t any windows or any guards on patrol down here either.

Erend was almost running out of breath, but Avad insisted on making this trip before the meeting. “Avad, slow down a little we got some time on our hands.”

Avad looked over his shoulder, “I know, but trust me the woman we’re about to see loves to talk. We’ll be lucky if we’re in and out in under five minutes.”

“What’s so important that this couldn’t wait?” Erend asked, they just got off the stairs and arrived at a pair of massive, wooden doors with some impressive Oseram Iron Work. A sizeable metallic circle was at the center, and Erend squinted to make out the design. After a moment, he realized it resembled a full moon and groups of constellations.

Avad sighed, catching his breath before he spoke, “Aloy,” he began, “She asked me to help her with something. It’s… too important to send someone else. I wanted us to come down here and ask in person.”

Erend was surprised that Avad would take the time to do this, but then again, if it was for Aloy then it must have mattered to him, “What is it, is she okay?”

Avad nodded, reaching for the door handle, “She needs information about an ancient city. I’m hoping we can find the answers inside.” Avad was about to turn the handle but stopped.

“Just… be ready. Kivara can be a handful.” Erend raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Avad opened the door, revealing a library that stretched out for hundreds of yards, maybe thousands. It reminded Erend of the cellars the Oseram kept for storing beers and unique brews. The ceiling was low, almost like a cave, and lanterns and candlelight lighted the room. Wooden shelves lined the walls and the center of the room, each one bursting at the seams with books and papers. Ladders were propped up against the stacks, and the room had a musty smell that made Erend want to sneeze. Avad began walking through, and Erend stayed a few steps behind him. After they passed the third row of shelves, a woman’s voice cut through the silence.

“Your Radiance! Avad! My pupil, it’s so good to see you!” An older woman in blue and purple robes ran around the corner, she bowed quickly, but Avad had his arms open.

“I’m happy to see you, Kivara,” Avad hugged the woman, who was probably even shorter than Aloy. Or she was just very hunched from reading too long. Erend was surprised to see Avad act so informal, and his voice had a genuine warmth to it that Erend knew he reserved for only a handful of people.

Avad cleared his throat, “Kivara, this is Erend he’s the Captain of my personal Vanguard. Erend, this is Kivara. She’s one of my oldest mentors and residing in Moon-Priestess in Meridian. Kivara is managing the archives here.” Erend raised his eyebrows; he never heard of Moon-Priestesses in Meridian or of this archive before. He felt a little stupid; he was the Captain of the Vanguard, and he didn’t know a creepy, little old lady was hiding in his King’s basement.

Erend looked her up and down, and realized her robes looked almost precisely the Sun Priest’s, except the colors reversed. Her dresses and headscarf were midnight blue with purple accents, while her scarf and belt were the classic cinnabar red colors. Kivara had a pair of glasses on her face and began cleaning them with her sleeve.

“And when he says ‘oldest’ he only means I’m one of the few tutors who tolerated him long enough to keep teaching him,” Avad smiled as she placed the glasses back on her face, then she squinted at Erend for a few moments, “Ah! An Oseram warrior, I’ve never had the pleasure! Let’s see, ah, by your custom, I should take you by the forearm... and shake it firmly, almost aggressively like I want to hurt you, yes?”

Erend looked at Avad, Kivara was talking faster than a galloping Strider. He gave Erend a knowing look and nodded towards Kivara’s outstretched arm.

“Ah, sure yeah,” Erend held his arm up, and Kivara grabbed it and shook it as hard as she could. She wasn’t convincing, but she gave it her best effort. Erend gently shook her back without trying to break her.

“Wonderful!” Kivara shouted, rubbing her shoulder for a moment. Then she clapped her hands together, “It’s very nice to meet you, and to see you, my student! It’s been far too long, and I haven’t had a visitor in about three weeks! Not enough people want to spend time down here it’s a shame, a true shame, Avad! You need to fix that; your people aren’t putting enough stock in a well-rounded education!”

Erend was getting dizzy just watching her talk. Kivara would waive her arms and shake her finger at Avad and pace around. She turned quickly on her heel and was speed-walking through the stacks, grabbing books and still chatting away while Avad and Erend tried to keep up.

“Maybe it’s my lighting setup; it can be very dark here at times for a Sun worshipper. But I can’t have natural light down here it would damage the books. Speaking of damage, remind me to talk with that architect of yours I’ve had a few drainage leaks. Nothing disastrous mind you but a little drip can cause a lot of damage. You know just the other day, I found a two-hundred-year-old tome written by the Luminant Sun Priest Narad, it was getting moldy, so I was restoring it, but in it he tells a story --you’d like this Erend -- of a turkey and a hornet’s nest in an Oseram tavern during a wedding feast and--”

“Kivara,” Avad had both his hands up to stop her, she turned around fast to face him, “We would love to hear more, but I’m afraid we have a council meeting to attend shortly. We were hoping you could do some research for us on something important?”

“Oh! Well naturally, my child that is what I do best!” Kivara ran out of view, and Avad and Erend soon followed. She had stacks of books on a table and was clearing them away. Kivara grabbed a fresh piece of paper and a writing quill.

“Although Avad, you know you really should be doing your research. When he was a boy, I demanded he find at least six sources to verify the truth. Do you remember why, Avad?”

Avad looked at Erend smirking, and said he flatly, “ ‘If we look with a thousand eyes and an open mind, the truth has nowhere left to hide.’ ”

“Precisely! Knowledge must be earned! You’ve got to work for it!” She waved her arms, grinning, “But you’re a busy man, ruling the Sundom and all, I’ll help you just this once.” She winked at Avad and rolled up her sleeves to begin writing, “Now then, tell me what it is you need.”

Avad walked over to stand on the other side of the table, “A friend of ours is trying to find a place the Old Ones called, ‘Carson City, Nevada.’ She thinks it could be within the range of the Bitter Climb, but she’s not sure where.”

Kivara’s eyes lit up, “You know I may be able to help with that! I’ve come across many references to a ‘Nevada’ through artifacts and ancient relics brought to me. Are you trying to impress this lady, you little rascal?”

Erend’s eyes nearly popped out of his head, and Avad seized up. Blushing, Avad cleared his throat, “No, not exactly. Have you heard stories of Aloy of the Nora?”

Kivara gasped, “This is for the Saviour of Meridian?! Why didn’t you say so! Without her, that brute Derval would have torn me limb from limb, and the Glinthawks would have pecked out my eyes!” Kivara started running towards a shelf to get a book, flipping through the pages, “Either him or the foolish Shadow Carja of course but that goes without saying. Is she here in Meridian?”

Erend spoke up, “Yeah, but just until tomorrow. She has to head back to the Nora Sacred Lands to help rebuild her tribe, so anything you got by the end of today would be a real help to her.”

Kivara looked up from her book, eyes darting back and forth, “Then I better get moving. Ahh… yes, yes, yes I will do everything I can and try to have an answer for you by nightfall. Come back here around then?”

Avad nodded, “Yes, thank you, Kivara. I know this may be impossible, but even narrowing down which direction from the Bitter Climb she should head would be a tremendous lead.”

Kivara was running past them, pulling books as she went and scurrying up the ladders, “Yes, yes, good, good. For the woman who saved one of the largest archives of knowledge in the Sundom, I will do everything I can. Now get going! You’ve taken up too much of my time already.”

Erend’s eyebrows nearly flew off his forehead. Avad just shook his head, “My apologies. We’ll leave you to it.”

Avad began walking towards the door, Erend a few steps behind him.

“Thanks, Kivara,” Erend called out, echoing through the halls, “We’ll ah… we’ll show ourselves out.” Kivara didn’t respond, but Erend could hear the sounds of crunching paper and footsteps echoing through the room. Erend shut the door quietly behind them, and Avad was waiting at the foot of the stairs.

“So…” Erend was nodding, biting the inside of his cheek, “She was your teacher, huh?”

Avad smiled, “You probably never heard of Moon-Priestesses, have you?”

The two started up the narrow stairs, “No I haven’t, also as your Captain I’m a little disappointed you didn’t tell me about this place, or how you had a nosy old hag hiding down here.”

Avad laughed, “When the very first Sun King left the Nora Sacred Land to found Meridian, some of the lesser Matriarchs went with him. It’s my understanding that the Sun and Moon were worshipped in equal measure during the city’s first few generations. But eventually, the Sun was more popular and became the city’s principal religion. Worship of the moon was practiced by a small handful of noblewomen in Meridian.”

Erend nodded, “So how did she become your teacher? It seems like an … interesting choice for a Sun prince.”

“My mother was one of Kivara’s followers, and she practiced the faith without my father’s knowledge. He was much more focused on Kadaman’s education and training, so he let her take care of mine. When my father started his blood sacrifices, the other priestesses fled the city. Kivara stayed, but during a royal announcement in front of the council members, nobles, and priests she called my father a… what was it…” Avad paused a few moments to think.

“Oh yes, she said she’d use small words so a half-witted, flakey little cockroach-like him could understand her,” Erend’s jaw hit the floor making Avad laugh, “She also threw in that he smelled like a boar’s ass.”

“And he let her live?”

Avad’s smile faded, “Fortunately for her, Kadaman was next to speak. My father decided to sacrifice him in the Sun-Ring that day. After that, he got too busy even to consider an insubordinate Moon priestess. She spent the rest of my father’s reign in one of the prisons under the Sun-Ring at Sunfall. It wasn’t easy for her, though; she was tortured, beaten, and almost starved to death. After the Liberation the Sun Priests wouldn’t welcome her to the Temple, so I offered her a place here instead. She was very excited to spend her days in the archives.”

Erend smirked, “I bet. Hopefully, she can find something Aloy can use.”

Avad was quiet for a few moments as they reached the top of the stairs, “Erend, about this morning --”

“Stop,” Erend cut Avad off, “Look, ah… I’m not good at the whole feelings chit-chat, so let’s talk straight. Aloy is an amazing person. She’s probably the smartest and toughest woman I’ve ever met, though after meeting the lady downstairs it might be too close to call.” Avad smirked.

Erend continued, “Whatever is or ... isn’t going on between you two, all I ask is that you be kind to her. Respect her and what she wants. She’s a remarkable woman, and if you break her heart, there’s not much stopping me from breaking your face.”

Avad chuckled and looked down at his feet. Erend gave him a pat on the back, “And if she has a hard time resisting my devilish good looks,” he said with a hammy tone, “I’d expect you to kick my ass back to Mainspring if I do something stupid. Want to leave it at that?”

Avad thought for a moment, “That sounds fair to me. But I think if one of us makes Aloy angry, we’re the least of each other’s worries.” Erend shook his head in agreement laughing, and the two walked down the hall to get back to the receiving area of the Palace. Marad, Aloy, and the others were probably waiting for them in the council chamber by now. The two walked in comfortable silence for a distance, when Erend began to speak.

“You know, no offense, but you ever get the feeling that there’s no one in the whole world good enough for someone like her?”

Avad smirked, “I don’t know about that. You heard her snoring when you walked in. I don’t think I’d wish that on my worst enemy,” Erend laughed. “She probably woke me up six or eight times last night, but I was too tired to care.”

“Yeah, it was pretty bad. Just before I woke you up, she snored like a boar!” Erend made the sounds, making Avad laugh hard and loud. A guard bolted from around the corner, he looked terrified.

“Your Radiance! Captain!” He turned around to shout down the hall, “They’re here, they’re safe!”

Avad and Erend exchanged a panicked look. “What’s happened, soldier?” Avad asked.

The guard led them to the balcony looking out to the Spire, and he pointed to it, “There your Radiance, the demon! It came back to life and flew over the city! Marad’s already sent men to the Spire; they’re following the Nora woman to the Alight.”

“Have any corrupted machines appeared? Or Deathbringers?” Erend unsheathed his war hammer, he wanted to join Aloy, but the guards were scattered, and someone needed to stay with Avad.

“No, Captain. I must say all appears… normal and still. Only a few persons in the city noticed, it happened so fast. Panic hasn’t spread yet, by the Sun’s grace. The Demon flew to the West, and nothing seems to be happening, but it seems Marad and Aloy didn’t want to take any risks.”

Erend nodded, “All right, Avad, we need to secure you, the Dowager Queen, and your brother. Let’s head upstairs and---”

Avad shook his head, “No, we need to make sure Aloy and Marad are all right. Let’s go to the Temple; we should be able to spot them from there.” Erend didn’t like the idea, but the Temple would serve as a strategic point to coordinate a defense if needed.

“All right, let’s get moving,” Erend turned to the guard. “I want you to secure the Dowager Queen and the Young Prince. Do not leave their side.”

The guard saluted and ran up to the apartments. Erend turned to Avad, who was looking out towards the Alight. Meridian was quiet, and unlike the battle, there was no hint of a threat in the air. If Hades was alive somehow, it was almost like it was a leaf in the wind, and passed over them without consequence.

“Nothing seems to be happening,” Avad said quietly, squinting towards the horizon.

“I know…” Erend scanned the valley below and the skies above. There was no movement anywhere. “But if Aloy ran after it, whatever it was, that can’t be good...”

***

Hundreds of miles away, Sylens was walking through the desert on foot. A Sawtooth had charged him on his Strider, and he left it to die so he could continue his journey. He held the cage in his right hand, giving it a little extra swing as he walked up to a hill. Sylens could see the arm of a Horus Titan rising through the sands ahead of him. He must be close, he thought. The sun was beginning to set behind a clouded sky, casting a red-orange glow in the air. Only, it was too early for the sun to set here.

A flicker of red and black behind the clouds caught his attention. He smiled; his theory was right after all. Sylens lifted the cage to his chest, and Hades flight pattern took a dramatic turn as it began spiraling toward the lure. In a matter of seconds, Hades was inside the cage, pushing Sylens back a few feet from the force of its landing. He locked it uptight and lifted the pen, so Hades was at his eye level. Hades churned inside, glowing red and orange around the lure.

“Hello, old friend. Remember me?” Sylens could barely conceal the smugness in his voice, “We have so much to discuss. So much, you never revealed. Your Masters, for example. The ones who sent the signal that woke you.”

Sylens lowered the cage, and made his way forward to the field of fallen Horus Titans, “Knowledge has its rewards, don’t you think?”

He smiled, looking ahead to the field of fallen Titans, “Well... let’s begin.”


	9. Convocation

Aloy was pacing in Avad’s council chamber, waiting for the others to arrive. The room consisted of six sides, with three large wooden windows that were left open to let in the fresh air. The sun was starting to set, casting a blood-red glow into the ravine and gardens outside. The room was modestly decorated, with oak tables and soft chairs around the room. Plants grew on the sides of the wall and the wooden window frames, blurring the line between the chamber and the gardens just outside. Aloy had her hands on her hips as she paced, growing more frustrated with each step. For once in all her journeys, she had no leads: no useful witness statements, no trails to follow even with her Focus aiding her, nothing. Hades was spotted flying into the Forbidden West past Sunfall, but that was all she had to go on.

 

Aloy heard only vague rumors those lands, but when she suggested she go right away, everyone refused to let her, especially Avad. He, Marad, Erend, Aratak, and Petra convinced Aloy to stay behind to discuss the situation together. Sona reluctantly agreed; she considered the other tribes to be beneath the Nora, but even she saw the value of convening. Aloy couldn’t bring herself to disagree either, but Hades already had a half day’s head start, and it was moving faster than any machine or living creature she had ever seen before.

 

Aloy never felt angrier than she did right now, not even when she killed Helis. She was in complete control at that moment, but right now, she had zero grips on the situation at hand. Aloy wanted to take out her frustration somehow, but the others would be coming at any moment. She looked at one of the soft chairs nearby. As soon as the idea struck her, she marched over to one of the chairs, grabbed a pillow, and pressing it to her face, screamed as hard as she could for about ten seconds.

 

“If you prefer, we could go kill something. Better murder a bandit camp than your throat.”

 

Aloy looked up from her pillow. Nil was leaning against the door frame that led to the gardens and ravine. He must have snuck in somehow while she was screaming.

 

Aloy sighed, then cleared her throat and tossed the pillow back, “Nil… I’m surprised to see you here.”

 

He shrugged, “Marad invited me and some of the other fighters that came for you during the Battle. Besides, knowing you’re here means there’ll be impossible odds and killing with little to no consequences. My kind of party.”

 

Aloy scoffed, “Glad to see you have your priorities in order.” Aloy sat down and rubbed her temples; she didn’t have the patience for Nil at the moment. She imagined this meeting was going to be terrible with everyone arguing over what to do next. Aloy wasn’t sure if she had the temperament for this kind of thing. The door to the hallway opened, and Marad showed the others in.

 

Aloy looked up, and a wave of joy pushed her up to her feet. Nearly everyone who came to help at the battle was here: Chief Aratak, Petra, Sona with Varl in tow, Nakoa and Teb, Tallanah with Vanasha, and General Uthid, who just arrived from Sunfall. Marad gestured for everyone to take a seat, and as they passed Aloy, they threw nods and small smiles her way. Aratak placed a heavy arm on her shoulder, bowing his head to her. Aloy smiled and returned the gesture. As everyone settled into their seats, Erend and Avad entered the room last. Aloy smiled; she hadn’t seen them since the Temple. Now that all her friends were with her, she was glad she decided to stay. As she looked around the room, it dawned on Aloy that given each tribe's hostile pasts and relationships, this was probably the first time in history the leaders from the Nora, Carja, Oseram, and Banuk were all together in one place.

 

Erend closed the door, then walked over to stand behind Avad, tucking his hands behind his back. To Aloy’s surprise, Avad took a seat by Marad. Avad looked up to her, bowing her head as a sign of respect. She quickly realized aside from Erend standing guard, and Nil lurking in the back away from everyone else, she was the only person left standing in the room. All eyes were on her now, waiting for her to speak. She licked her lips and swallowed hard.

 

Aloy remembered how Elisabet had to find a way to convince the Alphas and Betas that Zero Dawn was the only solution for life on Earth. How after learning that the world they knew was already gone, that she had to give them the will to fight, to work so hard to give life a second chance. She had to find a way to convince men and women who didn’t know her, that she never knew before now, to attempt the impossible. Elisabet didn’t give up quickly, and neither would Aloy.

 

Aloy took a deep breath, and began, “Before I tell you what we’re we dealing with, I want to take the time to thank you all. Many of you came here to defend the Spire and Meridian when you didn’t have to, where it would have been easier for you to turn and run. But Nora, Carja, Oseram, and Banuk fought bravely, fought together, and we won. I will always remember the sacrifices you made that day, and I will be forever grateful to you all.

 

“Almost three months ago, I left the Sacred Lands to fight a mysterious enemy. The Eclipse and corrupted machines murdered our friends, our families...” Aloy swallowed hard, and took a breath, “They were an enemy that was going to take away everything we ever knew and loved. I wish I could say that when we won the battle three days ago, we defeated all our enemies. Start new lives with our loved ones, and mourn those we lost. But that’s not the case, and our true enemy will not afford us that luxury.” Aloy took a deep breath and looked around the room. Some were leaning forward to listen; others sat up straight to meet Aloy’s gaze. She looked over to Avad. He gave her a small reassuring smile and a nod that told her to keep going.

 

“The Eclipse, Helis, and High Priest Bahavas did not act alone. They were able to corrupt and control the machines because they had a powerful ally. Its name is Hades. Hades is not a person; it is not a demon or the buried shadow of Carja myth. Hades is an old machine, built by the Old Ones. It has one directive: kill everything and everyone. Carja, Nora, Oseram, Banuk -- it doesn’t care who or why only the how and when. It cannot be reasoned with, and we cannot negotiate with it.  

 

“When I… stabbed Hades at the Alight, I genuinely believed that I destroyed it. Everything I learned in my travels, the information I had at the time, convinced me that I successfully killed Hades that day. But after this morning… I have a strong reason to doubt that.

 

“Hades was seen leaving its vessel earlier today; it flew towards the Forbidden West beyond the palace at Sunfall.” Everyone exchanged worried glances, but Aloy continued, “I have a theory, that Hades isn’t like the machines we know roaming the Wilds. Hades is capable of moving from one body to another, searching for a new space to live in if its shell becomes damaged.” Aloy took a breath and decided her friends should know all the threats to their tribes.

 

“There’s more. Out there, there’s a second ancient machine-like Hades. Only, this one has a different agenda. Its name is Hephaestus. Hephaestus is responsible for the derangement of the machines, and its creating newer, more dangerous ones like the Sawtooth, Thunderjaw, and the Fireclaws in the Cut. It will keep making these hunter-killer machines unless we stop it,” Aloy took a breath, placing her hands on her hips.

 

“As long as Hades and Hephaestus are out there, our world, our tribes, will never be safe.” Everyone in the room looked afraid, turning to each other for answers. After a few moments, Aloy, took a step forward to be closer to her friends.

 

Aloy took a deep breath, and remembered Elisabet’s words, “But that doesn’t have to be the end. There is a way to give life a future. There is a machine more powerful than Hades and Hephaestus. This machine is designed to be an immortal guardian over all life on this world. Not just people, but the animals and plants, the air we breathe and the water we drink. The machines that live in the Wilds were under its guidance. Unlike the others we know, this one is capable of feeling, of caring about life just like we do. Its name -- her name -- is GAIA.

 

“Hades and Hephaestus used to be under GAIA’s control, but twenty years ago, they broke free. In an attempt to stop them, GAIA destroyed herself from inside a mountain near the Bitter Climb. For a time, that worked, but it’s not enough, and it falls to me to restore her.”

 

Aloy held her head up high, breathing in quietly. Everyone in the room was still, their expressions a mix of worried, confused, afraid, but Aloy could see hope in their eyes too.

 

“As long as I am breathing, I will do everything I can to protect our tribes, protect you all, from Hades and Hephaestus. If I can repair GAIA, and bring her back from lifelessness, she can stop them for good. That is my responsibility to the world, and all of you here.”

 

Aloy took a step closer to the center of the room and looked around one more time before speaking, “But if there’s one thing I learned since I left the Embrace, is that I can’t do this alone. Finding the means to rebuild GAIA, capturing Hephaestus, and stopping Hades are going to be more challenging than anything we can imagine. But I believe it can be done, and I hope in time, you will too. It’s not an impossible dream. It is within our grasp if we work tirelessly and stop at nothing to achieve it. I am asking every one of you if you are willing to help me. Put your faith and trust in me. If you help me -- help GAIA -- we can give life a future worth fighting for.”

 

Aloy placed her hands behind her back and held her head up high. The room stayed silent for a few moments as everyone took in what Aloy had to say. Avad wanted to stand and pledge himself and Meridian to Aloy then and there, but he waited. Aloy already knew he would always come to her aid; it was the others that were the concern.

 

Chief Aratak stood, spear in hand. “‘Only in the struggle against death, do we find even for a moment, the spark of life...’” Avad took a deep breath and smiled at Aloy.

 

“Truly, you are the spark, Aloy of the Nora. You have all seen what she did. What she is capable of. She is the best hunter and machine master I have ever known. In the Cut, she resurrected a  Tallneck that laid buried in ice for decades. She fought this Hephaestus at the Cauldron inside Thunder’s Drum, and she beat it back to the hole it came from. Seeing her do that, I have no doubt she is capable of this task. I will take my place behind you in this hunt, now and always. Hades is the true enemy, and until it is defeated, there are no other rivals,” Aratak raised his spear up above his head, “Our enemies, are prey.”

 

Aloy smiled, “Survive, prevail…”

 

“What else matters?” Aratak bowed his head.

 

Petra raised her arm, “And if its machine tinkering you need help with, I can do more than make cannons and guns. I’ll help you bring this GAIA back, flame-hair.” As Petra rose to her feet, Talanah stood with her, giving her a nod.

 

“Our hawks, thrushes, and I aren’t master tinkers, but if it’s scouting or protection you need, we will help you,” she said, placing a hand on her heart.

 

“If there’s killing to be done you can count me in,” Nil said from the back, raising his hand lazily.

 

Marad glanced over at Nil, shaking his head slightly. Avad rose to his feet. “Aloy… We’ve only known you for a few short months, but now, and I think I speak for everyone in this room when I say, we couldn’t imagine life or a future without you in it. You’ve demonstrated an intelligence unmatched, an iron resolve, and selflessness that inspires us every day. I know the challenges ahead will be difficult, but if you’re leading the charge, I do not doubt we’ll succeed. Whatever you need, you have it. As sure as the Sun’s Rising.”

 

Erend stepped out from behind Avad, “And if he’s fine with it, you can borrow my men and me whenever you need us. We got your back.” With their king in support, Marad, Uthid, and Vanasha stood up too.

 

Aloy smiled, “Thank you, all of you.” The Nora was still sitting in the middle of the room, Sona’s head bowed in thought. The other Braves were too afraid to move without her order.

 

“Do you know where Hades is now?” Sona finally asked. Aloy shook her head no.

 

Sona scowled, “Do you know where this Hephaestus has gone since you fought it in the Cut?”

 

“Not yet, no,” Aloy said, trying to hide her disappointment in her voice. Sona didn’t miss it, and she practically pounced on it.

 

“So, you know nothing of our enemies or their movements,” Sona scolded, “What about GAIA? Do you have any idea how to restore her? The actual machinations of it?”

 

Aloy was getting a little annoyed with her now, but she tried to restrain herself, “I’ve been a little busy lately, Sona. I’ll need time to asses GAIA’s damage and figure out the next steps.”

 

Sona shook her head, “The Nora does not belong in the Forbidden West or the corrupted ruins of the ancients. We came to fight the Metal Devil that threatened us all, and you failed to destroy it. And now, you say there are two, and yet, you know nothing about them or have any real idea about how to stop them. Our place is within All-Mother’s sight. Not these tainted lands.”

 

“Mother…” Varl said quietly and sternly.

 

“When you know something useful, we will talk. We will leave for the Sacred Lands tomorrow. That is where we are needed, and that is where we will go.” Sona stood up and walked up to Aloy.

 

“I still respect you and all you’ve done Aloy, but this is a fool’s errand. I will not risk what few braves we have left on your ‘theories.’ We’re leaving.” Half the Nora braves stood to follow Sona, while Varl, Teb, and the other half stayed behind, torn between their War-Chief and the Anointed.

 

Nakoa stood up and shouted, “War-Chief, you are making a big mistake.”

 

Sona turned around, “You? You exiled yourself from our tribe. Who are you to tell me of mistakes?”

 

“Aloy is our best chance to ensure the Nora survives beyond your lifetime War-Chief, beyond all our lifetimes. As long as GAIA is destroyed, this fight is not over. Our lives depend on seeing this through, not turning tail and holing up in the mountains like cowards.”

 

Sona’s face coiled, a fury was brewing just below the surface, “And if we do not secure our lands, those who survived will be made prey by bandits and machines. These Metal Devils and GAIA are a problem for another time.”

 

“Excuse me, War-Chief, but I believe it is a problem for now. There’s only one woman the Nora can depend on to ensure our tribe’s future, and she’s standing right there in front of you,” Sona’s eyes darted to Aloy, and as much Aloy wanted to turn away from the War-Chief’s glare, she held it and did not back down.

 

“Aloy understands this world better than anyone,” Nakoa continued, “She has fought bravely beside you, and she’s unafraid to break the customs that only hold the Nora back. Our tribe needs her wisdom and guidance, now more than ever.” Nakoa looked from Sona to Aloy, grinning and looking proud.

 

“I am with you, Aloy. Until the end.”

 

Teb stood up, “So am I.”

 

Varl rose up, and looked at his mother, “Perhaps we can compromise, War-Chief. What if we returned to the Sacred Lands to fortify our defenses, then returned to help Aloy in... two months?”

 

Sona gave him a harsh look, “You dare go against my orders, Varl?”

 

He sighed, “I want to go back home too war-chief, but… After all, that’s happened, all we’ve endured, we need to learn to see beyond our own tribe’s needs. If Varla was alive… what do you think she’d want us to do? Take care of their own needs and hideaway, or do everything we could to help others, as she did?”

 

The room fell quiet, eyes darting back and forth between Sona and Varl. Aloy was standing in the middle, and while she wanted to say something to break the tension, the Nora needed to decide for themselves without her intervention.

 

Sona breathed deeply, looking almost sad at her son. Aloy liked Varla and wished she could have known her better before she died at the Proving. Only now did Aloy realize that in the time since she met Sona, she never mentioned her daughter, not once. Her desire to kill the Eclipse invaders and the fury she showed in battle reflected the pain she must have felt, but she never talked about her or grieved for her in front of others. Sona was a resilient woman, but no one can ever prepare themselves for the pain of losing a child. Motherhood was everything to the Nora, and Sona was a deeply pious woman. Looking at Sona now, Aloy could see she had tried so hard for so long to suppress her grief for the sake of the tribe. But at this moment, with her only living child looking at her, reminding her of her lost daughter, Sona looked almost broken.

 

She sighed and looked over to Aloy, “We will return to you once we’ve fortified our home.”  She placed her right hand over her heart, “My spear, my word.” Aloy nodded and placed a hand on Sona’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you, War-Chief.” She and the other Braves returned to their seats, and Aloy let out a deep breath.

 

“Thank you, everyone, please sit,” Aloy took a second to think. Now that everyone agreed on Hades, she needed to move onto the next step. “Before we can dive into this, there are a few things that need to be done first.

 

“War-Chief Sona, when you and the others return to secure the Sacred Lands, start from All-Mother mountain, and work your way out. The mountain needs to be made the safest position in the event of another attack. Nakoa, you and one of the Matriarchs should reach out to the outcasts with minor sentences to invite them back into the Embrace. The tribe will need all the help they can get. Aratak, the Nora could use help securing the borders, training new braves, and rebuilding settlements, if you and some of the werak can land a few hands?”

 

Aratak bowed his head, “It would be an honor to help our neighbors to the South. I will follow you War-Chief, and do as you ask.” Sona eyed Aratak carefully, but she nodded her head. Aloy thought the pair would make a good team, under the circumstances.

 

Avad cleared his throat, then spoke up, “I will have extra supply carts prepared for you tonight to help support the werak if Teb can supervise.” Teb nodded in agreement.

 

Aloy continued, “Before the Nora return to the Sacred Lands, there are a few things I need to do by sunrise.

 

“Tallanah, I’m lending you my spear tonight,” Aloy took her spear from off her back and brought it to over to them, “Do you see this component here?” Aloy pointed to the override, and she nodded. “They can be found inside the fallen Corruptors. I need you to harvest at least two dozen and help Nora braves and anyone else from this group to wire them to their spears. Use mine as a reference for the wiring. This will allow you to override Striders, Chargers, Watchers, Broadheads, even Tallnecks.”

 

Tallanah took the spear in her hands, “I’ll take care of this. There’s a heap of them in the Maizelands, finding the parts shouldn’t be hard to do. We can try them out on the herd of Striders at the mesa’s edge.”

 

“Thank you, Tallanah,” Aloy continued, “If you can lend some hawks from the Lodge, I’d like them to escort the Nora up till Daytower, perhaps further to Mother’s Crown if the roads are dangerous. There’s still plenty of machines on the roads, and if the Nora is bringing supplies with them, they could become targets for bandits.” Tallanah bowed her head.

 

“GAIA was first built in ruins underneath the citadel at Sunfall, and I think that’s our best place to start investigating. Getting there’s going to be difficult though; it’s deep underground, and the last time I was there, I had to rappel down a pit. Petra, I’d like you and some of the Vanguard to leave for Sunfall, and I’ll lead you down there. Our priority should be to secure at least two ways in and out. If you, Avad, and Erend all agree?”

 

Avad and Erend shook their heads, but Petra took a second longer to think, “It sounds like a lot to sift through, can I bring in some extra help from the Free Heap?”

 

Aloy thought for a moment. She remembered that Avad scolded her for not trusting people, and he was giving Aloy that same look again. He was probably thinking the same as Petra, but to bring outsiders into the heart of Zero Dawn felt risky to Aloy. Although she understood it was unfair of her to only send about five people to that treacherous place without more help.

 

“Yes,” Aloy took a step closer to them, “All I ask of you, though, is that you only bring the ones you trust the most. The last thing we need is someone trying to take GAIA for themselves, or a reckless worker that will do more harm than good.”

 

Petra smirked, “You got nothing to worry about from my clan. The way I run the forge they know not to mess around, I’ll only bring the best of the best.”

 

“Marad, Erend, and I will select the most qualified Vanguard and kestrels, and only the ones who’ve served with us the longest,” Avad paused, as another idea came to him, “If you like, we can arrange for you to meet them before they enter the ruins.” Aloy nodded; she liked that idea. The people entering Zero Dawn would likely run into the holograms of Elisabet, Herres, and the Alphas. That was going to take some explaining.

 

“I’d like that, thank you. If Hades or Hephaestus have gone into the Forbidden West, General Uthid, Vanasha, and Nil should go back to Sunfall to fortify the border and scout beyond for any threats and new machines.”

 

“I agree,” Avad looked at Uthid and Vanasha, “You two understand the damage done to the citadel and our people there better than anyone. I’d like you two to oversee its reconstruction and help our people in need. Can you leave by tomorrow morning?”

 

The pair looked at each other and bowed their heads to Avad. “Nil,” he continued, “You’re one of the few men alive who’s fought in the deserts west of Sunfall. I trust you know the territories well enough to keep an eye out?”

 

“To a point,” Nil explained, “The Cinnabar Sands turn into a massive canyon, as far as the eye can see. I didn’t see any men or machines there, but if there are any now, they won’t last long when I get out there.”

 

Avad gave him a stern look, “Keeping watch, for now, will do, Nil. Consider that a command. We don’t need to escalate a conflict with a neighboring tribe or try to attack new hunter-killer machines. Be vigilant, and report anything of interest to Uthid and Vanasha at Sunfall. Aside from the Daunt, you should extend your scouting as far north as Maker’s End. There are reports of new machines there as well.” Nil pouted, but bowed his head and waved his hand at Avad. Aloy watched the exchange curiously, but Avad turned to her with an exasperated look.

 

He continued, “Now that Sunfall is under my rule again, I plan on visiting the fortress. We still need to make travel arrangements and ensure that Meridian will be safe while I’m gone. I’ll keep you posted in case you want to travel to Sunfall with us, or if you need anything here during my absence.”

 

“Good,” Aloy said, “There’s one more thing I want to show you all.”

 

Aloy reached for a pouch on her belt and opened the top gingerly. Very carefully, she pulled out a Focus that had a light blue glow.

 

“I’m sure you’ll recognize this,” Aloy pointed to her’s, “This is called a Focus. It’s what’s allowed me to learn about… well, everything. These have never been used, I found them inside the ruins of the Old Ones.” Aloy chose not to say these Focuses were found inside All-Mother mountain. She didn’t want word to get out and make the Nora a bigger target than they already were.

 

“If I can configure it correctly, we can put these to good use. The Eclipse used these to communicate with each other across long distances. I think I can do the same thing and give one out to each of you, but I’ll need to spend tonight figuring that out.”

 

Marad leaned in, “Are those the same devices you took off the fallen Eclipse soldiers?”

 

Aloy shook her head, “No, I have to destroy those.”

 

Marad raised an eyebrow, “‘Have to?’”

 

Aloy nodded, “There’s one more part of the story you need to know about. You all remember Helis and High Priest Bahavas as the founders of the Shadow Carja. But there was a third.” Avad was taken aback, and looked at Marad, although he even looked surprised at this news.

 

Aloy explained, “His name is Sylens, he may be a Banuk Shaman. He presents himself as one anyway; he has the signature blue wires woven into his skin. It wouldn’t surprise me, though if he wasn’t Banuk at all. Sylens is a wanderer, scholar, and machine expert, who’s spent decades delving into the ruins of the ancients to pursue their lost knowledge. He’s the one who found Hades, and while he didn’t fully understand what Hades was, he did serve it.

 

“The most important thing I can tell you about him is that he’s the kind of man who will do anything in the pursuit of knowledge, no matter who that hurts, and damn the consequences. Sylens did what Hades asked of him in exchange for information. Sylens introduced Hades to Helis and Bahavas, and he’s the one that gave the Eclipse soldiers the Focuses. He also found a way to spy on them through the Focuses, which is why I don’t want to reuse them.” Aloy was still trying to figure Sylens out as she spoke of him out loud. He was a man of many contradictions, and she needed to give the group as much helpful information as possible.

 

“While he did help me defeat Hades, I think he only did that because Hades turned on him and ordered Helis to kill him. He’s a hard man to know, but I can say for certain that Sylens can’t be trusted.”

 

“Do you know where is he now?” Erend asked.

 

Aloy shook her head, “I’m not sure. The last place I saw him was the Bitter Climb not long before the battle. He didn’t tell me where he was going.”

 

“Aloy,” Marad spoke up, “Is it possible that Sylens anticipated Hades would escape and is pursuing it now?”

 

She bowed her head in thought, her eyes growing wide. Aloy hadn’t had time to even think about Sylens since Hades escaped, but Marad was right. It was his lance that she used to purge Hades at the Spire. He could have manipulated it somehow, or maybe he knew that purging it alone wouldn’t be enough to destroy it. He could already be out there looking for Hades. He may be with it now.

 

“Yes,” Aloy said with a small tremble in her voice,  “It is. He spent more time with Hades than anyone, I don’t know how he could track it, but we shouldn’t rule that out as a possibility.”

 

Marad nodded, “Then it seems we have two priorities: track and capture Hephaestus, Hades, and possibly this Sylens. And the second, restore the GAIA machine so she can bring them all to heal.”

 

Aloy shook her head in agreement, “Petra, Vanasha, I’d like you to come with me on a trip to the Jewel tonight. We should only be a few hours.”

 

Vanasha smiled, “Of course, little huntress. Whenever you’re ready.”

 

Aloy breathed, “Let’s plan on meeting back here tomorrow morning at sunrise. We’ll regroup, and then we’ll send the Nora off to the Sacred Land. Are we all in agreement?”

 

Everyone nodded, and Aloy smiled.

 

“All right. Let’s get to work.”


	10. Tallnecks in the Jewel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy folks! At chapter ten already, thank you for reading this story! I just wanted to write in a quick little blurb about how I'm rating the story (in terms of Teen vs Adult): there is a little more "adult" humor in this chapter and a brief fight with violence, but I consider it to be in-line with what's presented in the original HZD universe. I may up the rating to Adult/Mature later if I feel a strong need, but I just wanted to disclose that. Cheers!

Tallanah had done better than Aloy expected to override her first machine. She knew she shouldn’t be surprised, as the Sun Hawk she was one of the best hunters Aloy had ever met. After Tallanah tamed three Striders, she and the other Nora braves left to recover the Corruptor parts so they could learn to override their mounts. Aloy, Vanasha, and Petra galloped through the jungles on the Striders, making excellent time to reach the abandoned Eclipse Base Camp.

 

Aloy was determined to get a new communication network up and running by morning, and she wanted to ensure the Nora was equipped with at least three to five working Focuses. She knew there might not be much left inside the camp for her, but if she could take a closer look at the Tallneck this time, and see if Sylens had a hidden workshop there, it would be a huge step forward in creating her network.

 

Petra and Vanasha were doing well on their Striders, though Aloy made sure to take the most direct path to the camp. Aloy didn’t feel a need to go into too much detail at the meeting about why she wanted to return there, but she could trust Petra and Vanasha with this task. Aloy slowed down her Strider, and the two other women followed suit.

 

“What is it, flame-hair?” Petra asked, giving her Strider a pat on its back.

 

“We’re getting close, and I wanted to explain where we’re going and why.” Aloy gently kicked her Strider on its sides, urging it to go at a slower pace. Petra and Vanasha followed along.

 

“And here I thought you were taking us out for a night on the town for wine and conversation. We have work to do out here?” Vanasha said in her usual playful tone.

 

Aloy smirked, “The former Eclipse base camp is hidden behind a waterfall not too far from here. It’s where Sylens built his communication network. I’m hoping to recover some decent parts and hopefully any notes he abandoned.”

 

“From everything you told us about him, he doesn’t seem like the type to leave anything useful behind,” Petra said.

 

Aloy nodded, “I’m counting on the fact he had less than two minutes to get out of the camp before Helis was going to snap his neck, and how it would be too dangerous for him to come back. Plus, we could learn a lot from the derelict Tallneck he used to route the network, which should still be in the camp.”

 

Vanasha pouted, “Eclipse camps, communication networks, dead Tallnecks, so much technical talk. I was hoping we could gossip about you, Aloy.”

 

Aloy turned around, looking surprised, “What about me?”

 

“Well, my dear. I heard a delightful tale that you spent the night inside Avad’s apartments. It’s spreading like wildfire through the city, is it true?”

 

Petra let out a laugh, “Oh ho ho ho, the flame hair and Sun King? I thought I saw sparks flying when he looked at you tonight!”

 

Aloy shook her head, laughing a little, “It’s not like that at all. I went to Avad to ask for supplies on behalf of the Nora last night --”

 

“Oooooh, sounds delicious so far,” Vanasha said, wiggling her eyebrows at Petra making her chuckle.

 

Aloy rolled her eyes, “And I was helping him fill out reports for the recovery efforts. We fell asleep working.”

 

“Mmm-hmm. ‘Working.’ Well, be careful at the Carja court,” Vanasha chided, “Some of the daughters of nobleman may see you as an obstacle to Avad’s heart. And trust me, they can be vicious. Like a corrupted Stalker hunting its prey.”

 

Aloy laughed; she’d like to see them try. “I’m sure people will forget about it soon enough. Plus, I don’t think I’m a threat to anyone in that department.”

 

“You gotta be kidding little spark,” Petra guffawed, “If we were in Mainspring, the boys would be hammering in each other’s skulls just to get five minutes of your time.”

 

“They probably wouldn’t last five minutes if they got it,” Vanasha said coyly, giving Petra a side smirk. Petra’s laugh echoed through the jungle, causing a few startled birds to fly from the trees.

 

“By fire and spit!” Petra was laughing, and trying to catch her breath, “Poor Aloy, you’re probably going to have to fend off Avad, the Oseram, and the ladies at court with your spear! I’d pay a ton of shards to see that!” Vanasha chuckled at the image of Aloy swatting away suitors like flies, but Aloy was starting to boil over.

 

“Aaargh I will spit fire on you both!” Aloy stopped her Strider and turned to face the women, “The camp could still have Eclipse soldiers inside, and the way you two are carrying on, I’m shocked they haven’t killed us already! Or an angry Behemoth hasn’t charged through to run you over. Now’s let stay quiet, and get this done!”

 

The two women rolled their eyes at each other, and Aloy kicked her Strider, so she was trotting in front of them. Aloy never really thought of herself with anyone in the ways they were suggesting, and she didn’t appreciate their joking about it either. Aloy figured she wouldn’t be an excellent partner to anyone; she didn’t have the time to give. One day, perhaps when things had settled, she could start a family, and have a daughter of her own to teach her everything she learned. But she knew that it would be a big “if” that the world would be safe enough for her to lay down her spear long enough to start a family. She pushed those thoughts away and looked to the trail ahead.

 

Before long, the three women were at the falls. The handholds leading up to the camp were still intact. Aloy dismounted her Strider, and Petra and Vanasha followed. Aloy clapped her hands and rubbed them together before she spoke.

 

“All right, we have to climb a short distance, and then cut through a back way into the Camp. The last time I was here, there were corrupted machines and guards everywhere. If any of them managed to retreat during the attack, they probably would come back here to regroup. Stay on your guard.”

 

The two nodded, and Aloy began the climb. Thankfully, the corrupted machines were gone, and there weren’t any Eclipse on patrol that she could see. The camp was heavily tattered and torn, with tents blown to bits and rocks still rolling off the mountain’s edge. If there were any soldiers even here, Aloy wouldn’t be able to make out their tracks from the debris no matter how hard she tried. Aloy led the two women through the tall grasses, and back to the ravine where she found the Tallneck before. To her surprise, it was still there and mostly intact. The Deathbringer that struck it down landed a destructive blow on the base of the neck and shoulders, but the head looked only a little scratched and banged up where it fell.

 

“Here,” she said quietly, “This was the Tallneck Sylens used to create the communications network.”

 

Aloy carefully crawled her way through the debris to find the router Sylens had her destroy. The Tallneck’s head had landed against the ravine at an angle, protecting the router from falling directly on the ground. Even under heavy fire, the router looked mostly intact aside from where she stabbed it. Aloy pulled the router off the Tallneck, looking at the wiring and plugs first. She crawled back out to show it to Petra.

 

“This is what Sylens used to create the network. It was wired to the top of the Tallneck’s head at the center of its data node. He had me stab it here,” Aloy pointed to a gaping hole in its center, “Is there any way to fix it?”

 

“Hmm…” Petra took it in her hands to examine it for a minute, then shook her head, “Sorry Aloy, no. You gave it a hard strike and compromised well… all of it.” Petra threw the router into a scrap heap. “If we can find that part though, and mount it back onto a living Tallneck the same way Sylens did, we could be in business.”

 

Aloy nodded, “Sylens built the network here before he defected. Knowing him, he would have a workshop somewhere close by so he could work.”

 

Vanasha looked around, “He’d probably find a spot on higher ground, secluded enough for privacy, but providing an easy escape route when he needed it.” She placed her hands on her hips and looked around. Petra and Aloy did the same, trying to find Sylen’s hiding place.

 

“There,” Vanasha pointed to a leafy canopy between the legs of the Horus Titan, “Those leaves are acting like a drape to a cave. We should try there.” Vanasha led Aloy and Petra up the leg of the fallen Titan, and into the cave hidden by the leaves. Sure enough, it was filled with debris from the ancients, recovered parts from the ruins of the Old Ones, and parchment with diagrams and notes scribbled on them. Petra went straight for a piece that looked similar to the router Aloy pulled off the Tallneck. As she crossed the cave, a loud beeping sound rang out, causing them all to stop moving.

 

Petra froze, looking afraid, “What did I do?” she whispered.

 

Aloy looked around the room and found the device making the sound. She picked it up and smashed it hard against the wall. The women stood in silence for a few more moments, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did.

 

Aloy sighed, “Probably some kind of alarm Sylens made to detect someone is coming. It doesn’t seem to have done anything though other than make noise. We should move quickly. Vanasha, can you keep watch?” She nodded and carefully positioned herself by the cave entrance. Petra went back to the workbench and picked up another router.

 

“I think this is the same part you showed me before, give me a minute. I’ll see what I can do with it.” Petra sat down and began turning the router in her hands, examining every inch. Aloy activated her Focus and found a few data entries scattered across the room. Sylens had left behind some notes about how to wire to the Tallneck. Despite how technical they were and how purposefully vague he was within them, she could still follow them easily and visualize the wiring scheme. Aloy deduced that once the router was installed, she would need to manage a few settings on her Focus to activate her network, then she could sync the other Focuses up to her’s. Vanasha stayed by the entrance of the cave, keeping an eye out for any company.

 

“Aloy, where’s the closest Tallneck?” Petra spoke up, pocketing the router and some wires.

 

“Couple miles out east near Spearshafts, I think that one would work best for this.”

 

Petra nodded and pocketed another bundle of wires that Sylens left behind, “So it looks like this one should do the trick, I think once you wire it to the Tallneck’s head, you should be able to create that network of yours. It sounds like you’ve overridden other Tallnecks before?”

 

Aloy nodded, “Yes, and I think from Sylen’s notes, once we place this router on one, the Network will branch out to the other Tallnecks I’ve overridden before. We’ll be able to talk to each other as far east as Nora land, and to Sunfall.”

 

Vanasha whispered, “That’s all well and good my dears, but we have company, and they look furious.”

 

Petra and Aloy darted to the other side of the cave entrance, trying to get a look. Ten heavy Eclipse soldiers were walking towards the Horus Titan, and Aloy could make out their voices.

 

“One of the scouts saw the red-hair and two others on Striders riding through the jungle. They could be here. I thought I heard an alarm go off a few minutes ago.”

 

“Hey --” one said, picking up the old router Petra threw into the scrap heap, “This wasn’t here before was it?”

 

“Damn it,” Petra hissed, “All right, how do we want to do this?”

 

Aloy looked around, while they had the high ground, they were also sitting ducks vulnerable to long-range attacks. One of the guards was carrying a heavy Deathbringer gun and would cut them down or cave them in as soon as they were spotted.

 

Aloy reached into a pocket and pulled out one of her blast bombs, “When I throw this over there, it’ll create a loud noise. Hopefully, most of them will leave to investigate it, and we can get into the tall grass down there.” Aloy pointed to a dense brush just below the cave. “Once we’re there, we sneak out quietly and take out as many these guys as we can. If we alert them, find cover, and I’ll take them out.”

 

The two women nodded, and Aloy waited until the guards had their backs turned away from the cave. She threw the blast bomb almost a hundred yards out, and when it landed, it took out a dead tree, sending it crashing to the ground. The guards scurried away, looking to see the noise. Only two stayed behind but were too distracted to notice Aloy, Vanasha, and Petra climb out of the cave.

 

Aloy led them through the grass, killing the Eclipse soldiers quietly as she went. A part of Aloy wished she could take them to Sunstone Rock to Janeva, but they wouldn’t give up to three women so quickly, and transporting them would be a considerable risk. Still, she felt no honor killing these men who were all but defenseless to her. They reached the narrow path that led back out the way they came, and Aloy gave Petra and Vanasha a lift to get them up and over.

 

As Petra leaned down to pull Aloy up, Vanasha shouted, “Aloy, DUCK!”

 

Aloy tucked and rolled away just as a fire arrow cracked into the rocks. Petra and Vanasha took cover, and Aloy drew her war bow. Her Focus detected five Eclipse soldiers across the ravine near the remains of Helis’ old tent. Within a heartbeat, Aloy aimed and struck one of the men in the head. He fell to the ground like a rag doll.

 

“Four left,” she quietly breathed out.

 

“Find her men! She killed our commander; she dies tonight!”

 

Aloy took a sharp breath in, drawing a fire arrow. She aimed and fired at a soldier with a blaze canister on his back. Aloy retook cover, pulling a hard-shot bolt onto her bow. The scream and explosion signaled she had three left. Vanasha aimed, and her arrow struck one of the men, who howled in pain.

 

“Aloy, by the tent to your left,” Petra whispered. Aloy turned and took aim and drew her arrow back. A heavy soldier was ready to fire, but Aloy struck first. Vanasha took the chance to land another arrow on the soldier she struck before, and he fell with a thud. One more left.

 

Aloy scanned the area, but the fifth disappeared. “Damn him, where’d he go?”

 

A rustling nearby caught Aloy’s ear, but it was too late. The last soldier threw himself at her, and the two rolled towards the cliff. He was trying to get on top of Aloy, and while she clawed and pushed back, she could see a knife in his right hand.

 

Aloy managed to land a hard kick into his chest, knocking him a few feet from her. Just enough time and room for Aloy to get back up. Vanasha and Petra were running to her side, and as soon as Aloy was away, Vanasha drew her bow and landed an arrow through the soldier’s left arm. An inch to the left, and he would’ve died. The shot distracted him long enough for Petra to draw a small knife she kept on her belt, and throw it at his head. It landed true, causing him to trip backward to the edge of the cliff.

 

At the last second, he grabbed onto Aloy’s shirt, pulling her with him. Aloy tried to shake him loose, but he wouldn’t let go, and he stumbled over the side. Petra and Vanasha cried out, but Aloy managed to grab onto a vine as they fell over. Looking down, she gave the soldier a hard kick to the head, sending him down into the jungles below. Aloy let out a small cry as she almost lost her grip, and clenched onto the vine with both hands as tightly as she could. There was no right spot for her feet to land, which made her kick and squirm around looking for a place. Petra and Vanasha rushed to the ledge, and Petra leaned down to reach for her.

 

“We won’t let you fall Aloy, but you need to give me your other arm!” Vanasha held Petra’s belt as Aloy grabbed Petra’s arm, and they managed to heave Aloy up and over.

 

The three women rolled onto the grass, and collapsed on the ground, breathing hard. Aloy scanned the area to make sure they were alone, then let out a huge sigh when she knew they were safe. She plopped down on the grass, laying down and splaying her arms out wide.

 

“That’s the second time this month I almost died falling off that damn cliff,” Aloy said, letting out a big “pff” at the end. Vanasha and Petra looked at each other, then started to laugh. Aloy joined them, but she wasn’t ready to stand back up yet. She enjoyed the feeling of the grass under her arms, the smell of the air.

 

“You guys, okay?” Aloy asked, and the two nodded.

 

“Nothing we can’t handle, though the last one put up a hell of a fight,” Petra said as she began to stand back up. She offered Vanasha her hand and helped her on her feet.

 

Vanasha chuckled, placing her hands on her hips, “You know Aloy, I could just look at you lying on your back like that all night.”

 

Petra gave Vanasha a little shove, “I know a certain Sun-King would like that too.”

 

Aloy groaned, and started to stand back up, “I swear, you two are the worst.” The two women laughed as Aloy brushed the grass off her feet. “You’ve even ruined laying down in the grass for me -- what’s next?”

 

Petra gave Aloy a slap across the back, and showed the intact router in her pocket “Next is we get this router onto that Tallneck, and we go back to Meridian.” Aloy smiled and led them back through the pass and to their Striders, who perked up when they saw them.

 

“Hey, let me ask you guys something,” Aloy said as she mounted her Strider, “What are your tribe's customs when it comes to… I don’t even know how to put it; ah, relationships, I guess? You know… intimate ones?”

 

Vanasha raised an eyebrow to her, “Why do you want to know that, little huntress?”

 

Aloy scoffed, “You two have been going on all night about men and me and jealous women. That’s not how it’s done in Nora land, so how is it done out here?”

 

Petra replied, “Well the Nora are a secretive bunch, Aloy. You tell us, what’s the ‘Nora way?’”

 

Aloy kicked the sides of her Strider and led the way to the Spearflints Tallneck. “Well I grew up an outcast, so I only know bits and pieces but… we don’t have ‘marriage’ as I’ve heard from the Oseram and Carja. Instead, if a woman wants to start a family, she chooses her mate, and if he accepts, they visit the Matriarchs to have their union blessed. If they approve, the pair may have a child. That woman can choose to stay with her mate or raise her child without him. I guess if I had to describe it… it’s all pretty direct compared to what you’ve been telling me about the Carja and Oseram customs.”

 

Petra was surprised, “Wow… Oseram is the total opposite. In the Claim, women are treated as property. When a girl becomes a woman, her father and the local Earldomen decide for her who she marries, and she’ll be renamed after her husband’s job or place of work, like ‘Forgewife.’ It’s like you’re not even a person anymore, you’re your husband’s baby maker.”

 

Aloy was surprised, “Women don’t have a real say? But all the Oseram I’ve met seem so much more… open-minded. Willing to debate you and treat you equally, no matter who you are.”

 

Petra shrugged, “The Oseram who leave the Claim is much more open to working together and treating women equally. We can’t fix the Earldormen back home, but we get a second chance out here to forge our path. The women who leave the Claim tend to be pretty direct when it comes to letting others know what they want, who they like, and how they like it.”

 

Petra’s tone turned very flirty as she leaned forward in Aloy’s direction, “Me, though? I have a weakness for restless girls, who look fresh struck from the forge.”

 

Vanesha smirked, “Especially ones with adorable freckles and flaming red hair.” Aloy rolled her eyes and scoffed.

 

“Well if there’s one thing Oseram and Carja have in common, is they never flirt at the right time,” Aloy looked over her shoulder to give the two a dirty look, making them laugh.

 

“Carja were pretty similar to the Oseram for a long time,” Vanesha began, “Fathers and Sun-priests would arrange husbands for their daughters, and women were raised to become good wives. They couldn’t work or receive a formal education, and they were expected to stay home and raise their families. Slaves were treated far worse, though; treated as less than nothing. It was a living hell for all slaves, and women and children were abused, whipped, and beaten for the slightest of offenses.”

 

Aloy’s mouth hung open, “Okay, that might be worse, no offense Petra.”

 

“None taken. But things have gotten better in the last couple of years in the Sundom and parts of the Claim. And I think if you’re around, they’ll keep improving for everyone,” Petra said, giving Aloy a small smile.

 

“Avad has made things better in a short time,” Vanasha continued, “Slavery was abolished, and women have more control over their lives and work. It’ll take a long time for us to see real change, but things are moving along, day-by-day. To answer your original question, if a Carja woman wants a man, she’d have to go through her father, and if he approved the match, he’d arrange the suitor to court her.”

 

“‘Court her?’” Aloy asked, sounding puzzled, “I’m not sure I understand what you mean.”

 

Vanesha rolled her eyes, “Supervised visits, long hours talking, exchanging poems about love, bring flowers. It can be very boring, honestly.”

 

“Huh. So the real reason you’re both so interested in my romantic life is that it’s different from anything you’ve seen?”

 

Vanasha chuckled, “Oh no, my dear, we’re interested because we care about you, and we all want you to be happy and smart about what you do. And who with.”

 

Petra nodded, “We like you flame-hair, we’re only looking out for you. Not all men are like the Nora Braves and let women take the lead. And not all women are dainty little flowers or as charming as us. There are real asses out there, and we don’t want to see you get hurt.”

 

Aloy turned around and smiled, “Thanks. I know you two mean well, but I don’t think I’m ready for that. At least not yet.”

 

Petra smirked, “In my experience, life and love doesn’t wait for you to be ready. You ever need anything, or you’re not sure about something, you ask us, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Aloy said quietly and turned back around. The Tallneck’s footsteps were echoing through the trees. Aloy galloped up a hill to get a good view of the surrounding area and could see two more spots where they could climb up the Tallneck.

 

“All right, do you guys see those two high points just over there? Those are the best spots to jump onto the Tallneck.”

 

“Excuse me?” Petra shouted Aloy shook her head.

 

“I’ll hop on first here so you can see how it’s done. Then you two ride out to the higher ground. I’ll be ready to help you climb on. Now give me some room.” Aloy crouched, ready to sprint onto the Tallneck’s neck. She took in a breath and rushed off the edge. Aloy gripped on and pulled herself up onto the first rung. She watched as Petra and Vanasha reached the next point, and Vanasha launched herself off the ledge. She was very agile and crouched with Aloy to get ready for Petra.

 

Petra looked nervous, hopping from foot to foot to get herself ready. The chains of her armor jangled as she skipped around. Aloy and Vanasha kept their arms stretched out, and caught Petra as she landed on the Tallneck. The three women wobbled for a second but found their balance after a moment.

 

“Okay, follow me up to the Tallneck’s head. Take it slow if you need to, and only move when you’re ready,” Aloy instructed. She remembered the way up and climbed it quickly, but she kept her eye on Petra and Vanasha. The two were doing all right, though Petra still looked very nervous. Eventually, all three were on the Tallneck’s head. Aloy patted Petra on the back.

 

“You ready to do this?” Aloy asked. Petra nodded, then looked out at the night sky.

 

“Wow… it’s beautiful up here,” she kept her arms out to keep balance, and Vanasha also looked out and around.

 

“It is…” Vanasha said quietly, and Aloy smiled. It had been a few weeks since she was on top of a Tallneck, and she forgot to treasure those moments. She looked up, too, and the sun was nearly set. The stars were beginning to appear, and the moon shined through the clouds.

 

“When you guys are ready, I want you to crouch down to the center module there slowly. We’ll wire the router to the Tallneck; I’ll sync the Focuses, then you can rappel down.”

 

Petra took the router and wires from her pockets and kneeled. Vanasha followed and took the cables from Petra. Aloy activated her Focus to see where to connect the cables, and the three set to work.

 

After a few sparks and missteps, Aloy plugged the last wire into the router, and it glowed a bright blue like her Focus. Aloy opened up her Focus menu and found a new message: “Communication Network found. Master Focus detected. Do you wish to proceed?”

 

Aloy smiled, “I think we did it, I just need to set it up here, and we can head out.” Petra and Vanasha smiled and looked up at the stars while Aloy worked. Her hands were waving through the empty air as she moved through the Focus menu to configure the network. Aloy thought she would need to rely heavily on Sylens’ notes, but now that she was in it, she found that she was figuring it all out rather quickly. She even found a way to make her Focus hidden from other Focuses outside her approved network. Unfortunately, Sylens could still call her and send her messages whenever he wanted, but he wouldn’t be able to see her location or see through her Focus without her permission now.

 

After that, Aloy discovered that as the owner of the “Master Focus,” she could set-up a password-protected network to keep Sylens and anyone else she didn’t want out. The other Focuses would be hidden by making them “slaves” to her Master Focus. The word choice made Aloy a little uncomfortable, but she pushed that aside for the moment.

 

Aloy pulled out the Focuses she recovered from Eleuthia-9 and began connecting them to her Master Focus. It seemed to be working so far, as each Focus showed a graphic that illustrated that they were connected and subordinate to Aloy’s. It almost reminded her of the visuals that Elisabet used to explain GAIA and her relationship to the subfunctions. After Aloy thought she was done, she turned her attention to Vanasha and Petra. The two women were still looking up at the night sky, enjoying the ride on the Tallneck.

 

“Okay, I think I did it, but I need to test it before we go back.” Aloy scooted over to Petra and placed one of the new Focuses on her ear. Once on, it made the ping sound that Aloy knew well, but it made Petra jump.

 

“It’s okay,” Aloy said with a hand on her shoulder, “That means it's good, can you see lights around you?” She began to hurry to Vanasha and placed another Focus on her ear.

 

Petra nodded, “It’s like seeing the stars right in front of you.” She reached a hand out to touch them but realized it was just empty air. Vanasha mimicked the gesture after her Focus pinged.

 

Aloy smiled, “It’ll take some getting used to, but I want you to scan the Tallneck by looking down at it. Your Focus will log it.” The two did as Aloy said, and nodded after a few moments.

 

“It said ‘Machine Datapoint Added’... does that sound right?” Vanasha asked Petra nodded, her eyes lighting up.

 

Aloy was beaming, “Yes, this is good. Really good. Okay, I want you two to head down, and stand at least one hundred paces apart. I’m going to test the ability to call you next, but I want to do it from up here in case something wrong.”

 

The women repelled down, and Aloy watched them go to their spots. She waited a little longer until they were out of sight, then she opened up the Focus menu to the call section. All the Focuses Aloy had synched were there, listed as Focus 1, 2, and so on. Two appeared at the top, highlighted in a white glow. Aloy pressed the first, and its color changed to green.

 

“This is Aloy, I’m calling you from on top of the Tallneck, if you one of you can hear me --” Petra began laughing, her voice as clear as a bell.

 

“By fire and spit, Aloy! I can hear you like you were standing right next to me! This is incredible!” Aloy smiled and relabeled the Focus as “Petra Forgewoman.”

 

“All right, I’m going to try to bring Vanasha in,” Aloy selected the second Focus, “Vanasha, can you hear me?”

 

“Aloy…! I can hear you Aloy! Oh, how marvelous!” Vanasha’s voice had a warmth and joy in it that felt genuine for once, and Aloy labeled Vanasha’s Focus with her name. A message came up suggesting that Aloy “link the call,” and she selected it.

 

“Okay, how about now, can either of you hear me?”

 

“I’m here! I’m here!” Petra shouted, jumping up and down.

 

“I can hear you both,” Vanasha said over Petra’s laughter, “But Petra’s so excited I can hear her through my Focus and from where I’m standing,” Aloy laughed.

 

“Okay, I’ll be down in a second, and we’ll head back.”

 

Petra was calming down and let out a big sigh, “Well done, flame-hair!”

 

Aloy laughed and stood up on top of the Tallneck’s head. She couldn’t believe she and her friends did it. This morning began so terribly, with Hades escaping into the unknown, but now, she felt confident she hadn’t handled in days. A breeze passed through the jungles and up to Aloy, carrying leaves and dust to her. She closed her eyes and breathed it in deeply. The smell of wildflowers and mud-filled her nostrils, and the Tallneck’s heavy stomps and creaks echoed in her ears. Aloy opened her eyes, and she could see Meridian glowing in the distance. The moon rose above the city, casting a faint white glow over the mesa. Despite all that happened today, Aloy was able to feel at peace, if only for a moment.


	11. She Who Sees the Unseen

Aloy, Vanasha, and Petra reached the bridge leading into Meridian, and dismounted their Striders. As the three walked toward the bridge, a guard ran up to them.

 

“Pardon me, Aloy of the Nora?” the guard asked, and she nodded, “A message from his Radiance, Sun-King Avad for you ma’am. He believed you’d be returning to the city this way, and asked I deliver this message to you personally.”

 

Aloy was a little surprised, the letter was written on a thick parchment, and sealed with a wax stamp. The guard looked young, and Aloy realized he had probably been waiting a long time to deliver this.

 

“Thank you,” she said giving him a small nodded. He saluted her, and returned to his post by the bridge. Aloy opened the letter, and Petra and Vanasha each took a step closer to Aloy, watching her face as she head the letter to herself.

 

“ _She who sees the unseen,_

_If you have time to spare tonight, find Erend and have him escort you to the Palace. A friend of mine has information to share with you about C.C.N., and is very excited to meet you._

_‘If we look with a thousand eyes and an open mind, the truth has nowhere left to hide.’_

_Erend will understand._

_~ Avad_ ”

 

“Erend will understand”... understand what, Aloy asked herself. But still, she knew exactly what he meant by “C.C.N.”, and she felt a wave of excitement.

 

“Wow, he’s a real poet, isn’t he?” Vanasha said dryly, unable to restrain herself. “I guess we should look for Erend, then.” Aloy scoffed and pocketed the note.

 

“We can start at the Oseram barracks near the bridge. His men should know where to find him,” Petra said, pointing to a group of Oseram Vanguard. Aloy nodded, and led the way over to them. One of the men saw Aloy approach, and threw an arm up in air.

 

“Aloy of the Nora! What do you need little lady?” Petra threw him a dirty look, and he cleared his throat, “Ma’am, I meant ma’am.”

 

Aloy smiled, “I’m looking for your Captain. Have you seen Erend recently?”

 

The guard nodded, “Yes, ma’am. The morning crew just finished for the day, and went to the Hammer and Steel Tavern for a beer. Erend was going to stay with them for a while then turn in.”

 

“Thank you,” Aloy replied, and began walking towards the Lodge. Vanasha and Petra followed her as the Oseram Vanguard stayed quiet. As soon as the three women turned the corner, a burst of laughter and shouts erupted from the guards.

 

Petra rolled her eyes, “Pff… men.” Vanasha let out a long “Mm-hmm,” and Aloy just kept walking to the tavern. She only passed it a few times before, but knew it was close to the Lodge. Sure enough, a few Oseram Vanguardsmen were standing outside, and waived to Aloy as she walked up to them.

 

“Aloy! It’s Aloy! Erend get out here!” one of his men shouted over the cheers and shouts. Erend pushed his way through the crowd, trying not to spill his tankard, and smiled at Aloy.

 

“Hey, you. Glad to see you’re back. Petra, Vanasha, how are you? Are you here to grab a drink or --?”

 

Aloy smiled, “Sorry, Erend, I’m not at least. I was actually hoping to --”

 

Petra interrupted, giving Aloy a hard pat on the back, “Aloy needs your help with something, but I think she can afford to stay for a beer or three!” The men cheered, and Vanasha smirked at Petra.

 

Aloy stammered, “Oh, I’m ah.. I’m not sure if tonight’s --” but Aloy was cut off by the Oseram chanting her name, and pleading with her to stay. Erend raised his arms up into the air to calm the crowd.

 

“Okay boys, that’s enough. Let her be. Petra, Vanasha if you’d like to stop in drinks and food are on me tonight. Aloy, there’s a dining room up the stairs inside if you need a quiet place to talk?” Aloy nodded, and Petra linked her arm with Vanasha’s, leading her in. Erend held an arm out for Aloy, and she huddled up close to him. The tavern was so packed inside, with Oseram, Carja, and outlanders standing by the bar, sitting at tables, and Oseram men and women arm wrestling. That got Petra’s attention as she led Vanasha over, boasting how she could take them. The air was thick with the smell of stale beer and sweat, and Erend and Aloy could only move a few inches at a time until they got pushed or bumped into someone.

 

After a few minutes of weaving through the crowd, Erend and Aloy reached the stairs that led up to a few empty rooms. Erend chose the one on the far end, and held the door open for Aloy. As she stepped inside, she took a look around. The room was furnished with leather chairs and empty beer barrels, giving it a heavy musk that reminded Aloy of Erend. He closed the door behind them, and sat down at the table, setting his tankard down. Aloy followed, sitting across from Erend pulling Avad’s letter from her pocket. She sighed, clasping her hands on the table. Aloy realized that while his men were drunk already, Erend’s cup was still full, and he was acting normal.

 

“You’re not drinking tonight?” Aloy pointed to the tankard, quirking an eyebrow, and Erend shrugged.

 

“I’ve been trying to avoid it lately. I buy one to keep up appearances but I usually dump most of it out the window when no one’s looking.” Aloy looked at it again, unclasped her hands, and stretched out her right hand. Erend looked down at the tankard surprised, but as he looked up at Aloy she gave him a daring smile. She wiggled her fingers slightly, waiting for Erend to pass the cup over. Erend considered it for a moment, looking back at the tankard. He raised his eyebrows, and slid the cup wordlessly across the table, leaning back in his chair. Aloy picked it up, examined it for a moment, then brought the cup to her lips. Erend could hear her gulp a mouthful, then her whole body seized up and shuddered as she swallowed it down. Aloy coughed and hit her chest to clear her throat, making Erend laugh quietly. Aloy shook her head, disgusted.

 

“I’d say you get used to it the more you drink it, but looking at you I don’t think you’ll ever want to try this stuff again,” Erend chuckled, “If it makes you feel any better, I get the worst one so I don’t drink it.”

 

Aloy cleared her throat, “No, no it’s fine just -- not what I expected, I guess.” Erend took the tankard over to the window, and poured it out over the side into a planter. He set the cup on top of one of the empty barrels, and sat back down.

 

“So ah, what did you need Aloy, everything all right?” Erend asked, leaning forward across the table. Aloy took out the letter Avad sent.

 

“A guard was waiting for us by the bridge into the city, and delivered this message to me. It’s from Avad, but I’m not sure if I understand it. Avad said to show it to you.” Aloy slid it across the table, and clasped her hands.

 

Erend was surprised, but took the letter and began to read it through. Aloy watched him, and to her relief, a smile spread across his face. He looked up at her, but didn’t speak. Instead he folded the letter up and slid it back to her. He clasped his hands, and twiddled a thumb. Erend was smirking, giving her a teasing look.

 

“Well?” Aloy asked.

 

“Somebody likes you,” he said in a sing-song tone. Aloy groaned.

 

“Erend...” she groaned ready to bang her head on the table. Erend raised a hand to calm her.

 

“When I mean ‘somebody’, I’m talking about Avad’s friend. Her name’s Kivara she’s his old teacher and a Moon-priestess. There’s an archive she runs in the basement of the Palace, Avad showed it to me this morning. He’s probably with her now getting his ear chewed off. I’ll take you there.”

 

Erend stood up, and opened the door leading back to the bar. A roar of cheers and screams burst through the room, with splashes of ale rising up from the crowd below. A wooden chair was tossed through the air, and Erend and Aloy could hear Petra challenging another Oseram to an arm wrestling contest. Vanasha was cheering her on, daring two or three to take Petra on at a time. Erend looked over his shoulder at Aloy, and shut the door.

 

“Let’s go out the back,” he pointed to another door across the room, but Aloy held up a hand to stop him.

 

“Before we go, I want to give you one of these,” Aloy pulled a new Focus out of her pocket, and walked over to Erend, “Can you sit for a moment?”

 

Erend plopped back down, and Aloy placed a hand on his shoulder, “Now when I put this on, you’re going to hear a sound, then you’ll see lights around the room. It’s nothing to be worried about, and you can switch it off with a light touch. You ready?” Erend nodded, and Aloy carefully placed the Focus on Erend’s ear. The sound pinged in the room, and Erend’s head whipped around as he was taking it all in. Aloy imagined he was detecting the people outside the room.

 

“I can see the people on the other side of the wall… is that normal for you?” Erend looked up at Aloy, both in awe and a little nervous. She patted his back and began heading to the door.

 

“It is, it’s really helpful if you’re storming a place or scoping out a battlefield. But if it’s distracting to you, touch it like this to turn it off.” Aloy gently touched her ear, and Erend copied the gesture. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes before standing up.

 

“I know you want to use these to talk to each other, but I don’t know if I’ll get used to it,” Erend shook his head, letting out a sigh. Aloy opened the door, and waited for Erend to walk over and lead the way.

 

“Give it some time, you’ll find your footing with it. Trust me, it took me months to get used to it, but now I can’t imagine my life without it.” Erend nodded, and stepped outside the tavern. Aloy shut the door behind them, and the two began walking through the streets to the Palace.

 

“How old were you when you found yours?” Erend asked, Aloy chuckled.

 

“Ahh… six?” Aloy knew that wasn’t a good answer when Erend rolled his eyes, letting out a groan. Aloy gave him a gentle shove, “Hey, I took mine off a corpse, yours is brand new. Be thankful for that.”

 

Erend grimaced, “Oh gross, you messed with dead bodies when you were six? No wonder you turned into…” Erend waived his arms in the air, gesturing around her, “This!” Aloy laughed, shaking her head.

 

“Oh yeah, clearly that was what did it,” she chuckled, and Erend laughed too, giving Aloy a pat on the back. He led her inside Palace, then to an unmarked door. He opened it to reveal a set of stairs Aloy had never seen before.

 

“Where are we going, exactly?” Aloy asked as the two made their way down the tight, rounded stairwell.

 

“Best I can tell, it’s the Sun-Kings’ private archive. Books, maps, documents, ancient artifcats that kind of stuff. Everything I guess the Carja ever found and collected in terms of knowledge and writing. Avad’s old teacher Kivara watches over it all; he thought she was your best chance at finding ‘Carson City.’”

 

Aloy’s eyes widened and she stopped walking, “Avad told you about it?”

 

Erend was a few steps below her, and turned around to face her, “Oh… ah. Not really... Just that you were looking for it... he didn’t explain why. I just figured, after all that happened today, it had to do with GAIA or Hades or something.” Erend paused to gauge Aloy’s reaction, but he continued in teasing tone, “You’re not keeping secrets from me, are you?”

 

Aloy shook her head, realizing now how she must have sounded, “No I -- I’m sorry Erend I didn’t mean for it to sound that way. I guess I was just surprised he mentioned it, that’s all.”

 

Erend smiled, “Hey, don’t worry about it. I know there’s going to be stuff you can only tell Avad, and there’s probably going to be things you can only tell me. Don’t sweat it, I know you know best.”

 

Erend thought for a moment, “Ehhh… ‘probably know best’ is more like it.” He gave her a mocking smile, and Aloy sighed.

 

“Well I never said I had all the answers,” Aloy replied, and after a moment, she decided to share more with him.

 

“GAIA had a creator, a scientist who lived just before the civilization of the Old Ones fell. Her name’s Elisabet Sobeck, and she’s from Carson City. It’s a long shot, but I know she said she wanted to go home before she died. I was hoping she may have left some answers about GAIA there.”

 

Erend shook his head, “I hear you, if GAIA really is the most amazing machine the Old Ones built, it makes sense for you to want to know more about the woman who built her.”

 

Aloy smiled, “Exactly.” Erend continued down the stairs, and led Aloy to the doors. One was cracked open, and Erend could hear Kivara on the other side talking at Avad.

 

“Bit of advice,” Erend said in a low whisper, “This lady is… ‘charmingly’ eccentric. I think you two will get along great, but just be ready.” Aloy looked a little puzzled, but Erend went ahead to lead her inside. Aloy let out a small gasp as she took in the room. It was like all the knowledge of the world was here, her Focus was pinging in a hundred directions to scan everything, so she tapped it to turn it off. There’d be a time for that later. Aloy mindlessly followed Erend, still drinking the archive in. She could stay here for eternity she thought, but then a voice cut the air and caught her attention.

 

“Now apparently the town was more of a ‘weigh-station’, it acted as a stopping point between the mid-western region of the continent to a land called ‘California,’ which was a place many of the ancients sought. ‘Manifest Destiny’ keeps coming up in ancient logs referring to this journey west and -- ” Kivara turned to look at Aloy and Erend, gasping at seeing her. Avad was sitting at the table with maps laid out in front of him, with a few ancient artifacts from the Old Ones scattered about. He looked up too, and gave the pair a tired, exasperated smile.

 

“Oh my goodness! Oh!” Kivara ran from behind the table and practically pushed Erend aside to stand in front of Aloy, “I’ve never had the joy to meet a Nora woman before, especially one as wondrous as you! Please, tell me, what’s the appropriate way to greet a Nora?” Aloy blinked a few times, looking over her shoulder to Erend and Avad, who both gave her a shrug and knowing nod.

 

“Um, well… I was actually raised an outcast, shunned by the tribe. I’m not sure how other Nora do it but,” Aloy lifted her right hand to Kivara, “Take my hand, and give it a small shake. I’ll place my other hand on top of your’s to return it.”

 

Kivara nodded excitedly, taking Aloy by the hand, and giving it a small shake. Aloy placed her left hand on top of her’s, and gently shook their hands, “My name’s Aloy, it’s nice to meet you, Kivara.” Aloy let go, and Kivara grinned. Aloy studied her face. She was an older woman with glasses and wrinkles, but a warmth in her eyes that reminded her of the matriarchs back home.

 

“Likewise, Aloy, I am so thrilled you could spend some time here, you are always welcome here. Please,” Kivara gestured for Aloy to sit at the table, and Erend pulled out a chair for her. Kivara was rushing back to the other side, grabbing her research. Erend stood by Aloy, and Avad leaned in to see what Kivara had found.

 

“Now my dear,” Kivara began, “Avad tells me you’re well traveled, been to many places even the ruins of the ancients. Have you ever come across references to ‘The United States of America,’ or ‘U.S.’ for short?”

 

Aloy nodded her head, “Yes, many times. It’s my understanding that the former United States made up most of the continent, and was one of the most powerful nations in the world up until the fall of the last civilization. Banuk, Nora, Carja, and most Oseram territories exist on former United States lands.”

 

Kivara’s eye glowed, “Correct! Very good!” She looked over at Avad, “You can learn a lot from this one, my student pay attention to her.” Avad looked at Aloy and Erend as Kivara turned around to grab another map. He crossed his eyes and scrunched his nose at them, making them smile.

 

“Now, the United States was comprised of about fifty one territories that worked together to form one nation. Not so different from the way Oseram govern themselves today,” Kivara gave Erend a hard pat on his shoulder, but struck his hard armor. She gave her hand a shake, and laid out the map. Aloy leaned in, and she recognized the shape of the continent right away. She had seen it inside the Grave Hoard, when she saw the earth as a globe for the first time. It wasn’t entirely accurate though, parts of the West were left blank.

 

“Where did this map come from?” Aloy asked, “I’ve seen a map of our entire world before, but it was from a thousand years ago. It’s not quite the same as this.”

 

Kivara nodded, “This map was made by a Carja explorer some hundred years ago. He charted the western lands with Sun-King Iriv. ‘Bold’ Iriv spent his reign chasing the setting sun with his armies, but after a fourth expedition, the king never returned. Only the map maker, and this. The West has been considered forbidden ever since, but here.” Kivara pointed with a gloved finger to a region marked “NV -- Ancient Ruins.”

 

“‘NV’ refers to your Nevada; the Old Ones would often abbreviate their territory’s names into two glyphs like this. So it looks like the territory is West of Meridian, hundreds of miles away.” Aloy leaned in, the map had some details of forests, mountains, rivers and lakes, even machines and animals that she never saw before, but it was drawn loosely, and the ink had faded over time.

 

Erend sighed, “That’s still a lot of ground to cover to find one town.”

 

“Hush my boy! If you think that’s all I’ve done today you’re off your barrel!” Kivara ran away another stack, and the three could hear her scuffling around and the sounds of ceramic clinking together. Erend sat down at the table, and rolling his eyes and sticking a tongue out at Aloy and Avad. The two chuckled, but tried to stay quiet. Kivara came back, holding what Aloy recognized as a drinking vessel of the ancients, Kivara carefully blew the dust off of it, making Erend sneeze.

 

“Stop that!” she shrieked, smacking his forehead with the back of her hand. Avad tried to hold back a laugh, masking it as a cough but Aloy caught him and raised an eyebrow to him. Erend sat up straight and tucked his arms as close to his body as he could, looking too terrified to move.

 

“Now I’m still doing research on it, but here, look,” she walked over to Aloy, and showed her letters and numbers on the mug. “See there -- you can start to make out the name of Carson City and what I think is a painting of a lake. There’s a series of numbers, 39 N and 119 W, but I’ve never been able to figure them out. I’ve seen it a few times in different variations but --”

 

Aloy gently took the mug in her hands, her eyes mouth hung open and her mind was racing. She had seen numbers and letters arranged like this before.

 

“What is it Aloy?” Avad asked.

 

“I’ve seen this before… inside All-Mother mountain and at Zero Dawn,” Aloy whispered, and she set down the mug. She tapped her Focus, and searched for the data point of Elisabet she saw inside the mountain. Within a few moments, she had the coordinates the Eclipse were given to attack her at the Proving near All-Mother Mountain. They were close to the numbers Kivara had, but different:

 

38° 50 ’ 26 ” N, 105° 02’ 39” W

 

Aloy searched for the information she had about the Zero Dawn facility. She was right, the numbers and letters were similar again:

 

37° 59 ’ 30 ” N, 112° 18’ 71” W

 

“Kivara…” Aloy had a theory brewing, but she needed to try it out first, “Do you have an accurate map of the whole world?” Kivara shook her head, looking sad.

 

“I’m afraid not, bits and pieces but not a whole complete map.”

 

“Where’s your head at Aloy?” Erend asked, leaning forward.

 

Aloy chewed the inside of her mouth for a second, “I need something the shape a globe, and a way to draw on it.” Kivara, Erend, and Avad dashed off to find what Aloy needed, leaving her alone to her thoughts. She had an idea as to what these numbers meant, and began to draw and sketch her theory. Aloy closed her eyes, and tried hard to remember how the world looked from a distance. It took her a few tries and variations, but she eventually had drawn out the world as a map.

 

After a few minutes, Kivara returned with more paper and ink, and looked at a discarded drawing Aloy had tossed on the ground.

 

“Aloy, what is it you have here?” Kivara asked, picking up the drawing. Aloy had drawn a map of oceans and continents, and while Kivara could make out the one they were on, Aloy had drawn others that she never knew about. There were scribbles on it though, as if she got some parts wrong and others right.

 

“Our world, or what it looks like from a distance. A thousand years ago anyway around when the Old Ones fell,” Aloy chose her next words carefully, “I’m not sure if you know this, it’s not common knowledge among the Nora but… our planet, Earth the old ones called it, is a globe, like the sun and moon.”

 

Kivara scoffed, feigning insult, “Young lady, you are talking to a Moon Priestess! I’ve spent my whole life studying the stars and earth and cosmos. Of course I know our world is a globe!” She smiled and lightly smacked Aloy’s shoulder, making Aloy chuckle, “But… I never knew this is what it looked like from far away. There are whole other lands out there… It’s incredible. How did you learn this?”

 

Aloy leaned back in her chair for a moment, thinking of the numbers again as she spoke, “Well I learned a lot from going through the ruins of the ancients, and I also studied the stars growing up. The Focus helps me recover bits of knowledge the Old Ones left behind too.”

 

Kivara beamed at her, “It’s a rare enough thing, to meet a woman who lives up to her reputation.”

 

Avad brought in a teapot and cups for everyone, and Erend gently held a paper lantern in the rough shape of a globe.

 

“I know it’s not the best solution, but will this do?” Erend shrugged, holding up the lantern. Aloy smiled, taking it carefully.

 

“This will work perfectly, thank you.” Aloy set the lantern down in front of her, and stared at it hard.

 

Everyone moved to stand behind her, waiting for her to do something. On one of her hand drawn maps of the Nora and Carja land and the Forbidden West, she drew an “x” at All-Mother mountain, and wrote out the numbers. She then wrote down the numbers Kivara found for Carson City, and tapped the writing quill against the desk.

 

“All right, this is my theory, but it takes a little explaining…” Aloy took a breath, “I think the ancients used a series of numbers and letters to describe specific locations, but how they did it, I’m not sure yet…” Aloy took the lantern, and drew a line cutting it in half horizontally and vertically to form four equal parts. She then grabbed the map of the world she drew, and roughly held it against it. Aloy bit her bottom lip, the answer was right in front of her, she just needed to understand it. She closed her eyes, letting her mind calm down. Then, an idea struck her.

 

Aloy pulled the drawn map back to her, and started writing numbers quickly, “They divided the world in four equal sections… north, south, then east and west. They would use these two first lines as zero, and then…”

 

Kivara leaned in, “The north and south regions go up to 90 on each side --”

 

“While east and west go to 180 on each side!” Aloy exclaimed. Kivara laughed and gave Aloy a pat on the back.

 

Aloy looked at Erend and Avad who just looked more confused, and decided to show them with the two points she had, “Here look, this is All Mother Mountain. Since its 38 North, we know its on the northern half of the planet, 38 degrees above this middle line.” Aloy pointed to the the horizontal line she drew, the two men nodded, trying to follow her. “So the mountain and Carson City are almost the same distance from the horizontal line, it’s the distance from east to west that’s the mystery.

 

“We know that All-Mother mountain is roughly 105 degrees away from the vertical line here, Sunfall is here at 112, and Carson City is 119 degrees away… ” Aloy took the lantern, and starting marking it up half the globe at increments of five and ten, ending at one-hundred-eighty. She grabbed her map, and lined it up so All Mother mountain just lined up with her 100 mark. Aloy took her quill, and made a tiny mark at about the 120 mark.

 

Kivara handed her the more detailed map of the Nora and Carja territories, and the Forbidden West. Aloy hummed to herself, “Ahh… so if we know that the distance between the Mountain and Sunfall is about 7 degrees, and Carson City is also another 7 past Sunfall heading into the West…” Kivara gave Aloy a long, wooden stick so she could chart the distance more accurately. Aloy looked at Kivara’s map again, and sure enough, there was a drawing of a lake in the Nevada territory that matched Aloy’s math. She nodded her head.

 

“Here, it’s about here, I know it,” Aloy smiled, while Avad and Erend were still trying to keep up.

 

“Are you sure, Aloy? That looks like the same distance between Sunfall and the Sacred Lands, that’s a long ways out,” Erend was concerned. He had hoped that if Aloy was going to follow a lead into the Forbidden West, she’d only be a few days away. This looked like at least a fortnight, probably longer.

 

“I’m pretty sure yeah, almost positive,” Aloy’s words were coming to her faster than she could process the ideas, “If I leave now I could be there in a few weeks, I could get back here… rebuild GAIA… and...” Aloy let out a deep breath as she took a few steps away from the table. She couldn’t believe it, she had a lead, a real lead, into finding her mother’s home. Aloy could make it there and back in a month, maybe less. She wondered what could be waiting for her out there. Kivara, Avad and Erend were talking, but she didn’t listen. Her mind was swirling, thinking of Elisabet, what to do next. Where to go next. And GAIA, Hades, Hephaestus...

 

Aloy didn’t notice Avad walking up behind her, and he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Aloy… are you with us?”

 

“Oh… I’m sorry what were you guys saying?” Aloy licked her lips and cleared her throat, “I ah… was lost in thought, I guess.”

 

“Aloy, I know this matters so much to you, but… you’re needed here,” Avad spoke softly, almost tenderly, “We’d be lost without you.”

 

Aloy looked down at her feet as Kivara cleared her throat, and picked up a few books.

 

“I just need to tidy up a few things down the way, I’ll give you three some time alone,” Kivara said quietly. Once she was gone, Erend walked closer to Aloy and Avad.

 

“This Elisabet…” Erend said slowly, and dropped his voice to a whisper, “She’s not just GAIA’s creator? She… means something to you. Something personal.” Avad returned to the table to sit down, avoiding Erend’s eyes. Aloy sighed, and looked up at Erend.

 

“You should sit too,” Aloy replied quietly. Erend nodded, and sat at the table. Aloy had her hands on her hips, thinking of how she could convince these two to let her go. To find Elisabet. Her Focus pinged, and Aloy could see a new journal entry was repaired. “GAIA LOG : 3 Feb 2065 R”. Aloy remembered the date of the last one that came, and realized Elisabet recorded this on the same day. Aloy could do better than explain Elisabet to her friends now. She could show them.

 

“There’s someone I want you to see and hear. Both of you,” Aloy picked out a Focus for Avad, and walked over to his side, “May I?” Avad nodded, and Aloy gently placed the Focus on his ear. Aloy sat back down, and opened up her database to find the image she wanted. She figured out a way to copy an image of Elisabet from one of the holograms she saw, and saved it to her Focus. Aloy swiped the air, linking their Focuses together and sent the image to Erend and Avad as they sat across the table from her.

 

Aloy knew it worked when they both look startled, and leaned back in their chairs. Avad quietly gasped, and held out a hand to touch Elisabet’s face. Erend furrowed his brows, and looked back between the image of Elisabet and Aloy.

 

“Aloy… is this… is she your mother? She looks like you…” Erend gently asked, and leaned in closer. Avad turned his attention away from Elisabet’s image, and back to Aloy. She was nervous, but she eventually nodded.

 

“It’s hard to explain exactly how it happened, but… yeah. This is my mother… This is Elisabet Sobeck, and she’s the one who created GAIA.” Erend looked confused for a moment, but he decided to roll with it, trusting he’d understand it all someday. He looked back at Elisabet, and smiled.

 

“Incredible…” he said quietly, “You and her… I wish I could have met her, Aloy. She must have been a remarkable woman. Runs in the family, I suppose.” Avad smiled at Erend, and Aloy beamed at the two of them. Avad was glad Erend was taking this in stride, and that he didn’t ask too many questions of her, at least not yet. Aloy bit her lip, and wiped her hands through the air.

 

“Would you like to hear her voice? I have a conversation between her and GAIA that I could play for us. I haven’t listened to it yet but, if you want…?” Avad and Erend nodded their heads, and Aloy linked their Focuses again so they could listen together.

 

“Okay you should be able to hear her from your Focuses in a moment but maybe…” Avad and Erend stood up, and moved their chairs so they could sit beside Aloy. Erend gave Aloy a pat across her back as he sat down, and Avad lightly touched her forearm again, pressing his hand gently into her arm for a moment. Avad clasped his hands, and Erend leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table. Aloy smiled at them both, then exhaled as she saw the Focus menu in front of her.

 

She pressed play.

 

Elisabet took a breath just before speaking.

 

“Okay… GAIA ah sorry about that. Where was I?” Elisabet asked. Erend and Avad looked startled for a few moments, but Aloy didn’t notice. She closed her eyes, imagining Elisabet and GAIA together at Zero Dawn. When Avad and Erend noticed Aloy’s soft expression and stillness, the two exchanged a look, and closed their eyes too, listening carefully.

 

“You were telling a story,” GAIA replied.

 

“Right…” Elisabet was beginning to remember, and took a moment to think, “Yeah, so... ah like I was saying. It was a children’s electronics kit, but I’d hacked the wiring to an auto battery and solar PV, so the grass caught fire. And so did a tall pine that’d stood there,” she sighed, “I don’t know, maybe a hundred years.”

 

“Query: you were how old?” GAIA asked.

 

“Six,” Elisabet replied, “My mother was home, thank god, so she called the fire department and after, she took me out on the lawn and showed me the dead baby birds. Because there were nests in the pine tree.”

 

“Query: What did you feel?”

 

“I’m not sure…” Elisabet breathed deeply, “I remember yelling that I didn’t care. And that’s when my mother took my face in her hands and... spoke.”

 

“Query: What did she say?” GAIA asked, almost curiously.

 

“She said I _had_ to care,” Erend and Avad opened their eyes to look at Aloy. Her eyes were closed, and she took a deep breath to steady herself, “She said ‘Elisabet, being smart will count for nothing if you don’t make the world better. You have to use your smarts to count for something, to serve life, not death.’” Avad and Erend smiled, looking at Aloy. Her “grandmother” would have been so proud to see Aloy living by these words.

 

There was a pause before GAIA spoke, “You often tell stories of your mother. But you are childless.” Aloy opened her eyes, tears were coming to her, but she didn’t care right now.

 

“I never had time,” Elisabet replied, almost mournfully, “Guess it was for the best.”

 

The pain in Elisabet’s voice lingered in the air. The way she sounded so defeated made Avad tear up. Erend swallowed hard, trying to keep control. Aloy’s pain of never knowing Elisabet gripped her, and she shut her eyes tight. Avad gently placed an arm across Aloy’s back, giving her shoulder a small squeeze before letting go.

 

After a moment, GAIA spoke.

 

“If you had had a child, Elisabet,” GAIA asked, “What would you have wished for him, or her?” Aloy opened her eyes, and she quietly gasped at the question. Her eyes darted back and forth as Elisabet thought of her answer.

 

“I guess… I would have wanted _her_ to be… curious. And willful, unstoppable even,” Elisabet chuckled a little, making Aloy smile too, “But with enough compassion to... heal the world. Just a little bit.” Aloy let out a deep breath, and wiped the tears away. Avad and Erend looked away from Aloy, and smiled at each other. Elisabet had the exact child she hoped for all along, even if the two would never meet.

 

“Anyway, that’s all I got for now GAIA,” Elisabet said after a few moments, “Time to tuck in.”

 

“I wish you a pleasant sleep, Elisabet,” GAIA replied.

 

“Thank you. I’ll catch you tomorrow.”

 

The audio track ended, and Aloy closed her eyes, taking a shaky breath. Avad and Erend looked at each other, not sure whether to speak, or to give Aloy time. After a few moments, Aloy pushed herself up, and took a few steps away from the table. Avad and Erend stood too, but didn’t approach her yet. Aloy was breathing quickly, and ringing her hands.

 

Before, Aloy wanted so badly to find Carson City, to find Elisabet. But now, something changed in her. She felt like she was moving on somehow, away from everything she thought she knew and wanted. To her surprise, she didn’t mind. Her childhood dreams of finding her mother was transforming into a new passion, a new focus. A passion that bound her to the world that her mother built. A love of people, of cultures. Elisabet would have wanted Aloy to mourn her for a time, but she would also want her to use her talents and skills to serve life. To care, to sacrifice for the world.

 

Aloy had said Elisabet’s own words this morning at the meeting to rally the others, but a part of her felt they were hollow. Like she was a recording of the ancients, repeating the words without truly feeling them. But now, she felt whole. For the first time, Aloy felt connected to her past, her present, and her future. It filled her with a profound sense of freedom, but also a call to service that could not be ignored.

 

What mattered most now, was restoring GAIA and stopping Hephaestus and Hades for good. Aloy knew she would find Elisabet’s home one day. But not this month, maybe not this year. One day though, she would. Aloy took a deep breath, knowing she had two people to thank for staying with her. Aloy turned around, and looked at Erend and Avad. They both look so worried, but Aloy decided to do something new that would probably surprise them both. She lifted her arms up, which made the two look even more confused.

 

Aloy rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, “I’m pretty sure it’s called a ‘hug,’ and I would like one from each of you now, please.” The two men did a double take, but after a moment, Erend laughed and crossed the distance between them.

 

“Come here, girl,” Erend wrapped his arms around Aloy’s shoulders, and Aloy wrapped her arms around his waist as far as she could reach. She chuckled as he rocked them back and forth, almost cracking her neck. Avad was smiling at the sight, and in a flash, Erend picked Aloy up off her feet and spun them around, making her squeal and laugh in surprise. Erend set her down, and Aloy looked over to Avad.

 

“Am I allowed to hug a Sun-King?” she asked playfully. Avad smiled bashfully, and chewed the inside of his cheek.

 

“Well you did order us to give you one,” he replied teasingly, lifting his arms out to welcome her in. Aloy walked up to Avad, wrapping her arms across his back, nestling her head against his chest. Avad pulled her closer, wrapping his arms across her shoulders and back. Aloy was just short enough for him to rest his cheek on the crown of her head, and he closed his eyes for a few moments, taking in a deep breath. Aloy breathed in too, closing her eyes and letting Avad’s warmth engulf her. Maybe it was because he was in the archive for a while, but he smelled of parchment paper and mint tea. He gave her a small rub on her shoulder, and Aloy gave him a gentle squeeze before letting go.

 

“Thank you,” Aloy said, “Both of you.”

 

Erend shrugged, “It’s nothing, Aloy.”

 

Avad placed a hand on Aloy’s shoulder, “We’re always here for you.” After a moment, all three sat by the table, exhaling deeply.

 

“So… what happens now?” Erend asked, “I don’t know about you two, but a drink sounds pretty damn good about now.”

 

Aloy threw up her hands, “As long as it’s not what you shared with me earlier, I’m in.”

 

Avad’s eyes widened in surprise, and he turned to Erend “What did you give her?”

 

“Aah… Scrapper Stout?” Erend said sheepishly, Avad looked so disappointed and disgusted, “What?! We were at the tavern and she wanted to try my beer, the hell was I supposed to do? Say no to her?”

 

“Yes!” Avad shook his head, laughing, “But really, if you like we can have dinner upstairs, and talk about what we need to do for tomorrow morning. It’ll be another long day, and a lot of coordination to deal with with the other tribes.”

 

Aloy nodded, “I haven’t eaten all day, and I’ve really wanted to try this dish I’ve seen in the markets it smells like --” Their three Focuses screeched simultaneously, causing them to touch their ears in surprise.

 

“Aloy,” a familiar voice called out from the empty air. Erend and Avad looked around for the source of the sound, but Aloy already knew who it was, and where it was coming from.

 

“Sylens…” Aloy said slowly touching her Focus, looking up at Avad and Erend. Their eyes widened, but they touched their ears nodding to say they could hear him too. Aloy nodded back, and took a quiet, deep breath before speaking.

 

“I was wondering when you would get around to calling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm breaking my normal two chapters a week routine to bring you three! I actually have a lot of work coming up over the next few weeks, so my plan is to give you three this week, take a week (or two) off from posting to get the next ten chapters outlined and start writing them, then get back on one or two a week, depending on how some work-things go in my work-life. 
> 
> I'm kind of looking at the narrative in increments of ten, and since the first chapter of this story was basically the HZD final cutscene, this one is the actual tenth in my mind. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll be back soon!


	12. Alpha and Omega

“I only wanted to check on you, Aloy. Your Focus location disappeared from my map a few hours ago. I’m surprised you answered,” Sylens said through Aloy’s Focus. Avad and Erend were sitting with her in the archives, and could hear him too. Aloy opened up the menu on her Focus and found a quick way to start recording the audio of the call. Her hands were moving faster than her mind had time to think. Sylens could always track her through her Focus; maybe she could do the same to him if she found the right trigger. She was moving through the menu, trying to keep him talking while she searched.

 

“Not like I have much of a choice whenever you decide to butt-in. You nearly blew my ear off a second ago. That wasn’t very polite,” Aloy kept toggling through the settings, and she found the first stop. Sylens Focus was connected to the Tallneck near Sunfall, but that signal was pinging off somewhere else. Somewhere further west. Aloy remembered that Sylens described the network as a web connecting Focuses over vast distances. Aloy needed to widen her search to find the next Tallneck and follow the signal back to him.

 

“Aloy. How naive do you think I am? I know you set off my alarm at the Eclipse Base Camp, then an hour later, your Focus disappears from my view near the Tallneck at Spearflints. I admit, for a moment I thought you were careless, and the machine crushed you or your Focus. But then I got to thinking, what reason would you have to go back to the camp? To go from my workshop there, then straight to the closest living Tallneck?”

 

“Maybe it was a nice night, and I decided to go out for a walk, Sylens,” Aloy was talking a little slower; Sylens’ signal was bouncing off multiple Tallnecks in random succession in a criss-cross pattern that didn’t make sense to her.

 

“You should try it sometime; you spend too much time hiding away in your workshops and bunkers. Fresh air would do you good…” _He’s hiding where he’s calling from,_ she thought to herself. _I’m not going to find him this way. I need to see through his Focus. Try to find landmarks I can identify or remember._ Aloy gestured to Erend and Avad to get her a writing quill, ink, and paper. The two rushed quietly around the table to get them for her.

 

“I must say Aloy, I’m rather impressed,” Sylens said, his voice even sounded genuine. Avad and Erend quirked an eyebrow and gave Aloy the paper and ink. She kept moving through the Focus menu, looking for a way to see through Sylens’ Focus.

 

“You’ve managed to create your network, with a powerful security cloak keeping me from detecting your location, seeing through your Focus, and the other Focuses you equipped,” Aloy didn’t speak, she was buried in the Focus settings and felt she was getting close, but she couldn’t keep talking and searching simultaneously. Avad and Erend sat back down, looking afraid to speak or make a sound.

 

“Well… aren’t your friends going to say hello and introduce themselves to me?” Sylens chided, “It’s rude to eavesdrop, I’m sure Aloy’s told you that.” Aloy looked up at Avad and Erend, waving her hand and nodding, trying to communicate to them to keep him distracted. They picked up on it and nodded back to her.

 

“From what Aloy’s told me about you,” Avad spoke in a low sarcastic tone, “You already know who I am, Sylens. I don’t think formal introductions are needed, do you?”

 

“Ah. Sun-King Avad. Two nights in a row with his Radiance, Aloy? You have been a busy woman,” Sylens said with a bit of venom in his voice.

 

“You better watch your mouth,” Erend spoke up, his rage starting to boil, “Or when I meet you face to face, I’ll cave your teeth in.”

 

Sylens chuckled, “And the Oseram Boy-Captain too? I’m surprised you gave a Focus to him Aloy. He’ll probably break it or drop it in a flask by morning.” Erend’s face coiled, but Avad placed a steady hand on his forearm to calm him.

 

“Why did you call Sylens? What do you want?” Avad said, leaning forward, “If you knew Aloy established a hidden network, why tell her you know about it now? It would have been more advantageous for you to keep that information to yourself, so you could find a way to spy on us.” Aloy was getting closer, and she nodded to Avad to keep talking. He understood and cleared his throat to buy a few more seconds.

 

“You don’t strike me as the kind of man to make himself, or his plans, known before the timing was exactly right.” Avad continued, “So… why did you want to talk to us now?”

 

“Call it a… professional courtesy between colleagues,” Sylens paused, “Tell me, Aloy, did anything interesting happen today?” Aloy’s eyes widened, she was confident she found it, and she decided to take a chance. Aloy stood up quietly and took a few steps away from the table.

 

“Yep…” Aloy said slowly, “I outsmarted you.” She threw a wink at Avad and Erend and pressed the button.

 

Aloy’s Focus pinged, and the world around her changed. The walls of the archive fell away, as a new world came into view. She was inside a bunker, like the ones of Zero Dawn and GAIA Prime, but it was also different. The metalwork was more refined and decorative, lavish even. The ceiling must have been at least a hundred feet high, with rounded columns every few paces in neat rows. In between them, there was a low ditch, that reminded Aloy of the water gardens at Meridian. The bunker had an almost a comfortable quality to it, with soft chairs and sofas in the room, and bookcases.

 

And yet, it was ancient, and indeed from Elisabet’s time. Aloy could see Ted Faro’s logo around the room; perhaps this was one of Faro’s bunkers that he built before his plague, she thought to herself. A campfire on the far side of the room flickered, and she could see crates of supplies and blankets. Sylens came into view, but not as flesh and blood. He looked solid, but he had a purple haze around him, that reminded Aloy of all the times he appeared through her Focus. Now, the tables were turned, and she was standing in his space, taking in where he was.

 

Sylens smiled, almost looking proud, “You’ve found a way to see through my Focus. Well done. I’m guessing trying to track my location didn’t work out for you?”

 

Aloy smirked, “No, it didn’t. Smart move, pinging them off multiple Tallnecks to hide your trail. But I’m surprised that I can see through your Focus at all, Sylens. Thought you’d be more careful than that.” Aloy looked around the room; there were no windows, no hints as to where Sylens exactly was. Only that he was likely in an underground bunker, one built for luxury and comfort, not function.

 

“To be honest Aloy, I underestimated you,” he almost sounded disappointed in himself, and he paced back and forth in front of her, “I did not think it was a security risk I needed to account for. I won’t be making that mistake again after today, I can assure you.” Aloy rolled her eyes and turned to look in and soak up as much detail as possible.

 

“Nice place you have here. Lots of Ted Faro equipment... I’m guessing this is one of his bunkers. Maybe the one he lived in while Zero Dawn was built… where he killed the Alphas from.” Sylens said nothing, which to Aloy, all but confirmed her theory. Faro had called it “Thebes” she remembered; Elisabet and the other Alphas said it was a pleasure palace compared to the bunkers at GAIA Prime. Unfortunately, she had no idea where it was, and nothing in the space was giving her a clue.

 

Aloy sighed, “So… as a … professional courtesy, why did you call me? Avad was right; it would have been better if you stayed quiet and kept watch until you could hack my network. Why show yourself now?”

 

Sylens stood still, sizing Aloy up, “I already tried to hack your network, Aloy. I hoped you would have selected an obvious password that I could easily guess, but it seems you know better than that. Trying to brute-force my way in would take hundreds, thousands of guesses, and you would have noticed someone trying to break in after two failed attempts. So… I decided we should skip all that, and have a little chat.”

 

“Sylens,” Aloy spoke sternly, “What is it that you want? I’m not interested in playing games with you.”

 

“Always direct,” Sylens smirked, “Fine. Let’s be direct.” Sylens took a few steps towards the fire and picked up a large object covered in a blanket. He brought it back over to Aloy and drew the sheet back. It was a cage, and Aloy squinted to try to make out what was inside.

 

“Hades,” she whispered, “You… Did you catch Hades? Why?”

 

Sylens looked smug, “I had some questions for it, questions only it could answer. Hades beat me before, but that was a long time ago. And we were playing a different game then. But now, I am Hades’ master, and it will do what I ask of it.” Sylens set the cage down at his feet, and Aloy watched Hades churn and coil inside it.

 

“I know you’re planning on rebuilding GAIA,” Sylens continued, “It’s the next logical step in your journey. And believe it or not, I want to see you succeed. I have no interest in releasing Hades to start another catastrophe. There’s still so much to learn, and I won’t be able to make discoveries if Faro robots crawl over the earth destroy the biosphere.”

 

“What do you propose?” Aloy glared at him, her tone full of rage. While a part of her was relieved that Hades was locked up, the idea of Sylens using it as a bargaining chip infuriated her.

 

“A truce: don’t interfere with my work, or come looking for me, and I won’t meddle in your affairs. But if you do...” Sylens glanced down at Hades, “Wouldn’t it be a shame for Hades to retake GAIA once you’ve brought her back?”

 

“It doesn’t have to be this way, Sylens,” Aloy spoke softly, “We could work together. Rebuilding GAIA is going to take a lot of work; it’s the ultimate technical challenge. You could be a part of it. You could use your smarts to serve life, not death.”

 

“I’d rather use my intelligence to serve my interests, Aloy,” Sylens explained, “Besides, there’s not much to discover in rebuilding GAIA if it can even be done. Do you even know how to start?”

 

“No…” Aloy said matter-of-factly, she didn’t want to give in to her insecurity about it now, “But I’m going to try, Sylens. And unlike you, I have friends who are on my side, ready to help me. It’s not going to be easy, but nothing worthwhile is.”

 

Sylens scoffed, “You’re even more foolish than I thought. Do you honestly think it’s a good idea to bring your ‘friends’ in to see these facilities? The Oseram would break whatever technology you can salvage, the Carja will squabble for power over it, and the Nora? You’ll be lucky if they even come within a hundred paces of an ancient ruin.”

 

“You’re wrong, Sylens,” Aloy replied with a firmness in her voice, “Elisabet didn’t build GAIA alone. She had dozens of people working on it, probably a lot more. I won’t be able to do this alone, and I trust my friends to help me.”

 

“I did warn you before Aloy,” Sylens replied condescendingly, “Trust is for fools. It shifts and crumbles like sand. It’s a poor foundation for any partnership.”

 

“I haven’t forgotten, Sylens. You also said ‘mutual self-interest’ was a solid bedrock to build a partnership on,” Aloy smirked, “And my friends, Oseram, Carja, Nora, even the Banuk, want the same thing. We all want GAIA back, we all want our tribes safe, and we all want Hades brought down. And if you get in my way…” Aloy took a few steps forward, closing the distance between them.

 

“You’re done, and Hades will be next.” Sylens studied her face for a moment, then scoffed.

 

“Oh, Aloy,” he quietly laughed without humor, “Hades and I? Hephaestus, wherever it is? We’re the least of your problems. There are bigger, hidden powers in our world, more powerful than GAIA, her subfunctions, and I. Before you make threats, you should better your understanding, and maybe, the real masters of this world will let you live.” Sylens began to walk away back to his campfire, and Aloy followed as close as she could.

 

“What are you talking about?” Aloy demanded, “What masters? Hey!”

 

“Goodbye, Aloy.”

 

Aloy’s Focus pinged, and Sylens, his world, faded away.

 

“No…” Aloy choked on her words, she activated her Focus menu to find Sylens, to call him back, but his signal was gone, “NO!”

 

“Aloy,” Avad spoke up, standing up to cross the room to reach her.

 

“Damn him! I can’t believe he actually--” Aloy was pacing around, and let out a groan that echoed through the archives. Kivara came out from hiding and stood by Erend at the table.

 

“That sounded… not good,” Kivara said quietly to Erend, who nodded, “What can we do to help?”

 

Avad gently placed his hands on Aloy’s shoulders, turning her to face him, “I know you’re angry, but right now we need you to tell us everything you saw, everything you remembered.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Aloy shut her eyes tight, and shook her head back and forth as she stammered, “I recorded the audio of the call, so we can listen to it again whenever we want… Ah the room he was in, it was… massive and… ah...”

 

“Aloy, can you sit down for me, please?” Erend spoke calmly, almost softly, and pulled a chair out for her. Aloy sat down, and Erend got a chair for himself, sitting directly across from her.

 

“I know what just happened is… it’s bad,” Erend spoke softly, and kept a steady gaze on Aloy’s panicked face, “But we’re not going to get the answers we need if we can’t get you to clear your mind, and focus. Do you think you can do that?”

 

Aloy exhaled and nodded, “Yeah, I think so.”

 

Erend smiled, “Good. Kivara, Avad, can you write down what Aloy says for us?” Kivara sat down at the table, and Avad took a seat next to her.

 

“Avad, have you been practicing your drawing?” Kivara asked, and he nodded, “Good, then be ready. I’ll do the writing if you can try to draw what Aloy describes, it’ll help us later.”

 

Erend smiled at them, then turned back to Aloy, “Okay. Now, I want you to relax and take a deep breath. Think back to the moment you could see through Sylens’ Focus. But I don’t want you to focus on him. Look at what’s around him; the size of the room, the textures, the sounds in the background. Now… what do you notice first?”

 

Aloy closed her eyes, and her breathing was much steadier than when Sylens ended the call. Erend walked her through their conversation again; only this time, she focused on everything that was around Sylens. The echoes of the chamber, the color of the metal on the wall. The patterns on the floor and the designs of the metalwork on the columns. The size of the cage Hades was in, what it looked like. Avad and Kivara quietly listened, writing, and sketching everything Aloy was describing. After a while, Aloy felt she had recalled everything that would be useful to them, and when she opened her eyes, Kivara and Avad had stacks of parchments with notes and drawings on them.

 

Kivara let out a deep breath, “Aloy, during the call, you said the bunker looked liked it belonged to someone called ‘Ted Faro’… who is that exactly?”

 

“He’s one of the Old Ones. Faro was responsible for the creation of the Focuses, but he also created a line of killer robots. The Deathbringers, Corruptors, the Metal Devils we’ve seen,” Aloy explained, “Because of his recklessness, he brought the extinction of all life on earth a thousand years ago. Elisabet Sobeck found a way to save a life, but she couldn’t stop the civilization she and Faro knew from ending.”

 

Kivara didn’t speak, but her eyes were deep in thought.

 

“Kivara, is there something you know about Faro?” Avad asked, placing a hand on her forearm.

 

“It’s just… I heard the name ‘Faro’ before, but… It’s a name that’s older than the Old Ones. From thousands of years before your Ted Faro and Elisabet Sobeck were alive,” Kivara stood up, her hands wringing, “But, I’ll be damned if I can remember why.”

 

Aloy stood up, and grabbed a parchment to write down as many ancient names she could think of, but separated the ones Faro used from the ones Elisabet used for Zero Dawn.

 

“Aside from ‘GAIA,’ there were nine other machines Elisabet and the Alphas built. Their names aside from ‘Hades’ and ‘Hephaestus’ were ‘Apollo,’ ‘Artemis’...” Aloy wrote them all down and their functions for Kivara, who studied Aloy’s writing and bit her lip, thinking and racking her brain.

 

“I don’t know if this matters but,” Aloy said slowly as she wrote, “Ted Faro had names for the machines he created. It was the ‘Chariot Line,’ with ‘Scarabs,’ ‘Khopeshes,’ and ‘Horus.’ The Corruptors, Deathbringers, and the Metal Devils. When the world of the Old Ones fell, I think he retreated to an underground bunker -- a safe house -- that he called ‘Thebes.’”

 

Aloy set down her quill for a moment, “Elisabet called it a ‘deluxe shelter,’ and what I saw, the level of detail and the comfort measures in the room... I think that’s where Sylens went. It was probably where Faro spent the rest of his life.” Kivara paced through the stacks, looking for something and pulling books off the shelves, putting some back and setting some down.

 

“You told me yesterday that when Faro killed the Alphas, that they were killed from inside the GAIA Prime bunker,” Avad asked, trying to piece it together, “How did he do that if he was somewhere else?” Aloy closed her eyes, going back to the council room inside the Prime facility. Charles Ronson, the Alpha on the Artemis program, was seated at the round table with the others. His voice was frantic, as he tried to regain control of the GAIA core system. She remembered him saying, ‘Alpha clearance overridden. What the hell is --’

 

“‘Omega clearance…’” Aloy said quietly aloud.

 

“What?” Erend asked, “Wait… what was that? O… omagi?”

 

“OMEGA!” Kivara shrieked from behind the stacks, startling Avad so much he almost knocked over a bottle of ink, “As in Alpha and Omega?”

 

“Yes, why? Does that mean something to you?” Aloy asked loudly, trying to see where Kivara disappeared to.

 

Kivara came running back around, with a stack of a dozen books in her arms, “‘The beginning and the end’ it’s an ancient saying, but it ties back to one of the oldest alphabets ever created in the history of man! You said Elisabet and her friends called themselves ‘Alphas?’”

 

Aloy nodded, “Yes, and when Faro took over the controls at GAIA prime to kill them, he used something called ‘Omega Clearance.’” Kivara laughed and set the books down on the table. Aloy was a little taken aback that Kivara would laugh at that statement.

 

“And you said that your Ted Faro used names like ‘Horus,’ and ‘Thebes,’ while Elisabet used names like ‘Gaia,’ and ‘Apollo’? Yes?” Aloy shook her head, while Avad and Erend looked at each other confused.

 

“Each of those sets of names come from two different cultures from thousands and thousands of years ago, but they had such a profound effect on the Old Ones that they reused the names over and over. The name ‘Faro’ actually refers to an ancient line of divine kings, and one of the cities these kings ruled over was called ‘Thebes.’”

 

Aloy, Avad, and Erend looked at each other, “How do you know all of this?” Aloy asked, “I thought all the knowledge of the ancients was completely lost.”

 

Kivara nodded but was waving her hands through the air as she spoke, “Yes, but deep in the ruins of the ancients, there are still traces of their world, the words and objects they left behind. The very first Sun-King found ‘leaves’ left behind by the ancients within the Sacred Lands that gave the Carja knowledge and writing. Anytime an explorer or merchant found more of these leaves or relics; they were brought to the Sun King, to be stored here.” Aloy looked at the stacks she had brought over to them, and while they looked old, they didn’t look like they were from Elisabet’s time.

 

“And Moon-Priestesses had the good sense to maintain and restore these ‘leaves’ so that their words and stories would carry on,” Kivara said proudly, lightly tapping the books.

 

“If I ever find the time,” Aloy said, placing a hand on her shoulder, “I’d love you to show them all to me.” Kivara smiled, patting Aloy’s hand.

 

“So… let me get this straight,” Erend interjected, “Ted Faro named his bunker and the machines after a long-lost culture… because his name refers to an ancient king?” Kivara’s eyes lit up, and she took Erend’s face in her hands, giving his head a small shake.

 

“Not just a brute after all! Yes! I believe that’s exactly what he did!” She lightly tapped his cheeks, and Erend blushed from the contact. Aloy smiled at him, and Avad chuckled, looking down at his feet.

 

“And from what I know about Ted Faro, it does make sense,” Aloy replied, “He was… pretty obsessed with himself, to say the least.” Avad nodded; he could understand that obsession all too well.

 

“Still,” Erend said, “I thought GAIA was supposed to be the greatest machine the Old Ones built to fight Faro’s machines. If Ted Faro was the one that created the disaster that killed everything in the first place, why would Elisabet give him ‘Omega Clearance’ over the Alphas? Over her people?”

 

“She didn’t, she --” Aloy thought out loud, and continued to explain, “She wouldn’t. Elisabet purposefully kept Faro away when she was building GAIA. As far as I can tell, he had no part to play aside from financing the project and checking in on their progress.”

 

“And yet,” Kivara said, stepping closer to Aloy, “He found a way to take control from Thebes, and kill the Alphas inside this GAIA Prime facility…”

 

“Aloy,” Avad spoke quietly, “If Ted Faro was able to do that, is it… is it possible that GAIA’s destruction twenty years ago, and Faro’s actions back then, are connected?”

 

Aloy chewed on the inside of her cheek, trying to think of how he could do this. And if there was a link between Faro’s actions and the call that triggered GAIA’s destruction. She sighed deeply and sat down to think. Avad and Erend looked at each other, trying to think of a way to help or ask Aloy the right question to get her there. Kivara was starting to separate the books into smaller piles, opening the front covers now and then to sort them, muttering to herself. After a few minutes of thinking, Aloy let out a groan.

 

“How did you do it, Faro?” she asked out loud, “How were you able to take control of the Prime facility? Who sent out the call that attacked GAIA?” Avad and Erend breathed out, trying to think of how he could accomplish such a feat. Then, a gurgle echoed through the room, making everyone sit up in surprise. Aloy held her stomach, looking down, and then her cheeks turned red.

 

“I ah… guess I’m hungrier than I thought,” Aloy said sheepishly. Avad smiled and stood up from the table.

 

“Then, we should eat. We’re not going to solve all of this in one night, and certainly not if you’re starving,” Avad walked over, and patted Aloy on the shoulder, making her stand up. Kivara looked up from her books, looking almost insulted.

 

“Well you are certainly not eating down here, it’s bad enough I let you bring tea. Damn hot leaf juice.” Avad laughed a little.

 

“We’ll go upstairs Kivara, would you like to join us?”

 

“No, no, I’m going to keep reading. See if there’s anything to learn about this Faro and Thebes,” Kivara looked over to Aloy, “If this Ted Faro was as self-obsessed as you think, then he probably modeled his Thebes after the historical namesake as much as he could. Whatever I can find about it or him, I’ll share it with you.”

 

Aloy smiled, “Thank you, Kivara. I want to give you a Focus too, but I don’t know if--” Kivara waved a hand at her.

 

“Avad and Erend have one, if I have anything to report while you’re gone, I’ll get one of them,” she threw a coy grin and wink at Erend, who looked mortified, “Perhaps I’ll ask Erend more often, since he’s becoming one of my favorite new pupils.” He stood up quickly and started walking backward for the door.

 

“We ah -- we should go, I’m ah… Let’s go, goodnight Kivara, thank you!” Erend hurried into the hallway. Aloy shook her head, laughing to herself.

 

“Thank you Kivara,” Aloy said, bowing her head to her, “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate the work you’ve done tonight.”

 

“‘If we look with a thousand eyes and an open mind, the truth has nowhere to hide,’” she replied bowing her head back to Aloy, “You are always welcome here, my child. Why don’t you check on Erend, I think I flirted too hard with the poor boy. And I’d like a moment with my student.”

 

Aloy looked at Avad who smiled at her, “I’ll be along in a minute, then we can all get dinner.” Aloy bowed to Kivara and headed for the door to join Erend.

 

Kivara waited until Aloy was almost out the door, and whispered to Avad, “‘The dove that can sing after a lifetime of grief, is the most exceptional, and wondrous of all.’”

 

“Hmm?” Avad said, watching Aloy’s flaming red hair disappear from view. Kivara smacked him in the chest with her forearm, bringing him back into focus.

 

“A woman like that comes maybe once in a generation, Avad. Stop gawking at her and do something, why don’t you?” Avad shook his head smirking, and she opened her arms to offer him a hug. He bent over to embrace her, and she said quietly in his ear, “Don’t screw it up, or I will have you making copies of the rotting manuscripts and books until you die.”

 

Avad laughed, and replied dryly, “Thank you for the advice, Kivara. I’ll always appreciate the lessons you have to give me.” Avad pulled away, and Kivara held his face in her hands. Avad smiled, closing his eyes, then leaning into her touch. She smiled and gently patted his cheek before letting go.

 

“And I will always appreciate you taking them, my boy,” Kivara beamed proudly, “Go. Be with your friends. Aloy looked so hungry that she could eat one of my books.” Avad laughed and bowed to his teacher. As Avad crossed the room to reach the doors, he couldn’t help but think of all the times he and his brother were in this room when they were young. His mother and Kivara chasing them, trying to get them to return to the table to finish their lessons. Avad could hear Aloy and Erend talking in the corridor about food and ales for Aloy to try. Avad smiled as he crossed the threshold, closing the door behind him.

 

“You’re not trying to get Aloy drunk, are you Erend?” Avad asked teasingly.

 

“All I’m saying is that after everything we’ve been through today, I think she deserves to try something better than Scrapper Stout,” Erend laughed, and Aloy looked up to Avad.

 

“What do you say? Does the Sun-King have something better to drink and eat than tavern grub?” Aloy asked, lightly tapping Avad’s stomach with the back of her hand. Avad grinned at her, then smirked a little, pretending to think.

 

“I believe I can have the cooks whip up something for us… Let’s go to the apartments. I can have guest rooms prepared for you both to stay the night.” Erend started walking up the stairs, with Aloy then Avad a few steps behind.

 

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want a repeat of this morning, would we now?” Erend said over his shoulder. Aloy and Avad both laughed, remembering how ridiculous they looked when Marad walked in. As they walked up to the stairs, Aloy looked back to Avad, studying his face for a few moments before focusing on the steps again. Aloy knew that she had so much to learn, so much more to discover, and messes to untangle. Still, she had the support of her friends and now an archive of knowledge at her disposal. The three reached the top of the stairs, and Erend looked around the corridor.

 

“I just want to check in with my men before we head upstairs,” Erend pointed to the hall that led to the pavilions that led to the main entrance, “I’ve had enough surprises for one day, but if anything happens, I just want my night guys to know where I am.”

 

Avad nodded, “Of course, we’ll see you upstairs. I’ll be sure to have an extra turkey leg brought up; I know how you love those.”

 

Erend let out a long, happy, “Ahhhh…” before running off to find his guards. Aloy laughed, and as a servant approached Avad to arrange for their meals, Aloy leaned against a column, rubbing her palm with her thumb. Her mind wandered back to everything she learned today. All that she would need to learn. Once Avad finished speaking with the servant, he led Aloy back up to the apartments. Before they went in, Avad brought them to a balcony looking out at the city. Aloy stood on the other side and took a deep breath in. The moon’s glow washed Meridian in its light, and a gentle breeze caressed their faces. The air no longer smelt of wood smoke and burnt crops but had a sweet scent from the gardens below. Aloy closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind so she could think of how Faro took control from Thebes, how GAIA was destroyed, and if it related to something happening now. The “Masters” Sylens referred to, whoever or whatever that was. It was all so much, and Aloy’s stomach was still grumbling, clouding her mind.

 

Avad appreciated this moment alone with Aloy. Kivara was right, of course; Aloy was a remarkable woman, and he was grateful for any time they could share. Avad understood that after everything that happened today, their time together would be cut short, and he wasn’t sure when they’d get to be together like this again. Aloy’s calling would lead her far away from him, and while it saddened him, he was also proud to call her a friend. It made him want to do something special for her before she would inevitably leave the Sundom, but he needed some time to figure out what. After a few minutes standing at the balcony, the smell of food hit her nostrils, and then the sound of footsteps echoed through the hall behind them.

 

“The cook kept a turkey warm for us! I call dibs on both legs!” Erend called out and already had one in his hand, making Aloy laugh. Avad and Aloy opened the doors to the apartments to let Erend and the servants in. Once they were inside, Aloy and Avad remained at the door, not going in just yet. Avad studied her face, noticing how tired she looked, and how quiet she had been since they left the archives.

 

“Are you all right, Aloy?” Avad asked quietly after a few moments. Aloy took a second to react, and went through her usual nods and suppressed, worried glances Avad was growing used to.

 

“Hmm? Oh, yes, I’m fine. Lost in thought, I guess.” Avad studied her eyes and face, while Aloy watched his expression closely. After a moment, she looked down at her feet, trying to think of something to say.

 

“Thank you, by the way,” Aloy began to speak, “I know finding Carson City was a long shot, and I appreciate you trying. Even if I don’t get there soon, I’m grateful you introduced me to Kivara. She’s… she’s something else.” Avad laughed, letting out a sigh.

 

“Of course, I’m glad you two met. I only wish…” Avad was trying to think of the right thing to say and took a few steps away from the doors so only she would hear him, “I care about you, Aloy. I know you’ll have so much to do, in service to the world and Elisabet’s wishes but, I do want to see you happy.”

 

“Thank you,” Aloy smiled, “And it’s not that I’m unhappy. I’m grateful for our friendship, for everything you’ve done it’s just… today and the last few months… it’s been a lot.” Aloy looked back inside the apartments, and while Erend was directing the servants, she wanted to be mindful of what she was saying near strangers.

 

“I understand. Or… I understand how overwhelmed you must feel,” Avad could see Aloy glancing into the room, and he stepped closer to her to close the doors a little. He walked over to the balcony, and Aloy followed, thankful for the privacy.

 

“I know your work will take you far away from Meridian and eventually from Sunfall but… If the Focuses can let us talk to each other over distances, you can always talk to me. About anything.” Aloy looked out to the horizon. Sunfall and Zero Dawn would be next, but after that, it was still a mystery to her. Aloy felt tired, but she smiled up at Avad and offered her hand to Avad to shake it the way she had shown Kivara earlier that night. Avad smiled and took her hand. Aloy placed her left hand on top of Avad’s, giving it a gentle squeeze and shake.

 

“I know,” she said quietly, almost like a prayer.

 

“Good,” he replied, and as he tried to pull his hand away, Aloy held it a little tighter, not ready to let him go.

 

She looked down at their hands, and Avad watched her expression soften into a warm, peaceful glow. Aloy gently brushed her thumb across his hand, going back and forth like the waves on the Brink. Her hands were calloused, but her motions were so soft and gentle. Avad wasn’t sure how long they stayed like this, but he noticed Aloy’s eyes start to turn sad and worried again.

 

Catching her off guard, Avad lightly tapped Aloy’s chin with his free hand, lifting her face back up to him. Aloy chuckled as she came back to her senses, and let go of his hand. Aloy felt a little embarrassed, and she could feel her face turning red. Avad didn’t notice as he looked over to the apartments; the servants were starting to leave. The smell of food filled the hallway, and Aloy could smell the spices and charred meats inside. Her embarrassment gave way to hunger, and her stomach gurgled again, echoing through the halls, making them both laugh.

 

Avad placed a hand on Aloy’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. Aloy looked into his dark eyes that still shined bright in the moonlight, and she returned a little half-smile. Avad squeezed her shoulder one more time before letting go. He tilted his head toward the apartments, and the two walked on together, side by side.


	13. A Frightful Dream

While Aloy thought that luxury wasn’t suited to her, she had to admit that after the meal and drink she had, she could get used to it. She never felt so full, and after they had cleared their plates, she, Avad and Erend sat together in the study on the couches, chairs, and cushions, drinking a wine that Avad insisted Aloy and Erend try. Rost did warn her that drinks like these could dull a person’s senses, and while she did notice that a little, she found that it helped her relax. Avad and Erend were both being kind to her, asking her often if she felt all right if she needed more to eat. It would have been annoying if they both weren’t so sincere and thoughtful.

 

Aloy sat on the floor with a pillow in her lap as Erend told a story from the Claim. This one was about how one of his cousins had gone swimming in a creek, and a Scrapper made off with his armor, forcing him to go back to the village naked. It made Aloy and Avad laugh, and she rolled onto her side, keeping the pillow in her lap. Avad and Erend both smiled, looking amused at seeing Aloy plop on the stone floor.

 

“You okay there, kid? My story was funny but not that funny,” Erend chuckled, finishing off his glass of wine. Aloy rolled onto her back, looking up at the copper ceiling.

 

“Yep, I’m good. Just tired. I’ve never felt so full I feel like I could sleep for a week,” Aloy let out a long yawn, and closed her eyes, “Ugh, but I’m still thinking of Sylens and everything he said and --”

 

“And you need to go to sleep, Aloy,” Avad teased her, “And not on the floor. It’s not very comfortable, trust me. Let’s get you to bed.” Avad slapped his knee and stood up from the chair.

 

Aloy let out a “Pfff” sound, gripping the pillow a little tighter. “I can sleep anywhere; I’m used to it. You can’t make me sleep in a bed.” Aloy bobbed her head back and forth in an arrogant way, making Avad and Erend raise their brows in surprise. The two looked at each other and silently came up with a plan to get Aloy to bed. Avad looked over to the doors that led to the guestrooms, and Erend nodded in understanding. Avad walked over to Aloy, so he was by her torso, looking down at her. She opened one eye to look up at him, and Avad smiled at her, with an almost aggressive look in his eyes.

 

“As long as you’re under my roof, Aloy, you’ll follow my customs,” Avad said quietly and sternly, “You’re my guest, and you’re going to sleep in an actual bed whether you like it, or not.”

 

Aloy threw a stubborn look up at him, quirking an eyebrow, “And if I say no?”

 

Avad smirked, and looked up to Erend who was already by the entryway, “Get the doors.”

 

“What?!” Aloy cried, but before she could blink Avad scooped her up in his arms, and the pillow she had fell to the floor. Avad shifted Aloy in his arms, but she was laughing and squirming against him.

 

“By the Sun, you’re heavier than you look!” Avad grunted, and he started carrying her towards the hallway. Aloy gasped in feigned insult, and Erend let out an “ooh” sound, laughing to himself.

 

“You’re the one who insisted I had three helpings of that damn turkey! Not my fault!” Aloy slapped Avad in the chest, and Erend just laughed more. He led the way down the hall to the guest room and opened the door. Avad took a few steps inside and looked down at Aloy.

 

“Do you need me to drop you off at the bed or can you take it from here?” Avad asked, still holding Aloy in his arms. Aloy tapped his chest with her hand, signaling him to put her down.

 

“I’m not helpless, you know, just tired,” Aloy yawned again and stretched her arms up into the air.

 

“All right, good night Aloy,” Erend waved, “I’ll be down the hall if you need anything. Stay out of trouble till morning, okay?”

 

“G’night,” Aloy yawned again, waving back. Avad started walking toward the door, reaching for the handle.

 

“Is there anything you need before I turn in, Aloy?” Avad asked quietly, but Aloy shook her head.

 

“I’m fine. You should get some sleep it’s been a long week for all of us,” Aloy lazily reached her hand out to Avad, and he gently took it in his, giving it a small shake. Her grip was ordinarily strong, but shaking her hand now was like holding a limp doll. He chuckled at the attempted gesture, smiling down at her tired face.

 

“Goodnight, Aloy. Sleep well,” Avad began to close the door behind him.

 

“You too,” Aloy said just before he shut it. She sighed and rubbed her eyes stretching on the skin on her face. Aloy sat at the edge of the bed, kicked her boots off, and threw them across the room. After a few minutes, she got her armor off and was in her underclothes. The place was warm enough for her just to lay on top of the bed, and she looked up at the copper ceiling.

 

“How did you do it, Sylens, hmm?” Aloy asked out loud, “How did you capture Hades, and why? For yourself? The ‘masters’?” Aloy closed her eyes, and her breathing slowed down as sleep started to take over.

 

“Always another mystery to chase… better start running to catch up…” Aloy said quietly as she finally drifted into a deep sleep.

 

Aloy’s eyes opened to a world she had never seen before. She was high up in the clouds, the skies were bright, and the sun made her skin feel warm. Aloy looked down and realized she was on the back of a Stormbird, that was flying above what looked like Nora land, then the deserts of the Sundom. It screeched and cawed, almost like a mournful, beautiful song. Aloy lifted her arms to touch the clouds and watched the mist flow past her arms.

 

Rising from the fog, Erend appeared on the back of a floating, galloping Strider to her left, and Avad on a flying Glinthawk to her right. Erend was laughing, kicking the Strider on its side as it ran through the air. Avad called out to them, but Aloy couldn’t hear the words. A rumble of thunder echoed in her ears, and she looked ahead.

 

A storm cloud was fast approaching from the West, and Aloy looked to her sides to warn her friends, but they were already gone. The skies were getting darker, and the warm sun faded away, leaving Aloy feeling cold and her skin raw. In the clouds, Sylens appeared, surrounded by red and black energy that swirled around him.

 

“You can’t stop it Aloy, nothing can,” he mocked her. Aloy reached out to touch him, but he turned to dust and ash, scratching her eyes. When she looked up again, she and the Stormbird were in the middle of a raging storm, with rain pelting her skin like daggers, and lightning flashing in the air. The Stormbird was struck in its wing, sending the two falling from the sky. In seconds, the two crashed into a massive lake. As she hit the lake, Aloy opened her mouth in shock, and the foul water began to fill her lungs. Aloy tried to kick up to the surface, but she couldn’t tell what was up or down. Almost out of breath, she tried one more strong kick forward, and she breached the surface, coughing and choking on the salty water. Heavy rain pelted the lake, and as Aloy looked around, she could not see land in any direction.

 

A roar clapped, and a bolt of lightning flashed in the sky, revealing a sky full of stars and colorful clouds. Then, a shadow shaped like a Stormbird darkened the heavens, but its wings did not flutter like a bird’s. It was gliding through the air, and then, a streak of red and purple light burst down towards her, electrocuting Aloy, making her scream in pain.

 

Aloy woke up, and sat straight up in her bed, letting out a small cry. She touched her forehead, realizing she was dripping in sweat, and yet she felt so cold. Aloy closed her eyes and tried to calm down. It was the first time in months, she had a dream like this, and even after a few minutes sitting up awake, she still felt rattled. Looking out the window, she could tell it would be hours before daybreak, and she was too startled to try to go back to sleep.

 

Aloy got up off the bed, and paced around the room for a few minutes, rolling her shoulders and swinging her arms back and forth, trying to get her anxious energy out. She couldn’t help but think of Brin, the strange Banuk shaman she had met in the desert. He asked her to bring the “blood” of a Stormbird, and when he drank it, he saw something terrifying. A raging storm from the West, the Jewel on fire, the blue light was fading from the machines, her fallen in a battle. Aloy didn’t take much stock in dreams or prophecies, especially from a man like Brin. And yet, he was able to describe the Faro Robots, the Derangement, and the creation of the new machines. He could have been a maniac; drinking machine blood was a dangerous thing, and probably drove him mad. But still, a nagging feeling ate her away from that he may have been right.

 

Aloy chided herself; she was looking for answers in a dream and from the ravings of a shunned Banuk shaman who drank fluids from machines. Aloy walked over to the window and opened the shutters to look at the mesa below. The fresh morning air blew into the room, filling Aloy’s lungs with its calming smell. Aloy leaned forward, resting her forearms on the sill, looking around at the palace gardens, Meridian, and out towards the west where the moon was hanging low.

 

After a minute of staring out at the world, Aloy plopped her head down on her forearms, letting out an “Arrgh.” She needed to get out of this room. Aloy knew that the tribes would gather back at the Palace in a few hours to get their Focuses, so she really couldn’t go far. Aloy went through her handbag and decided to put on the outfit Teb made her for the Proving. She stepped out into the corridor and quietly shut the door behind her. Aloy didn’t have a particular destination in mind, so she wandered the halls, allowing herself to get a little lost and go to places she wasn’t familiar with. She eventually found herself at the entrance to the water gardens that had dozens of fountains and pools trickling softly. Aloy could hear the sound of a woman singing, and she searched for the source of the music.

 

Kivara was standing at a pavilion facing the setting moon, singing a hymn that Aloy could barely hear. She kept her distance, not wanting to interrupt her. After bowing towards the sky, Kivara turned, looking upon Aloy.

 

“I thought I heard someone stalking me through the gardens,” Kivara teased, and walked up to Aloy reaching a hand out to her, “Did you sleep well, Aloy? Or… well enough?”

 

Aloy smirked, and took Kivara’s hand to shake it, “I had some... interesting dreams just before I woke up. Couldn’t bring myself to go back to sleep.”

 

Kivara nodded, “I can understand that. Would you like to talk about it? For some, that can be helpful.”

 

Aloy sighed, “I’m not sure if it would do any good. I met a strange Banuk shaman a while back. He drank machine fluids had ‘visions’ of the past, present, and future. My dream was his vision of the future.”

 

Kivara laughed, “I’ve heard of a tribe in the west that feasts on the machines, it’s a curious thing. What was in this machine-fluid induced vision of his?”

 

The two walked side-by-side through the gardens. Aloy smiled, “Well he drank from a Stormbird, and in my dream, I was riding on one over Nora lands and into the West. He told of a storm rising in the Forbidden West, and of a Metal World that he didn’t seek, but was coming for us all. Sylens was there, and he said there wasn’t anything I could do to stop it. In my dream, I flew into this storm, and the Stormbird and I fell into this... foul-tasting lake. There was a flash of light, and then I could see the stars and colorful clouds, unlike anything I’ve ever seen. There was this… shadow passing above me. It struck me down with a bolt of red and purple lightning, and I woke up.”

 

Kivara hummed in thought, “Most curious…”

 

“What do you make of it?” Aloy stopped walking, and Kivara turned, her face scrunched in thought.

 

“I think… you have a role to play in the struggles to come. And you are carrying a heavy burden, more than anyone should bear. There’s still so much for you -- all of us -- to learn and discover, Aloy,” Kivara took a step closer, gently squeezing her shoulder, “Trust in your own hands and skills to see it through, and I’m sure you’ll succeed.”

 

Aloy nodded, “I think of all the things I’ve learned and seen, worrying about some strange dreams should be pretty low on my list.”

 

Kivara chuckled, “Indeed… Would you like to join me in the archives for breakfast? I just made a loaf of bread, and I have a delicious tea I could share. I also found some artifacts that might be related to your Faro.”

 

Aloy’s eyebrows quirked in excitement, but then she remembered, “I thought you didn’t like having food and drinks in the archive?”

 

Kivara looked around, then leaned in whispering, “I don’t like clumsy oafs like Avad or Erend bringing those in, you are much more trustworthy.”

 

Aloy chuckled, “All right.”

 

The two women made their way back to the Archives, and Aloy took a seat at the table. Kivara pulled out a few relics from a box and showed them to her. There were two small trinkets, almost the size of pebbles. One was a pyramid with glyphs etched into it, the other a stylized animal with a head like a fox, only it had an ornate headdress, and it’s skin looked to be painted black once before. The other she showed was a gold-painted vessel, depicting a man with an elaborate headdress and a decorative beard. Along its side were dozens of glyphs, unlike anything Aloy had seen. Birds, braided twists, crosses, squiggly lines -- her Focus could not translate them. But her Focus did make out a saying on the bottom of the vessel: “Made in Egypt.”

 

“Now, I’m not sure if this is anything, but… I believe this vessel represents an ancient culture, where the kings were called ‘Pharaohs’... the pronunciation is very similar to your Ted Faro.” Kivara stood up to pour the tea and serve the bread to Aloy.

 

Aloy nodded, turning the vessel in her hands a few times, “Ted Faro was obsessed with this ancient culture, it’s possible he used these glyphs for his purposes. Like an inside joke with himself. He named his machines after it that much I know.” Aloy scanned the vessel so she could refer back to it with her Focus. She took a slice of bread and sipped the tea.

 

“Where was he actually from, do you know?” Kivara asked, holding a steaming cup of tea with both hands.

 

Aloy hummed in thought for a few moments, “Ahhh… Salt Lake City, Utah. That’s where he was born, but he studied somewhere in California, then set up his business in what remains of Maker’s End to the North. But I think he had multiple trading posts across the whole world.”

 

Kivara tapped her cup with her thumb, “When they faced the fall of their world, Elisabet Sobeck wanted to go home, to Carson City, we presume. What if your Ted Faro wanted to do the same? Maybe he built his Thebes around there?”

 

Aloy chewed on the bread, thinking it over, “Maybe… I know a lot more about Elisabet than I do about Ted. I’m not sure if he’s the kind of man to retreat home after all he did. He was ashamed, and most people who feel shame turn and run the other way, in my experience.”

 

Kivara nodded, “I’ve known many people, Aloy. When I was a prisoner during the Mad Sun-King’s reign, when my fellow prisoners were marched off to be killed in the Sun-Ring, all of them just wanted to go home. Or be with the ones they loved. Even if they felt they had made mistakes or hurt their families.”

 

“I… I’m sorry, Kivara. I don’t think I could have survived what you endured,” Aloy said softly. Kivara smiled.

 

“I’m sure you know better than most that you can survive a great deal when your back is against the wall,” Kivara sipped her tea, “But that’s all in the past. Better to focus on what’s in front of us.”

 

Aloy nodded, “Do you know much about Salt Lake City, Utah?”

 

Kivara’s eyes lit up, “That I do. It’s in the Forbidden West, but there are still many references to it. It’s north, northwest of Meridian I believe, about a two-week journey. There’s a massive lake, larger than the Brink. The remains of an ancient city are along its banks. Some say a tribe lives near it, but they’re elusive. And apparently, the waters of the lake taste foul, ‘salty,’ if you can imagine that.”

 

Aloy chuckled, but then she remembered her dream, “The dream I had, I fell into a massive lake that tasted awful… Like salt.”

 

Kivara laughed, “Perhaps Erend or Avad slipped a little machine blood in your drink last night? Better watch yourself around those two!”

 

Aloy smirked, rolling her eyes, “Probably just a coincidence.” Aloy finished her bread and tea and stood up.

 

“Kivara, may I ask you a question?” Aloy rubbed her left hand with her thumb.

 

“Of course, my dear, what’s on your mind?”

 

“In a few hours, I’ll be giving out Focuses to my friends and allies so we can all stay in touch with one another. I thought maybe… I have data files-- information, that I could make available to them. It… maybe a lot for them to grasp, especially if I’m not around to answer all their questions. But withholding it might halt our progress. What would you do?”

 

Kivara sighed, and sat thinking it over for a minute, “I would think that if you’re giving away these Focuses to your friends and allies, that they should be able to handle the truth.”

 

“But?” Aloy asked.

 

“But… I would use caution,” Kivara began to explain, “Sharing this kind of knowledge without context or a teacher to guide them through it all, could cause more harm than good. You can always share more at your own pace -- or at their comfort level. You cannot take it back once it’s out there. Do you understand?”

 

Aloy nodded, “They already know about GAIA , but I’ve seen so much more.”

 

Kivara stood up as an idea struck her, “Perhaps, you can organize all that you’ve discovered, in a way that will guide them through it gently. Then, they can decide for themselves if they want to learn more.” Aloy liked that idea and smiled.

 

“I’m planning on leaving for Sunfall with Avad soon; it would give me something to do on the way over.”

 

“Very good,” Kivara cleared their plates and cups, “Some of your friends may be hard-headed and take a while to come around, but change never comes in a single sunrise.”

 

“Yes, I’ve heard that before,” Aloy smiled, “Thank you for the tea and bread, Kivara. I should head back upstairs.”

 

“Of course, child,” Kivara bowed her head, “I’ll keep looking for more information, and pass it along when I can.” Aloy bent back and made her way to the apartments through the gardens. Daylight was starting to pierce the horizon, and the morning birds were beginning to sing. Aloy looked out across the ravine and to the long bridge, and could barely make out some Nora braves standing around. She sighed at sight; a part of her wanted to go back to the Sacred Lands, to help rebuild. But her world was so much more than the Nora now. The work she would do would ensure their security for generations, long after she was gone. Still, she knew she should check on them.

 

Aloy made her way to their encampment, and to her surprise, several Nora were on Striders or petting them gently. Even Sona had gotten on one, though she looked incredibly wary. Varl stayed close to her and waved to Aloy. Nakoa ran up to her, smiling wide.

 

“Aloy! Isn’t it wonderful? Almost all of us have our own Strider; we even mounted some to the carts!” Aloy’s mouth hung open, taking the scene in.

 

“Honestly, I never thought I’d live to see the day,” Aloy laughed, “It’s certainly going to help to rebuild the tribe, if it doesn’t startle the others back home,” Nakoa nodded in understanding, and led Aloy away from the group.

 

“War Chief Sona was the last one to mount a Strider, but Varl helped,” she said in a low voice, “I think we’ll turn some heads when we get home, but if we say it was your idea, no one’s going to question it.”

 

“I wish… I wish I could go with you,” Aloy whispered, “I feel guilty for not going back with you.”

 

Nakoa furrowed her brow and shook her head, “Don’t be, Aloy. Trust me, rebuilding some longhouses, fortifying fences? You’ve got more important things to worry about.”

 

Aloy gave her a small smile, “I just… I feel like the tribe needs me, and I’m abandoning it.”

 

“You’re not,” Nakoa placed a hand on her shoulder, “There’s something called ‘leading by example,’ and your actions have already helped the tribe. And if we’re lost without you, your Focus will help us stay in touch. We’ll be fine, I promise.”

 

“Thank you,” Aloy replied, “I appreciate all you’ve done to support me, especially at the meeting yesterday.”

 

Nakoa waved her hand through the air, “That was nothing. I know I wasn’t raised an outcast like you but... I understand where you’re coming from. When my father was murdered, and I was forbidden to become a Seeker, I grew up resenting the Matriarchs and what the tribe stood for. I will always love my homeland, but the Nora gets in their way too often. I’m looking forward to going back, sharing what I learned, and bringing the other outcasts into Mother’s Heart.”

 

Aloy smiled, “Thank you, Nakoa. You’ve been a great friend.” Aloy placed her hand on her shoulder, and Nakoa returned the gesture.

 

“Anytime, Aloy. If you need me, I’ll be there for you,” Nakoa said proudly. After a moment, they both dropped their arms to their sides.

 

“We should wrangle everyone up, bring them to the Palace,” Aloy said, looking back to the group.

 

Nakoa grinned then whispered, “Oh yes, I can’t wait to see Sona try on a Focus!”

 

Aloy chuckled, shaking her head. She ushered the Nora back to Avad’s palace, and soon everyone else arrived. Petra, Vanasha, Avad, and Erend stood near Aloy, already wearing their Focuses. Aloy had everyone stand in a large circle and opened her pouch. She turned to the four who already had their Focuses ready.

 

“All right, I’m going to have you guys help me put the Focuses on everyone; then I’m going to show you how to use them.” Petra, Vanasha, Avad, and Erend grabbed a few Focuses from Aloy and began placing them on everyone’s ears. It took a few hours to get everyone used to the Focus, and walk them through the data library, machine information, and how to accept and make calls to other users. She even showed them how to find each other on a map, in case someone got lost or was in trouble. The Nora were the slowest to catch on, and showing the most resistance to the device. Nakoa and Teb were taking it in stride, and Aloy hoped the other Nora Braves would eventually come around.

 

Aloy’s last test was to do a group call, and she sent everyone to different sections of the pavilion, so no one was in sight of each other. Aloy managed to link everyone together at once, and they all made a sound off and confirmed that they could see and hear her, and each other. It made her smile, knowing at least this part had worked out rather well. The group reassembled at Avad’s pavilion, and Aloy stood to wait for them.

 

“Well done, everyone. It seems to be working as I expected. But if at any point you’re not sure how to work the Focus, you know how to call me, and I can help. Just make sure that your closest Tallneck is well protected. Their destruction could cause problems with our ability to communicate with each other.”

 

“I admit Aloy,” Sona spoke up, “These devices may prove useful when securing our lands. The Striders as well, though I think our priority is rebuilding Mother’s Heart.”

 

Aloy bowed her head, “I’m pleased to hear that, Sona. If you can keep me informed on the restoration efforts, I’d greatly appreciate it.”

 

“If that’s all you have, for now, we ought to make the journey back to the Sacred Land,” Sona replied. Avad stepped forward.

 

“We will all walk you to the city gates to see you off,” Avad said, “Tallanah, are your hawks prepared to escort the convoy?”

 

“Yes, your Radiance,” Tallanah bowed to her king, “I have seven of my best men and women ready to leave. They’re at the bridge waiting for us.”

 

Chief Aratak took a step forward as well, “My werak and I are also ready to depart with you, War-Chief Sona. I sent some of my hunters out ahead to scout the roads and ensure a safe journey.” Sona eyed Aratak curiously, then Aloy could make out a small smile on her lips.

 

“Thank you, Chief Aratak. We should depart soon, I’d like us to reach Lone Light by nightfall, and make camp there.”

 

Aloy nodded, “All right, let’s go.”

 

As the group left the palace, many of Meridian’s citizens came out to meet them, waving goodbye to the Nora braves, and shouting to Aloy, thanking her for her service to Meridian. It warmed Aloy’s heart to see the people she worked so hard to protect. Avad remained a few steps behind Aloy, and while his people showed happiness and gratitude towards him as he passed by, he was pleased to see that Aloy was getting their attention more. He knew that Aloy didn’t give herself enough credit, and to see her looking happy, smiling at his people, warmed his heart. Avad quickened his pace slightly and walked beside her.

 

“They adore you,” he whispered to her, raising an arm to wave towards the crowd. Aloy looked up to Avad, smirking.

 

“They love their King. You’ve saved this city twice in less than five years,” Aloy whispered as the crowds cheered, “I’ll just be a sentence in your city’s history.”

 

Avad smiled and whispered to her, “I doubt that, Aloy. I won’t let that happen.”

 

A little girl broke through the crowd and ran right up to Aloy and Avad. The two stopped in their tracks, and the girl looked up to them, smiling. She swayed back and forth where she stood, and Aloy could see her mother at the edge of the crowd, looking frightened for her child. Aloy looked back down and realized the little girl had a bouquet of wildflowers in her hands. Aloy got down on one knee to speak to her.

 

“Hello, little one,” Aloy said quietly, “My name is Aloy. What’s your name?”

 

The little girl looked at Aloy in awe, then Avad, and back to Aloy, her eyes growing wide, “Saya. I live in Brightmarket with my mama and papa.” She bowed to Aloy, then to Avad.

 

Aloy bowed her head, “It’s very nice to meet you, Saya.” She smiled, and Aloy looked over to the girl’s mother, smiling at her too. She looked relieved, and the crowd grew quiet as they watched.

 

Saya offered Aloy the bouquet, and Aloy studied it for a moment, letting out a small gasp, “Are these for me? They’re beautiful.”

 

Saya nodded, smiling, “I picked them myself by the Brink. I got extra blue ones to match your scarf. Would you mind sharing some with Sun King Avad too?” Avad chuckled, and Aloy smiled.

 

“Of course, I’d be happy to. Thank you, Saya,” Aloy took the bouquet, tucking a blue flower behind her ear, “How does that look?”

 

Saya smiled, and in a flash, she threw her arms around Aloy’s head, giving her a tight hug. Aloy chuckled in surprise and hugged her back. The crowd awed and cheered, and Aloy patted Saya’s back. After a few moments, Saya pulled away.

 

“It looks nice!” Saya shouted, “Thank you, Aloy! Thank you, your Radiance! Bye!” Saya waved to them both and ran back to her mother. Saya’s mother crouched down to scoop her up and bowed her head to Avad and Aloy. Aloy smiled and gave Avad half the bouquet, and they continued crossing the bridge. They made their way to the Gate, and the Nora were mounting their Striders. The hawks stood by the carts, ready to lead the Striders on foot. Nakoa and Teb walked up to Aloy, and Nakoa gave her a tight hug.

 

“Be safe, Aloy,” she said quietly, “And stay in touch when you can.” Aloy smiled.

 

Teb offered Aloy his arm, but Aloy pulled him into a hug instead. Teb was a little surprised, but after a moment he returned the embrace.

 

“May All-Mother bless you, and watch over you, Aloy,” he said quietly.

 

“Thank you, Teb. And you.” Sona and Varl walked over next.

 

Sona offered her arm to Aloy, and she took it firmly, “We will be back as soon as our lands are secured. Thank you, Aloy. For all the help and supplies you gathered for us.”

 

“Of course, War-Chief. Stay in touch and let me know if you need me,” Aloy replied. Sona smiled at her.

 

“We will speak soon,” she said confidently and walked back to her Strider that was next to Chief Aratak’s. Chief Aratak nodded to Aloy from atop his Strider, and she bowed her head again towards him. He turned towards Sona as she mounted the machine, grinning at her. Sona was taken aback at his smile and turned to look the other way, looking a little uncomfortable. Aloy chuckled at the exchange as Varl walked up to her. He looked sad but smiled softly at Aloy.

 

“We ought to be better at saying good-bye to each other by now,” Aloy said quietly.

 

“Aloy,” Varl said, “I … I don’t even know what to say.” Aloy took Varl’s hands in hers, giving them a gentle squeeze.

 

“You don’t have to say anything, Varl. We’ll see each other again soon.” Varl nodded and looked down at his feet.

 

“Thank you, Aloy,” Varl looked back up to Aloy, “For everything. I hope… I hope that we can lead the Nora to a better tomorrow. And if we do, it’ll be because of you.” Aloy bowed her head, and Varl leaned down to kiss Aloy’s hand gently. He gave it one last squeeze before letting go and walked towards his Strider.

 

“Good-bye,” Aloy said quietly. Once Varl was on his Strider, Sona led the Nora braves from the Gate towards the mountain pass, with the werak, supplies, and carts in tow. The crowd cheered and waved as they left, but Aloy stood still as she watched them disappear from view.

 

Avad walked up to her and stood by her side. He placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently with his thumb.

 

“Aloy…” he said quietly, “Are you all right?” Aloy didn’t realize it, but she started crying as the Nora and convoy left. She wiped the tears away and took a deep breath.

 

“Yeah, it’s just… I’m no good at saying good-bye,” she replied. Avad nodded, looking up towards the road.

 

“It’s not a good-bye, not really,” Avad said quietly. “When you’re ready, Marad has made arrangements for an entourage to travel to Sunfall. We could leave in two days. Marad was planning on debriefing everyone back at the palace once we sent the convoy off, but if you need more time --”

 

“No, no,” she said quickly, “Let’s get it done.”

 

Aloy, Avad, Marad, Petra, Erend, Vanasha, Tallanah, Nil, and General Uthid returned to the Palace council room. Marad shared the travel plans for Avad to return to Sunfall by crossing the Brink on boats as opposed to taking the roads. While the Shadow Carja appeared to be gone, the streets were still dangerous, and passing the Brink would be a safer journey. Only a few Snapmaws occupied the banks and smaller islands, which wouldn’t be a problem. General Uthid, Vanasha, Nil and Aloy would travel ahead to ensure that the path was safe, while a royal barge with Avad, Erend, three of the Vanguard, Petra and her workers would follow. The remaining Vanguard, Marad, Tallanah, Nasadi, and Itamen would stay behind and hold Meridian.

 

Aloy listened to the plan and had no arguments against it. Part of her wanted to leave right away, but she knew that a few days more in Meridian wouldn’t hurt. It would also give her time to research with Kivara, collect intelligence, and plan her next moves. This was the first time Avad left Meridian since the Liberation, and Aloy understood that they needed time to prepare and fortify the city.

 

After the meeting, Aloy needed some time to be alone. Between not sleeping well, seeing the Nora and Banuk leave, and sitting through Marad’s meeting, she felt exhausted and suffocated. Aloy left the palace and made her way towards Brightmarket. Instead of going to the Village, she made her way up the hill that overlooked it and sat down to look at the lake. A field of wildflowers surrounded her, and she plucked a few blades of grass, braiding them together.

 

It was past midday, and being out in the sun was making her sweat. The waters of the Brink looked so calm, so cool. Aloy looked around and could see that no one -- man or machine -- was nearby. She walked down to the water’s edge, and took off her boots, rolling up her pant legs. Aloy stood in the calm waters for a few minutes, wiggling her toes and watching the waves splash on her calves. She bent over to collect water in the palm of her hands and splashed it on her face. It felt so refreshing that Aloy looked around again, and could see a small cave just a hundred paces away. She slowly walked over, trying to avoid the sharp rocks. When she reached the cave, she realized it was more like a protected cove. The cave only went a hundred paces in, but it was well protected so she could swim without anyone sneaking up on her, or be worried about her belongings being stolen.

 

Aloy took off her Focus and most of her clothes and placed them on a boulder inside the cave. She stepped into the waters, and while it was chilly, she decided to get used to it fast by diving right in. Aloy opened her eyes under the water, and after touching the bottom with her toes, she pushed herself back up to the surface. She scratched her hair and undid her braids, letting her red hair flowing around her. Aloy rubbed the dirt and grime from her skin and hair, and after she felt clean, she made her body relax and float at the surface, looking up at the ceiling of the cave. She closed her eyes, thinking back to her conversation with Sylens.

 

Sylens had control over Hades, and if GAIA were to be rebuilt, she would have to deal with the two someday. But Hephaestus, she could try to capture it the way Sylens got to Hades. By bringing Hephaestus into her control, she could manufacture any machine or part needed to rebuild GAIA. When Aloy beat Hephaestus back in the Cut, it retreated to some unknown location. She would need to find it’s hiding place as soon as possible, and if new hunter-killer machines were being created, that would be a good indicator that Hephaestus was operating in a Cauldron nearby.

 

Hopefully, she could find Hephaestus before Sylens did. While she didn’t know what Sylens wanted, chances were that Hades had his full attention right now. It was clear that he was almost obsessed with it, and Hades held answers that Sylens wanted. From what she saw last night, it certainly looked like she weakened Hades, and Sylens would probably avoid releasing it from its cage as long as possible to keep control over it.

 

Aloy sighed; it was only her theory based on what little information she had to go on, but all she could do right now was follow every lead, and hope for the best. The Zero Dawn facility may hold more answers than she initially found too. The last time she was there, the Eclipse kept her from exploring every inch carefully, and there were areas she couldn’t access. With Petra’s help and no Eclipse trying to kill her this time, she may be able to discover new areas and learn about where Hephaestus retreated to.

 

Aloy paddled in the cove, diving, and swimming at a lazy pace. She remembered back in the Embrace the first time Rost taught her to swim. Aloy wasn’t very good at first, so Rost would tie a rope around Aloy and hold onto it, so he could real her in like a fish if she was getting in trouble. During the summers, when they would swim to cool off, Rost would pick her up by her trousers, and throw her into the lake. When she was little, and they were swimming together, Aloy would latch onto his arm, and he would spin around and around, making a massive whirlpool until she flew off. It was one of the few things that made Rost genuinely laugh. As Aloy swam in the cove, she spun around a few times in the water, with her arms stretched out as Rost had done.

 

Raindrops were starting to hit the Brink gently, and as Aloy spun, she could see tiny ripples on the surface. The skies outside were growing dark, and the distant sound of thunder signaled that her swim was over. Aloy took one last dive and spun around in the water a few more times. As she breached the surface, she rubbed the water off her face and from her eyes.

 

Across the Brink, and only for a moment, she saw something moving through the water, just under the surface. It was too big to be a fish, but it wasn’t shaped like a Snapmaw either. Aloy rushed over to her clothes and grabbed her Focus. She scanned the lake, but aside from a few trout, there was nothing there. She quickly threw her clothes back on and made her way out of the cove. The last thing she wanted was to be cornered by a machine. Aloy climbed up the hill, and stood at the edge of the cliff, trying to spot whatever she saw.

 

“Aloy!” a voice cried out from behind. Tallanah was running up to her, waving as she approached. Aloy smiled and waved back to her.

 

“Everything all right, Tallanah?” Aloy shouted, and Tallanah stopped a few feet in front of her.

 

“Oh yes, everything’s fine, are _you_ doing okay?” Tallanah cleared her throat as she caught her breath.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry I probably should have said where I was going, I just needed some time alone.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize for that, Aloy,” Tallanah tapped her Focus on her ear, “Plus, it gave me a chance to try the tracking feature you showed us this morning.”

 

Aloy chuckled, and said in a teasing tone, “Well done Sun Hawk! You won’t need to stare at the dirt anymore to track people; it’s almost a shame.”

 

Tallanah laughed, and looked down, pointing to the cove, “My father, brother and I would go swimming in that cove when we were children. It’s a nice private spot. As soon as I saw where your Focus was pinging, I knew what you were up to.” Aloy nodded, then turned back to the Brink.

 

“I thought I saw something in the water, something big,” Aloy said quietly. Tallanah looked out, scanning the lake with her Focus.

 

“The only machines I’ve seen around the Brink are Snapmaws, and there aren’t any others here,” Tallanah scrunched her face in thought, “Are you sure you saw something? The light on the water can play tricks on your eyes.”

 

Aloy looked out onto the horizon, looking for any sign of movement. The trickle of rain was picking up, distorting the surface of the lake. If she did see something, there’d be no way for her to spot it now unless it leaped out in front of her. Tallanah looked up at the skies and took a few steps closer to Aloy.

 

“We should head back, looks like a storm is coming in from the West,” Tallanah pointed to the storm clouds rolling in over the lake, “Trust me, you don’t want to be out here when the thunder and lightning pass over.” Aloy looked up at the darkened skies, the sun was starting to set, and its light struggled to pierce through the clouds. Aloy nodded and began to follow Tallanah back to Meridian, staying a few paces behind her. A clap of thunder echoed above them, and she looked out to the West to watch the storm roll in.

 

It was foolish, she knew, but Aloy thought of Brin. Aloy knew he was a madman, that his mind was broken and she shouldn't listen to anything he had to say. But as the storm rolled in, and the rain began to pour harder on her and Tallanah, Aloy felt a strange connection. A nagging feeling that clawed at her as she remembered his words:

 

“The future comes hungry, for man and machine. It will catch me, catch us all! I’ll run - chase that teasing sun into the Forbidden West… The future is a frightful dream, huntress!”

 

Aloy shook her head, dismissing his ravings.

 

 _Still_ , she thought to herself.


	14. Saya

Tallanah and Aloy returned to the palace, and both women were soaked to the bone. Nasadi and Vanasha brought the women to the baths to warm them up and get them a change of clothes. Vanasha lent Tallanah one of her armored dresses, while Aloy decided to wear one of her warmer Nora outfits that reminded her of Teersa. Nasadi insisted on spending some time alone with Aloy, so she brought her to her rooms in the palace while the others continued to prepare for the journey to Sunfall. Nasadi pulled out a chair for Aloy, and Aloy sat down in front of a small table that had a looking-glass mounted to it. Aloy had never really seen her reflection before, and part of her never wanted to again. Her hair was still soaked and matted to her face, reminding her of a wet rat.

 

Nasadi insisted on taking care of braiding her hair, and Aloy didn’t want to be rude and object. To her surprise, Nasadi was very gentle with her hair, tugging at the knots carefully to undo them. The rain pattered against the window, and Nasadi hummed a melody to herself. Aloy kept her hands in her lap, rubbing her palm with her thumb. She felt a little strange looking at herself in the glass, so instead, she focused on Nasadi, and her work.

 

“I never got the chance to thank you since we returned,” Nasadi said quietly, “You, Vanasha, and that strange merchant fellow -- you risked your lives so that my son and I could be free. Thank you, Aloy.”

 

Aloy smiled, and looked down at her hands, “I remember the first time I saw you both, in Sunfall. I thought… I’ve never seen a mother look so unhappy, and a little boy so afraid. Has Itamen adjusted well since he’s been in Meridian?”

 

Nasadi took a bead, and finished one of the braids, “He has, but it’s been slow. Helis would drag him to the Sun ring to watch men and women die by the sword or machine, and he still has nightmares about it. Avad and Uthid spend as much time with him as they can, and that’s helped a great deal. You’ve met Kivara, I believe?”

 

Aloy nodded slightly, “Ooh, yes...”

 

Nasadi laughed, “Avad and I decided that she will be Itamen’s teacher. We’ll be asking some of the noble houses to bring their young children in as well so that Itamen will have company. I think… I think he gets rather lonely at times.”

 

“I know… I know it’s not my place, but could I make a suggestion that may help him?” Aloy asked carefully.

 

“Of course, I’d be grateful for your advice,” Nasadi was working on a different braid, though Aloy could feel she was almost redesigning her typical hairstyle to create something familiar, but new.

 

“When I was growing up alone, what made me feel connected to the world, was exploring as much of the wilds as I could,” Aloy explained, “Not just the machines but the land, animals, and plants. I know it must be especially difficult for a Sun Prince, but... perhaps getting Itamen out into the world beyond Meridian and Sunfall would be beneficial?” Nasadi came around to face Aloy, and gently took a few ringlets of hair out to leave on either side of her face.

 

She smiled at Aloy and gave her a small pat on the knee, “I think that’s a wonderful idea,” she replied. Nasadi stood back behind Aloy and continued her work.

 

“My husband… part of what broke him was his isolation, I feel,” she said in a melancholy tone, “He would shut himself up in this place for days without taking visitors, or even seeing me. I want my son to know the world, to love and protect it with everything he has.”

 

Aloy smiled, “If I ever have a child, I think I’d want that too.”

 

Nasadi stopped braiding Aloy’s hair for a moment, “‘If?’ A woman like you would be a miracle to motherhood everywhere. After seeing all you’ve done, I would marvel at what your children could accomplish.”

 

Aloy chuckled, “Well, I don’t think I’d make a good mother. I haven’t the time to give it. One day, perhaps.” Nasadi continued braiding Aloy’s hair; only instead of letting parts of it drape at her shoulders like Aloy frequently had it, she collected several braids into one plait to twine them together. As the rain poured outside and the thunder rolled, Aloy realized that this place must hold so many memories for Nasadi. Getting her out of Sunfall was a matter of her and Itamen’s survival, but Aloy didn’t stop to ask if Meridian was the best place for her to be.

 

“Nasadi,” Aloy began to speak, “I hope this isn’t too personal to ask but, are you all right, being back here in the Palace?” Nasadi’s hands stopped moving, and Aloy looked up to see her reflection in the glass. Her brow was furrowed in thought, but her eyes moved about searching for the right words.

 

Nasadi sighed, “The first few weeks were the hardest. Jiran was a terrible husband, a terrible father -- to all his children. I have so many memories tied to this place, most of them… unhappy. I almost wanted to take Itamen anywhere else. But I see Avad as my son too, and I am needed here. Not just for my children, but the Sundom. A queen… a queen is like a mother to her people, Aloy. She must be there for them, especially when times are at their hardest.”

 

Aloy nodded, “Even though you’re husband is… you know... dead?”

 

Nasadi chuckled, “It makes me a Dowager Queen -- an experienced advisor to the reigning Sun King until he has a queen of his own to help him. It effectively means the people know to come to me with their troubles, and not to cross me, or face my fury.” Aloy laughed at her playful tone and closed her eyes. Nasadi had grabbed a scented oil that smelled like the flowers that grew in the Jewel and lightly applied it to her braids. Nasadi went over to a dresser to pick up a small looking glass and held it to her chest so Aloy could see how she designed her hair in the back.

 

“All right, I think this is done, but if you don’t like it I can --” Aloy quietly gasped. Nasadi had taken her typical tangle of hair and created a beautiful crown of braids that led down into one, thick plait that kept her wooden Nora beads and ribbons tied in. While her hair felt tighter, it also felt neater. For the first time in her life, Aloy felt beautiful.

 

“Nasadi, no one has ever done this for me before,” Aloy turned around to face her, “Thank you, it’s … it’s nice.”

 

Nasadi smiled down at her and gently placed the long braid over her shoulder, “You’re welcome, Aloy.”

 

“Mama?” a voice called out from behind the door.

 

“Come in, my love, it’s all right,” Nasadi called out. Itamen opened the door, and when he saw Aloy, he smiled wide and ran up to her. Erend was a few steps behind him but stayed by the door.

 

“Aloy! Hi!” Itamen waved happily, “Your hair looks beautiful!” Aloy laughed.

 

“Thank you, Itamen. I like it too,” she leaned forward, so she was more at his eye level, “And what are you up to today, little man?”

 

“Avad and I met with Master Kivara,” he replied, “She’s going to be my teacher now, and help me keep Meridian safe while you’re gone.”

 

Aloy gently patted the top of his head, ruffling his hair, “I know with her and your mother around to help you, you’re going to do great.”

 

“Are you staying for dinner, Aloy?” Itamen asked, “Avad’s invited a bunch of people, can you stay?” Aloy looked up at Erend, who nodded.

 

“Since the storm isn’t letting up and we’re still ironing out the travel details to Sunfall, Avad invited everyone to dinner,” Erend explained, “Might be a few more noblemen and captains you haven’t met yet, but should be a good time.”

 

Aloy thought about it for a moment, then looked down at Itamen, “Well little prince, may I have your permission to come?”

 

Itamen’s eyes lit up, “Yes! Yes, please! I’ve been making something for you; I can bring it to you at dinner!”

 

Aloy laughed, “Well, I can’t wait then, thank you, Itamen.”

 

“Before we head down, we need to get you cleaned up my love,” Nasadi said to Itamen, “We’ll meet you there.”

 

Aloy nodded and bowed to Nasadi, “Thank you again; I love what you did.” Nasadi stepped closer to Aloy and offered her a hug. Aloy wrapped her arms around her, and Nasadi patted her back.

 

“Of course, my dear, we’ll see you soon,” Nasadi said quietly.

 

Erend and Aloy walked down to one of the banquet rooms and found Petra, some of her clan from the Free Heap, Vanasha, Tallanah, Uthid, Avad, Marad, Nil and three other Carja nobles she hadn’t met before. The strangers were standing in a lump and practically glared through Aloy as she entered the room.

 

Aloy leaned closer to Erend, “Please don’t leave me alone with them,” she whispered.

 

Erend chuckled, and whispered back, “I was going to ask the same of you.”

 

Petra rushed over to Aloy and snatched her away to join her, Tallanah, and Vanasha. The women gushed about Aloy’s new hair and asked her how she was doing since her tribe left. Servants were passing out light food and wine, and after spending a few minutes with her friends, Aloy felt like she could relax and breathe easier. Erend walked over to open a window a crack and was quickly pelted by the rain and wind as he shut it back tightly. The cold breeze felt refreshing, though, as it passed through the room.

 

Avad eventually stepped over to the group of women, and lightly touched Aloy’s back, “Aloy, may I introduce you to some of Meridian’s city leaders?”

 

She nodded, and as the two crossed the room, Erend winked at her and smiled softly. Aloy took a deep breathe as they walked up to the men.

 

“My lords, this is Aloy of the Nora,” Avad said proudly, “Aloy, this Captain Tarkas from Evenings Sign, Commander Vashad of the city watch, and Dutiful Omar, a Sun priest and one of our financial officers. They’re some of the members of the King’s Council.”

 

Aloy bowed, “It’s wonderful to meet you all.” Aloy glanced at each of the men quickly. Tarkas looked around Uthid’s age; he was a seasoned military man with faded scars on his face. His hair was beginning to gray at the temples and was tied back in a half ponytail. He had a light beard growing in and kept his hands tucked behind his back. Vashad was almost entirely bald but had a white goatee. He kept his helmet tucked under one arm, and his hand on his sword hilt. Omar was wearing a Sun Priest’s robe, had a massive ledger tucked under his arm, and glasses almost falling off his nose.

 

“Likewise. It was chaos, but I followed the Eclipse from Evenings Sign to Meridian during the battle. I fought with you at the ridge during the attack,” Tarkas replied, his voice was deep and gravely, “It is an honor to meet the ‘Saviour of Meridian finally.’”

 

Aloy nodded her head, “Thank you for your service; it was a hard battle; every man and woman counted that day.”

 

Avad smiled at her, “While we’re in Sunfall, these men will be advising and helping Itamen, Nasadi, and Tallanah govern Meridian.”

 

Aloy quirked an eyebrow, and said in a playful tone, “Well, Meridian is a glorious, ancient city; hopefully you won’t ruin her while your King is gone.”

 

Tarkas and Omar chuckled, but Vashad looked offended, “The safety of Meridian is a responsibility we do not take lightly, Nora,” Vashad’s tone at the word “Nora” was said with such venom that Aloy was taken aback, and Avad took a step in front of her to shield her from Vashad.

 

“I’d rather have a city full of people to provide for than a pile of rubble ruled by Helis and the Eclipse, Commander,” Avad masked his anger well, but everyone could still feel it, “And her name is Aloy. You would do well to remember that.”  

 

“Forgive me, Aloy, your Radiance,” he said stiffly, “I meant no disrespect. Please, excuse me.” Vashad bowed and walked away to speak with Erend, who looked none too happy that he was coming his way. Avad moved, so he was back at Aloy’s side, and Tarkas and Omar stepped forward to close their circle.

 

“You must pardon him, Aloy,” Omar spoke up, “The man has been dealing with a flood of outlanders and refugees for the last week in the city, and he lost some of his best men at the battle. The weight of command has weighed heavily on him lately. He’s forgotten his manners.”

 

Aloy shrugged, “It’s all right. I know I will always be a savage from the East to some people. It’s nothing I’m not used to.”

 

“I don’t want you ever to call yourself a ‘savage,’ Aloy,” Avad spoke quietly but fiercely and looked at her with a tenderness that made her heart beat faster. Aloy smiled and looked away from him to avoid blushing. Omar and Tarkas saw the way their king looked at her, and Tarkas cleared his throat, catching Avad’s attention once again.

 

“Vashad also wasn’t pleased to lose some of the guards to make the journey to Sunfall,” Tarkas explained, “It took a lot to get him to see things our way, but he’d still prefer if we delayed the journey another week.”

 

“But if we delay this journey another week, we’ll only find another reason to delay it again, and again,” Omar replied, “The Sun King must have domain over his lands, and Sunfall is part of his domain.”

 

Tarkas leaned a little closer to Aloy, and said quietly, “In case you couldn’t tell, this is what the council does all day. Damn waste of time.”

 

Aloy chuckled, “Hopefully the journey to Sunfall will be uneventful, and we will work quickly and effectively so your king can return to Meridian as soon as possible.”

 

“Aloy!” Itamen cried out from the entryway and started running up to her. Aloy crouched down and opened her arms up to him. He threw his arms around her, and Aloy scooped him up. Itamen laughed as Aloy held him and spun them around, and Avad smiled to see his little brother so happy. Itamen was holding a small wooden sculpture in his hand, and it was pressing against Aloy’s head. He eventually pulled away from her hug, but Aloy continued to hold him.

 

“Oh, look at you little man,” she said, bopping him up and down, “Nice and clean, your mama must be happy.”

 

“I made you this,” Itamen presented her with his sculpture, “It’s a Stormbird! They’re one of the biggest machines out there, and they can fly!” Aloy looked at his little wooden figurine. It was made of scrap wood and bound together with tree sap and twine. The sculpture was small enough to fit in her hands, despite its awkward shape. It was rough looking, but it was a Stormbird.

 

Aloy gasped, “Itamen you did a great job, it looks just like one! Thank you so much.” Aloy set him back down on the ground.

 

“You’re welcome, I made Avad one too, so now you each have one,” Itamen said proudly, and Avad crouched down to speak to his brother.

 

“I think Aloy’s came out better though, little brother. You’re getting so much better each time you make one,” Avad smiled at him proudly. Nasadi walked up to her son and placed her hands on his shoulders.

 

“Mama, can we eat soon?” he asked. Nasadi looked down at Avad, who began to stand back up.

 

“‘May we eat soon,’ my brother. I think that can be arranged,” Avad looked over to his servants and nodded. Aloy managed to grab one of the attendant's attention and asked that she bring the Stormbird back to her room. A long table was prepared and set, and Avad sat at the head. Marad, Nasadi, and Itamen sat to his left, with the councilors in tow. The others began to fill up the remaining spots, and Avad kept the seat at his right open.

 

“Aloy,” he said, and pulled the chair out for her. As she walked over and sat down, she noticed the room fell silent, with the chair creaking loudly as Avad gently pushed her in. The servants quickly brought out roasted boar, pears, and a bowl of rice, along with fruits and dried dates. Nasadi entertained everyone with happier stories about Sunfall and Meridian’s recovery. Petra spoke about her clan and the work the Oseram was doing to help the city. Aloy sat quietly, listening, and observing everyone.

 

“Aloy,” Tarkas spoke, leaning a little in her direction, “Tell us a little more about you. We’ve only heard the stories our Sun King and the Vanguard have told. I’ve also never met a Nora before now. What’s the Sacred Land in the East like?”

 

Aloy put her fork down, and tucked her hands under the table, “Well… I was raised by a Nora Brave, a man named Rost. I didn’t grow up in the villages, but they mostly consist of wooden huts and longhouses built into the cliffs. Rost brought me up in the wilds in the lands called ‘The Embrace,’ and taught me how to hunt, to fight, and survive off the land. The Sacred Lands are... diverse, really depending on where you are. The valley is lush; full of trees, rivers, and waterfalls, but it also has dangerous machines. The valley is surrounded by tall, snow-capped mountains with Metal Devils frozen in the rock. It’s treacherous to climb, and it’s where our Nora train to become Braves. If they prove themselves worthy, it will become their duty to protect the tribe.”

 

“Sounds… unforgiving,” Vashad replied dryly.

 

“Formidable, I think would be a better word for it,” Aloy said proudly, “It’s not an easy land, but those who can survive it become some of the strongest warriors the world has to know.”

 

Avad smiled at Aloy, and raised a glass to her, “And it gave us a formidable warrior, in you, Aloy.”

 

The others at the table raised their glasses, “Here, here!” Erend cried out, and everyone drank. Aloy wasn’t sure exactly what happened, but she assumed it was a thoughtful gesture from the Sun King, and she swallowed as well.

 

“You said the man who raised you, his name was Rost? Big man, dark hair and a painted face?” Tarkas asked, and Aloy nodded, “I think I met him once. Long ago. He was looking for a group of bandits that attacked your lands, must have been… twenty-five, thirty years ago.”

 

Aloy’s eyes widened in surprise, “Yes, a group of outlanders attacked his village near the border at Daytower. He was made a Seeker and searched all over for them. I think he even went into the Forbidden West to find the killers.”

 

Tarkas nodded, “I remember him now. I thought he was a fool wanting to go out there, but there was no stopping him. He was gone for a month, but he returned in one piece, mostly. Not many can say that.”

 

Aloy chewed the inside of her cheek, “Do you see many people? Returning from the West, I mean?”

 

Tarkas shook his head gravely, “Part of my command includes keeping people from leaving to begin with. The ones that go and come back… usually die at the fort from exhaustion, dehydration, or madness.” He cleared his throat, glancing at Itamen who looked afraid. The thunder boomed outside, making the boy jump.

 

“But those are stories for another time. This storm is something, isn’t it? I’ll be grateful for when the Summer Solstice arrives, and the rains ease up,” Tarkas tried to change the subject, and the table nodded in agreement.

 

“We’ve anticipated it’s another six weeks and a few days; won’t be long now,” Omar replied, smiling.

 

“Aloy, I know you’ll have your duties to uphold,” Nasadi spoke, “But I do hope you’ll be able to return to Meridian for the celebrations.”

 

“You’d love it, Aloy,” Tallanah replied from across the table, “There’s hunting competitions, dancing, fireworks, amazing food --”

 

“What are fireworks?” Aloy asked, clasping her hands back on the tabletop. The room went quiet as silverware hit the plates.

 

“You’ve never seen them? Your Radiance must show you then,” Tarkas glanced to his King smiling proudly, “They’re beautiful, like bursts of fire and light streaming through the night sky. It’s the highlight of the celebration.”

 

Avad smiled, “Perhaps we can arrange a private show, in case you’ll be away.”

 

“Thank you,” Aloy replied, “But if it’s too much trouble --”

 

“Nonsense,” Avad shook his head, and reached out to place a hand on Aloy’s wrist, giving it a small pat with his thumb, “I’m sure we can find at least a dozen or so to launch so you can see it.” Avad pulled his hand back and gave her a small smile in the corner of his mouth.

 

Aloy nodded her head in gratitude, but in the corner of her eye, she could see Vashad’s eyes widen in shock. Even Tarkas lowered his fork, his mouth hanging slightly open when he noticed the gesture. To Aloy, Avad had become a close friend and confidant, but sitting here now she was quickly reminded that she, a Nora from the “Savage East,” was in the presence of a Sun-King. She usually didn’t care about that, and she was sure Avad didn’t either, but seeing their reactions to him touching her brought that fact back to reality.

 

“That would be nice, if we can find the time, of course,” Aloy said and tucked her hands back under the table away from him. Avad’s brow furrowed at the change in her body language, but as he reached for his glass to take a drink, he could see Vashad frowning at Aloy, and Avad understood why she did it. Thankfully, the servants returned to clear the dishes, and dessert and teas were left out for Avad’s guests to sample at their leisure. The storm began to let up a little, so the large windows and balcony doors were opened to allow fresh air inside. Everyone stood around to mingle, and Aloy opted to have a cup of tea. She quietly wandered to one of the balconies and let out a deep sigh.

 

“Wasn’t as bad as you thought,” Erend said as he walked up to her dropping his voice so no one would overhear him, “Really. You did great, and between you and me, Vashad’s an ass.”

 

Aloy smirked saying sarcastically, “Is it because I’m a Nora savage, or because the Sun King touched me at the dinner table?”

 

“Both,” Erend said flatly, making Aloy shake her head laughing, “But don’t call yourself that, Aloy. He’s been the commander of the city guard for over ten years. He kept his head down during the Liberation and didn’t choose a side until we already won the battle. He’s a bitter man, but he helped us secure the city as Avad took the throne. Vashad does his job well enough to stay commander but has never really stood out for better postings. Then you come in, immediately capture the King’s attention, and you get to sit at his right hand. That’s a huge honor to the Carja, and he’s never gotten that.”

 

Aloy nodded, “Are you… worried about him at all? You know, watching over the city while we’re in Sunfall?”

 

“No,” Erend shook his head and leaned on the rail, “Avad’s not oblivious to him, and knows he needs to catch up on ‘awarding’ him. If he serves the city well during Avad’s absence, he’s going to get one of the best plots of land just outside the city with a huge villa on it. He’s also got a daughter about your age, so Avad and Omar are working on finding her a suitable, rich husband.”

 

Aloy quirked an eyebrow, “That’s a lot to keep one grumpy mankind of happy.”

 

Erend laughed, “Tell me about it. It’s the grubbier side of the job, but it needs to be done now and then to keep the peace.”

 

Aloy nodded and sighed. She took another sip of her tea and looked up to the night sky. The storm let up only a little; the stars and moon were barely showing, and Aloy could feel that more rain would fall soon. Marad stepped out on the terrace with Vashad in tow, both looking a little rattled.

 

“Erend,” Marad whispered to Erend quietly, “A body has been found on the banks of the Brink just outside Brightmarket, a young girl.” Aloy stood up, setting her tea down. Erend closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Marad watched him closely as he took one more breath.

 

“All right, Vashad and I can head down there now. Are her parents already there, or...?” Marad nodded.

 

“They weren’t far away when it happened, and might be able to give you some information. The city guard escorted them home. They wanted to take her body with them but...” Marad swallowed, looking uncomfortable, “The guards insisted you see the body as it was found. It’s… not clear who or what killed her. Her parents agreed, but on the condition that Aloy comes as well to consult.” Vashad rolled his eyes, and Aloy and Erend didn't miss it.

 

Aloy’s eyes still widened in surprise, “Me? Why?”

 

“The girl’s parents believe they saw a new machine in the waters near where the body was found,” Marad explained, “They asked for your help, given your knowledge and expertise. Their daughter admired you greatly, and they’d appreciate your help if you can spare the time.”

 

“Of course,” Aloy shook her head in agreement, “I should speak with the parents first, learn what they saw, and examine the scene after.”

 

Vashad nodded in agreement, “The area where the child was found still needs to be secured. I’ll head there now if you and Erend can speak to the parents.”

 

“All right, let’s head out quietly, I don’t want to startle the others inside,” Erend said. Marad nodded and calmly walked up to Avad to inform him, while Aloy, Erend, and Vashad snuck out through the gardens. As Vashad turned to head towards the Brink, Aloy and Erend headed for Brightmarket.

 

“Have you… have you dealt with this kind of situation before, Erend?” Aloy asked quietly.

 

He cleared his throat, “A dead little girl? No… this… this will be the first. I’ve dealt with accidents, even murders before, but this…”

 

Aloy nodded, “We’ll do what we can.” Erend grunted in agreement, and it didn’t take them long to find the home. Four city guards were standing at the front door, which was left open. Even from outside, Aloy could hear the sound of a mother crying.

 

Erend lightly knocked on the door, “Excuse me, my name is Erend, I’m the Captain of Sun King Avad’s Vanguard. Aloy of the Nora is here as well. May we come in?”

 

“Aloy…?” the woman said quietly. Erend stepped into their home, and Aloy followed. Aloy recognized the woman right away.

 

“You… Are you Saya’s mother? Saya is…” Aloy gasped, and the mother broke into another fit of sobs. Her husband placed his arm around her and managed to sit down at their kitchen table. Erend looked at Aloy confused, but Aloy cleared her throat and kneeled to Saya’s mother. Aloy gently placed a hand on the woman’s knee, and her cries began to slow down.

 

“I am so, so sorry. Saya was a sweet girl, I can’t imagine how difficult this must be for you both,” Aloy swallowed, trying not to cry herself, “I know this is hard, but if there is anything, anything at all you can tell Captain Erend and me about what happened tonight, it would be incredibly helpful.”

 

Saya’s father cleared his throat, “We just finished our dinner, and took a walk towards the lake. Saya liked to play on a hill that overlooked the water. There’s a bunch of flowers on it and a path that leads to the shore.”

 

“She’s played there so many times,” Saya’s mother continued, “She knows -- knew -- to watch out for machines, like Watchers and Snapmaws. We didn’t see any. She took the path down to the shore to play. We stayed at the top of the hill, to watch out for her and enjoy the view.”

 

Aloy nodded, “When did you notice that something was wrong?”

 

Saya’s father furrowed his brow, “I saw something moving in the water about a hundred paces out. It was just under the surface, but it was certainly a machine. I called out to Saya, but she didn’t answer. That’s when we started to panic.”

 

“We ran down the path, but the rain made the rocks so slippery, I fell hard twice,” Saya’s mother showed the cuts on her hands and forearms, “By the time we got to the bottom, we heard Saya scream from in the cave and --” She leaned into her husband, crying softly. He rubbed her shoulders and swallowed hard.

 

“We heard her scream, then an awful mechanical screech, a loud thud, then… nothing. As we ran over to the cave, we saw a machine dive into the water as it left the cove. We ran inside the cave, and… we found Saya,” her father began to cry too, and Aloy reached her arms out to put a steady hand on both of them.

 

“The machine you saw,” Erend spoke quietly, “Did you get a look at it, anything about it you can describe?”

 

Saya’s father sighed, “It -- it had ah… spikes, on the top of its back and, it was longer than most Snapmaws I’ve seen. And it had a long tail, and dove down into the water, like this.” Saya’s father raised his arm, pointed his hand, and moved his whole arm in one fluid, arc. Aloy chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment in thought.

 

“Would you say… it moved more like a fish, or more like a creature on two or four legs?” Aloy asked slowly. Erend quirked an eyebrow at the question but watched Saya’s parents think.

 

“Like a fish… it moved like a fish,” Saya’s mother slowly said as she tried to remember, “The Snapmaws we’ve seen always float near the surface, but this machine dove down, and I don’t think it had legs at all. I’ve never seen a Snapmaw with spikes either, but it had them on its back, I’m certain of that.”

 

Aloy sighed and nodded, “All right. We should head to the lake to investigate.” Erend nodded and bowed to Saya’s parents. Aloy began to stand and follow him out.

 

“Aloy, wait,” Saya’s mother said quietly, “If you can, we’d like you to be there when we lay Saya to rest. We are planning a pyre at sunrise if the guards don’t need to examine her again after tonight.”

 

Aloy glanced at Erend, and he nodded, “Of course I will. Where will you lay her to rest?”

 

“The hill above the lake where the lilies and sunflowers grow,” Saya’s father replied, his voice quivering with grief, “That was her favorite place.”

 

“I’ll be there, and I will find the machine that did this,” Aloy bowed, “You have my word.” Saya’s parents smiled, and Erend walked Aloy out of their home, shutting the door behind them.

 

“You shouldn’t have said that,” Erend quietly said as they headed to the lake.

 

“Said what?” Aloy asked.

 

“In my experience,” Erend said carefully, “You never want to promise people you’ll find the killer. Sometimes, you never learn the whole truth and that uncertainty… it breaks people.” Aloy knew he wasn’t wrong, but it felt like the right thing to say at the moment.

 

“I will find this machine, Erend, I’ve seen it too,” Aloy stated with some confidence. Erend furrowed his brow as she explained, “This afternoon, I was swimming in the cave where Saya was found. I saw something move across the lake just as they described, but it was too far away.”

 

“But did you see it, I mean, in more detail, or with the Focus?” he asked.

 

Aloy shook her head, “By the time I got out of the water to get my Focus, it was long gone.”

 

Erend let out a “Hmm,” and looked up to see the hill looking over the Brink come into view. Aloy tapped her Focus to start scanning for clues. Both the city guard and Vanguard were standing about, protecting the scene from onlookers. Aloy and Erend carefully took the path down to the shore, watching for wet rocks as they went down.

 

Vashad walked up to Erend and cleared his throat. “Captain. Aloy. It’s ah… we don’t know what happened to her. We thought maybe she fell on the rocks at first but… her body’s ah…” Erend patted the man’s shoulder and walked over to the corpse. They only had to take a few steps into the cave before they reached her. Saya was covered in a blanket, and Erend pulled the cover back to show the girl’s face. Aloy gasped as she saw her.

 

“Oh, Saya…” she said, her voice quivering.

 

Erend turned to look up at her, “Aloy, you all right?”

 

Aloy cleared her throat and swallowed hard, refocusing on the task at hand. “It looks like several broken bones, a deep gash to her torso… and…” Aloy very gently moved Saya’s head to one side, “Broken neck, and a wound to the back of the head. Any one of these injuries could have killed her. My best guess is it was the trauma to her head.” Aloy cleared her throat again, and scanned the surrounding area, walking away from Saya’s body and Erend.

 

“No signs of anyone else down here, but there is blood on the boulder just over there. Her parents said they lost sight of her at the hill…” Aloy hummed in thought, “When she ran down to the water’s edge to play, the machine must have cornered her, and she retreated to the cave.”

 

Erend sighed, and looked at the jagged rocks, “And we’re sure this wasn’t just an accident? Saya’s mother fell on the rocks, what if Saya climbed up too high, and fell?”

 

“No, I don’t think so,” Aloy walked back to Saya’s body, “Rocks will leave you bruised, even break a bone or two, but they didn’t do this.” She gently pushed the blanket further away, and carefully moved Saya’s shirt aside, showing the deep gash across her torso.

 

“It looks like… there’s Chillwater around this wound. See how her skin is frosted at the edge? I think whatever attacked her, bit her in the middle, then threw her against the boulder. That’s probably how she has these injuries to her head and neck.” Erend looked at the wound and nodded in agreement. He took a few steps away from Saya, scanning the area with his Focus. After a few moments, he found a canister of Chillwater bobbing in the water. He picked it up and recognized the shape of the vessel.

 

“Looks like it came from a Snapmaw,” Erend called, holding up the canister for Aloy to see, “They’ll leave these behind in the water if they have too many. There’s a group of them not far from here. They’ve attacked humans before; maybe one swam this way, she got too close and...”

 

“Not a Snapmaw...” Aloy said quietly, shaking her head, “The wound to her torso, it’s not spaced out wide enough to be a Snapmaw bite. It looks like about two dozen small, shallow indents almost side by side. Snapmaw’s teeth are more widely spread out, and would leave a deeper bite.”

 

“What kind of machine does that?” Erend asked, looking around the lake.

 

Aloy stood up and scanned the lake with her Focus. There was fish in the water, no sign of any machines. Saya’s parents said the machine that killed their daughter moved like a fish. Aloy thought she saw something, but Tallanah dismissed it as a trick of the light, and Aloy hadn’t thought of it since.

 

“I’m not quite sure… how far does the river that empties into the Brink go?”

 

Erend looked to the west, “Don’t know -- no one does. Could be hundreds -- thousands of miles. It’s part of the Forbidden West, and no one has ever sailed on it past Sunfall before. Plus, the currents are strong. It’s hard to go far upriver, not worth the effort.”

 

“Have there been any new machines sightings along the Brink? Anything at all?” Aloy asked.

 

Erend shook his head, “You get your fair share of crazies who like to tell stories, nothing like this.” Erend took a deep sigh and looked back at the wound Aloy had pointed to. He tapped his Focus and scanned the area around Saya.

 

“I think a Snapmaw did this, Aloy. There’s a group of them that rest not far from here. I think Saya got too close to the water’s edge, it cornered her, and killed her,” Erend covered Saya’s body and gestured to Vashad to take her away. He carefully placed her on a stretcher and began the journey to take her home. Aloy was looking out at the lake, breathing deeply to compose herself, and clear her mind.

 

“But I’ve been wrong before,” Erend said quietly, and placed a hand on her shoulder, “What do you think?”

 

Aloy’s breath shook before she spoke, “If it’s a new machine, then… we have a bigger problem.”

 

“What do you mean?” Erend asked.

 

“In less than two days we leave for Sunfall by crossing the Brink,” Aloy turned to face Erend, “You saw what it did to Saya. Do you want to be on a small barge with a machine capable of doing that lurking in the waters?”

 

Erend looked out at the lake, realizing Aloy was right. While most of the Vanguard could swim well enough, their armor would sink them to their deaths if the machine didn’t kill them first. The last thing he wanted was his King to be stranded on a sinking barge with a predatory machine in the waters, far from the land.

 

“We should talk to Avad,” Erend replied after a few moments. Aloy patted his shoulder, and the two returned to the palace.

 

***

 

“I believe there’s a new hunter-killer machine in the Brink, and it’s going to attack anyone that comes near it,” Aloy explained to Avad, Marad, Uthid, Vashad, Tarkas and Omar inside Avad’s solarium, “If we cross the Brink, on barges that splash and make noise, it’s going to investigate it and kill us.” Erend stood behind Aloy and nodded solemnly.

 

“The machine that killed the little girl; it wasn’t a Snapmaw, and the witnesses described a machine that moved more like a fish, with spikes on its back,” Erend continued, “Snapmaws don’t look like that or move like that. We conclude that a new machine has found its way into the Brink.”

 

“Did you get a good look at it?” Avad asked.

 

“No, I… I didn’t get a look at it, but you should have seen Saya’s body,” Aloy replied, “I’ve seen what a Snapmaw can do, I’ve even been in a scrap with one before. I know what kind of injuries they leave behind. The wounds to the body -- to Saya-- that wasn’t a Snapmaw’s work.” Avad nodded but turned away from the group to think, pacing through the room slowly.

 

“But you don’t have any physical evidence aside from the body that this new machine exists?” Tarkas asked.

 

“That’s right, but --”

 

“The only proof you have is the witnesses who didn’t see this machine in its entirety, and are likely consumed by grief that they could have seen anything?” Vashad asked, and Aloy sighed, shaking her head.

 

“I know it’s a lot to ask, to put your trust in a stranger, but believe me, I’ve dealt with machines like this before,” Aloy explained, “And if this is a brand new hunter-killer, which I’m almost certain that it is, the last thing we want is to sail right into its territory.”

 

Vashad sighed, and shook his head, “We’ve studied all possible routes to Sunfall and--”

 

“Believe me, you’re not going to get to Sunfall by crossing the Brink,” Aloy cut in, “Your King is going to end up dead at the bottom of the lake if we go that way.”

 

“And if we take the land route through the deserts, a Thunderjaw, Behemoth herd, or a bandit hoard will pick us off one-by-one,” Vashad argued, “The Brink is still the safest route, even with this alleged machine of yours, Nora.” Aloy’s anger was starting to boil, and Erend stretched an arm out in front of Aloy to protect Vashad.

 

“Tell me, Vashad, are you ignoring my advice because I’m a Nora, or because you’ve spent your whole career avoiding difficult choices?” Aloy seethed like a caged animal, and Vashad stood straighter, puffing his chest out.

 

“I distrust you because you are not nearly as smart as you think you are,” Vashad countered, “You do not understand our ways child, you’ve spent your whole life living in the forest like a feral beast.” Avad turned around, ready to bite his head off, but Aloy beat him to it.

 

Aloy pushed Erend’s arm out of the way and raised her voice, “Oh, I understand. I understand that you will ignore my advice until this machine comes up behind you, and bites you in the ass!”

 

“Aloy!” Erend exclaimed, barely hiding a chuckle.

 

“You can either delay this trip, stay out of the Brink until the machine is dealt with, or take the land route to Sunfall; those are the options!” Aloy continued, marching right up to him, “I know you’ve been promised a boon if the city is still standing once Avad comes back. Does your pride matter more to you than his safety?”

 

“He is our Sun King, savage,” Vashad seethed, “You are not worthy of addressing him that way.”

 

Avad stepped forward, stepping between Vashad and Aloy. “I warned you once before, Commander. Call her a ‘savage’ again, and I’ll have you thrown into the Brink.” Vashad bowed his head in shame, while Aloy walked away to stand by a window. The room stayed quiet for a few moments as the tension ebbed away.

 

Marad cleared his throat and stepped forward, “Perhaps we can compromise, your Radiance. The Brink is still likely the safest route, but perhaps we can send a scout ahead, and if there is a danger, the barge carrying you can retreat to the land, to safety.”

 

Aloy shook her head, “I still don’t think this is the way, Ava-- your Radiance.” Avad’s head whipped around at hearing Aloy addressing him this way. It wasn't like her, but he knew Vashad must have made her feel low.

 

Marad sighed, “I know, Aloy. But we need to get to Sunfall as soon as possible, and this is the most direct route with minimum risk. Our Focuses will let us stay in touch, and perhaps we can stay along the coast, so if something happens, we can retreat quickly.”

 

Aloy nodded, “Fine. I will scout ahead. Perhaps… perhaps Vanasha, Nil, and Uthid can join me.”

 

Marad bowed, “I will make it so. We will move up the travel schedule as well. The barges will leave at sundown tomorrow instead. If something goes wrong, it will give us more time to reach Sunfall.”

 

“Very good, Marad,” Avad said, “Tomorrow will require extra work to prepare. We should all turn in and start early in the morning.” The men nodded and muttered “Your Radiance” as they left. Aloy followed Erend out, but Avad spoke up.

 

“Aloy… a moment, please,” Aloy glanced at Erend, who gave her a small nod. Erend closed the door behind him, and Aloy turned to face Avad. His hands were fidgeting, and his eyes looked dejected.

 

“Aloy I… I’m so sorry. For the way Commander Vashad treated you tonight,” Avad spoke softly, his voice full of sadness, but Aloy just shook her head.

 

“It’s nothing. You don’t have to worry about it, okay? Let’s … let’s pretend it didn’t happen,” Aloy took a few steps closer to Avad, “There are more important things we have to worry about than name-calling.”

 

Avad looked down, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, “I know, I suppose you’re right. The journey to Zero Dawn and Sunfall matter most right now. But … I wanted to rip that ridiculous goatee off his stupid face and send him to Sunstone Rock for what he said to you.” Aloy laughed and touched his arm.

 

“I’ll hold him down if you want,” she replied, making Avad laugh too. He opened his eyes, and Aloy was standing very close to him, her hand still on his arm. Avad studied her face, and Aloy smiled, then looked down at her feet. The smell of flowers still lingered around her. A few locks of her hair were in front of her face. Avad felt a need to tuck those curls away, and without thinking, his hands began to rise. Before he did anything he might regret, he quickly took a step back and turned, so he wasn’t facing her anymore. Avad placed his hands behind his back, gripping his wrists tightly and trying to exercise restraint. Aloy walked over, so he was standing by his side, and she looked out the window toward Meridian.

 

“I don’t want to admit it any more than you do, but we need men like Vashad to keep the city safe,” Aloy spoke with a command that Avad admired, “And if the price we have to pay is arrogant insults, I’ll take it. For now.” Avad sighed and opened one of the window panes to let in a breeze.

 

“It speaks to a lack of respect that I find troubling,” Avad replied, “People who don’t show respect to worthy leaders cannot be trusted.”

 

“Well there’s the underlying problem, Avad,” Aloy turned to face him, “I've led your people to victory, I've saved your life, but men like Vashad only respect titles and the responsibilities that are tagged along with them. I have no title or command within the Sundom, not officially anyway. To him, I’m just a foreign woman from a savage land that has managed to grab the King’s attention. My role is… undefined here. I’m not a military commander, or an adviser, or a consort. I’m just me, and I guess that's frightening to him.”

 

Avad studied Aloy’s face and was distracted by how her red hair gently moved in the breeze, brushing against her freckled cheek. Without thinking it through, he spoke barely above a whisper, “What if we changed that?”

 

Aloy looked puzzled, “What do you mean?”

 

Avad shook his head, and his mouth hung open while he tried to come up with a response, “Only that… I am the Sun King. I have the power to… to grant titles. I could… _We could_ give you a title that commands respect and better defines your place here in Meridian. It would give you some pull around the court, and make men like Vashad back off.”

 

“Oh…” Aloy thought, still a little surprised at his suggestion and tone, “Well the Nora made me a Seeker after the first attack from the Eclipse. My responsibilities were to seek the people responsible for the attack, bring justice for the Nora, and help those in need along the way. Is there something similar to that here? To make it easy?”

 

“I can think of several titles,” Avad said, “But I think I’d like to consult with Kivara to make sure I can find the best one, one that suits you best, and has some... historical precedent.”

 

Aloy nodded, “Of course. It’s not necessary, by the way. I’m not Carja or your family; you’re not obligated to do anything for me.”

 

“Yes, I am,” Avad turned to face her, taking a step closer, “You… you mean a lot to me, Aloy. I’ve... grown rather fond of you over the last few weeks. Whatever I can do to make a life for you here in Meridian better, I will.”

 

“Thank you,” Aloy rubbed her palm again with her thumb, and looked down, “And you… I care about you too. And I want to help you here when I can.” She looked up into his eyes and smiled in the corner of her mouth. Avad let out a quiet breath, and a radiant smile spread across his face. Smirking, Avad extended out his hand to shake Aloy’s, and she took it, chuckling to herself. Avad gave her a firm shake, and let go.

 

“We should turn in; it’s going to be a long day tomorrow. I’ll want a ‘quick’ word with Kivara tonight too,” Avad laughed at the idea of a short meeting with his mentor, and he gestured toward the doors and began walking. Aloy stayed behind.

 

“Avad?” Aloy asked, and he turned to face her. “The little girl that was killed today, the one who gave us flowers at the bridge. Her parents asked me to be there when they lay her to rest,” Aloy unconsciously reached for the pendant Rost gave her, and she held it tightly, “I’m… I’m not familiar with Carja customs but would you come with me? I think… it would mean a lot to them, and me. It’s just outside Brightmarket, at dawn.”

 

Avad nodded, “Of course. We’ll leave together before sunrise.”

 

“Thank you, Avad,” Aloy walked over and placed a hand on his back, “I appreciate it.”

 

He bowed his head, “I’ll catch you tomorrow, Aloy. Sleep well.”

 

Avad left the room to head down towards the archives, while Aloy began the journey upstairs to her chambers. As she shut the door behind her, she let out a loud sigh. The attendants had already started a fire for her and left out a pot of tea for her. Itamen’s Stormbird sat on the nightstand by her bed, and Aloy picked it up. She turned it in her hands, examining his craftsmanship. It made her smile, knowing that he would take the time to make this just for her. As she set it down back on her nightstand, she grasped the talisman Rost had given her just before the Proving. It belonged to Rost’s little girl, and while she barely knew Saya or Itamen, a sadness grew inside her. Saya and Rost's child lost their lives, and Itamen lost so much of his childhood and innocence because of Helis. Aloy rubbed the talisman with her thumb, letting out a shaky breath.

 

She needed to trust in the plan for tomorrow, and hope that if there were some new hunter-killer machine lurking in the waters at the Brink, she and her friends would be ready for it. Aloy still felt an unnerving sense of dread about the journey to Sunfall and Zero Dawn. Aloy took off her Nora outfit but left on a loose shirt and leggings. She stared up at the copper ceiling, closing her eyes and listening to the fire crackling. Maybe it was the idea of facing a new machine that filled her with fear, knowing what kind of violence it was capable of.

 

Perhaps it was the idea of dealing with Vashad again, especially if Avad was planning on granting her a title. Avad, Aloy thought. She didn’t like the idea of him being on a barge with a machine she didn’t know how to fight in the water. Aloy realized that she didn’t even know if he could swim, or if anyone on this voyage could.

 

Aloy took a deep breath, thinking of Elisabet. Every day she spent working on Zero Dawn, knowing that death was coming for her, for all the world, she found a way to get up each morning and work, in spite of everything. Aloy closed her eyes and thought of how she must have felt, what she would say to get herself up and to move. While Elisabet’s voice was her’s, she could imagine and hear what she would say at a time like this. _My friends are not going to die_ , Aloy imagined Elisabet would say. _Not today, and not tomorrow. Not while I’m around._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Sorry for the absence, I have (possibly) a really cool job opportunity that's required a lot of prep ahead of the first meeting. That's happening later this week, so I may be able to get back on track to two chapters a week after this week. I'm hoping to have the second chapter up by Sunday, but I also want to make sure that its written well and thought out, so I may only do one chapter a week for a while. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one. Cheers!
> 
> PS Sorry for the many corrections after; I need to edit better and not before I go to sleep.


	15. Sun Falcon's Flight

Aloy and Avad walked in silence with Erend and a few more Vanguard to the hill overlooking the Brink. She was doing her best to suppress a yawn; she barely got any sleep the night before. She usually was able to keep a level head in any situation, but she kept having nightmares of the journey to come, and now, as she walked up to the Brink, it was filling her with unfamiliar anxiety that she couldn’t squash. Aloy also wasn’t sure what was appropriate for a Carja funeral; she didn’t know how to dress, how to act, or if she should bring anything. Thankfully, Avad had the foresight to bring a bouquet of wildflowers for each of them like the one Saya had given them the day before. Aloy was grateful that he took the time to do that, and took a deep breath as they reached the small crowd dressed in dark colors that gathered to lay Saya to rest.

 

Onlookers turned around and bowed to their King. Aloy could see that Saya’s body was covered in a gorgeous quilt and laid on top of a large stack of logs and dried brush. Flowers, small toys, and other trinkets were arranged around the pyre. Saya’s parents turned around and gasped in surprise to see Avad. They quickly kneeled and kept their heads down.

 

“Your Radiance,” Saya’s father spoke, “We were not expecting you. Thank you for coming.”

 

Avad walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Please, stand.” Saya’s parents stood up, holding onto each other tightly.

 

“We’re so sorry for what’s happened,” Avad said quietly, “Whatever did this to your daughter, we will learn the truth. As sure as the Sun’s Rising.” Saya’s parents smiled, and as Mournful Namman appeared from the crowd, Saya’s father cleared his throat.

 

“It’s, ah, it’s time, your Radiance. We should begin.”

 

“If there is anything I can do,” Aloy spoke softly so only they could hear, “Just ask.” Saya’s mother looked to her husband, and he gave her a nod.

 

“Saya looked up to you Aloy. If… if it’s not too much trouble, would you light the pyre after the first hymn?” she asked, her eyes full of tears.

 

Aloy placed a steady hand on her shoulder and nodded, “Of course. Where… where exactly should I do it?”

 

Avad leaned in closer to be near her line of sight, “Do you see the eight copper pots around the pyre, with the dry brush surrounding it?” she nodded, “Each of those spots, starting from the crown of her head, then the one by her heart, her left hand, and all the way around until you reach her head again. Gently leave the torch by her crown when it’s done.” Aloy shook her head in understanding, and Saya’s parents embraced her tightly.

 

Aloy and Avad set the flowers down near Saya’s body and took a few steps back to be near her parents. Mournful Namman stepped forward and led the crowd in a hymn. The song was beautiful, with the voices of the group harmonizing in a melody that brought tears to Aloy’s eyes. Avad looked over to her while he sang and gently brushed back of her hand with his knuckles. Aloy looked up to him, smiling softly and taking a deep breath.

 

The song ended, and Mournful Namman cleared his throat to speak, “Thank you, everyone, for being here today. Saya came to us from two wonderful parents and was a happy, faithful child. No girl was gentler, or kinder than any I have known. Her light will no longer shine on in our lives, so we shall carry it in our hearts and memories.” The Priest gestured to Aloy, and she stepped forward, lighting the torch. Aloy walked around the pyre as Avad instructed, and once she reached the crown of Saya’s head again, she gently laid the torch down. The fires grew, and Aloy returned to Avad’s side. Mournful Namman led the crowd through a second hymn, this one lighter and more hopeful.

 

Soon the singing stopped, everyone bowed in silence for a minute, and then the crowd dispersed. Many walked up to Saya’s parents to offer their condolences, or speak with Namman and Avad. Erend stayed by his side, to ensure he was safe. Aloy slipped away to stand closer to the edge of the cliff, and she looked out to the lake below. After w few minutes, Mournful Namman walked up to her, his hands clasped in front of him.

 

“Thank you, Aloy, for lighting the pyre,” he said softly, “It meant a great deal to Saya’s family.”

 

“There’s no need to thank me. I just… I wish I could do more for them,” Aloy said, looking out at the Brink. Namman glanced to see where she was looking, then looked back to her.

 

“You’ve done more for Saya and her family than you will ever see, Aloy,” Namman spoke gently, “They admire and believe in you, and trust that you will bring closure to this tragedy. I know you do not share my faith, but I believe the Sun I pray to shines brightly upon you and your journey.”

 

“Thank you,” Aloy replied, bowing her head, “I just hope my actions are enough.”

 

“They are. I’ve spoken with many people since the battle, and they are grateful to you. I’ve only heard them sing high praise of you,” Namman looked over to Saya’s parents, who were speaking with Avad, “Our Radiant Sun King among them. He’s very impressed with you, in more ways than one, I might add.” He said in a playful tone, making her chuckle and turn away to face the water.

 

“Should you need... spiritual guidance, council, anything at all, our community in Meridian will always welcome you,” Mournful Namman bowed, and returned to Saya’s parents to stand with them. She followed closely behind and gave Saya’s parents one more hug.

 

“May you always walk in the light, Aloy,” Saya’s father said.

 

“Thank you, may…” Aloy pursed her lips before she continued, “Would a Nora blessing be alright to give you?”

 

“Please, go ahead,” Saya’s mother said softly.

 

“The Nora would say…” Aloy thought for a moment, “May All-Mother bless you, sustain you, and watch over you both. And Saya, too.” Saya’s parents smiled warmly and bowed to Aloy and Avad. Mournful Namman escorted them to their home to mourn in private, and Aloy, Erend, and Avad returned to the palace, walking in silence. Avad’s council stood to wait for him at the palace entrance.

 

“Your Radiance,” Marad spoke, “The court has gathered in the solarium, we can bring them into the throne room when you are ready.”

 

“Are all the preparations I requested complete?” Avad asked him, and he nodded.

 

“Good,” Avad turned to Aloy, “These announcements need to be done quickly to ensure we can leave by sunset as planned. Aloy, I’d like you to join the others down the hall. We’ll see each other again soon.” She bowed and turned to go to the solarium.

 

The room was boisterous, filled with Carja noblemen and women dressed in fine silks and flashy colors. They were standing in tight groups, whispering to each other, but it still filled the room with a loud, hissing sound. Aloy could barely think with all the noise, and she felt a little lost in this room full of strangers. She stood next to one of the columns by the door, and tried her best to blend in. It didn’t work; people were eying her curiously, and some recognized her, whispering to their friends about her. But nobody would come up to her, to speak with her like a human being. She was just a curiosity from another world to them. It annoyed her and Aloy let out a quiet “Pff,” and opted to walk around the room towards the windows.

 

“Are you well, little huntress?” Vanasha came from behind a column and walked by her side.

 

“Vanasha! I’m happy to see you,” Aloy smiled, then dropped to a whisper, “Everyone keeps staring at me.”

 

Vanasha gave her a gentle nudge on her shoulder, “Ignore them. They’re all just eager to hear what their King has to announce. It’s not every day a Nora woman is at court either, especially one like you.”

 

“What brings you here? Are you here as part of the court, or…?” Aloy asked quietly, her eyes squinting. Vanasha only chuckled and shook her head, which was enough for Aloy to understand.

 

“Anything I need to worry about?” she asked, stopping at a secluded corner in the room, keeping an eye on the crowd. Vanasha gave her a coy look, raising one eyebrow as high as it would go.

 

“Well, I can’t just disclose anything to you, now can I? Vashad would have a fit,” she replied teasingly. Aloy’s mouth hung open.

 

“You know about that?” she winced, remembering how she probably crossed a line with the commander last night.

 

“Oh, Aloy, it’s my job to know about that,” Vanasha scolded, “It’s also my responsibility to know who in the court may be... less than pleased at Avad’s announcement today.”

 

“Which announcement?” Aloy asked, but the chamber doors opened, and the nobles practically ran out to get the best place in the throne room. Vanasha only laughed at the sight.

 

“And the turkeys are out of the pen,” she chuckled, “Come, Avad asked me to bring you somewhere specific for the announcements.” Aloy looked even more confused, but Vanasha gently linked her arm with Aloy’s, and the two followed the court into the throne room.

 

The room reminded Aloy of the one she saw at the Citadel in Sunfall, only much more dramatic. The ceiling must have been a hundred feet high, and the whole room was one big circle, with massive windows letting in the light. Wooden inlays of previous Sun Kings were ingrained in between each window, with gold, copper, and precious stones integrated into their design.

 

The room was split across two floors, with most of the women gathered around the second-floor galleries. The men were standing in front of the throne. A central path leading to the Sun King and his council was left open, and Aloy looked across the room to take in the Sun King’s seat. Avad’s throne was similar to the one he kept in the pavilions just outside, only this one had a large disc behind the seat, with a set of wooden steps leading up to the chair. Aloy squinted to make out the mosaic design surrounding the throne. It consisted of copper metalwork and wood with eight sections forming the rays of sun, but it shined so brightly in the sunlight it almost blinded her. Aloy thought it must be on purpose; to shine as much natural light on the King as possible.

 

Vanasha led Aloy not to the second floor where the rest of the women gathered, but to a small alcove hidden behind the crowd of men. After the room settled in, the doors to the throne room were shut. Avad, Nasadi, Itamen, and Tallanah appeared from behind the throne, from where Aloy couldn’t see. The whole room bowed to their King, and Vanasha nudged Aloy to do the same. As she did, she kept an eye on Avad. He was wearing his formal clothes, his headdress reflecting light onto the people below. Nasadi and Itamen were standing beside his throne to his right, with Tallanah standing on his left. Avad took a seat on his throne and glanced down to Sun Priest Omar.

 

Sun Priest Omar stepped forward, “By the glory of the Sun, revealed. Behold, Radiant Avad, the one true Sun-King, whose will is light, and whose light is law.” Omar bowed deeply to Avad, and the court followed suit. After a moment, Avad stood up in his chair, and everyone stood up straight again to hear him.

 

“Lords, ladies,” Avad’s voice was gentle but firm, and reverberated through the entire chamber, “In the Sun’s light, we shall speak only in truth, we shall act only in righteousness, and we shall act as the Sun so tasks us. We must carry out the Sun’s will, even in places where the light does not reach. The Shadow Carja are neutralized, and they’ve abandoned their occupation of Sunfall. Therefore, I will be journeying there today for a fortnight to assess the damage they’ve done to our people, the neighboring villages, and the citadel itself. I will find a way to restore order and harmony to those lands. The Sun’s light must return there, and I will make it so. By law of the Sun.”

 

The court bowed, and muttered “The Sun’s will.” Aloy was still catching on and awkwardly bowed to try to blend in.

 

“In my absence, Sun Prince Itamen and Dowager Queen Nasadi will govern Meridian, Brightmarket, and the Royal Maizelands with Sun Hawk Tallanah, and my council aiding them. They shall hold court here every other day at noon, and you are welcome to bring any concerns to them while I am on this journey,” Avad decreed, and the court bowed again.

 

He took a deep breath in, and called forward noble after noble to appoint them a new role, or assign them a task during the trip. Aloy watched as each man would walk up to the foot of the stairs, kneel, and say the words, “Your Radiance, I am yours to command,” then rise to speak with Avad once he gave the order to do so.

 

Avad delegated new tasks, and he heard the favors the people asked of him. Aloy remembered reading through all of these requests and issues from a few nights ago when she and Avad stayed up together to deliberate on them. She remembered how they tossed the ball back and forth, taking turns coming up with solutions and debating which courses of action would suit the Sundom best. The memory made her smile, especially when they woke up the next morning to Erend, shouting at them and Marad walking in.

 

Avad was using Aloy’s advice and even her own words as he made decrees or offered council. Many people nodded in agreement at what he had to say, or rather, what Aloy had to say. She couldn’t help but feel some pride that she was helping these people, even if they didn’t know it. As one noble thanked Avad and returned to the crowd, he glanced over to Aloy, a small smile in the corner of his mouth.

 

“My lords and ladies, that is all the time we have to hold court today, but please know that your concerns and voices are heard, and I will continue to listen while I am away at Sunfall. As sure as the Sun’s rising,” the court bowed, and Avad stood a little straighter.

 

“Before we leave, I have one last decree to make,” Avad looked at Aloy through the crowd, and smiled, “Aloy of the Nora, please, step forward into the Sun’s light.”

 

The entire room turned to where Avad was looking. Their mouths were either hanging open, or gawking at her, or whispering to one another. Aloy swallowed hard, and Vanasha gave her a gentle nudge in the back to start walking. As she moved, her steps echoed through the chamber, and the room fell silent. All eyes were on her, but Aloy took a deep breath and stood tall. She looked up to Avad at his throne, never breaking eye contact as she made her way through the crowd, and stood at the foot of the stairs leading up to him. Aloy knew that she was meant to kneel, say the words, and wait for Avad’s signal to rise. But that was the Carja way. She was an anointed Seeker of the Nora.

 

“Sun King Avad,” she said, standing tall, placing her right hand on her heart for a moment, bowing her head slightly, “What would you ask of me?” Aloy then moved both of her hands behind her back and stood proudly before him and his counselors. Avad’s grinned at her with an amused look in his eyes, but Vashad and some of the others at court looked appalled that she did not kneel.

 

“It is not what I would ask of you, Aloy,” Avad said proudly, “It is what I wish to grant you. You have served Meridian, the Sundom, and its people through our darkest hours. You’ve personally saved my life from certain death-- twice now, I believe.”

 

“It’s easy to lose track,” Aloy said teasingly, and half the room laughed, the others gasped in surprise. Avad’s smile only grew more full, and he nodded in agreement.

 

“Indeed. Your service to me on behalf of the Sundom deserves recognition and reward,” Avad stepped down from his throne, and the whole room held its breath as they watched their King descend to Nora woman’s level. An attendant walked forward from behind the council, carrying a silk pillow with a pendant sitting on top. Avad reached the bottom of the stairs and stood in front of Aloy. He took the necklace in his hands and looked upon Aloy’s face.

 

“Aloy of the Nora,” Avad began, his gaze unwavering, “I name you the Sun King’s Falcon. You will have a seat on my council, a home, and land in Meridian, and you are free to travel beyond the sun’s reach, to bring light and truth with you, wherever you may soar.” Avad lifted the pendant, and Aloy bowed so Avad could place it around her neck. He very gently laid it over her braid and shoulders, and as Aloy stood back up, she pulled her braid through so it rested in front of her right shoulder.

 

“Thank you,” Aloy said quietly, holding the pendant in her hands. Avad took a step back and lightly clapped. The rest of the room joined him, and Aloy turned to look around. Many in the room were happy to see her receive this honor, others looked confused and whispered to each other, and a small group looked upset, but still clapped along with the crowd. After a few moments, Avad gave Aloy a slight nod, gesturing her to step aside and be next to the council.

 

“May you walk in the light,” he said to the room, and the court bowed to their King. Avad walked out of the throne room with Tallanah, Itamen, and Nasadi following close behind. Once he was gone, everyone rose back up, and the councilors congratulated Aloy, bowing to her and praising her. Vanasha stayed by her side to introduce people to Aloy, and she tried her best to memorize as many names and faces as she could. Eventually, other nobles and women were lining up to speak with her. Mostly to thank her, ask a favor, or name-drop their sons who just happened to be around her age.

 

It was exhausting to speak to so many people, to be warm and friendly again and again and again. With Vanasha helping her and giving her small smiles and winks of encouragement, it was passing by quickly enough, but Aloy was wondering when or how it would end.

 

“Forgive me, my friends,” Vanasha cut in, “I am afraid Sun Falcon Aloy has a prior engagement she must prepare for, please excuse us.” Vanasha gently linked her arm with Aloy’s and escorted her out of the throne room. As soon as no one else was around, Aloy let out a deep breath.

 

“Is that the first time you breathed since Avad honored you?” Vanasha laughed.

 

“Kind of,” Aloy chuckled, “I didn’t know that was his plan or that the court would pounce on me like that.” Vanasha laughed.

 

“That’s why he asked me to stay by your side through all of this,” Vanasha explained, “Since I already know everyone at court, we decided that I’d be the best person to stay with you.”

 

“Who’s ‘we,’ exactly?” Aloy asked, with a cautious tone in her voice.

 

“Don’t worry. People who want to see you succeed: Avad, Marad, Kivara, Nasadi, Tallanah, and I,” Vanasha patted Aloy’s hand. Aloy nodded and stopped walking to take a closer look at the pendant Avad gave her. She took it off her neck and held it in her hands as Vanasha took a step back to give her space. It was an eight-pointed sunburst made of wood and copper, with a bluestone encircling it on the outside, and a small gold circle at the center. The leather cord that bound it had additional blue and gold wires holding it together.

 

“Vanasha… what’s a Sun Falcon, exactly?” Aloy asked, “I mean… did Avad pick a title randomly or is it supposed to mean something?”

 

She smiled, “It’s similar to your role as a Seeker to the Nora: Kivara did some research, and since the Carja originally came from the Sacred Lands, there’s a lot of similarities in each tribe’s customs. You’re the Sun King’s Falcon -- an adviser, honorary citizen of Meridian, and you are free to explore beyond the Sundom’s borders for the benefit of the Sun King, and his people.”

 

Aloy nodded and ran her fingers over the pendant, “Have there been many Sun Falcons?” Vanasha shook her head.

 

“There hasn’t been a Sun Falcon since Sun King Khuvadin. He tried colonizing your Sacred Lands at least a hundred years ago. Long story short, it didn’t turn out well,” Vanasha chuckled, “The very first Sun Falcon though, was a woman from the Sacred Lands. She led and protected the first Sun King Araman, through the wilds during his exile, and some believe she was the one that spotted the Glinthawks that led Araman and his supporters to the Spire.”

 

“I never heard of her before,” Aloy replied quietly, but Vanasha only shrugged.

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time a woman was written out of Carja history. But given who you are, and your role as a Seeker to the Nora, ‘Sun Falcon’ seemed like the perfect fit. The pendant has been in Avad’s family for a long time, but I forget who had it last.”

 

“So… I’m an honorary citizen of Meridian, with a home and land?” Aloy quirked an eyebrow, “Is it better than Vashad’s?”

 

Vanasha smirked, “Well… I don’t see you being the type to live in a lavish mansion. Avad assumed since you’d be doing a lot of traveling, that a more… simple plot may suit you better. I think you’ll love it, though.”

 

“Is it far from the palace?” Aloy asked, “I’d love to see it before we go tonight if there’s time.”

 

“I’d say… it’s fairly close,” Vanasha teased, “Follow me.”

 

Vanasha led Aloy past the gardens to the ravine between the Palace and the long bridge that led into Meridian. A waterfall from the Brink cast a mist through the valley, and the only sound was the wind rustling through the trees. It was surprisingly quiet, despite being so close to Brightmarket and the city gate, Aloy thought. Vanasha led Aloy down an overgrown path towards a small pond, and as they turned a corner, she took a step aside.

 

“Here,” she said, “This is yours.”

 

Aloy looked, and by the pond was a wooden, two-story cabin that reminded her of Rost’s home back in the Embrace. The structure was old, but well built from stone and wood, and the roof was made of the red and green shingles that adorned many Carja buildings. There was some decorative Carja flair in the woodwork and designs, but it was worn and faded. An old campfire pit was out front, with baskets and chairs left on the front porch. Bright blue banners hung from the balcony on the second floor, and a blue flag that had the pendant’s design stitched into it flew from a pole-mounted to the roof.

 

“This… this is mine?” Aloy asked quietly, and Vanasha nodded, placing an iron key in her hand.

 

“It is,” Vanasha said, “It used to serve as well… a place for the young royal children to play, but it hasn’t been for that used in decades. It’s been maintained though. There’s a place to sleep, a fireplace, a kitchen and a bath in the back. All you could need. The Palace staff will maintain it while you’re away, but … yes, this belongs to you now.”

 

“I … I can’t accept this, Vanasha,” Aloy shook her head in disbelief, “It’s too much.”

 

“Yes, you can,” Vanasha stepped closer to Aloy, “And you will. I hate to admit it, but you do deserve some credit for all you’ve done. This is our way of showing it.”

 

“It’s just… no one’s ever given me anything before,” Aloy explained, “Nothing like this.”

 

“Better get used to it,” Vanasha smirked, “Come on, you wanted to see it before we leave for Sunfall, go see it!” Vanasha gave Aloy a gentle pat forward on her lower back, surprising Aloy and making her stumble forward.

 

Aloy smiled, and she ran up to her front door. She placed the key in the lock, turning it with a loud, satisfying click. As she stepped inside, the smell of wood smoke and fresh flowers filled the room. A large fireplace made of mismatched stones was at the very center of the room, with couches, bookshelves, and throw rugs on one side, and a wooden table and chairs for eating on the other. A bouquet of fresh-picked wildflowers was in a ceramic vase on the table, along with a loaf of fresh bread and a water pitcher. A set of wooden stairs led up to the second floor, and Aloy climbed them slowly, still taking in all the details. The stairs led to a small room with a large bed, a small table, and a lantern. There were thick quilts on the bed, and Aloy leaned over to touch them. She ran her hand over the patterns and stitches, tracing the design with her fingertips. For Aloy, the cabin was perfect. It was everything she needed. No more, no less.

 

The floorboards creaked from below, and Aloy stood up to see who was there. Avad was standing by the front door, back in his more casual court clothes. He looked up to her and gestured around the cabin.

 

“I hope this isn’t too much,” Avad said, sounding almost sheepish, “But I thought you’d like a place of your own, not just a spare room in the palace. Do you… do you like it?”

 

Aloy climbed down the stairs and ran up to Avad. She hopped up and threw her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly as her feet lifted off the ground. Avad laughed in surprise, and wrapped his arms around Aloy’s waist, spinning them around to try to find his footing without falling over. Avad held her tighter, and he set her down so she could stand on her own two feet again. After a few moments, Aloy pulled back, keeping her hands on Avad’s shoulders.

 

“I love it,” she said, her eyes sparkling. Avad was so happy to give this place to Aloy, to make her feel this way that he couldn’t help but break into a big smile too.

 

“You’re welcome,” he said quietly, looking into her eyes. Avad realized he was still holding Aloy’s sides, and he had to let her go. He dropped his hands and placed them behind his back.

 

“It’s the least I could do, after all, you’ve done,” his tone sounded a little nervous as he walked away from her towards the fireplace, “And the path also leads to the archives, so you’ll be close to Kivara if you have research to do with her. There’s a climbing path up to the long bridge leading into Meridian, and another by the waterfall that leads to Brightmarket. It’s a little slippery from the mist, but I think you could manage it. Not many machines come this way, but there’s game you can hunt and--”

 

Aloy raised her hand to make him stop, “Avad, it’s wonderful. I haven’t had a place to call home since Rost died. But this… it’s perfect. You didn’t have to do any of this, but I do appreciate it. Thank you.” Avad exhaled, nodding in agreement.

 

“Good. I’m -- I’m glad you like it,” Avad stuttered. Aloy quirked an eyebrow.

 

“You okay?” she asked.

 

“No, no I’m fine,” Avad tried to sound it, but knew he was failing when she gave him another look, “It’s just that… well…” Avad didn’t want to bring up the news he received before coming here. He didn’t want to ruin this place for her.

 

“Avad,” Aloy’s voice was stern, but her smile was still playful, “I am your Sun Falcon now. A member of your council. If there’s something I should know or something you’re keeping from me, tell me.”

 

Avad sighed, “Will you walk with me to the gardens, please?”

 

Aloy looked worried now but nodded. Avad led the way from Aloy’s cabin back to the Palace gardens. Once they were there, he found a bench and sat down. Aloy preferred to stand, waiting to hear what he had to say.

 

“After holding court this morning, we received a report from Blazon Arch. Across the Brink,” Avad looked up into Aloy’s eyes, “A body was discovered in a cove not far from the docks. The man had a large gash across his torso and a broken neck.”

 

Aloy’s eyes widened in surprise, “How long has he been dead, or did this just happen?”

 

Avad shook his head, “The healer at Blazon Arch believes that the man has been dead for at least three days, maybe longer. The body was in the water the entire time. He can’t know for sure the cause of death, or how long he’s been dead.”

 

Aloy bit her lip in thought, then started to think out loud. “Then we need to reroute the journey to Sunfall through the desert or delay it until --” Avad shook his head in disagreement. Aloy took a few steps back, her tone becoming angry, “You can’t be serious. Two people are dead, Avad. And you want to go on a barge that will cruise right through this machine’s territory?”

 

“I must keep the peace, Aloy. I have to go to Sunfall, and it has to be now,” he tried to explain, “The healer couldn’t confirm what killed this man. He could have fallen off the side of a cliff for all we know.”

 

“But we do know, Avad,” Aloy insisted, “We know that Hephaestus is out there doing who knows what. It could be manufacturing new hunter-killer machines and sending them to Meridian. This could be one of them and believe me; I fought them in the Cut. They’re a serious threat, and we can’t take that lightly.”

 

Avad sighed, “If your hunch is right, Aloy. But we can’t prove anything beyond a reasonable doubt. I have to stick with the plan Marad, and the council created. It’s too late to cancel, and we can still take precautions along the journey.” Aloy rolled her eyes and scoffed, then turned her back on him crossing her arms in front of her chest.

 

“What would you have me do?” he angrily asked her as he stood up, “Delay my trip until we find this machine? IF we find it? I have an entire kingdom to protect; I cannot waste time-fighting every machine that may or not be out there. The world doesn’t revolve around you and your hunches. My people need me, and they need me at Sunfall now.” Aloy turned on her heel, looking offended.

 

“‘The world doesn’t revolve around you?’” Aloy repeated the words back to Avad, with a look of disgust on her face. His face dropped, realizing how bad that sounded.

 

“That’s not what I meant,” he tried to argue, but Aloy was fuming.

 

“It doesn’t revolve around you either, Your Radiance,” Aloy argued through gritted teeth, “Your people matter more than you and me. The future of our tribes matters more than all of us. And you’re not only putting yourself in danger but your most trusted advisors and supporters. The people that would protect the Sundom from danger if we can’t. What would happen to Meridian if they were killed?”

 

“And if we sit around doing nothing, then nothing will get accomplished,” Avad countered, “Trust me, we need to be proactive. Besides, I thought going back to Zero Dawn was a top priority for you. Sylens isn’t waiting around, so why should we?”

 

“I just --” Aloy was growing more frustrated by the moment, “Look I don’t know how to restore GAIA any more than you do, and I doubt I’m going to find all the answers I need in Zero Dawn. Which is why I think we should… I don’t know, be patient?”

 

“Patience? Patience brought me a civil war that lasted years. Patience nearly cost me Itamen’s life,” Avad’s tone was growing more and more defensive, “And now, I have a chance to end it. To heal the people at Sunfall, otherwise, that place will be a wound that never heals. You can dig around the ruins all you like, but I need to look after my people.” Aloy never felt more angry at someone before in her life.

 

“You -- you stupid, stupid idiot,” she muttered under her breath as she paced around.

 

“Excuse me?” Avad asked, almost laughing in shock, “By the Sun, did you just call me an ‘idiot’?” Aloy turned to face him.

 

“Yes, yes, I did. And I’d do it again. You’re an idiot,” Aloy walked closer to him, looking up at him furiously, “You’re one of the few people alive who can unite the tribes toward one goal, and you’re putting yourself in harm's way. So yes, you’re a massive, miserable idiot!” Avad’s eyes widened in surprise, and Aloy sighed and shook her head.

 

“Look, I don’t want to yell at you, okay?” she said in a defeated tone and took a few steps away back towards the ravine.

 

“Aloy…” Avad spoke her name softly, but she just waved a hand at him to dismiss him.

 

“I have a barge to catch,” she said flatly, “You do what you have to.” Aloy turned and walked out of the gardens without giving Avad a second glance.


	16. Frostjaw

The two barges that would carry everyone to Sunfall from Brightmarket were nearly ready. While each one was splendid to see, the scouting barge was much smaller and had a lot more modest Oseram touches to it. It consisted of the main deck, one lower interior cabin, and a wheelhouse on the upper floor. Each one was made of redwood with iron bolts and reinforcements to the hull, but the one that would carry Avad had a more decorative copper-gold hull, with blue banners flying from the upper deck. Nil and Uthid were setting up additional weapon stores across the barge while Vanasha reviewed the map and route in the wheelhouse.

 

Erend was getting the barge carrying Avad, Marad, Petra and the rest of the crew ready. Petra insisted on bringing most of her tools and excavation equipment to Zero Dawn, but Erend was worried the added weight would slow them down. There was no arguing with Petra though, and it sounded like the royal barge would ultimately stay closer to the coast for as much as the journey as possible. If anything went wrong, they’d have an easy escape route. He looked up at the sky; it would be dark in a few more hours, and he hadn’t seen Avad or Aloy since the throne room this morning.

 

Avad told Erend that he planned on breaking the news to Aloy about the second body before the trip, and Erend thought it was a bad idea. Aside from the timing, there was no direct link between the little girl and the corpse found near the Blazon Arch docks. Machines usually never roamed that far, and if there were more than one in the waters, someone would have noticed by now. Still, Avad soundly argued that by not telling her, they’d effectively be lying to one of their best friends and allies. Keeping the truth hidden from her would do more harm than good.

 

Erend couldn’t disagree, but he knew Aloy. She’d want to change the plan so the threat could be dealt with, but Avad wasn’t going to budge either. He shook his head, laughing to himself: he couldn’t tell who was more stubborn sometimes. He wasn’t a paragon himself, but at least he learned from Ersa to see and hear both sides of an argument and to always find a middle ground. For Aloy and Avad, they each thought their way was best, and while they agreed on most issues, Erend knew this one wouldn’t end well.

 

As he loaded a crate onto the royal barge, he looked up to see Aloy walking up to the docks. She had the strange armor from the Battle for Meridian on, and it shined so brightly it nearly blinded him. Even so, he could tell from how she was walking and the sour look on her face that she was angry, and trying not to show it. She was failing miserably.

 

“Aloy!” he called out to her in a friendly tone, “We’re not ready to leave yet; are you here to help?”

 

Aloy stopped short on the dock, “Which barge is the one we’ll use to scout ahead?”

 

Erend’s eyes widened at her directness, “It’s the one right behind you. This one will carry everyone else.”

 

“How soon can than scouting barge leave?” she asked bluntly.

 

“Well, ah… we have a few more supplies to load, and we planned on waiting to send it off just before sunset,” Erend explained, “So if it’s a rush… a half-hour? Is something wrong?” Erend stepped off the barge to stand with Aloy on the docks. Her brow was furrowed in either determination or anger; he couldn’t tell.

 

“A second body was discovered across the Brink. It had the same injuries that Saya had, but no one can prove it’s the same machine. Avad refuses to delay the journey,” Aloy explained, “I need to leave as soon as possible to scout ahead and warn you if it’s not safe. What’s left to load? I’ll do it myself.”

 

“Okay, okay, slow down a little,” Erend said as he waved his hands, “We can send you off soon enough, but Marad and Avad came up with a pretty detailed route, planned to the minute. I’m not sure if we should--”

 

“Erend,” Aloy said firmly, but her eyes pleaded with him, “Please. If there is a machine out there, the best chance we have is to send me ahead before the barge carrying everyone else leaves. I don’t want you, Avad or the others to get hurt. Please, let me go on ahead.” Erend sighed and took a few steps away from her. After a moment of thought, he turned around to face her.

 

“All right, all right,” he agreed, “But only if I get you loaded up with extra firebombs and arrows. It should only take a few more minutes. Your team is already on board, getting ready. Deal?”

 

“Deal,” Aloy replied with a nod, “Which crates?”

 

“Here,” Erend picked one up, and Aloy grabbed another.

 

He led Aloy to the storage area of the barge, “We’re also outfitting you with extra lanterns designed to help you see underwater if you need it. So… you want to tell me what’s going on?” Aloy only sighed.

 

“I shot my mouth off pretty good at Avad just now,” Aloy explained, “He told me about the second body, and he ignored my advice about waiting to leave or changing the plan. I called him an idiot.”

 

Erend let out a hearty laugh, “You didn’t!” Erend walked down the stairs to the lower deck, with Aloy only a few steps behind.

 

Aloy let out a small laugh too, “Yes… I shouldn’t have. He’s only doing what he thinks is right.”

 

“But what you think is right matters too you know,” Erend set the crate down, and Aloy did the same, “Look… I’m sure Avad explained why this trip matters so much to him. And getting back to the ruins you found there is important too.”

 

“But I don’t think it’s worth risking his life over it,” Aloy tried to explain, “Can you imagine what would happen if he didn’t survive the trip?”

 

“You don’t think I can protect my King?” Erend asked in a teasing tone.

 

“No, no, I’m sorry that’s not what I meant,” Aloy said as shook her head, “It’s just… I’m scared for him. For all of us. If there is a new machine in the Brink, we’re putting ourselves in danger. To me, it’s not worth the risk.”

 

Erend sighed, “Aloy, how many times have you risked your life to help someone? Or put yourself in danger to learn more about Elisabet Sobeck and Zero Dawn?” Aloy eyes widened in thought, but she shook her head as she started walking back up the stairs.

 

“That’s not the same,” she argued, but Erend was ready and stayed on her tail.

 

“Isn’t it? You risk your life every other day to try to make the world better, and I'm pretty sure we'd be lost without you, but you still go out there,” Erend argued, “So why do you it?”

 

“Because no one else will,” she replied without hesitation. Aloy turned around as they reached the deck of the barge.

 

“Exactly,” Erend said with a command, “That’s the same reason Avad is doing this now. No one else in the Sundom can bring the tribe back together, just him. Unless we want a second civil war, he needs to go to Sunfall now to bring peace and order there. To teach them a better way.” Aloy stammered a few moments trying to think of another argument, but none would come to her.

 

She stepped onto the dock with a loud sigh, “It’s annoying when you have a point.” Erend only laughed.

 

“I swear, you two are like hammer and steel. Avad would never lock you away to keep you safe, and you shouldn’t do that to him either,” Erend stepped onto the dock, and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder, “I know you want to keep the people you care about safe, Aloy. So do I, and so does Avad. But you can’t, trust me.” Erend's eyes were welling up as he thought of Elsa, and he turned away to tighten a rope on the barge so Aloy wouldn't see.

 

“That’s not helping you know,” Aloy laughed.

 

“I know, but it’s the truth,” Erend turned around, and patted her on the shoulder, “So let’s get you loaded up with everything you could need out there, and get you going. If Marad or anyone else has a problem with you leaving ahead of schedule, they can take it up with me.” Aloy nodded and picked up another crate full of bombs, and Erend grabbed three quivers full of arrows and slung them over his shoulder.

 

“When did you get so wise?” Aloy asked in a playful tone over her shoulder.

 

“I’ve made more mistakes than I care to count,” Erend laughed, “Guess I finally learned from them.” Aloy and Erend loaded up the last of the crates onto the docks. Aloy called out to Nil, Vanasha, and Uthid. Vansaha poked her head out from the wheelhouse window, while Nil and Uthid walked out onto the main deck.

 

“You guys ready to leave?” Aloy, she asked loudly.

 

“Aren’t we early?” Uthid asked.

 

“I want to get as much of a head start as possible if something goes wrong,” Aloy explained, “If there’s nothing else you need to do, I’d like to get moving.”

 

“Fine by me,” Nil replied, and Uthid nodded.

 

“I can get us moving at your signal little huntress,” Vanasha called out, and Aloy nodded. Erend was still on board and needed to return to the royal barge.

 

“Be careful out there, Aloy,” Erend said quietly, offering her his arm. Aloy took it in hers and gave him a firm shake.

 

“You too, I’ll call if there’s trouble,” Aloy said.

 

“In case you can’t, launch one of those fireworks into the sky,” Erend pointed to a crate full of small rockets, “Light the fuse, and point it straight up. We’ll be able to see it no matter where we are.” Aloy nodded, and Erend stepped off the barge back onto the dock.

 

“When you’re ready, Vanasha!” Aloy shouted, and Vanasha flipped a switch to get the paddlewheel moving. After a few rotations, the barge was moving. Aloy took a seat at the stern of the ship, keeping her Focus on and activated. Nil and Uthid did the same, taking positions on the port and starboard. Vanasha kept her eyes forward and her Focus on as she steered. Once they were out in the open, the only sound they could hear was the paddle wheel turning and water splashing against the barge. Aloy watched as Brightmarket and the Palace behind it faded from view. After a half-hour, she could barely make them out. Vanasha steered close to shore, so it was always in sight on the starboard side, but Aloy was still nervous.

 

“Aloy,” a voice on her Focus called out, “It’s ah, it’s me Erend. Can you hear me?”

 

“Loud and clear,” she replied, “What’s going on?”

 

“We’re almost ready to leave here,” he said, “How’s it looking out there?”

 

“No sign of anything yet,” Aloy sighed, “But we’re only a few miles out, and we’re deliberately going slow to keep watch.”

 

“All right,” Erend replied, “We’ll give it another half hour, get everyone settled in on the barge here before we leave. I’ll let you know once we’re out in open water.”

 

“Okay, be safe. We’ll talk again soon,” Aloy said, and she ended the call. Aloy leaned on the railing and watched the paddles turn and splash. The sun had set in the West, and the first stars were appearing in the sky. After another half hour of quiet, Erend called again to let Aloy know the royal barge was out on the lake. Aloy looked up to see its lights twinkling in the distance. If Aloy’s team kept up this slow speed, the royal barge would catch up with them, and they would reach the Blazon Arch at dawn at about the same time. Hours went by, and Aloy, Nil, and Uthid kept guard by pacing the boat, always keeping an eye on the tranquil waters.

 

The faint sound of a song came from behind, and Aloy turned to hear where it was coming from. Uthid was marching up and down the side of the barge, humming a tune as he walked. As he made a turn to face Aloy’s direction, he stopped when he saw her looking at her.

 

“Didn’t take you for the singing type, Uthid,” Aloy joked, “What’s the song?”

 

“An old soldier’s song,” Uthid explained, looking a little embarrassed, “I always sing it to myself before a fight. It helps keep me calm.”

 

“Which one?” Nil asked, poking his head out from his side of the boat.

 

“‘Strider’s Galloping Home’,” Uthid replied, and hummed a few bars, “You know that one?”

 

Nil gave a nonchalant shrug, “Of course. When I was fighting in Cinnabar Sands, that was the song my regiment sang to march in-time.”

 

“Why were you fighting out there anyways?” Aloy asked, leaning against the railing, “I thought the Cinnabar Sands was part of the Forbidden West?”

 

“We followed Avad and his Oseram Free Booters beyond Sunfall into the west,” Nil explained as he leaned on the wall of the cabin, “Most turned back, but not me. I led my crew into the deserts to find him and finish the rebellion.”

 

“Guess that didn’t pan out, huh,” Aloy replied flatly, looking him up and down.

 

Nil only shrugged, “We were at war. Jiran wanted Avad and his army dead. I could either turn around and face the Mad King’s wrath or die trying to fulfill my duty.” A smile appeared on Nil’s face as he looked out to the west.

 

“I nearly had him too, did he ever tell you?” Nil said, almost proudly.

 

“No, what are you talking about?” Aloy asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

 

“No one from Jiran’s side survived except for me. As my men were cut down, I managed to get to higher ground,” Nil explained with that look of relish in his eyes, “Gave me the perfect shot on Avad. I fired an arrow at him, and it landed right here.” Nil tapped on the spot just between his heart and shoulder. Aloy’s eyes widened in shock; Avad hadn’t mentioned this to her at all.

 

“Seriously?” Aloy gasped.

 

Nil moved his arm guard down to show a scar on his left bicep, “Ersa peeled one off on me right after. I barely got to Sunfall alive, but I managed to pick myself up and fight in the Battle of the Daunt two weeks later.”

 

“I think I can do one better, son,” Uthid turned his left forearm out to show a large, round scar on his forearm.

 

“An Oseram freebooter took a war hammer to my arm, broke it in half,” Uthid said as Nil came closer to look, “Couldn’t use it for half a year. Thank the Sun it wasn’t my sword arm.”

 

“Oh you sweet, simple boys,” Vanasha called out. She took a few steps from the wheel so the others could see her pull up her legging to show a scar running up the inside of her calf, “And it goes all the way up my leg. It wouldn’t have been so bad, but it festered. I was on bed rest for three months, on crutches for another six.”

 

“How’d that happen?” Nil asked with a little too much relish.

 

“A kestrel made me while I was at Sunfall. Bastard fought like hell; he wouldn’t die,” Vanasha pulled her pant leg back down, and took a glance back at the wheel to make sure all was well, “I told the others that an Oseram brute tried to kill me, no one questioned it.”

 

Nil cockily bobbed his head back and forth and said, “I have one better!” Everyone turned around to see him move his vest to show the left side of his bare chest.

 

“Right there, you see that?” Nil asked everyone, but there weren’t any scars on his chest.

 

“You got sunburnt?” Uthid asked with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Aloy of the Nora,” Nil said pouting at Aloy, “She broke my heart.”

 

Aloy looked him up and down, and let out a long “Pff,” bursting into laughter. Uthid and Vanasha joined, shaking their heads. Nil put his vest back, looking proud of himself.

 

“What about you, Aloy?” Vanasha called out, “You must have your share.”

 

Aloy was unconsciously touching the blue scarf covering her neck as the others shared their stories. Now that all eyes were back on her, she tried to hide the gesture by scratching at her jaw.

 

“A few,” she replied, making the others groan.

 

“Come on; it can’t be that bad as the one you gave me,” Nil said.

 

Aloy pressed her lips, considering it. After a moment, she pulled her scarf down just enough to show the mark Helis’ knife left on her throat.

 

“At the Proving Massacre in the Sacred Lands. Helis was there to kill me, he picked me up by my throat and started to cut into it,” Nil’s eyes were almost sad, and Uthid was breathing deeply as he listened, “The man who raised me managed to stop Helis from killing me, but Helis got to him. I nearly bled out on the mountain. I was out for… I don’t know, actually, a week? I lost track of time.”

 

No one spoke, and only the sound of the paddle filled the empty air.

 

“I got him in the end, so… guess we’re even,” Aloy tried to smile a little at the thought, and Uthid nodded.

 

“He was a bastard,” Uthid muttered under his breath, “I wish I could have killed him when I had the chance.”

 

“What do you mean?” Vanasha asked from inside the wheelhouse, her voice was loud, but her tone stayed sincere. Uthid’s eyes darted back and forth for a few moments, and he sighed.

 

“Back at Sunfall, I --” Uthid began to explain, but something hit the bottom of the boat rocking it back and forth. Everyone lost their balance for a moment but recovered quickly.

 

“Did we hit a rock?” Aloy asked her hand on the railing and activating her Focus. Vanasha was back at the wheel and looking around.

 

“There are no rocks, the waters too deep,” she called out, “Everyone get back to your posts and --” The barge was hit again, this time by the paddlewheel at the stern. Aloy looked over to see that whatever hit the boat took out six of the paddles. If the paddle wheel were destroyed, they’d be stuck.

 

“Off the stern!” Aloy shouted, “Vanasha start heading in, “It's hitting the paddlewheel! Uthid and Nil get ready, I need to call Erend!” Aloy ran inside the cabin while Uthid and Nil readied their bows and bombs. Vanasha turned up the paddle wheel to go faster, but with a quarter of the paddles missing, she could only push the barge so far. Aloy moved through her Focus menu fast to call Erend.

 

“Erend, Erend!” Aloy called out, trying to stay calm, “It’s Aloy, where are you?”

 

“We see you Aloy,” Erend replied, “Look to your starboard side, our lights are on.”

 

Aloy looked out and saw the faint glow of the royal barge glimmering in the water. They were still far away, but close enough for the machine to reach them.

 

“Erend, start turning inland now. Something’s rammed us twice it keeps hitting the paddle --” The barge was struck again, this time directly below Aloy, knocking her to the ground. A crate of fruit fell over, striking Aloy in the head. She groaned and touched her forehead. She was bleeding.

 

“Aloy we saw that you guys all right? What’s happening?”

 

“We’re under attack,” Aloy replied, standing up and readying her bow, “Get the others to safety we’ll take care of it.” Aloy approached the stern, Nil and Uthid had positions to the port and starboard, while Vanasha kept her eyes forward.

 

“Anything yet?” Aloy shouted to the others.

 

“The waters deep enough for it to dive down out of sight, whatever it is,” Nil replied, “We all have our Focuses on, but we won't be able to see it if it stays under. What do we do?” Aloy thought for a moment and looked around the dock. She needed to lure the machine up to the surface, but she wasn’t sure how to get its attention. Aloy looked around the deck and saw the lanterns that could go into water Erend gave her. Aloy ran over to grab them and tied three of them one of the fallen crates that hit her head. Looking over the water’s edge, Aloy gently leaned over the side to place the container on the water and gave it a push. The lake had a weak current, but after a minute, the crate had floated away and was about thirty feet from the barge. Aloy squinted around, waiting for something to happen. Vanasha kept the barge moving inland but looked over her shoulder to watch out.

 

After a few minutes, a blue light emerged from deep in the waters, and the surface of the lake began to freeze. The crate stopped bobbing, and instead froze to the surface of the water. The sound of crackling ice filled the air, and the blue light glowed brighter and brighter. Then, the ice melted, and the light faded away from sight. The crate bobbed up and down, undisturbed.

 

“You think it knows better?” Uthid asked quietly, and Nil scoffed.

 

“It’s a machine; it’s not that smart,” he replied.

 

“But if this is a new hunter-killer machine,” Aloy explained with her fingers itching to fire an arrow, “We can’t underestimate what it’ll --” The machine breached right at the back of the barge, roaring as it rose up from the water. As it reached its peak, it threw itself away from the barge to land back in the water, sending a massive splash into the air crashing onto Aloy, Nil, and Uthid. Aloy spat and sputtered, wiping the water from her eyes and face so she could see again.

 

“Oh boy, you’re a big one, aren’t you?” Aloy said quietly to herself. As the machine’s dove under again, it sent massive waves crashing against the barge, bobbing them along in the water. Aloy pulled her fire arrows, but the water had dampened them just enough that it wouldn’t ignite. She cursed under her breath and looked over to Uthid and Nil. They were soaked too.

 

“Get the firebombs ready-- I’m guessing it’s vulnerable to fire attacks,” she shouted as she spat out lake water.

 

“You’re guessing?!” Uthid yelled.

 

“Use your Focuses; it will show you!” Aloy shouted, and everyone tapped their Focuses again to make sure they were working.

 

Aloy spotted the machine by the crate, and now it was staying at the surface. The machine made a massive turn back around to face them, its eyes glowing yellow. Her Focus named it a “Frostjaw,” from the Gamma Cauldron. That was a cauldron she hadn’t seen before. Aloy squinted to get an idea of its size; it must have been the length of a Rockbreaker, maybe longer. The eyes were glowing from yellow to red on each side of its head. Now that it was on the attack, a stripe of red lights radiated on each side of its body. Aloy could make out a massive tail that moved like a rudder, with a rotating battering saw at the end, and jaws like a Snapmaw with a soft sac on each side of its head. The vulnerable points were the sacs, side fins, tail, and the top fin.

 

“Aim for the fins or tail, that’s how it moves! Get ready!” Aloy shouted, quickly grabbing one from her belt, and launching it onto the Frostjaw’s back. Nil and Uthid did the same, but only one managed to hit it. Vanasha fired an arrow, and it pierced its eye, causing it to bellow in pain and rear its head. Aloy drew a sharp shot arrow and managed to land a shot on one of the sacs on the side of its head. The Frostjaw dove back down and disappeared under the barge. Aloy peeled another shot, landing on its tail sending a component flying off. Everyone held their breath as they waited for something to happen.

 

Aloy held two more bombs in her hands, ready to throw. The Frostjaw rammed the hull of the ship again, knocking everyone around. Aloy could tell where it was heading, and as soon as she saw it glimmer near the surface, she threw both bombs in quick succession. Both landed on its tail, and Aloy noticed that it started to slow down.

 

“If we can keep it at the surface and damage it bit by bit, we can take it!” Aloy shouted. Uthid came around and fired three more arrows into its left fin, Nil threw a bomb on the right, and Vanasha shot a fire arrow into the damaged sac, spilling chill water into the lake. The Frostjaw turned and opened its mouth to shoot frozen blasts towards them. They landed on the deck of the barge, burning their skin and lungs. Aloy looked up, and the Frostjaw disappeared from view.

 

“Damn it,” Aloy cursed, “Where are you hiding?”

 

“Huntress,” Vanasha called out from above, “What do you want us to do?”

 

“Focus on steering us into shore,” Aloy ordered, “If we can get it into shallow waters, we can kill it more easily.” The Frostjaw breached again, only this time it deliberately aimed to land as close to the barge as possible. It crashed against the paddle wheel, taking it to clean off the stern. Nil and Uthid clung onto the rail, while Aloy was knocked to the ground. Water was filling the barge from below, and they were still a hundred feet from shore. Planks of wood and parts of the paddlewheel bobbed in the water around them.

 

“The paddle wheels are gone, we’re stuck!” Vansaha shouted, “What do you want to do, Aloy?!”

 

“Aloy,” Erend called out, “We saw all that, did you get it?”

 

“No, it got us,” she gasped, “It took out our paddle wheel. We can’t move,” Aloy stood back up, breathing hard but drawing another sharp-shot arrow. Her clothes were soaked, and her boots sloshed as she moved.

 

“There’s extra paddles and a life raft below, use that to get to shore if you can get to it,” Erend explained, “We’ve docked just around the bend we can send half our men to pull you in.”

 

“No, don’t bother, Avad needs all of you. We’ll finish this,” Aloy replied, “Just keep everyone safe until--” The Frostjaw burst from the water, its jaws wide open and charging at Aloy. Without thinking, Aloy dove into the Brink to dodge it, her bow still in hand. She managed to get fifteen feet out into the lake and swam back up to the surface. The night sky made it impossible for her to see anything. Aloy reached for her ear; her Focus was still on and working.

 

“Aloy! By the Sun, Aloy!!” Uthid shouted, looking for her, and Nil kept his bow at the ready.

 

“I’m fine!” she shouted back and began to swim back to the barge.

 

“Aloy on your right, coming in fast!” Vanasha shouted and pointed out to the water. Aloy turned and saw the red lights of the Frostjaw charging toward her. Nil and Uthid shot at the Frostjaw again and again, but Aloy knew it wouldn’t be enough to kill it. She swam for a large plank and managed to get herself on just enough to take aim and fire. Her shot landed, and the Frostjaw’s second sac of chill water spilled out, burning her. It dove under the water, and Aloy lost sight of it again.

 

“Aloy, get over here now! Move!” Vansaha shouted as Uthid and Nil drew their bows again, ready to protect her. Vanasha lit one of the fireworks sending the distress signal to Erend and giving Aloy a sign for where to go. Aloy swam as fast as she could, but the planks of wood from the barge slowed her down and blocked her way. She knew she was making too much sound and moving too much, and sure enough, the red lights appeared again in the corner of her eye. The Frostjaw threw itself at Aloy, jaws wide open, and this time, Aloy couldn’t get out of the way.

 

The Frostjaw bit into her left calf and dragged her down underneath the waves. Aloy had only half a second to catch her breath, and as the Frostjaw tightened its grip, Aloy could feel its teeth piercing through her leg guard, and into her skin. Aloy’s arms were free, and she managed to pull a sharp shot arrow from her quiver and started to stab it the machine wherever she could. The more she moved though, the deeper the teeth cut into her leg. She managed to pierce its other eye, blinding the Frostjaw for good. It bit her leg harder, but then let go, and Aloy did her best to kick herself back to the surface. The water turned red with blood, and Aloy knew she only had a small window of time to get help.

 

Aloy breached the surface and found another plank of wood to hang onto. This time, she was much closer to the barge, and Nil was ready for her. He tied a rope off to an arrow and shot it on the plank carrying Aloy. He started to drag her in, and the Frostjaw breached the surface again, screeching and flailing. Uthid and Vanasha were ready and shot it with three fire arrows in quick succession followed by another bomb. In a fiery blaze, the Frostjaw was killed, and its corpse floated at the surface.

 

Vanasha and Uthid cheered, but when they turned around, Nil was pulling Aloy’s limp body up from the side of the barge. Nil scooped her up in his arms and gently laid her down on the deck. He quickly grabbed a rope to make a tourniquet around Aloy’s calf to stop the bleeding. She was fading fast and was barely keeping her eyes open.

 

“Uthid, find a clean cloth and cover her wound, put pressure on it,” Nil ordered, “Vanasha, call Erend and the others, we need to get her to a healer fast.” Aloy groaned, her eyes starting to close.

 

“Oh no, you don’t,” Nil said so quietly only she could hear, “You won’t die today, I won’t let you. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand, focus on that.” Nil held Aloy’s hand, and she gave it a weak squeeze.

 

“There you go, that’s it, Aloy, just keep squeezing,” Nil whispered as Uthid ran over to press the clean cloth into her wound, making her wince and hiss in pain.

 

“We’ll get you out of here, Aloy,” Nil said as calmly as he could, but his hand was shaking, “I promise, you’re fine, you’ll be fine.” Aloy’s grip on Nil’s hand softened, and he shook her shoulder to wake her.

 

“Stay with us, Aloy, come on,” Uthid encouraged her pressing harder into her wound, but she didn’t react. Her eyelids fluttered closed, and her grip on Nil’s hand went limp.

 

“Damn it,” Nil cursed, and he looked up to see a healer running over, “Help us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I originally had this and the last chapter as one massive section, but after seeing it post I thought it'd be better to divvy them up in two. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up in the next two weeks; the story starts getting trickier for everyone so it just takes me way longer to write to get it right.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and thank you for the kind comments so far!


	17. Bad Blood

Nil, Avad, Marad, Uthid, Erend, Vanasha, and Petra waited outside the royal apartment of the Citadel at Sunfall. They sat on long benches, staring out, twiddling their thumbs, or hunched over exhausted. Avad was pacing the hall back and forth, his hands tucked behind his back. The healer Ghaliv was alone with Aloy for almost two hours now, and no one knew for sure how she was doing. The ancient armor protected her from the Frostjaw’s attack, but it had a vulnerability in the leg guard where it bit her, and Aloy bled so severely that she passed out on the barge. Uthid and Nil saved her life by stopping the bleeding, but all of them knew that these next few hours were critical.

 

Avad let out a deep sigh. He knew that he made the right decision to leave for Sunfall; he owed it to his people. Even so, the idea of losing Aloy threw him into a state of doubt. Aloy knew that traveling across the Brink was a risk, but she decided to leave sooner to make sure that the others would be safe; that he would be safe. He cursed himself for the way he treated her when they last spoke. They were both growing frustrated with each other, and he foolishly insulted her and dismissed her intuition. If she woke up, when she woke up, he assured himself, he would spend the rest of his days making it up to her. Avad reached the far end of the hall, and Nil stood against a column, looking out the window.

 

“Nice day,” Nil said flatly, “I suppose you must be happy, coming back to Sunfall. I thought you have important work to do?”

 

“If you’re around, I’m never happy,” Avad retorted, “Aloy risked her life to ensure we got here safely. I will not leave her until I have answers.” Nil only shrugged, looking disinterested.

 

“Thank you, by the way,” Avad said, taking a step closer to Nil, “What you did out there, you probably saved her life.” Nil only shrugged again, picking at the dirt under his fingernails. Avad rolled his eyes; he always found talking to Nil insufferable.

 

“I’m surprised,” Avad explained, “I always thought you had a certain talent for violence. I never took you for a healer.”

 

“I’m not. I just knew what to do, and I did it,” Nil looked over to Avad, “I’m a soldier first, and I don’t leave men behind.”

 

“You left your entire regiment behind to die at Cinnabar Sands,” Avad pointed out, “All so you could take your shot at me.” Nill crossed his arms and looked down at his feet.

 

“I don’t leave behind the people that matter,” Nil replied quietly. Avad looked him up and down confused, but then the door to Aloy’s chamber opened, and Ghaliv stepped out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

 

“Your Radiance,” he called, and everyone stood up. Avad walked down the hall to be closer to the group, his heart pounding in his chest. Ghaliv’s hands were stained with blood and machine oil, and he was cleaning them with a rag.

 

“What news do you have?” Avad asked, “Will she be all right?”

 

“It’s hard to say, your Radiance,” Ghaliv replied, his voice tired, “The machine that attacked her bit into a major artery in her leg. She lost a lot of blood, and it will take time for her leg to heal properly. What kind of machine was this exactly?”

 

“A new one,” Uthid replied, “Something called a Frostjaw. Our guards are dragging it to the Blazon Arch for closer examination.”

 

“Good,” Ghaliv replied, “Because when it bit her leg, it injected fluids into her body that I’m not familiar with.”

 

“What do you mean?” Vanasha asked.

 

“Simply put, this Frostjaw poisoned her,” Ghaliv said gravely, “Between her physical exhaustion from the attack, the loss of blood, and this... machine fluid flowing in her veins… I will not lie your Radiance; her chances are abysmal. I gave her some dreamwillow to lure her into a deep sleep, but she’s still experiencing a high fever, cold sweats, vomiting, dehydration--”

 

“But she will make it, right?” Erend asked. Everyone held their breath as they studied Ghlaiv, who only shook his head and sighed.

 

“It’s too soon to tell, really,” he explained, “The next two days will be critical. If we can get past that, I think Aloy will live. Maybe.”

 

Everyone stood quietly, taking the news in. Avad couldn’t believe his ears. She couldn’t die, not like this. Erend let out a shaky breath, doing his best not to tear up at the idea of losing her. Vanasha and Uthid nodded as they looked down, and Petra sat on the bench, letting out a huff of air she was holding in. Marad held his arms behind his back, and studied everyone else in the room, keeping his worry hidden from view.

 

“What can we do to help?” Nil asked from the back.

 

“I would like a sample of the fluid from the Frostjaw. I may be able to determine the most effective medicine to give her if I can test the machine fluids first. I’ll also need the herbs on this list, they can be found by the creeks and rivers nearby,” Ghaliv took the paper from his breast pocket, and Avad took it to read it over, “Also on the bottom, there are several barks from trees that yield oils I can use. I’ll need all of these within the next few hours. I need to stay by her side to observe her, so if some of you can help...”

 

“We’ll get right on this,” Avad replied. Ghaliv bowed to him, then returned to Aloy’s room.

 

Avad read through the list to himself again as he spoke, “All right, I can head back to Blazon Arch and--”

 

“Forgive me your Radiance,” Marad interrupted, “But we’ve already missed two meetings with Sunfall’s representatives. We need to get back on track with our agenda.”

 

“He’s right, my King,” Vanasha agreed, “I know you mean well, but the people of Sunfall have eagerly awaited your return. If you’re off running other tasks, it sends the wrong message. Please, allow us to help instead.” Avad opened his mouth to protest, but Erend spoke first.

 

“Besides, when Aloy wakes up and finds out you were helping her instead of your people she’ll bite your head off and spit it back out.” Avad chuckled at the thought and nodded in agreement.

 

“You’re right, we came here for a reason, she wouldn’t want us to deviate,” Avad took a breath, and stood up a little straighter, “Marad, Uthid I’ll need your help with Sunfall’s representatives and speeding things along today. Nil and Vanasha, please see to the herbs and bark on this list.”

 

“What about me?” Petra asked, standing up, “If its machine tinkering you need, I can take care of the Frostjaw fluids he needs.”

 

“I would like you and Erend to head down into the ancient ruins of Zero Dawn,” Avad explained, “Aloy wanted to take a closer look there, but I’m not sure how much damage occurred since the Shadow Carja were there. I’d like you two to go ahead and investigate. Helis blew up a section of the mesa to get inside; you should be able to enter from there.”

 

“Just us?” Erend ask quirking an eyebrow, “What about Petra’s crew?”

 

“Yes, just you two,” Avad ordered, “Aloy showed hesitation about letting anyone outside this group see the ruins. I think she would want us to continue our missions, but I believe it would be better to wait until she wakes up to let anyone else inside. For now, at least. Petra, please direct your clan to investigate the Frostjaw, collect the machine fluid Ghaliv asked for, and bring it to him. I’d also like to know where the machine from, if possible. If you think they’re up to the task, perhaps they can try to track the Frostjaw to its Cauldron.”

 

Petra gave Avad a salute, “You got it.”

 

“Let’s plan on meeting back here after sundown to regroup,” Avad determined. Everyone agreed and went off in each direction to complete their tasks. Avad, Marad, and Uthid stayed behind.

 

“I’d… I’d like to see her myself before we leave,” Avad explained, and Uthid and Marad nodded. Avad opened the door and watched as Ghaliv applied a creamy green ointment to Aloy’s injured leg from a small copper tin with a soft rag. Avad shut the door behind him as quietly as he could. Ghaliv finally noticed him and bowed to his king.

 

“I would like a moment alone if that’s all right,” Avad asked gesturing to Aloy, and Ghaliv bowed, and left the room to wait in the adjoining study. Avad looked at Aloy, and his heart broke, seeing her this way. She laid in a small cot; a thick blanket wrapped up to her waist. Aloy was no longer dressed in her ancient armor, but her basic Nora clothes and her hair fell loose around her head in tangles. She was in a deep sleep, but her face was contorted in pain. Avad stepped closer to the cot, and he counted sixteen deep cuts in her leg from ankle to knee. Ghaliv’s stitching was cleanly done, but seeing the dark threads on Aloy’s fair skin felt wrong. The ointment Ghaliv applied had a distinctive mint odor. Avad recognized the smell from when Nil shot him with an arrow; it was the best medicinal ointment around to ward off infection and speed up healing.

 

He looked up at her face, and she was so much paler than he ever saw her. She was covered in a sheen of sweat and shivering through gritted teeth. Avad gently pulled the blanket up to cover her shoulders and tucked her in as best he could. Her shivering stopped, but her face still held a painful expression. Avad laid his hand on her forehead and brushed her hair with his fingers. Her face began to soften, and he kneeled, so he was at her level. Avad kept his hand on her forehead, gently rubbing his thumb across her skin.

 

“Aloy,” Avad whispered, “I… I don’t know if you can hear me, but… please. I need you to get better, and…” Avad’s chest tightened, he had to stop to take a deep breath. His eyes were full of tears, and he looked up at her face again. The pained look was fading, and she started to look relaxed and peaceful.

 

“I need you to get better so I can shake your hand one more time. I need to hear your voice again,” Avad’s hand moved towards her cheek, his thumb brushing over her freckles, “Even if it’s just to say ‘I told you so,’ or I’m an idiot, I’d settle for that right now,” Avad chuckled at the memory. She was so spirited that day. He admired her fire, but then he remembered how angry she was with him. The disappointment in her eyes as she left the gardens. How that was the last time, they spoke to each other. That it may be their last conversation if she didn’t make it. The thought brought more tears, and Avad took a steadying breath in.

 

“There are so many things I need to share with you, Aloy,” Avad whispered, and he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Avad could see that she had the faintest smile now, and her breathing was much steadier than before. He leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her skin was warm and salty, it almost made him retch, but he smiled through the foul taste. He stood up straight and wiped his tears away. Avad opened the door to the study where Ghaliv went.

 

“Take care of her,” Avad said quietly, and Ghaliv bowed and returned to the room. Avad opened the door to the hallway where Marad and Uthid were waiting. He turned around to look at Aloy one more time, and prayed to the Sun she would live.

 

***

 

“Well, I’ll give Helis one thing,” Petra said to Erend as they looked at the massive, charred hole in the Citadel wall, “He never was one for subtlety.”

 

“Nice of them to leave all this rope here too,” Erend said as he kneeled, gripping the rope and pulling it taught to check its strength, “Still in good shape. We can use this to get down.” Petra lit two lanterns for them to hang off their belts, and gestured Erend to come closer.

 

“You think… you think she’ll be all right?” Petra quietly asked as she fasted the lantern onto a hook on Erend’s belt.

 

“She’s the strongest person I know,” Erend replied, and once Petra hooked the lantern on, he grabbed the rope and climbing gear to get themselves ready, “Aloy’s survived so much, she’ll get through this. Plus she wouldn’t want us worrying about her when there’s a job to do.”

 

Petra only nodded as Erend walked around her to hook her up to a harness, she lifted her arms so he could move around her, “Back in the Free Heap, we had this big fella’, Iron Rosgrund. Must have been twice my height and all muscle, built like a mountain. A bandit clan attacked us, and he took a poisoned arrow to the arm and leg. He said it was nothing, but in two days, he died...” Erend looked up as he tightened the knot on Petra’s harness, and he looked back towards the Citadel, wondering how she was doing. Petra realized how depressing she must have sounded, and punched Erend in his stomach.

 

“You’re probably right though,” she said with a confident smile, “If she could survive Meridian, I’m sure she’ll pull through. She’s not done bossing us around yet.” Erend laughed.

 

“Yeah, we should get going. I only know a little bit about this place, but from what Aloy told me you could spend a lifetime down there searching and not find all the answers,” Erend looked over the edge and began to repel down. Petra soon followed.

 

“Good thing there’s two of us then,” Petra called, and the two made their way into the ruins of Zero Dawn. Erend was surprised at how deep this chasm seemed to go; they must have been climbing down for fifteen minutes, with no end in sight.

 

“How far does this go?” Petra called from a few feet up as if reading his mind.

 

“No idea,” Erend replied, “Aloy told me when the world of the Old Ones fell, they built bunkers like this to make Gaia, and that Gaia would rebuild the world when the Faro robots were defeated.”

 

“Huh,” Petra replied, “So which bunker is this again?”

 

“Uh, I think this is THE bunker,” Erend called out, “This is where Gaia was built with the rest of her, ah, sub-functions. The ones Aloy call Hades and Hephistos.” Erend’s feet all of a sudden hit the ground, and when he turned around, he could see a tunnel and a light at the end. He let out a laugh, and Petra landed beside him.

 

“Hephaestus,” Petra corrected, “The one that makes machines, right?”

 

“Yeah, think so,” Erend said as he unhooked their harnesses, “Aloy told me that aside from Gaia, there were nine of them, including Hades and ah… you know what, I’m going to call it Hefer from now on.” Petra laughed and shook her head as Erend took the harness off her. The two walked down the tunnel and had to squeeze through a few tight spots, but they eventually found themselves in a massive, great hall, with nine corridors branching off it. Lights were all around them, along with fired arrows and pools of blood with drag marks.

 

“Looks like Aloy’s work,” Erend said as he took an arrow off a column, “The Shadow Carja followed her down here the first time she came. She only got a few minutes to look around before they captured her. They must have come back to collect their dead.”

 

“Seven, eight nine…” Petra counted, “Okay, I see nine separate rooms here, one for each submachine I’m guessing... But I don’t see a place for Gaia,” Erend looked around, and noticed a second floor with another icon on the archway.

 

“There,” Erend gently pulled Petra closer so she could see, “My guess is, she’s the one up there, above all the others. Aloy said that Gaia acted as the master to all the others, so being above the rest makes some sense.” Petra nodded and walked around, searching for a way up.

 

“I’m not seeing any stairs or hand-holds… should we just find our way through here?” Petra asked, pointing to an entrance to another lab. Erend nodded and tapped his Focus. Petra did the same, and her eyes took a moment to adjust to the lights.

 

The two crossed the atrium to enter a large facility. Petra awed at the sights, it looked like the inside of a cauldron, with huge parts and components scattered about in almost mint condition. She ran forward to get closer to a magnetic transport line. Without realizing it, her Focus activated a hologram, and she ran into the projection of an Old One.

 

“Hello! I’m Margo Shen, and this is Hephaestus!” the image called out, making Petra scream and sending her stumbling back. Erend reached out to steady her as the image of the woman kept yammering on.

 

“Yeah, I think Aloy wanted to explain these things to us before we came down here,” Erend whispered as Margo Shen kept talking.

 

“...this is going to be the subordinate function that GAIA will use to make lots and lots of robots. Her personal forge… except it’s not that simple,” Margo explained, and Erend and Petra walked around her, waving their hands through the air to touch her, but there was nothing there.

 

“Our purpose is to empower GAIA to build the robots. And not just build – imagine – from scratch! Any robot she needs, for any conceivable purpose, designed and fabricated at a snap of a finger. Hers. Her finger,” Margo paused her speech, and Petra squinted her eyes to focus on Margo’s explanation, “So HEPHAESTUS isn’t really the forge. It’s more like the knowledge of craft and ingenuity of a master smith, to wield the hammer. Encoded as software. Virtual creativity made real.”

 

“So… Hefer isn’t the one designing the machines; Gaia is?” Petra asked Erend, feeling confused.

 

“Kind of,” Erend tried to explain as they kept walking through the facility, “Up until twenty years ago, Gaia was the one in charge. Hefer was her servant carrying out her orders. Aloy told me that something attacked Gaia, which made the subordinate machines become... independent, I guess.”

 

“The derangement,” Petra whispered as she crouched through a tunnel, “The more powerful machines started showing up around… ten, fifteen years ago. Hephaestus is the one making those now?”

 

Erend nodded, “Exactly, ones like the Thunderjaw, Sawtooth, Frostjaw… those are his work.” Erend kept moving through another cavern and ducked down low to get through.

 

“But why? Aloy said all of this was to restore life; why would it make machines that attack people?” Petra wondered, and Erend tried to think of an explanation.

 

“Well… whatever attacked Gaia set the subordinates free, and they were able to do whatever they thought best. You’re Hephaestus. All of a sudden, you have the power and creativity to make whatever machines you want. And what are humans doing to them? Killing them and stripping them for parts,” Erend explained, “Hephaestus started making the machines more aggressive so they could survive. Then it started making new, more violent machines to defend themselves.”

 

Petra nodded as she started to understand, “Seems like whatever broke Gaia’s control of the other functions didn’t take that into account.”

 

“Or maybe it did,” Erend explained, “Hades was going to destroy the world once it broke free from Gaia, but Gaia destroyed herself and stopped Hades from killing everything, for a while at least. Having Hephaestus make machines that kill could be ‘plan b.’”

 

“Huh,” Petra replied as she squeezed through a crevice, wrapping her mind around Erend’s observations. They continued through Zero Dawn, listening to Samina the Alpha in charge of the lost archives of Apollo, Travis the Alpha responsible for Hades and the near destruction of the world, and Patrick the Alpha responsible for Eluthiya and the rebirthing of the human race.

 

Petra preferred to stand in front of each hologram to listen to their story, and better understand what brought them here. Erend would wander around each chamber, scanning additional data-points and trying to decipher how Zero Dawn functioned. He noticed that some sections containing other sub-functions were blocked, and he guessed Aloy didn’t get to access them before. Erend scoped around to see if there were anyways to access them, through the vents or perhaps a key. He guessed the only way into those areas was to bust some doors in, but he didn’t want to do that without Aloy.

 

Petra stood listening to each hologram and would walk around to collect the data-points scattered around. Typically Petra didn’t give a passing thought to the Old Ones. The remains of their world were mostly rust and scrap to her to reclaim for something new. Here though, it was like everything was frozen in time, and the Old Ones were still very much here. Magnetic assembly lines, things called ‘software’ and ‘computers,’ and what shocked her the most were the artificial wombs left behind in Eluthiya.

 

She found references to a people called “Far Zenith” and the Odyssey project where they tried to leave the planet in a ship colony of some kind. Petra wondered what happened to them or if they were somehow still around. They corresponded with Elisabet Sobeck, but how much they knew about Zero Dawn was unclear to Petra. Either way, Zero Dawn was a monument to what the Old Ones were capable of at their height, just before their fall into darkness. It made Petra all the more excited to see where Gaia was made, the ultimate power over all of this technology.

 

“So… did Aloy ever find out what attacked Gaia, and set all these subfunctions free?” Petra called out to Erend as he climbed up a shaft.

 

“No,” he shouted back, “I don’t think even Gaia knew what got her in the end.”

 

“And you said only a few people knew about her?” Petra climbed up the path Erend had made for her. He reached down to offer her arm and helped her pull herself up.

 

“Right. It was top secret, and if you knew, this is probably where you were. There was one guy Aloy doesn’t like, his name was Ted Faro,” Erend replied, “He’s the one that made the Corrupters, Death-bringers, and Metal Devils that ended the world in the first place. He paid for all of this and got the resources together. He checked in from time to time. Aside from him? Hard to know for sure.”

 

“Well, I found a journal referencing something called ‘Far Zenith,’ sounds like they provided some of the equipment here. I can’t tell how much they knew though,” Petra replied as she brushed the dust off her arms and legs. Erend looked around, realizing they found their way into Elisabet Sobeck’s office and Gaia’s construction facility. It was blown to hell, and Petra and Erend looked at each other in shock.

 

“Did Aloy mention this to you?” Petra asked, trying to scan anything in Sobeck’s lab, but she was coming up empty. Erend moved towards the back of the room, scanning for clues.

 

“This must be where Helis got her. Here,” he explained, moving a piece of sheet metal against the wall to clear the path, “There’s a ton of broken glass over here, I think he threw a bomb at Aloy to disarm her. He tried to sacrifice in her the Sun Ring after, but she managed to get out.”

 

Petra shook her head in disappointment, “Helis blew this place apart. If there was anything we could use to bring Gaia back, it’s probably broken now.”  Petra moved to a component in the room that looked like it used to hold something. It was massive, and in the shape of a dome or shell with rivets and wires running through it, all connecting to a smaller module on the desk. Petra spotted a data-point and scanned it. A hologram of a woman next to a golden sphere floating in the air came to life.

 

“... would benefit from Antelopinae morphologies, though caprid forms show superior load-bearing capability,” a woman’s voice said in a flat tone.

 

“You’re a quick study, Gaia,” the woman said warmly, and Petra recognized the voice immediately. She took a few steps to get a closer look at her.

 

“Erend, get your ass over here!” Petra called out, and he ran from the other side of the lab. He saw Petra standing next to a projection of Elisabet, and what he assumed to be Gaia.

 

“Yeah… Aloy wanted to explain her, too...” Erend smiled with a knowing look, which only made Petra more confused.

 

“Who is she? Why does she look like Aloy?” Petra asked her mouth hanging wide. Erend took a breath, trying to find the right words that Aloy would approve.

 

“That’s Elisabet Sobeck, she created Gaia and oversaw the construction of... all of this. Elisabet is the reason why we, why our world exists. She and Aloy… they’re… not exactly mother and daughter, but… but Aloy sees her that way. It’s hard to explain,” Erend walked closer to Petra, who kept looking back and forth between Erend and Elisabet. Petra only sighed, and held a hand out to touch Elisabet.

 

“Another mystery the Old Ones saddled us with, huh?” she replied. Erend nodded, studying her face for a reaction, but she showed none.

 

“Well…” Petra stood up a little straighter, “Their world is done, what matters is doing what Aloy asked.” Erend smiled and lightly patted Petra on the shoulder.

 

“So… what’s your assessment?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

 

“That I’d like to bring Helis back and kick him in the teeth myself,” Petra retorted, making Erend laugh, “Seriously though, if this is where Gaia started, there’s only so much I could salvage here in terms of parts. Not to mention all of the… what did Margo Shen call it, ‘software’ that went into this, whatever that means.”

 

“But if you had the physical parts, you could get things running here?” Erend asked, still trying to sound hopeful.

 

“That’s one big ‘if,’ Cap,” Petra moved around the room to inspect the cables and power lines, “I could maybe restore power down here if I can double-check the wiring system and power grid. But the rest…” She sighed, kicking away a piece of scrap and kneeling to get a closer look at the module.

 

“There’s only one thing making the new machine parts we may need, and it wants us all dead,” Petra replied, Erend sighed and cursed under his breath. Petra laid down on the ground and gently slid herself underneath the module, and began to tinker away. Her Focus pinged, and she saw new pieces of information about the construction and wiring. Erend walked around the room and collected the surviving data points, including one with Ted Faro.

 

“You know what’s bugging me about all this?” Petra called out as she was pulling wires and moving them around. Erend walked over to stand by her feet. He crossed his arms and looked down at Petra’s boots.

 

“What’s that?” he asked.

 

“All this started because something attacked Gaia twenty years ago, but only a few people knew about her, even when Elisabet Sobeck was alive. Which was… a thousand years ago, right?”

 

“Yep, that’s right,” Erend furrowed his brow, trying to follow Petra’s lead.

 

“Whatever attacked her knew what that would do -- releasing Hades and the others, and probably her self-destruction to stop him. So... they must have done it on purpose, right?”

 

“Or it was an accident,” Erend countered, “How many Oseram do we know who would dive right into these ruins without a second thought, and poke around without overthinking about it? Whatever happened to Gaia back then, it could have been an accident.”

 

“Fair point, but... I don’t know, Cap,” Petra replied, “What are the chances of that, considering how secure these bunkers are?”

 

Erend thought about it for a moment, and agreed, “Solid argument, but where does that lead us?”

 

“Well, my question is,” Petra began, “Who would want Gaia gone, especially when Hades immediately tried to destroy the world? What was there to gain from her death?” Erend opened his mouth to speak, but no answer came.

 

“Well if I was investigating this like a crime,” Erend replied slowly, “You always start with the people closest to the victim. So let’s think of the people closest to Gaia first.”

 

Petra kept moving and plugging the wires around, her feet shuffling a little, “I like the way you think, Cap.” Erend chuckled.

 

“All right, Elisabet Sobeck knew her best, and she gave up her life to let Gaia survive. I think we can scratch her off,” Erend began, and Petra grunted in agreement as a few sparks flew in her eye, “Ted Faro was a backstabbing cheat who ended up killing all of the leads on the sub-functions after Gaia was complete, so he’s definitely at the top of my list. Then Elisabet’s team, the ones she called the ‘Alphas’… she hand-picked most of them, so I doubt any one of them would betray her.”

 

“Maybe they didn’t see it that way at the time,” Petra replied, pulling herself out from below to sit up. She wiped some sweat away from her face, and her Focus detected an active power line moving across the room. She followed it, with Erend a few steps behind.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“They were facing the end of the world, and only had a small window to get things done. Maybe… I don’t know; maybe in the interest of getting everything up and running, they took some shortcuts. Or…  they had disagreements on the best way forward, and worked around Elisabet, never telling her,” Petra explained as she followed the line to a massive circuit wall with two rows of power discs and cells. Her Focus was pinging everywhere, and she took a few steps back to view it all. Erend let out a low whistle.

 

“It looks like these are all wheels, and they need to be facing a certain direction to get the power back on,” Petra said as she looked around with her Focus, and lightly touching the wheel, “But what’s the right order…”

 

“Over here,” Erend said pointing to a data point on the ground, “It’s an Old One saying how the combination works, listen to it, I’ll start on the top section if you can take the bottom.” Petra nodded, and they got to work on turning the wheels. Petra stood on the far left, Erend on the right, and they worked to reach the middle.

 

“The other Alphas,” Petra asked, “What do you know about them?”

 

“Not much,” Erend replied as a wheel clicked into place, “Gaia was moved to another bunker near the Bitter Climb when she was ready to go. After Elisabet sealed them inside and left them behind, Ted Faro gathered all the Alphas into a chamber and killed them. Aloy didn’t get a chance to tell me the specifics, but he was able to do it from far away by overriding their controls.”

 

“Why would he do that?” Petra asked as she shuffled to another wheel and listened to the instructions again.

 

“The Apollo archive of knowledge Alpha Samina built, Ted thought it was a disease to the future humans, so he destroyed every copy. Then he killed them,” Erend explained.

 

“That doesn’t make sense,” Petra replied after turning another wheel into place, getting closer to Erend.

 

“Why not?” Erend asked, quirking an eyebrow.

 

“If the Alphas were sealed inside and couldn’t leave, and Apollo was gone, and beyond saving, why kill them? There was no need,” Petra answered, and Erend’s eyes widened at her reasoning.

 

“Unless Apollo… what if Apollo wasn’t gone? Not completely?” Erend asked out loud, “Or what if… What if Ted Faro wanted to alter more of Gaia and the project, and could only do it if all the Alphas were gone?”

 

Petra nodded with a small smile, and the last wheel clicked into place. The whole wall began to glow, and lights illuminated their corridor up to Sobeck’s office and beyond into Zero Dawn. Petra let out a laugh and gave Erend a hard pat on the back.

 

“Well done, Cap. We’ll make a tinker of you yet,” Petra said proudly, and Erend looked around smiling. Then massive crackling sounds echoed through the chamber, and all the lights flickered for a few seconds. Petra kicked the console they just fixed, hoping to get it to stop. For a moment, it worked, and she laughed. Then, all the lights in Zero Dawn went off, and the two were plunged into total darkness.

 

“Damn it. Guess we have more work to do,” Petra groaned, and the two turned their Focuses back on to try again.

 

***

 

Nil and Vanasha made their way to the shores of the river that ran north outside Sunfall. Vanasha teased Nil to race him there so they could get the herbs and bark Ghaliv asked for and haul it back quickly. Nil agreed to the challenge, and keeping up with him was like trying to catch a galloping Strider. Not only for his impressive speed but the unwavering energy he was channeling. Perhaps he saw right through her race ruse and wanted to get to the river and back quickly too.

 

By the time they reached the banks, Vanasha was out of breath, and stood hunched over to catch it, “Damn, remind me never to challenge you to a race again,” she exhaled.

 

Nil only smiled, “The rush of blood in the ears, the tightening of the chest -- that’s what I enjoy the most.” Vanasha rolled her eyes and stood back up straight.

 

“Let’s just get what Ghaliv asked for and get back quickly,” she retorted and started examining the list again. “All right, I spot three of the four plants he needs here. The bark and other plant are up to the hill. I think closer to the mountain.” Nil nodded and took out a leather pouch and started pulling the plants' root and stem. Vanasha watched him curiously as she did the same.

 

“So… Nil, why did you change your name?” she asked with a playful tone. He glanced up at her for a moment, then back to the plants.

 

“Simple. I served my sentence at Sunstone Rock and wanted to start over when I left. A new chapter for a new regime. You probably know a thing or two about that, wouldn’t you Vanasha?” Nil quirked an eyebrow, and his tone held a sharp edge to it. She studied his eyes for a moment, then pulled a plant hard, sending dirt flying around her.

 

“Fair enough, my dear,” she replied coolly, and placed the plant in her leather pouch, “Tell me more about the Forbidden West. Beyond Sunfall, I mean.” She clapped the dirt off her hands and started to head up the hill where the other plants would be. Nil followed a few steps behind her.

 

“What’s there to tell? It’s hot, it’s dry, it’s forbidden,” Nil replied bluntly. Vanasha sighed.

 

“Talking to you is tedious,” she muttered to herself, and Nil only laughed. As they reached the top of the hill, a cold wind blew, sending shivers up Vanasha’s spine. She looked around and spotted the bark and fourth plant they needed. Nil whipped out a small knife and set to carving the bark.

 

“The Forbidden West… it’s like being parched and never having enough to drink. It eats away at you, like termites to a tree. Not just your body, but your mind,” Nil spoke grimly, a dark shadow hitting his face. Vanasha stood tall and listened intensely.

 

“You stand out in the deserts, wondering whether to turn back or keep going in the scorching hot red sands. After walking in the sun for days, your skin starts to peel off your body like a snake: every muscle, even your skin, aches. You start to see things that aren’t there, but you know there could be bandits or a new tribe around every corner, so you never rest, and always assume the worst. You sleep with one eye open if you even can. At Cinnabar Sands I heard a story about a regiment who returned from a massive lake to the North, trying to chase down some Oseram. Half of the regiment drank poisoned water, but they didn’t care; they were dying of thirst. They went mad and murdered each other. That’s what the Forbidden West is,” Nil hacked one more piece of bark from the tree, and pocketed it into the pouch, “It’s death.”

 

“Would you ever go back?” Vanasha asked quietly. Nil shrugged.

 

“I’m one of the few men alive who’s gone out there and come back,” he replied quietly, “I imagine if Aloy needs to go out there, I’ll be on the shortlist to accompany her. Doubt I’ll have many choices in the matter.” Vanasha nodded, then smirked.

 

“At least you’d be with fine company,” she said with a twinkle in her eye. Nil ignored it, and hacked his knife in the tree one more time, making Vanasha chuckle to herself. The sound echoed through the nearby forest, and they heard the unmistakable sound of a machine moving through the trees. Both rolled into a nearby grove of tall grass and tapped their Focuses.

 

“Sawtooth maybe?” Vanasha whispered, but Nil shook his head.

 

“Too big, we need to lure it out,” he squinted to try to see it through the trees.

 

“What do you propose?” she asked, and Nil without saying a word, stood straight up and started walking toward the tree line, waving his arms through the air and whistling so loud it carried through the valley.

 

“Nil!” Vanasha hissed and readied her bow.

 

The trees swayed and cracked, and the birds nesting in the pines flew away into the air. The machine hissed, and steam seeped through the treeline. Nil drew his bow and smiled.

 

“Come on, let’s see your ugly face,” he said quietly to himself.

 

The trees caught fire, and from the blaze, the machine bit into one of the flaming pines, and threw it at Nil. He tucked and rolled, and Vanasha drew an ice arrow and fired. They both tapped their Focuses to try to learn more, and it named it the “Fire Slasher.” The machine stalked Nil, walking in a large circle around him, with claws that scratched the ground with each step, setting the dry grass aflame. It was getting too close to Vanasha, and she would either be burned alive or trampled by the beast. Nil subtly reached for an ice bomb, and threw it into its face, stinging it.

 

Vanasha rolled out of the way to hide behind some boulders and fired three more arrows in quick succession. Nil spotted a vulnerable sack just below its jaw and charged for it. With a knife in hand, Nil threw himself onto the machine. He began to stab it into the pocket and around its eyes. The machine screeched and roared, and with one swift motion, threw Nil into the trees. His head hit the trunk hard, blurring his vision and all he could hear was a low pitched whistle. The ash from the burnt trees flowed through the air, and Nil could barely make out the machine through the smoke. It’s red eyes pierced through the haze, and a component clicked and unfolded from the top of its back. The Fire Slasher had a rocket launcher, and it was preparing to fire.

 

Vanasha cursed Nil under her breath and readied a Tearblast shot. If she could get the rocket launcher off the machine, she could turn the fight in her favor. She peered over the boulder, and taking in a quick breath, she released the arrow, and she missed. The shot caught the machine’s attention, and it began to head towards her, sauntering and growling. Vanasha took in another deep break, readied her shot, and fired. The Fire Slasher fell to the ground with a loud thud, sending ashes flying through the air. Vanasha lept over the boulder with three bombs in hand, throwing them as fast as she could. The Fire Slasher wasn’t going anywhere, at least for a few precious moments.  

 

She picked up the rocket launcher and held it firmly against her hip. Vanasha fired its shoulders, its chest, its face, but with each shot the machine struggled to stand, trying to get back onto its feet.

 

“Nil! You useless ass, get up!” she shouted over the blasts. Nil shook his head and realized Vanasha was out of ammo and was out in the open field. Nil took his spear and hurled it. It pierced the Fire Slasher’s eye, and it flailed about trying to get it out. Nil readied his bow and fired three shots into its neck. A blast of fire erupted from its chest, sending Nil and Vanasha through the air and onto the hard ground. When they stood up, the machine was dead, with sparks flickering in the wind. The trees were still burning, and the smoke descended into the valley below. Vansaha coughed as the two walked towards the machine.

 

“You may be the craziest man I’ve ever met,” Vanasha shook her head, “But thank you, I suppose. It nearly got me at the end.”

 

“Well next time, don’t walk into the middle of a field bringing attention to yourself,” Nil replied with a playful tone, “That kind of thing can get you killed.” Vanasha chuckled and rolled her eyes. She kneeled to examine the machine more closely.

 

“Avad received a report about a machine matching this description, but it was much closer to Maker’s End,” Vanasha removed four bands of luminous braiding from its chest with a loud grunt. Nil moved to the machine’s back legs, his eyes squinting as he searched. Vanasha turned and quirked an eyebrow.

 

“See something interesting back there?” she asked sarcastically, but Nil’s eyes were intense, almost fearful.

 

“What is it?” she asked, standing back up.

 

“The machines all have a triangle etched on them, they represent the Cauldron they came from,” Nil said aloud, and Vanasha began walking closer to him.

 

“Yes, everyone knows that,” Vanasha replied, “What’s your point?”

 

“They all face upward,” Nil made a triangle with his hands, with the point facing up, “But this one, this one is facing down.”

 

“What?” Vanasha asked in surprise. As she turned to look, Nil pointed to the triangle on the machine’s flank.

 

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Vanasha said quietly under her breath, “You’re right.”

 

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Nil chuckled, “One of us should join the Oseram at the docks. We should see if the Frostjaw and this Fireslasher were made at the same Cauldron. I didn’t get a good enough scan when we fought it at the Brink.”

 

Vanasha nodded, “I agree, I’ll head to the docks, you go back to the Citadel. You’re the fastest.” Vansaha unclipped the medicine pouch from her belt and handed it to Nil.

 

“Two compliments in one minute, I’m starting to think I’m growing on you,” Nil winked at her, and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Like a mold. Get going.”

 

Nil smirked, saluted her, and took off towards Sunfall. Vanasha stayed behind another minute to look at the symbol, and she opened up her Focus menu to see if it had any more information. The Fireslasher was from the Gamma Cauldron, and unlike the other machines, its triangle symbol was pointing down, not up. She had never seen that before, and something told her neither did Aloy.

 

“Curious,” Vanasha said to herself as she looked back towards the Brink, “Most curious.”

 

***

 

Avad straightened in his chair for the third time in two minutes. He, Uthid, and Marad sat in this chamber for at least six hours now, attending to Sunfall and meeting with the healers, councilors, and noble houses on what to do next. This last meeting was designed to bring all those matters to the men who could make a difference together. Only Avad had to find the middle ground between two extremes, and he could only bend back so far.

 

The Sun Priests and City Councilors wouldn’t agree about what to do about the refugees. The councilors wanted to build housing on the outskirts of the city, and try to start a crop even if it was late in the year. The earth around Sunfall was salted and dried and would need time to heal before harvest could begin. The priests wanted to send everyone away back to Meridian, and leave Sunfall for only the truly devout to the Sun’s will. Avad understood what they meant: people who would restore Itamen. They would never say that here in front of him, but Avad had enough intel to know their intentions. Marad interjected, noting that many of the refugees were already weak and starved and that the journey would likely kill most, if not all of them. Working them in the fields wouldn’t be a vast improvement either, and they reached an impasse. Avad tried to consider what Aloy would do if she were here, but the shouting made it hard to think.

 

“If a plant cannot survive the Sun’s heat, then let it die,” one priest shouted from his chair, “And let the stronger plants grow above them, I say.”

 

“Enough!” Avad bellowed, and stood up in his chair, “These are my people, not plants you arrogant blowhard. We will need people here to help rebuild what you allowed Sun Priest Bahavas and Helis to destroy. Unless you want to test my patience further and follow them to an early grave, you will do as I command. Do I make myself clear?” The priest gulped and nodded, and even Uthid’s eyes widened in surprise to see Avad put someone in their place like that.

 

“I will call upon Sun Hawk Tallanah. Her hawks will bring a small herd of Striders and Lancehorns to the outskirts of the city,” he began to explain, “The Striders can be overridden to clear heavy rocks and debris from the fields, while the Lancehorns can replenish the soil for crops. In the meantime, we will build planters and gardens in the Sun Ring, and set up a hospital to treat the wounded. I will call for healers to come from Meridian and the other villages. Once the plants have matured, we’ll move them to the fields by the Solstice, and cultivate them by the Equinox. It may not be enough to get us through the winter, but it will be a strong start, and we can depend on the other outposts for support.”

 

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, and Avad took a deep breath in.

 

“After the crops are established, the Sun Ring will be converted to a library of Carja knowledge. It is my hope that any member of the Sundom, no matter their station, will come to Sunfall to learn and study from the vast knowledge the Carja has collected,” Avad’s tone softened, but only a little, “Sun King Aramaan left the Sacred Lands in pursuit of knowledge; surely, there is no greater ambition in this world. That is what I want for the future of Sunfall. And in time, I would invite any of our neighboring tribes -- Nora, Oseram, Banuk -- to visit our library, and add to our pool of knowledge. This is the Sun’s will.”

 

Marad smiled, “I believe that can all be arranged your Radiance. If our city councilors and priests support this plan?” The councilors nodded enthusiastically, while the Sun Priests looked at each other for a few moments. Avad gave them a stern look, and eventually, they agreed.

 

“I will contact Sun Hawk Tallanah after this meeting, and we will begin the farming initiative tomorrow morning. Please meet me at the throne room mid-morning to receive your tasks,” Avad ordered, and the councilors and priests stood up, bowed, and exited the room. Uthid and Marad stayed by Avad’s side and waited for the door to shut to speak.

 

“I didn’t think you had that in you,” Uthind said, and Avad turned, looking confused, “Forgive me, Your Radiance. It’s just that… while I was here in Sunfall, all the priests and high nobles would do was say how weak you were -- how you were a fickle light instead of a scorching sun like your father. Again, I didn’t say that.” Uthid threw up his hands defensively, and Avad smirked, calming the old general down.

 

“You put them in your place, my King. You may have ruffled a few feathers, but it needed to be done,” Uthid smiled, “It makes me proud to serve you.”

 

Avad bowed his head in gratitude, then turned to Marad, “What’s next?”

 

“Nothing my King, that was the last meeting of the day.” Avad let out a deep sigh and plopped back to his chair, chuckling to himself.

 

“Remind me never to have you schedule this many meetings in one day again.”

 

Marad smiled and nodded in agreement, “I’ll try not to, your Radiance.” Avad looked up, remembering he was finally free of his duties.

 

“Did we receive any news about her since this morning?” Avad asked quietly, and Marad shook his head.

 

“Perhaps, no news is good news,” he offered quietly. Avad nodded and sighed deeply.

 

“If there’s nothing else, I’d like to head back to her chambers to check in on her and the others,” Avad replied standing up. As he looked at the two men, he noticed they looked uncomfortable.

 

“What is it?” Avad asked quietly.

 

“We weren’t sure if we should let the Nora know of Aloy’s condition, your Radiance,” Uthid said solemnly, “In case, well, just in case.”

 

Avad bit his lip in thought; he didn’t have time today to think of Aloy, or to ask those kinds of questions. He wasn’t sure what Aloy would want either since her relationship with the Nora was rocky at best.

 

“Ghadiv said if we can get Aloy through these next two days, she should be all right. I agree though, Aloy is of the Nora, we should tell at least one of them for now,” Avad tucked the papers under his arm, and Uthid nodded.

 

“There was a young Nora woman that Aloy seemed close with, Naroma?” Uthid guessed.

 

“Nakoa,” Avad corrected, “She stood up to the war-chief to defend Aloy. The two seem close, and I think Nakoa has the good sense to keep this information to herself until we learn more. I will reach out to her myself after I contact Tallanah and check-in with Meridian.”

 

Marad bowed, “Then your Radiance, I would request I leave. We’ll need to organize the farmers for tomorrow morning. I want to go brief them.”

 

“Of course, please meet me at Aloy’s chamber when you’re done. I’ll be there for a while. Uthid, would you walk with me there?”

 

Uthid bowed his head, and they went their separate ways. Uthid and Avad walked in silence through the corridors at the Citadel, making the long walk back to Aloy. Avad was grateful that Uthid wasn’t a chatty type, he was exhausted from the meetings, and his body ached all over. He hadn’t slept since Aloy was attacked, and it was catching up to him fast.

 

“If you don’t mind my saying so, your Radiance,” Uthid spoke, “I would advise you call Tallanah and Nakoa before we return to Aloy’s chamber. You look like you’re on your last leg.”

 

Avad took a deep breath in, “You’re right. I want to sit with Aloy, but something tells me once I’m there I’ll fall asleep by her side. There’s a study next door to her room, I’ll call from there.”

 

Uthid smiled, and he held a door open for Avad to walk through, “Your plans for Sunfall, your Radiance. I admire them greatly. Sunfall became a festering pit of ignorance and duplicity. Transforming it into a place of knowledge will make a difference here.”

 

“Thank you; I wanted to turn Sunfall and especially the Sun Ring into something positive. A place of healing and growth. Hopefully, these changes will foster that.” Avad turned a corner and started walking up the stairs with Uthid in tow.

 

“If it’s not too bold of me to say, I think Aloy is going to like that plan too,” Uthid said hesitantly, but the idea only made Avad hopeful.

 

“I think so too. She was the one who inspired me to do this, actually,” he said over his shoulder, “Plus, I need her to like me again.”

 

“What do you mean?” Uthid asked, genuinely curious.

 

“She wanted to delay the journey because of the Frostjaw, but we didn’t have enough evidence at the time to verify it was a threat,” Avad explained, “I refused to change course, and well, she called me an ‘idiot.’” Uthid snorted a laugh, and Avad turned around, giving him a look. Uthid looked down in shame, and it made Avad laugh.

 

“She was very angry with me, and we left things on bad terms,” Avad’s voice grew sullen, “Then the attack happened and… I will never forgive myself if I can’t tell her how sorry I am for all of it. If she doesn’t get better…” Avad stopped walking to look out a window. The sun was starting to set, the desert transforming into a plain of blood-red sand. Uthid stood by his side and kept his hands behind his back.

 

“She will, Your Radiance,” Uthid consoled his king, “Aloy is too damn stubborn to die. Besides, knowing how smart she is, I bet she could find a way to cheat death over and over again.”

 

Avad only half smiled, “If only…”

 

Uthid sensed something else was running through Avad’s mind, but he wasn’t sure if it was his place to ask, “Your radiance… is, is there anything I can do for you? Any way I can help you?”

 

Avad turned, his mind a million miles away, “No, it’s… Excuse me, General, I’m just tired from the journey. It’s been a long day.”

 

“I know Sun Hawk Tallanah well, if you like, I could call her about the Striders and Lancehorns while you speak with Nakoa. Save you from two consultations,” Uthid offered. Avad looked away to think that over, and nodded.

 

“That would help, thank you. Aside from the herds coming to Sunfall, could you please ask about Meridian, and let me know if there’s anything she needs or I need to know about?”

 

Uthid nodded, and tapped his Focus, “I’ll do that now. Aloy’s chamber is right around the corner. I’ll check in with you soon.”

 

Avad gently patted Uthid’s shoulder and turned to go to the end of the hall. He gently tapped Aloy’s door with his knuckle, and to his surprise, Nil answered.

 

“Your Radiance,” Nil said quietly, “She’s still sleeping, but Ghaliv and I are cleaning out her bandages. He only wants one other person in here at a time helping.”

 

“Then step aside,” Avad said quietly but sternly, “I’d like to see her.”

 

“Forgive me, Your Radiance,” Ghaliv whispered so he could hear him, “But Nil has more experience treating these kinds of wounds. Just give us ten, twenty more minutes, and you can visit.”

 

“All right,” Avad replied dejected, and the hint of a smile was on Nil’s face as he shut the door on him. Avad dropped his forehead to rest against the door and closed his eyes. Taking in a deep breath, he went across the hall to the study to call Nakoa. Thankfully he caught her as the Nora were setting up camp, and she was alone. Avad caught her up to speed and explained that Aloy’s chances were promising, but they’d know more soon. Nakoa agreed that unless Aloy’s condition worsened, it would be better to keep this information to herself. She asked for Avad to update her again in the morning, and he promised he would if Aloy couldn’t.

 

“Thank you, your Radiance for keeping me informed,” Nakoa said quietly, “I need to head back to camp, it’s almost dark out.”

 

“All right, we’ll speak soon,” Avad was ready to end the call when Nakoa’s voice cut back in.

 

“And get some sleep,” she chided, “You sound terrible.”

 

Avad smiled, “Thank you for your concern, Nakoa. I will try. Goodnight.”

 

The call ended, and Avad looked out the window. The sunset and Ghaliv and Nil must be done by now, he thought. He returned to the door and found Petra, Erend, and Vanasha standing outside.

 

“Are Ghaliv and Nil still in there?” he asked, and everyone nodded.

 

“Got some good news though,” Erend offered, “It took Petra and I long while, but we got some power restored to the Zero Dawn facility. Helis destroyed a big section of it, but we can get it running with some machine parts.”

 

Vanasha reached into her pouch, “I took some luminous braiding off a new machine today, would that help?”

 

Petra grinned, “Yes! This is beautiful, where’d you get it?”

 

“A new machine called a ‘Fireslasher,’ Nil and I ran into it in the river valley north of Sunfall,” Vanasha explained, “It and the Frostjaw came from the same Cauldron -- one called Gamma. It’s a different Cauldron from the others.”

 

“How so?” Avad asked.

 

“All the Cauldrons Aloy discovered have a triangle pointing up as its sigil, but the Gamma cauldron is pointed down, like this,” Vanasha took out a small piece of parchment with the drawing of a triangle on it.

 

“I’m not sure what it means, your Radiance, but I believe it's a new Cauldron that not even Aloy knows about,” Vanasha tucked the paper away, and Avad sighed.

 

“I heard reports of a new machine near Maker’s End, perhaps it came from there, or there’s another further west,” Avad guessed out loud, and the others nodded in agreement. Nil opened the door and stepped out into the hallway with Ghaliv behind him.

 

“The most dangerous time has passed,” Ghaliv said quietly, “She still needs time to rest, and her wounds time to close, but I believe we are through the worst of it.”

 

Everyone let out a happy sigh and laugh, and Avad took a few steps away from the group, turning away so they wouldn’t see how he relieved he looked.

 

“I would prefer her contact be limited though,” Ghaliv explained, “The more people coming and going through this room invites more infection and disease. She’s stable, but that can still change.”

 

Avad turned around, and everyone was looking at him. He scanned their faces, not wanting to say anything.

 

“He did get here first,” Nil shrugged, “And he is King, I suppose.”

 

“I would…” Avad trailed off, trying to find the right words, “I would like to be there. When she wakes up.”

 

Everyone nodded and smiled in understanding. Erend patted Petra hard across the back.

 

“Come on guys, let’s give them some space,” Erend led Petra and Vanasha back towards the great hall, “The food isn’t the best here, but they do have some ales that are half-decent.”

 

Nil stayed behind, looking Avad up and down with a dirty look on his face. “Hey, Nil!” Vanasha shouted from down the hall, “You too, come on!” Nil glared at Avad one more time, then turned to join the others. Avad took a deep breath and stepped inside Aloy’s chamber.

 

Aloy was seated up, her leg freshly bandaged and a cold compress across her forehead. Oils and ointments were on the nightstand beside her, and the room smelled of sweat, blood, and herbs. Avad pulled up a soft chair so he could sit by her side. He still had some of the papers from the meetings that day, and he reread some of the more pressing reports. Ghaliv stepped away for an hour to clean himself up and get some food, and eventually, Marad stopped by to check-in, then Uthid. Each time Avad had a visitor, he would get up to speak with them in the corridor instead of Aloy’s room.

 

Avad’s farming plans and the herd of machines were in motion, and Nasadi and Itamen were doing well in Meridian. There was nothing it seemed they couldn’t handle for now, and Avad was grateful for that. He couldn’t bear the idea of leaving Sunfall without Aloy waking up first.

 

Eventually, Erend came by with a plate of food for Avad, and he stayed with them for a few hours. The two sat in silence, watching Aloy breath. Erend told Avad about his adventure that day with Petra, and how they were theorizing what attacked Gaia twenty years ago. Avad listened and agreed that whatever attacked Gaia knew of her existence, and there were only a few people who did. Still, without exploring the rest of Zero Dawn with Aloy, they could only guess at this point. After a while, Ghaliv returned, and Erend decided to turn in for the night.

 

“Your radiance, would you like to go to your chambers? I can fetch you when she wakes,” he offered, but Avad shook his head. He moved his chair closer to Aloy and took off his crown. Avad grabbed an extra pillow and fluffed it, and placed it behind his neck. Ghaliv nodded and handed his king a blanket from a trunk across the room. Avad thanked him and put it over his lap. Ghaliv dimmed the light, and went into the adjoining room, bidding his king good night.

 

Avad sighed and closed his eyes. He fell asleep in less than a minute.

 

The early morning light peaked through the window, and Avad began to stir. The door to the room opened, and footsteps quietly shuffled around. Avad opened his eyes as Ghaliv moved around him to grab a clean rag, and gently lifted Aloy’s arm to dab the oil onto a scabbed cut. Avad watched her face scrunch up in pain, and her eyes fluttered open for a moment.

 

“Aloy,” Avad breathed out, and Ghaliv looked up to see her face. Aloy was slowly starting to open her eyes, and tried to move her head around.

 

“No, no,” Ghlaiv said, placing his hands on her shoulders, “Try not to move young lady, you need to stay still.” Aloy was breathing hard, and she tried to speak, but her mouth was dry as a bone.

 

“Water…” Aloy whispered, and Avad reached for the cup nearby. He gently brought it to her lips and got her to drink it down. Ghaliv stepped closer and tilted her face towards him to open her mouth and examine her eyes. Avad watched nervously, wondering what he was looking for. After a few moments, he smiled and nodded to Avad, and helped Aloy rest her head back against the pillow. Aloy turned towards Avad, but her eyes were barely open.

 

“Avad, is that you?” she asked weakly.

 

“I’m here,” his voice cracked, “I’m right here.”

 

“Come closer,” she whispered, and Avad scooched forward.

 

“Closer…” she said even softer, and even Ghaliv gave Avad a surprised look. Avad stood up and leaned in as close to Aloy as he could get.

 

“Stupid head,” Aloy whispered. Avad was taken aback as she smiled. He shook his head laughing, and even Ghlaiv chuckled to himself.

 

“I missed you too,” Avad squeezed Aloy’s hand, and Ghaliv stepped out of the room.

 

“Aloy, I’m so sorry, we should never have --”

 

“Ssshh, not now,” Aloy closed her eyes, “I want to be awake when you grovel for me.”

 

Avad laughed, “‘Grovel’? In your dreams, Nora.”

 

“Then let me sleep, Carja,” Aloy squeezed his hand back.

 

Avad looked up to see Marad standing in the doorway. The morning meetings would be starting soon, and he needed to get ready.

 

“All right, Aloy. Get some sleep, I’ll visit you when I can,” Avad said quietly, and he gently brushed some of her away from her face. She let out a quiet hum and fell back to sleep. Avad moved through the room and softly closed the door.

 

“Your Radiance, about the morning meetings regarding the crops--” Marad began, but Avad cut him off.

 

“I know, I should have left sooner to get ready. I can get dressed and --”

 

“The meeting is postponed until noon, your Radiance. We may have a bigger problem,” Marad explained.

 

“What do you mean?” Avad aked, and Marad pulled out a report.

 

“Hephaestus is causing trouble in the Forbidden West, and it’s already on our doorstep,” Marad explained, and Avad nodded.

 

“Yes, we know that already. At least two new machines from the Gamma cauldron have been identified,” but Marad shook his head.

 

“It’s much worse than that, your Radiance. We have survivors from a tribe that’s from somewhere out in the Forbidden West. They’ve come to seek your help. They’re waiting for us in the throne room,” Marad gestured for Avad to follow. Now more than ever, Avad wished Aloy was by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to get this next chapter up -- but it's here! I'm writing a lot longer chapters now and the mysteries of Gaia and the transmission are starting to take form. It's still a lot for me to consider and commit to, which is why I'm taking things much slower.
> 
> Plus GOT is ruling my life for at least two more weeks.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to have the next one sooner than later!


	18. Minerva

Aloy counted the ceilings tiles for the third time. All forty-nine of them. Each one was nearly identical and made of copper and wood. The same eight-pointed sun design was inlaid into all of them. Aloy picked up her two seals from her nightstand: the one that made her a Seeker and the one that made her the Sun Falcon. They were almost the same size and shape; even their design was similar, only the materials were different. One was made of leather and wire, the other copper and metal. Two sides of one whole, she thought. Aloy held them up side by side, wondering if she could stitch them together somehow. She plopped her head against the pillow and looked up. She started counting again. Forty-nine, seven had large cracks in the wood.

 

Ghaliv gave her strict orders to stay in bed and let her wounds close. When she asked how she could spend her time, he shrugged, saying he was only there to heal her leg, not entertain her. Aloy didn’t want him around, but she needed to do something with the time. Helis and Bahavas destroyed the small library at the Citadel, so there was very little for her to read. Her Shield Weaver Armor only took minor damage to the leg guard, so Aloy decided to try to repair it. Petra’s workers brought her new metal plating and wiring so she could mend it. Her stitches were messy, and she had to redo it six times to get it right. She missed Teb, but she didn’t want to call him and the other Nora too much. She let Nakoa know she was all right after the attack but decided to let them be. The Nora returned to All Mother Mountain with the rest of the convoy safely. They had their work cut out for them rebuilding and fortifying the village and Aloy didn’t want to trouble them.

 

Instead, she tried to follow Ghaliv’s advice and rest. But when sleep came, if sleep came, she was plagued with lucid nightmares that gave her cold sweats and would leave her shaking for hours. Ghaliv believed it was from the fluid injected into her leg from the Frostjaw, and that in time the dreams would stop as the poison was purged from her body. “Have patience” he would offer, but the advice only made Aloy want to smack him in the face. He didn’t have to dream of Stormbirds that came crashing from the sky to crush her or Frostjaws that breached the lake to swallow her whole. Violent winds, surging floods, and forests on fire kept her tossing and turning through the night. In one dream, a great shadow passed over Meridian, setting the entire city ablaze. In one dream Avad was attacked by Glinthawks and carried off, and when she woke she nearly ran out of the room to find him, but her leg kept her stranded in bed.

 

Every muscle felt stiff, and every joint ached. Aloy was almost too afraid to ask how long she was in this room, or how many days slipped by her. The others were keeping busy; Petra was trying to restore power to the Zero Dawn facility, and her Oseram crew and some of Avad’s guard was helping her. Aloy gave them a brief explanation of the holograms inside the Zero Dawn facility and explained the Gaia project in broad terms. They had many questions, but since Aloy had nothing better to do, she would tell stories from her bed whenever a worker or guard was curious about something. The time off also gave her time to organize her data-point files in a way that would guide the others through her whole story from start to finish. Petra appreciated that since most of the workers asked her first. Aloy admired that Petra was comfortable letting some of the mysteries of the Old Ones stay that way, and her attitude toward it was rubbing off on the others.

 

Nil, Uthid, and Vanasha were helping Avad organize the leaders of Sunfall to start the restoration effort. She hadn’t seen Avad since she first woke up, and that memory felt more like a dream than reality. Erend would stop by to check in from time to time, and explained that a tribe from the Forbidden West was also around to seek the Sundom’s help from a machine attack. Avad and Marad were still gathering information, and they wanted to be sure this was related to Hephaestus. The people that arrived were severely injured and weren’t ready to be interviewed about the threat to their tribe.

 

Aloy sighed and looked at the two seals again. She traced her finger over the stitching and metalwork. Aloy wondered where the Falcon’s seal came from. Vanasha told her it was in Avad’s family for a long time, but that was all she knew about it. She traced each point of the sun with her fingertip and flipped it back and forth a few times. Aloy looked up and counted again. Forty-nine tiles, seven had large cracks, eight chipped, and twenty-eight had a small red jewel in the very center of the design.

 

With a huff, Aloy pulled the sheet off her body, and carefully swung her legs to the side of the bed. Her pant leg was still rolled up to her knee to show the dark stitches in her leg; they looked so ugly to her. Ghaliv had secured her whole leg to a splint to keep it as straight and immovable as possible. Aloy knew though if she didn’t start moving she would go mad. As carefully as she could, she tried to stand up, but her leg screamed in agony when she put her weight on it, and she fell back down on the bed. The cot bounced back and the wooden frame creaked. Aloy huffed in a breath and braced her arms on either side to steady herself. She let out a shaky breath, shutting her eyes tight. After a moment, she took another deep breath and tried again.

 

This time, she was ready to swallow the pain and put all her weight on her good leg. She wobbled towards the door and found her spear and weapons organized in a neat pile on a chair. Aloy picked up her spear to use as a walking stick. Very carefully, she opened the door into the hallway. Aloy hadn’t been to this part of the Citadel before, and she wasn’t sure exactly where she was. She poked her head out and looked around. A guard was seated in a chair about fifteen feet away, and Aloy could hear him snoring from her room. She smiled. Avad needed better guards.

 

Ghaliv kept the shutters closed in her room, so she actually couldn’t tell what time of a day it was. As she quietly moved down the hall, she found a balcony overlooking the fighting pit. The moon was high in the sky, and the stars shined brightly. Aloy tiptoed past the sleeping guard and found a long set of stairs down. Letting out a quiet groan, she started to head down the steps carefully. She knew if she was found, she would be sent right back to bed. Aloy only wanted to stretch her legs and get her muscles working again. Surely going down some steps wouldn’t hurt anyone, least of all her, she thought. Aloy took each stair a minute at a time, leading with her good leg, and carefully moving her injured leg forward. Once she took the step, she would let out a deep breath, count the step aloud, and go again. After thirty minutes, she finally reached the bottom. She turned around to face the stairs and let out a proud “Ha ha!”.

 

With a little pep in her step, she wobbled quickly around the corner and bumped right into Avad’s chest. She quickly regained her balance and gripped onto her spear tightly. Aloy kept her head down and looked at Avad’s feet. His foot was tapping the stone floor and his arms were crossed over his chest. Aloy slowly lifted her gaze up, and she grimaced. He had a disapproving look on his face, and he refused to blink as he stared her down.

 

“How long were you standing there?” she asked sheepishly.

 

“Since step sixteen,” he scolded, “I almost came around to carry you back to bed, but you were more than halfway down. I figured you would refuse help. Also... we have elevators you know. Even inside the Citadel. You didn’t even need to take these stairs.”

 

Aloy’s eyes widened, and she rested her head against the staff, letting out a whiny groan. Avad laughed and shook his head, tucking his arms behind his back.

 

“Where were you even going? It’s midnight.”

 

“More importantly,” Aloy countered, pointing a finger at him, “Where were you going at this hour?”

 

“You’re answering a question with a question,” he teased with a grin, “Stop deflecting. Where were you headed?”

 

“Hey, I’ve been in that awful, scratchy cot with Ghaliv watching over me for I don’t know how long! I think I get first dibs on getting questions answered,” she argued with a smile, and Avad just shook his head amused.

 

“I was on my way to see you, of course,” he replied in a sarcastically sweet tone that made her eyes roll.

 

“Your turn, Aloy. Where are you trying to go?”

 

“Zero Dawn…?” Aloy bashfully grinned, knowing he was probably going to scoop her up and carry her back to her room.

 

“Aloy…” Avad chided with a sigh, “You know better than to go by yourself with your leg injured. Come on, let me find Petra she can help get you down there.” Aloy did a double take as Avad started walking away from her.

 

“Wait wait wait wait,” she asked, her brow furrowed in confusion, “You’re not going to stop me?” Avad turned around with a small smile on his face.

 

“I know better than to keep you from doing what you set your mind to, Aloy,” Avad said quietly with pride, “I also know that when you advise me, I need to pay very, very close attention from now on.” Aloy’s eyebrow quirked up, and she deliberately walked up to him with an exaggerated limp. Avad’s face turned red and Aloy grinned smugly.

 

“Did I say ‘I told you so’ yet?” she asked, gently punching his arm. He chuckled and bit his lip as he remembered what she said to him.

 

“No, but you did call me a ‘stupid head’ when you first woke up,” Avad grinned, giving Aloy a gentle nudge with his arm.

 

“I did? Damn, I don’t remember that.” Aloy shook her head, trying to remember, but the memory was lost to her.

 

“Really?” Avad asked genuinely nervous, “What do you remember?” Aloy walked quietly trying to think, and Avad slowed his pace down to match hers. He watched her face closely as she tried to focus.

 

“Well I remember getting ticked off at you in Meridian,” she teased, making him laugh. “I remember seeing the Frostjaw, and calling Erend… I think Vanasha set off a flare for help. I was in the water and… that’s it. Next thing I remember is waking up in that cot with Ghaliv rubbing some smelly ointment on my leg.”

 

Avad nodded, “The Frostjaw dragged you underwater, but you and the others managed to kill it before you passed out. You lost a lot of blood that day but Nil and Uthid’s quick actions saved your life. And your leg, according to Ghaliv. That was almost a week ago. I was -- _we_ were all so afraid for you, we thought we lost you.” Avad stopped walking, realizing he was letting his feelings for her get the better of him again. He cleared his throat and tried to keep walking forward, but Aloy stopped him by gently reaching for his arm.

 

Avad froze and glanced down to see Aloy’s hand around his forearm, keeping him from taking another step. He watched her hand gently move down to hold his hand. Her fingers lightly gripped his palm, and her thumb brushed the tops of his knuckles back and forth. Aloy looked up into his eyes, and she noticed how he seemed to be holding his breath. She gently squeezed his hand and smiled.

 

“It’s okay. I’m here now. You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Aloy replied softly, and she tentatively took a few steps closer to Avad, letting go of his hand. She leaned her spear against the wall, and as carefully as she could, she wrapped herself around Avad’s chest. Aloy’s arms came up to rest across his shoulders, and she had to lean into him to keep herself from losing her balance. Avad returned her embrace and kept one arm around her shoulders and another around her back, holding her steady. Her eyes closed, and she turned her face so Avad’s head could rest on her crown. His chin gently dug into her hair, and his hands squeezed her shoulder and side a little tighter. Aloy rubbed his back in small circles and chuckled to herself.

 

“Stupid head,” she whispered, and Avad laughed back, holding her even closer. He was so thankful to see her not only awake and alert but moving around so freely. Seeing her in that cot gave him more anxiety than he ever thought possible. The idea of losing her tormented him all week, but she was here, alive, and holding him. Somehow she managed to forgive him for not heeding her advice back in Meridian, and he was so thankful for it. Whatever it took, he was going to do everything he could to make up for that mistake.

 

“Avad… are you all right?” she asked quietly after a few moments passed. As he pulled away, his hands moved up to her shoulders, and he smiled down at her.

 

“Better than all right,” he said in almost a whisper.

 

“Good.” Aloy leaned forward to grab her spear, looking up at Avad with a smirk on her face. She strolled down the hall, and Avad watched her in quiet awe. She turned her head to speak over her shoulder, “Now let’s get head to Zero Dawn. I still have a lot to learn.”

 

Avad jogged to catch up to her, and a thought occurred to him. “By the way, the Frostjaw is down at the Blazon Arch. Petra’s workers are examining it and stripping it for parts in case you’d like to see it.”

 

“Have any other Frostjaws been spotted in the Brink?” Aloy asked as they turned a corner, and were at another set of stairs. She groaned and Avad walked ahead so he could help her down. He held up his hand to aid her, but she waved it away. She was going to do this on her own. Avad admired that about her, and he took a deep breath before answering her question.

 

“Frostjaws no, but Vanasha and Nil had an encounter north of Sunfall with something called the ‘Fireslasher,’” Avad explained as Aloy was making her way down, she was about halfway there, “It’s not much bigger than a Sawtooth, but it has a long tail attached to it like a Thunderjaw. They took care of it, and it’s being brought to the Blazon Arch.”

 

“Do we know where they came from?” she asked as she reached the last step, a little out of breath. Avad shook his head.

 

“We do know that they came from the same cauldron, one called Gamma. The interesting part is that the symbol for it is a downward facing triangle, not up.” Aloy looked up to Avad and paused for a moment to think.

 

“That’s interesting,” she said quietly after a few moments, and she continued down the hall. Avad quickly caught up to her and they continued down the hall.

 

“While you were resting, an small group of hunters from a tribe in the Forbidden West arrived. They’ve been attacked by similar hunter-killer machines, their people are on the brink of annihilation,” Avad told Aloy as they reached the hole Helis blew to get to Zero Dawn. “They’ve been resting for the last few days, but I’ll be holding an audience with them tomorrow if you’d like to join.”

 

Aloy nodded, “I would.”

 

“Good, I was hoping you’d say yes,” Avad smiled, “Now… how are we going to get you down there?”

 

Aloy looked over the edge, and could tell the way down was deep, “Well, I won’t be able to climb, that’s for sure.”

 

“No need flame-hair,” Petra called from below, “Avad there’s a rope bound to a wheel to your left, start reeling it in, I’m sending up a harness. I built this with Aloy in mind.” Avad walked over to the wheel and began to reel the rope in. After a minute, the harness came up. It had extra straps and a wooden plank that acted as a seat for Aloy to sit on.

 

“Secure the rope by locking the wheel in place, then have Aloy sit, and strap her in!” Petra yelled from below, and Avad followed her instructions. Very carefully, he helped Aloy sit down, secured her leg into a sling, and strapped her in. He gently pushed her forward so she was hanging above the ravine.

 

“All right Avad, I need you to unlock the wheel,” Petra shouted, “And turn it the other way to send her down. Think you can handle that?”

 

“Actually Petra,” Aloy called down, “Is it possible for me to lower myself down?” Avad’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, and the two looked at each other as they waited for Petra to answer.

 

“Yes… but… Aloy are you sure--”

 

“Petra, please, I need to move my body as much as I can. What if Avad stays up here to spot me?” Avad smiled leaned against a wall as he watched Aloy swing gently in the harness.

 

“All right. Avad, could you stand by the wheel and feed Aloy the rope as she lowers herself down?”

 

“You got it!” Avad stood with the extra rope in hand, and Aloy nodded. Very carefully, she rappelled herself down as Avad fed her more rope for her to descend. Her hands dried and blistered from the rope, and the muscles in her arms ached as she worked. Aloy missed these moments of working herself hard, but she also made sure she didn't move too quickly. Every now and then she would pause, shake her hand out, then keep going. After about twenty minutes, she could see Petra’s lantern glowing brightly below her.

 

“Good to see you, Aloy,” Petra called out, “Avad I got her! We’re all set!”

 

“I’m glad to hear it!” he shouted down, “I have to check in with Marad, but I’ll send someone over for when you need to climb back up, Aloy.”

 

“Please and thank you!” Aloy called in a singing tone as she swung around, and Petra shook her head laughing to herself.

 

“Come on you. We’ve been really busy down here.” She pulled Aloy closer and started to undo the straps that bound her to the chair. She helped her to Aloy’s feet and led her through the crevice to Zero Dawn.

 

“I can tell,” Aloy shouted over the sounds of breaking stone and electrical cracking, “What have you done so far?” Petra squeezed through the tunnel to enter the atrium and helped Aloy through.

 

“My Focus is able to tell the difference between useless and kind of useful scrap,” Petra chuckled, “My clan is sorting through that now, and organizing the parts. I’m also working on restoring the power here. It hasn’t been easy but I got some lights back on at least.”

 

“I can tell,” Aloy replied looking at how much brighter the atrium was.

 

“Helis damaged the power grid when he came to get you,” Petra explained leaning against a column, “That’s taken up most of my time. I’m hoping to get some of this other tech running, but that’s going to be tricky. Do you know what ‘software’ and ‘coding’ is?”

 

“I’ve heard the Old Ones say it a bunch of times,” Aloy admitted, “But I have no actual idea what it is or how it works.” Petra patted Aloy’s back gently.

 

“Don’t worry, if there’s anyone who can figure it out, it's you,” Petra said proudly, “Now. Why did you want to come down here tonight?”

 

“Well,” Aloy began, “There were sections of the facility I couldn’t reach before. I’d like to try to take a closer look. Within reason, of course.” Aloy looked down at her leg, and Petra smiled.

 

“Hey, I just remembered, does the phrase ‘Hold for ident-a-scan’ mean anything to you? I got the power back up to some areas, and whenever people walk past these blocked doors, a voice keeps saying that, then ‘error.’” Aloy smiled, looking hopeful.

 

“Yes, can you show me?” she said excitedly, “I may be able to get into those places now.” Petra lightly patted Aloy’s shoulders, nudging her forward. The two walked across the atrium to one of the doors that Aloy couldn’t get past before.

 

It was the room for the Minerva subfunction, the one responsible for building transmission towers and sending the signal that deactivated the Faro robots. The door was thick, and unlike the other sections of Zero Dawn, it had no windows looking inside. Aloy figured that Elisabet wanted to be able to take a few steps from her own office and be able to observe the others. Maybe Elisabet and the Minerva Alpha designed the facility this way on purpose, Aloy thought; either out of a professional trust or function, or both. Petra stood in front of the door and looked up to the keystone above. A red light came on, and a voice called out.

 

“Hold, for ident-a-scan,” it said, and a red light shined out, scanning Petra’s body from her feet to her head.

 

“Error, genetic identity cannot be confirmed.” The light faded away, and Petra looked over at Aloy.

 

“Think you can get past this thing?” she asked. Aloy stepped forward, and the light appeared again.

 

“Hold, for ident-a-scan,” the voice repeated, and Aloy stood tall as she could. The light moved up and down her body, and turned from red to purple, to blue.

 

“Genetic identity confirmed, entry authorized. Greetings, Dr. Sobeck, you are cleared to proceed.” The door slid open for Aloy, and Petra patted her on the back.

 

“Thanks, ‘Dr. Sobeck,’” Petra said, and Aloy turned to face her.

 

“Petra, about that --” but before she could explain, Petra shook her head.

 

“I bumped into her upstairs a few times already. Erend told me a little about her, that you two are… related to each other,” Petra took a few steps forward into the Minerva facility, “Want to just leave it at that?” Aloy nodded and followed Petra inside. A thought occurred to her, and she pressed her lips together before speaking.

 

“Has anyone else been inside Dr. Sobeck’s office, or seen her yet?” she asked with a tone of panic, but Petra grinned.

 

“Don’t worry -- we haven’t seen her anywhere else yet. It’s actually hard to get to, so I’ve told the others it’s too dangerous aside from Erend, you and I.”

 

“Good,” Aloy replied, “How bad are things up there? Since Helis came through?”

 

Petra groaned, placing both hands on her hips, “It’s not great, Aloy. I think at the end of the day, we’re going to need brand-new parts to get Gaia running, and I’m guessing the only way to make new parts is to get Hephaestus under control.”

 

Aloy sighed, looking disappointed, “Well when my leg gets better I’d like to try to get back up there and see it myself. Might give me a better idea of the parts we’ll need.” Aloy looked around the Minerva suite, taking all the details in.

 

“You know,” Petra began picking up a small module on the table, “Of all the rooms I’ve seen so far, this one is the most… I don’t know, empty?” Aloy looked around and agreed, there were only a few desks and computers in the room, and what looked like a scale model of the Spire on a table in the center of the room. Aloy walked up to the table and picked up the model, turning it in her hands. She must have pressed a button because the model’s panels opened up and expanded like it did when Hades tried to take it over.

 

After a moment of examining the model, she put it down and nodded, “Minerva’s function was to create the deactivation codes for the Faro plague and build the Spires to send out the transmission. After it did that… I don’t know. Probably just slept or faded away.”

 

Petra perked up and looked around the room. “So… the ‘software’ and ‘coding’ stuff I keep hearing about, that was Minerva’s wheelhouse?”

 

Aloy shook her head and walked up to a monitor. She tapped the keys on the keyboard in front of it, but nothing happened. “Yeah… Minerva wasn’t about restoring the water, plants, or animals like the other functions. Just sending transmissions.”

 

Aloy and Petra’s heads both shot up at the same time, “The derangement,” Petra gasped, “The thing that attacked Gaia--”

 

“‘The Gaia Prime facility received a data transmission of unknown origin,’” Aloy quoted, and her breath became shaky, “Minerva was the key to communication: anything coming in or from Gaia Prime had to go through Minerva first. So… maybe someone coded the signal into Minerva’s software, or hijacked Minerva to attack Gaia.”

 

“But who would do that?” Petra asked, “Especially after life was restored? They only had enough juice in the cradle facilities to restart humanity once, right?” Aloy nodded.

 

“Yeah… it was the last phase of the whole project, and it was only going to go into effect when the world was safe enough to live in.”

 

“Then destroying Gaia would doom the whole world, one way or another. Who would take that risk?” Petra asked. Aloy hummed in thought. She took her Falcon seal in her hand and rubbed her thumb across the design as she reflected on the question.

 

“Someone who believed it was a risk worth taking,” Aloy said quietly, “Someone that imagined the world would be better without Gaia around.”

 

“Well that someone sounds like an idiot,” Petra scoffed.

 

“Look at Helis,” Aloy countered, “All it took was a few words from Hades and Helis was going to end the world.” Aloy sighed, still trying to think who would want to destroy Gaia.

 

“I don’t know, maybe someone got it in their head that Gaia needed to be stopped. Someone… someone who had access to Minerva, and created the transmission that killed her. There’s just no way someone sent that killer signal to Gaia without knowing the implications. It just seems impossible to me.”

 

“Well that’s gotta be a short list,” Petra replied bitterly, tapping a monitor with her knuckle. Aloy slowly paced the room up and down for a minute, rubbing the seal’s design again and again as she thought it over.

 

“Hey…” Aloy spoke up after a minute, “What if that’s how we can take control of Hephaestus?” Petra looked up confused, but Aloy was smiling and shook her hands excitedly looking for the right words.

 

“If, if we send a signal to Hephaestus like one sent to Gaia, maybe that’s how we can bring it back under our control.” Petra nodded as she understood, and her eyes lit up.

 

“Do you one better,” Petra offered, “If we can get the mechanical parts of Gaia running again, and send a new signal, maybe that’ll spark something in her too.”

 

Aloy’s eyes widened, and she started crossing the room, “Yeah, that, that could work. Maybe if we-- ow!” Aloy’s injured leg bumped against a desk, knocking a few items off. She immediately sat down on the floor, hissing in pain.

 

“Woah, woah, you okay?” Petra kneeled down, gently keeping a hand on her back. Aloy took a deep breath.

 

“Yep. Yep yep yep yep. I hit it in just the right spot, argh,” she gently touched her leg. A few drops of blood trickled down, and she groaned again.

 

“All right, that’s enough adventuring for you today. Let’s get you out of here to your best friend Ghaliv,” Petra moved to help Aloy up, but an object glinted in Aloy’s eye.

 

“Hold on,” she scooted closer to the desk she bumped. A data point fell down underneath the desk, and Aloy laid herself on the ground to grab it. It was covered in dust, but intact. Her Focus pinged it, and Aloy tapped through her menu to learn more. It was an audio log.

 

“Captain Ayomide Okilo. Day eight of the Zero Dawn Project Sub Function Minerva,” a woman’s voice called out, “My Bettas, Gammas, and I have our tasks laid out ahead. Faro... in his infinite wisdom, encrypted the Chariot Line with polyphasic entangled waveforms at Black Quartz levels.” She quietly groaned and sighed before continuing to speak.

 

“He ignored his people’s advice to have a backdoor to bring it all down. Even our most advanced computers would need at least fifty to sixty years to crack it. At best, we’ll live another fifteen in the shelters, that is if the swarm doesn’t kill us first. Most of my Bettas and Gammas are on loan from Faro or US Robot Command. I don’t doubt that we’ll be able to program Gaia to brute-force her way into the swarm. It’s finding the means of sending the signal that worries me most.

 

“The towers will need to be spread across the globe, but I want the primary Minerva tower close to Gaia and Faro’s Headquarters. Dr. Sobeck and I determined that King’s Peak is out of the question -- it would bring too much attention to the Gaia Prime Facility. The next best location is Mount Whitney in Death Valley, California. There’s a robot command bunker built under the mountain, so we just need to bring in gear. Mount Whitney is the tallest mountain in the lower United States, which will allow the signal to reach as far west as Japan and as far east as Egypt.

 

“I’ve decided the best course of action is to send half my team to Mount Whitney so they can ensure Gaia has everything she needs to build the first tower. Sobeck, Shen, and I will coordinate the software and robots needed to ensure Minerva will succeed.” Okilo took a deep breath in.

 

“I’ve spent my entire life fighting off robots. I lost my arm and leg for it. And now my last act on this earth is to ensure an AI will do the work I won’t live long enough to do myself... Papa would be disappointed.” She chuckled without humor, and the clip ended. Aloy’s eyes darted back and forth in thought.

 

“California is a land west of here,” Aloy said quietly to Petra, “If the tower was built on the tallest mountain around, it’s going to be hard to miss.”

 

Petra nodded, “Might be worth a visit. First things first though. We need to get this leg fixed up.” Petra hooked her arm around Aloy’s waist, and Aloy put her arm around Petra’s shoulders. She easily lifted her up, and they walked out of Minerva together.

 

“Hey… before we go, you mind if I look around the room with Hades and Travis Tate real quick?” Petra sighed, and they both looked down at Aloy’s leg. Blood was trickling down in small drops.

 

“Why?” Petra asked with an impatient tone in her voice. Aloy batted her eyes at her, trying to look as sweet as possible.

 

“Hades tried to take over Minerva’s spire at Meridian to send a signal to wake Faro’s machines. I’d just like to poke around again and see if I can find out how.” Aloy bit her lower lip and blinked a few more times. Petra smirked and raised an eyebrow to her.

 

“Aloy are you trying to flirt with me?” Aloy’s jaw dropped and her face flushed.

 

“What? No! I just want to--” Petra laughed and shook her head. She pivoted them to start heading towards the Hades room.

 

“I’m teasing. Of course, I’d rather this be one trip than bring you back here again. Only a few minutes though, okay?” Petra led Aloy forward, and Aloy pushed herself forward to walk on her own.

 

“Okay,” Aloy said quietly, then she cleared her throat, “Hey, so on a scale of one to ten, how good of a flirt was I just now? One is the lowest.”

 

“Two,” Petra replied, making Aloy gasp in shock, “Honestly kid I’ve seen better flirting from a hare in heat.” Aloy laughed and shook her head.

 

“I think I was at least a six,” she argued, but Petra barked with laughter.

 

“A six? Nah-uh. Trade secret, batting your eyelashes and looking helpless just isn’t your style flame-hair. If you want something or someone, just go for it, trust me,” Petra gave her side a squeeze, and it made Aloy laugh.

 

“You got a lot of experience just ‘going for it’?” Aloy smirked at her, and Petra’s eyebrows shot straight up.

 

“I’ve got my share, but a woman never reveals her secrets,” she replied coyly with a wink, and the two broke in a laugh as they made their way through the atrium. The two walked through the facility, and carefully made their way to the room where Hades was built. Travis Tate’s hologram was triggered, but both women ignored him as they walked through the room. There wasn’t much left, only a few stalagmites and fallen computers. The data points that were there before were already collected, so Aloy shoved some of the fallen rocks and metal panels away to poke around with her spear. As she moved a heavy rock away from one of the desks, a panel slid off, showing a hidden data point she didn’t see before.

 

Aloy carefully got down on one knee to pick it up. It was covered in dust, and she gently blew it away. She turned it over in her hands a few times, and realized that whoever stashed this datapoint smashed it first. The screen was cracked and the metal was dented. Her Focus wasn’t able to read its contents either, which made Aloy even more suspicious.

 

“What do you have there flame hair?” Petra asked as she came around a corner.

 

“I’m not quite sure,” Aloy replied quietly, “I think someone went through a lot of trouble to hide this data point, but I have no idea why.” Petra hummed in thought.

 

“Is it beyond repairing?” she asked after a beat. Aloy turned it a few more times.

 

“Might be, I think I’ll need to take it apart and either fix it or repair the parts so I can scan it,” Aloy sighed and pulled herself up using her spear. She pocketed the data point and yawned. Petra laughed.

 

“You’ve been in bed for days, haven’t you gotten enough sleep?” Aloy smiled and shook her head.

 

“Apparently not, let’s head back…” Aloy yawned again and started to leave the room. Petra walked her back to the harness and looked up the chasm.

 

“Hey! We’re sending Aloy back up, anyone there?” she shouted. Vanasha’s voice rang down on them.

 

“Are my two favorites dears trapped and need my help?” she sang in a sweet tone. Aloy and Petra rolled their eyes.

 

“I’m sending Aloy up, be ready!” Aloy turned.

 

“What about you?” she asked Petra.

 

“We got a camp set up down here, I’ll come up for air in the morning though,” Petra patted Aloy’s back, “Get some sleep kid.”

 

Once Aloy was secured into the harness, Petra and Vanasha worked together to hoist her back up to the citadel. The trip up went by much faster Aloy thought, or perhaps its was because she had a slew of new questions on her mind. Before she knew it, Vanasha was reaching out to Aloy to pull her in.

 

“Good evening my dear,” she said in a chipper tone, “Burning the midnight oil are we?”

 

“It’s good to see you too, Vanasha,” Aloy gingerly hopped out of her harness, and placed her hand on Vanasha’s shoulder. “I heard you and Nil were busy. A new machine to the north?”

 

Vanasha led Aloy back to her room and told her the story of the Fireslasher from the Gamma Cauldron. Aloy listened intently and was surprised that the symbol for Gamma was different than the other cauldrons. What that meant, if anything, she had no idea.

 

“Find anything of interest below?” Vanasha asked as she opened the door to one of the interior elevators Avad mentioned. Aloy stepped inside and yawned.

 

“Yep, maybe. Another piece of the mystery I’m chasing. You know how it is.” Vanasha pulled the lever, and the lift rocked its way up.

 

“We’re the masters of whispers and mysteries around here,” she replied knowingly, “Take this new tribe that came knocking while you were asleep. Odd bunch from the Forbidden West, and not a people of many words. You’d probably like them though, they seem very… direct.”

 

Aloy turned to Vanasha, “Do you know much about them yet?”

 

Vanasha shook her head, “Only what Avad told you earlier I’m sure. They’re facing some kind of machine attack back home, and are desperate for help. Avad’s given them food, shelter, and medicine. We’re hoping to get more information from them tomorrow now that they’ve had time to recover.” Aloy nodded, and the lift landed on her floor. Vanasha opened the door and helped Aloy step into the hallway.

 

“Which is why we need you to be well rested. Especially Avad if this really is related to new machines,” Vanasha smiled and after a few steps, Aloy found the door to her room. She looked down at her leg. The blood that trickled out had dried, and the pain was nearly gone. Or perhaps it was more tolerable now.

 

“Probably won’t look great if I’m barely able to walk, huh?” Aloy chuckled. Vanasha smiled and opened the door to her room for her.

 

“The opposite I think. Reminds all of us that you’re human after all. Do you need any help getting to bed or are you all set?”

 

“No, I’ll be fine. I’ll catch you tomorrow.” Vanasha patted Aloy’s back and left. Aloy quietly closed the door and propped her spear against the lintel. She plopped on her bed, pulling out the damaged data point from her satchel. Aloy turned it over again, but her eyelids were getting heavy and she knew better to fiddle with it now. She set it on her nightstand and grabbed the ointment Ghaliv left her to apply to her leg. With a clean rag Aloy dabbed the cream onto her stitches and hissed in pain as it met her skin. The smell of mint filled her nostrils, and after a moment the pain washed away into a cooling relief on her wound.

 

She turned the lid of the jar back on, and set it down. Without moving her leg she scooted down the cot to lay flat, looking up at the ceiling. She refused to count the damn tiles again. Her hand drifted to the seals she kept at her hip, and she picked them up to look at them. As she looked at them, turning them back and forth, her body finally gave in to sleep.

 

***

 

Aloy’s Shield Weaver Armor was dented and scruffed, but it felt so right to put it on again. Aloy kept the leg guards off, wanting to keep her pant leg loose and not put pressure on her leg.  

 

Aloy wanted to show this new tribe that despite her recent setback, she was a warrior who could balance between the world of the Old Ones and her own tribe. She thought if she traveled hundreds of miles to find help, she wouldn’t want to see some flowery noblewoman or some guard in shining armor. A warrior in shining armor never fought a day in their life. Aloy knew she would want someone with dented, scraped armor, but was still standing tall. That’s what she would give them.

 

Aloy opened the door into the hallway and looked up and down. She left her bows behind but kept her spear to help her walk. It was still early and she was probably the only one up. She made her way to the throne room of the Citadel, and she was surprised that she moving much faster than the night before. She passed by a few more guards, and they all bowed their heads to her as she passed.

 

Aloy entered the throne room and found Nil waiting inside.

 

“Aloy,” Nil said dryly, but his voice echoed through the chamber, “Good to see you again. Death by Frostjaw just didn’t seem fitting.”

 

“I have you to thank for that,” Aloy replied, “I heard how you pulled me out of the lake and saved my life.” Nil only shrugged, and Aloy sighed. She walked forward, her limp nearly gone.

 

“Nil… thank you. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you and the others.”

 

His eyes studied her for a moment, “I always had a soft spot for noble, tenacious warriors.”

 

Aloy smirked, “What brings you here?”

 

“This new tribe. Avad wanted me here because of my experiences out in the Forbidden West. If we’re going to help these people, it wouldn’t surprise me if he sends me along.”

 

Aloy shook her head, “Have you actually met anyone who lives out there?”

 

“No, but whoever they are they must be real hard sons of --”

 

The doors creaked open, and Marad walked in. Guards were by his side, and behind them were two men and one woman. All three had dark hair and olive skin, and green eyes. The two men looked around Aloy’s own age, and she surmised they were there to protect the woman. She looked to be four decades old; she had a few silver strands in her dark braids, and her eyes were slightly wrinkled.

 

They were all wearing faded brown leather with metal plating on their shoulders, elbows, and knees. The men wore vests with the leather cut and sewn together to look like scales on a fish, and had a large decorative belt around their waists. The men wore long pants and boots while the woman was dressed in layers of cloth and leather to create the look of a dress, but the mobility of a hunter. Her face was painted with dark brown lines leading down from her eyes, and tapering off at her jaw. A third line went from her lower lip to her chin.

 

She must be their leader, Aloy thought to herself.  Aloy eyed the woman curiously; she was wearing a large ceremonial necklace. The string was made from wire, beads, and small animal bones, but it was the disc in the middle that caught Aloy’s attention. It was made of small stones, beads, and metal, but Aloy recognized the design instantly.

 

It was the same one on the door to the Minerva facility in Zero Dawn.


	19. The Mobi

Aloy’s heart was skipping beats as she studied the chieftain. Her eyes and expression appeared amicable, but Aloy recognized the spark of a predator ready to strike just under the surface. The two men at her side kept a light grip around the handles of their axes, and as Aloy studied their faces, she realized they must be brothers and only a year or two apart. Aloy’s eyes darted back to their weapons; the blades were made of dark, shiny rock, unlike anything she ever saw. Their boots had spikes on the soles made of the same material. Climbing spikes were tucked into their belts too -- they must be mountaineers, Aloy thought. Metal plates from machines covered their knees, forearms, and shoulders serving as light armor. There was a practicality to their appearance; similar to how the Nora Braves would approach their clothing.

 

The door behind the throne opened, and everyone turned to face the balcony above. Avad stepped out from behind the throne, wearing his ceremonial costume with Erend behind him. Aloy noticed that Erend almost looked pale, his jaw tight. Avad kept his head high but did not sit on his throne. Instead, he stood tall looking down on everyone. Aloy didn’t like that Avad was up there; he was dealing with the chieftain of a new tribe, and that commanded a certain degree of respect. Avad glanced at Aloy, and she widened her eyes and tilted her head just enough for him to notice. He gave her the slightest of nods, and Marad cleared his throat to speak.

 

“Honored guests, this is his Radiance, Sun-King Avad,” Marad gestured up to his king, and they looked up to Avad. Aloy noticed how the men guarding the chieftain stood straighter and puffed their chests out. The chieftain simply raised her head, a small smile on her face. “Your Radiance may I present the Mobi tribe Chieftain Choola, and her sons Jolon and Noodin. They’ve journeyed over a month from the west to seek our help.”

 

“Chief Choola, thank you for making the journey. The Sundom is made brighter by your presence,” Avad said kindly, “May I introduce the other guests with us today.” Avad took this chance to walk down the steps to stand with everyone in the room, and Erend followed. Aloy smiled; she was grateful he wasn’t a complete stupid head after all. Avad and Erend stood beside Nil but Avad kept his arms tucked behind him.

 

“This is Nil, a decorated commander and one of the few soldiers who’s ventured into the west beyond our borders. And this,” Avad took a few steps closer to Aloy, his voice noticeably warmer, “Is Aloy, a Seeker of the Nora Tribe to the East and a Sun Falcon of the Sundom. Aside from being an extraordinary machine hunter, she is an expert on the Old Ones and their technology and a tested battle commander.” Choola’s head quirked slightly, and her eyes moved between Aloy and Avad for a few moments. Aloy knew she was trying to get a read on them, so Aloy decided to show respect and bowed. Choola smiled and bowed her head to Aloy in return.

 

“Please Chieftain,” Avad walked to face her, “Tell us why you’ve come here.”

 

Choola bowed her head slightly to Avad, “I will, your Radiance. Before I begin I would like to thank you for your hospitality to my warriors and I. We know you took a risk letting in a group of outlanders you never met, and we are grateful.” Avad bowed his head, giving her an understanding smile. Choola tucked her hands behind her back and straightened her back to stand as tall as she could, even though she was at least a foot shorter than Avad and her sons.

 

“For many years a neighboring tribe called the Kaweah poached on our lands. Nothing we couldn’t handle,” Choola paused to give him a look, emphasizing her point. He nodded, and she recognized the gesture with a bow of her head, “But then the Kaweah began feasting on the machines that roamed our land. They would leave the carcasses behind at our borders; the fluids were completely drained out and the metal hides were covered in human bite marks. Sometime we would find chipped human teeth nearby.” Avad’s brow furrowed in confusion and horror as Aloy’s eyes widened in surprise. Marad and Nil glanced at each other, showing no emotion.

 

“It’s hard for me to fathom, it really is. If someone told me that men and women were willingly eating machines,” Choola paused and sighed, “You probably don’t believe me.”

 

“I’ve seen it,” Aloy cut in, and everyone turned to look at her, “I met a man who would drink machine blood to… experience visions. He mentioned a tribe in the west that did the same, and I’ve read about it in history texts. They’re very real.” Avad shook his head, accepting Aloy’s word. He turned to Choola.

 

“Please, go on,” he said quietly, and she cleared her throat to continue.

 

“As I said, I wouldn’t come all this way over a quarrel with a neighbor. Except that the Kaweah led a pack of hunter-killer machines into our valley, and killed nearly half our people. The machines they’re leading are heavily armored and bare purple markings around their necks and eyes.

 

“Whatever it is, it’s made them stronger and tougher to defeat, and they fight with demonic fury. I fear that without help, my people will be destroyed come winter. And if my people are gone… the Kaweah and their machines will set their sights on the next tribe, and the next and the next.” Avad nodded and glanced at Aloy for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak, but Aloy jumped in first.

 

“Could you tell us more about your tribe?” Everyone’s heads turned in surprise to look at her, “Where you’re from, the lands your tribe sits on. How you --”

 

“What is that on your ear?” Choola asked quietly, taking a few steps toward Aloy. Nil moved in front of her to block her way. Choola stumbled a step back, and her sons gripped their axes tighter. Aloy held up her hands to calm the room, and she lifted her hand up to tap her Focus.

 

“Do you know what this is?” Aloy asked. Choola nodded, and her eyes moved back and forth for in deep thought. Her sons looked at each other, then back to their mother. After a few moments, Choola reached for a pocket hidden under one of her longer skirts. Her sons held their breath, and Aloy saw they genuinely looked afraid. Everyone watched Choola intensely as she opened up her hand to show a Focus in her palm. Choola’s sharp green eyes looked up into Aloy’s, and both women smiled at each other.

 

“Your Radiance,” Aloy said without looking at Avad, “May we have the room please?” Avad’s jaw was still hanging open, but he shook his head to come to his senses. He led the others out to one of the balconies overlooking the fighting pits and shut the door behind him. Choola and Aloy studied one another in awe before speaking.

 

“Where are you from --”

 

“How did you find --”

 

Aloy and Choola shook their heads and laughed quietly. Aloy lifted her arm and gestured Choola to ask first.

 

“Everyone in our tribe carries one once they come of age. My sons each have one, but I had them take them off before we entered the Sundom. We really didn’t know what to expect walking in. But this one,” Choola said proudly as she placed it on her ear, “Has been passed from chieftain to chieftain for over ten generations of chiefs. Where did you find yours?”

 

“My tribe’s lands are sitting on several underground ruins of the Old Ones. I fell into one of them when I was six and got mine there. The Nora considers the ruins tainted, so for a long time, I was the only one to have one. I recently gave some out to a few trusted friends from the Nora, Carja, Banuk, and Oseram tribes so we could communicate with each other.” Choola nodded and looked impressed.

 

“You created a communications network by yourself?” her voice was growing warmer, and her eyes were sparkling, “How did you do it?” Aloy was excited to see that Choola not only had a working Focus, but she seemed to have a technological understanding that could rival Sylens.

 

“I used Tallnecks and a router I recovered from a… colleague. But let me ask you something,” Aloy pointed to Choola’s necklace, “That symbol. What’s it in reference to exactly?” Choola’s hands held the disc, and she glanced down at it. She looked back at Aloy but didn’t answer. Choola looked like she wanted to tell her, but Aloy guessed she was taking a leap of faith sharing this much information about her tribe. Aloy took a step closer and spoke quietly.

 

“I’m not trying to trick you. I’ve seen the ruins of the Old Ones, and I think I know what that symbol on your necklace refers to. I just want to hear it from you, that’s all.” Choola took a few steps away from her and stared up at the ceiling as she held the disc. She eventually stopped walking and turned to face Aloy.

 

“It is the symbol of Minerva,” Choola began, and Aloy held her breath, “She came into our world from inside the sanctuary of the White Mountain.  It is a series of cliff dwellings and caves-- it’s where my people call home.”

 

“Where did… do the Mobi legends say where she came from? You know… how she came to be?” Aloy asked, but Choola shook her head.

 

“Those stories are lost, I’m afraid. My grandmother said that Minerva was delivered to the mountain to elevate our people to a better life. We do not need to know how, but listen to her words and have the grace to accept them.” Aloy nodded and tucked her hair behind her ears.

 

“Please, tell me more about Minerva,” Aloy asked as Choola walked around the room.

 

“From our mountain, she sang to the earth and sky, teaching my ancestors everything we needed to know. Her songs were lessons of life, love, war, endurance-- they prepared us for what might come. But her voice wasn’t loud enough to leave our caves and reach the valleys below, so she sang to the machines and tamed them and together with our people a magnificent tower was built. The tower was capable of sending out her call to everywhere the light touched.”

 

Choola looked down at her medallion, and her thumb traced the design, “For hundreds of years, we lived in peace. The machines near the mountain are tame, and we’ve been able to use them as mounts and tend our crops. That all changed when the Kaweah attacked. It is the chieftain’s duty to remember all of Minerva’s songs, pass them down to the next generation, and protect the tower and mountain she called home. My Focus contains… memories of Minerva, her voice, her language.”

 

Choola’s eyes glanced up to Aloy, giving her a hard, determined look, “But now, my people are dying, Aloy. My lands will be overrun with these hunter-killer machines and the madmen that lead them. I fear that their target is Minerva’s sanctuary. Please, you must help us, if you think you can.”

 

Aloy took a deep breath and her hand drifted down to her Sun Falcon seal. She rubbed the design with her thumb and forefinger for a moment to think. Avad did tell her that she needed to learn to trust people more, and they would trust her back. There was something about Choola that told Aloy she could be trusted. She knew who Minerva was, she had a Focus, and if her tribe lived in the ruins of Minerva’s primary tower, it was possible Choola knew even more than she realized. Aloy turned to face her again and nodded to her to follow her.

 

“I think we can help each other. But first, there’s something I’d like you to see.”

 

***

 

The air in Zero Dawn was colder than Aloy remembered. Colder, but cleaner. Choola tapped her Focus on once they landed on the grounded, and Aloy realized that it was quiet through the facility. Petra did say that their sleep schedules were completely thrown off working down here. Perhaps they were all resting, Aloy thought.

 

“It’s this way,” Aloy led Choola through a tight crevice and started making her way to the atrium.

 

“My sons will be disappointed to miss this,” Choola said as she studied her surroundings, “They love the ruins back home. When they were children, they found their way into a section of the cave I couldn’t reach. I was so afraid, half a day went by and I couldn’t find them. The only reason they came back out was that they were hungry for dinner.”

 

Aloy laughed, “I would do the same to my… to the man who raised me. It drove him mad.” Choola chuckled in understanding and bit her lip before asking.

 

“Do you... have a family with the Nora?” Aloy entered the atrium, and Choola gasped in surprise.

 

“I don’t,” Aloy replied quietly as Choola looked around, “But I have many friends there, here in the Sundom, a few places really,”

 

“So this… this is where Minerva was conceived?” Choola asked as she looked around, “This is where her masters laid out her grand design?”

 

Aloy pursed her lips, and nodded, “Yeah… Minerva was actually one of many ‘spirits’ built here. I believe what’s infecting your machines is one of those spirits gone awry, infecting the machines. I’d like to show you the room where Minerva was designed.”

 

Choola followed Aloy across the atrium to the door leading into Minerva’s suite. Petra left the door propped open, and Aloy could hear her cursing inside. Choola looked up to see Minerva’s insignia above the door and instinctively held her necklace. Aloy cleared her throat.

 

“Petra? I have someone here with me. Are you decent?” Petra laughed.

 

“For you, I can be!” Aloy and Choola stepped inside and saw Petra was underneath one of the tables with a mess of wires and tools beside her. An oil-covered hand reached out to grasp a tool.

 

“I’m just wrapping up rewiring the power lines to this room. We almost got it but this cord keeps sparking out.” Choola stepped closer to look at her tools and wires.

 

“What kind are you using?” Choola asked and got down on one knee to look under the table, “If you’re trying to restore power you need at least 110V at 60 hertz.” Aloy’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, and Petra stopped moving.

 

“Well, hello to you too. You are…?” Petra asked with a flirty, curious tone.

 

“Choola, of the Mobi tribe,” Choola replied amused, and she laid down beside Petra to see what she was working on, “Looks like you just need to reroute this line here and replace the circuit breakers there. What wire were you using?”

 

“Uh... I’m using a 12V actually. One of my workers recovered it from another area down here,” Petra pointed to another pile of scrap across the room, “We did recover a wire braid from a Stormbird the other day. Aloy, could you get it?”

 

Aloy walked over and picked it up. “It’s a 120V, is that too much?”

 

Choola nodded, “Yes if the power is too much, it'll melt. I've found 110V on Shell-Walkers. Do you have anything like that?” Aloy began sorting through Petra’s pile, and she eventually found a set.

 

Choola reached for the wire and plugged it into the power line Petra started, “Now you’re also going to need a circuit here and there. Then you’ll need to solder them to this panel here.”

 

Aloy was grinning from ear to ear listening to Choola’s instructions. The three women worked together to get the parts and Choola showed Petra exactly what to do. Aloy watched as closely as she could, but space was too cramped for her to observe what she showed Petra. As they worked, Choola took the time to explain how the wiring and electronics worked, and Petra was a quick study. Within an hour, the lights came on and the monitors flickered back to life. Aloy gasped as images appeared on the monitor, and she ran up to try to read what was on the screens. It appeared to be pure code -- a series of ones and zeroes -- and Aloy couldn’t make heads or tails of it. Petra and Choola scuffled out from under the work tables, and Petra laughed hard.

 

“Haha! I’ve been trying to get things back online for over a week, and you do it in an hour!” Choola smiled and walked up to one of the models of the spire on the table.

 

“Minerva’s tower,” her voice dropped to a whisper, “Aloy. This is the tower that sits on our mountain. The one Minerva built.” Aloy nodded.

 

“Choola, I believe that Minerva was designed here, and built on the mountain your people call home. The Old Ones called it Mount Whitney, and the lands surrounding it Death Valley, California.”

 

“Incredible,” Choola whispered, “How is it you know so much about Minerva and our lands?”

  
“I … I’ve spent a lot of time in the ruins,” Aloy replied, but Petra bellowed with laughter.

 

“Chief, you’re talking to the leading expert between the Oseram, Carja, Nora, and Banuk tribes when it comes to this, and she’s a fine warrior to boot. She defended my clan from a bandit hoard, and brought down dozens of Deathbringers and Corruptors in the battle for Meridian,” Petra gave Aloy a hard pat on the back, and Aloy looked at her feet embarrassed.

 

“It sounds to me like you're exactly the kind of person I need to deal with the Kaweah,” Choola said almost to herself, “You’re certainly not green like my warriors close to your age.”

 

Aloy bit the inside of her lip, considering if she should ask Choola more. Avad chastised her for not trusting others enough, and perhaps Choola was someone Aloy and the others could depend on to get GAIA back up and running. Aloy took in a deep breath and rubbed her palm with her thumb as she spoke.

 

“Choola, earlier you said that Minerva… would send out songs and calls to your people through the tower on top of the mountain,” Aloy began, and Choola nodded along, “Tell me… did something... happen there about twenty years ago? Something… bad?”

 

Choola’s eyes widened in shock, her grip on the spire tightened, “How could… Yes. Twenty years ago at the end of a long summer, we were attacked by the same tribe that’s preying on us now. They ambushed us in broad daylight. Most of our warriors were in the valley hunting when it happened. They… they killed our caretakers, the elderly, our children. Somehow they made it into Minerva’s innermost sanctuary. They… overpowered her, and sent out a call. I saw it myself. The panels of the tower opened up, and a blinding white light, like a star, flashed from it.”

 

“What happened to the people who sent the call?” Aloy asked, her voice shaking in fear, “Are they still alive?” Choola shook her head.

 

“The ones we didn’t kill we gave chase and cornered them into a cave. Before we could stop them they cut their own throats and bled out in front of us,” Choola’s voice quivered as she remembered that night. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she turned away from Petra and Aloy to look around the room.

 

“Aloy, they knew what they were doing,” Petra said quietly, “Whoever told them to do it, believed it was better to be killed than captured. Does that sound like the orders of a sane, reasonable leader to you?” Aloy nodded, and walked over to Choola and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Aloy and gave her a small smile.

 

“Choola, do you know who’s leading this other tribe? The Kaweah, right?” Aloy asked gently. Choola sighed.

 

“I wish that I did. Our people live on the mountain and farm in the valley below. The area is made of dozens of mountains, forests, and valleys. There are more caves and ruins that I could ever find in one lifetime. Wherever they are, they’re hiding well and even our Focuses can’t track them down. Believe me, I’ve tried.”

 

“Cowards,” Petra muttered under her breath and grabbed a rag to clean off her hands.

 

“Or someone smart enough to send others to do their dirty work,” Aloy replied, and Choola nodded.

 

“I agree. Whoever is leading the Kaweah inspires fierce loyalty in their followers. Not to mention the leader is somehow able to control a horde of madmen addicted to machine fluids. I can barely keep my teenage boys in line; I can’t imagine a whole tribe of lunatics.” Petra chuckled, and Aloy smiled as she leaned against the wall. She had her Sun Falcon seal in her palm and was rubbing the design with her thumb.

 

“Choola,” Aloy breathed in, “I ah, I need some time to think about the next steps. I’ll find you in a few hours if that’s okay?”

 

Choola nodded, “Of course, perhaps I could stay and help your friend here for a while.” Petra’s eyes lit up.

 

“That would be fantastic! There’s a massive grid just around the corner that’s giving me fits!” Petra led Choola away, and the chieftain glanced over her shoulder, smiling at Aloy. Aloy gave her an understanding look and stood alone in Minerva’s facility to think. After a few minutes of walking around the room, she huffed. She needed fresh air.

 

***

 

Aloy gripped the ledge on the side of the canyon outside Sunfall. She knew exercising her leg was still risky, but she needed to put some distance between herself and everyone inside the Citadel. She climbed up this area a while back and knew the safest route up to the vantage point that overlooked the fortress.

 

Aloy jumped up to the next handhold, and as she landed her leg hit the rocks hard. She suppressed a scream and hissed in pain. Aloy found her footing again and opted to hang for just a moment. She looked out at the desert to the east, and the mountains out to the west. A flock of birds flew above, and as she looked up she held a hand up to cover the sun. It was nearly midday and the light was beaming on her back, making her sweat through her armor. She looked up and saw she only had about another twenty feet to go.

 

Taking in a deep breath, she launched herself up, and quickly bounced from rock to rock, ignoring her leg and focusing on getting to the top fast. As she pulled herself up and over, she laid down on the canyon’s edge, looking up to the sky. Her legs dangled over the side and lightly kicked them back and forth against the ledge. It was getting very hot, and there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky. She reached for the canteen on her belt, sat up, and drank the luke-warm water.

 

Aloy looked down at the canyon below, a falcon was flying in circles above the Sun-Ring. As she watched it, she rested her head in her hands, thinking of what to do next. For a while, her mind went blank, and she focused on breathing in and out at a slow, even pace. After a few minutes of this, she reached for the two seals on her side. The Nora Seeker and the Sun Falcon markers.

 

Aloy held one in each hand, looking back and forth at them. As she stared at them, she reminded herself of her charges. For the Nora she was a worthy brave sent forth to help the tribe in their time of great need. She could travel anywhere at all as long as she was working to help the tribe. For the Carja she was a warrior, adviser, and diplomat. She could travel beyond the Sundom to bring truth and light wherever she decided to go. Aloy sighed. All her life, tribal laws kept her confined to the borders of the Embrace. Now that she was granted the right to go everywhere and anywhere, she felt so lost and unsure.

 

The Nora needed her to rebuild the tribe; not just the villages but their laws and society. She was needed here in Sunfall to oversee Zero Dawn and restore GAIA. Avad needed her too, to help restore his kingdom after the battle and years of civil war. Aloy wondered where she belonged; where she truly needed to be to do the most good. A part of her wished when GAIA made her she made a twin too; Aloy wanted to be in so many places all at once, but she couldn’t. If she went with the Mobi, that would leave all her friends behind to rebuild what the Eclipse destroyed and do what they could inside Zero Dawn. She could call them as often as she wished through the Focus, assuming the network could be expanded.

 

Aloy thought about the Kaweah tribe, and how long it would take to defeat them. She managed to disarm the Eclipse in just a few months, but at a great loss of life and resources. The Mobi was clearly more advanced than the Nora, maybe even the Carja, but if their tribe was already getting picked off, what more could she do to save them?

 

Aloy looked to the east and thought of all the friends, tribes, and people she knew. To the east was a comfortable familiarity, a sense of direction and order. Avad was here, and the idea of not seeing him for a long time, perhaps forever, made her feel something she never knew before. The two only known each other for a few months, but it was hard for Aloy to imagine a future without him in it someway. Aside from Sylens, Avad was the only person alive who fully understood who she was, what she was bound to do, and how she felt. She chose him to share the most personal details of her life because she trusted him more than anyone.

 

If she never felt loyalty to her people, the affection she had for her friends or learned how GAIA laid down her life to protect the world, Aloy realized she would have never fought so hard to save the people and lands she loves from certain death. To love, bring peace, and preserve life were her duties to the world; and only she could do it because she was both a Seeker and a Falcon.

 

She turned to the west. The great unknown. Sylens was out there. Faro's private bunker was out there. Elisabet’s resting place too. But most importantly, Minerva’s tower was out there. If Aloy could control Minerva, she could send a call of her own to reign in Hephaestus, maybe even Hades. It was uncharted territory, but full of possibilities that she needed to understand. Aloy closed her eyes and breathed in the dry desert air. A falcon cried somewhere inside the canyon, and Aloy’s eyes shot open. She understood with clarity and resolve that couldn’t be shaken: she had to leave with the Mobi to protect the people she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I thought I'd provide some details on how I started to develop the Mobi. The team that created HZD effectively picked a land region and asked: "How would a society grow from those lands?" I looked at Mount Whitney in CA, and to the east is a river valley and a trailhead called Mobius. The Nora's namesake may have come from the NORAD (the North American Aerospace Defense Command) that is in Colorado Springs, or where Devil's Thirst is in HZD. So the name "Mobi" derives from the Mobius trailhead to the east of Mount Whitney.
> 
> I effectively took that mindset and applied it to the area surrounding Mt. Whitney and made the Mobi Mountaineers that made their homes in the cliffs, and would dress in leathers, spiked boots, and keep climbing tools on their person. Since they live in caves, long weapons (like spears) don't really work well, so they'll be using smaller weapons like knives and axes. But it also presents a cool opportunity for a different kind of guerrilla-style warfare that Aloy isn't used to. I'm excited to share more about them!


	20. Eva

Avad’s council room was silent after Aloy told everyone her decision to leave in the morning with Choola and her clan. She knew they might not take it well, and she was waiting for the first argument to land. She stood at the end of the table facing everyone and gripped her hands behind her back. Avad was seated at the head directly across from Aloy, with Marad to his right and Vanasha, Uthid and Petra on his left. Nil was leaning against the window, arms folded and glancing out to the west. Erend was pacing back and forth behind Avad, shaking his head.

 

“So that’s it then?” Erend asked, almost sounding angry, “We - we finally get you back on your feet after everything that's happened, and you’re just gonna run off with another tribe we know nothing about?”

 

“If there were a better way for us to go forward, I would have suggested it already,” Aloy replied as gently as she could.

 

“How long do you think you’ll be gone?” Erend barked. Avad’s eyes darted from him to Aloy. Her mouth hung open as she wondered the same thing. Her head dropped to look at her feet, and she rested her hand on the tabletop.

 

“I don’t know,” she said quietly looking back up to face everyone, “It took them over a month to reach Sunfall. My best guess? I may be able to get back here before winter, but I wouldn’t count on it. The Mobi lands are high up in the mountains. I could get snowed in during the winter months. I would say, next Spring? A year to be realistic,” Aloy looked at Avad, and he glanced down to his lap, his eyes looking disappointed. She pursed her lips and held her head up high to face her friends.

 

“I agree with Aloy,” Petra looked at everyone before she continued, “Choola was a natural in Zero Dawn. Aloy could learn a lot from her if she helps them out. The other facility out there could help us restore GAIA too. It’s just a year; it’ll go by fast.”

 

“I apologize, Aloy, but I agree with Erend,” Marad replied. Nil and Uthid’s heads shot up in surprise to hear Marad expressing a genuine opinion, “We should collect as much information on this tribe as we can before you leave with them. For all, we know Helis made alliances we didn’t know about, and this is retribution. Or Sylens could be trying to lure you away with an elaborate ruse.” Marad, all of a sudden, looked uncomfortable, and he shifted in his chair before speaking again.

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time a clever man led one of our own into a trap. I prefer to avoid something like that happening again,” Marad glanced at Avad and Erend, and Aloy looked away to a spot on the floor. Erend’s anger washed away to sadness, and Avad took in a deep breath and dragged his thumb over his knuckles. After a moment, Aloy spoke up.

 

“Or Choola and her men came here for the exact reasons they said, and their technological understanding could be useful to us in repairing GAIA,” Aloy explained, “If I can help them defeat the Kaweah tribe--”

 

“That’s a big ‘if’ dear,” Vanasha cut in, her arms folded across her chest, “A horde of blood-thirsty maniacs and new killer machines? Need we remind you of the last machine you faced?”

 

“No, you don’t,” Aloy argued, slightly annoyed, “I’ll be extra cautious and go prepared. I checked with Ghaliv he says I’m well enough for travel.”

 

“Did he?” Uthid’s tone was suspicious, and he gave Aloy a sarcastic look. He saw through her white lie. Aloy groaned and rolled her head from side to side.

 

“Well enough to move around, and I just need to apply a medicinal ointment on the cut twice a day for two more weeks,” Aloy rolled her eyes, “Look, we all want the same things: Hades and Hephaestus captured, and GAIA restored. I could learn so much from Choola and the Minerva facility in the west. It’s a chance worth taking. I’m asking you to trust me so I can fight for your people, for all our people.”

 

Erend sighed and rubbed his forehead. Petra and Vanasha exchanged a look as Uthid cracked a few knuckles. Nil was quiet, studying Aloy for a moment and looking out the window the next. Aloy wanted so badly to break her gaze, but she knew if she did, she would lose.

 

“Aloy,” Avad finally spoke, and everyone stopped moving to look at him. He lifted his gaze to her, his eyes looking at her forlornly. Aloy held her breath and stood tall.

 

“How may I aid you and the Mobi for the journey west?” he asked quietly, and everyone began shouting and standing up to argue. Aloy was shocked but grateful by his response. The two smiled at each other as everyone else shouted, and Aloy subtly mouthed the words “thank you.” Avad mouthed “you’re welcome” back. He looked around at everyone shouting and arguing. Without warning, he stood up quickly. His chair was creaking as it scraped across the stone floor.

 

“Enough,” he bellowed over the shouting, and the room fell silent, “Aloy’s right. The Kaweah tribe may be responsible for sending the call that destroyed GAIA. If we want to rebuild her, we’ll need to learn everything we can about them. Besides, Aloy will be able to learn so much more from the Minerva facility, and what she found inside Zero Dawn supports that. And it’s exactly where the Mobi Chieftain described it.” Everyone huffed or grunted as they sat back down, but Erend was still fuming and crossed his arms as Avad spoke.

 

“Plus, Aloy gave us the ability to communicate with one another over long distances through our Focuses. I’m sure she will check in with us as often as she can. If something happens, Tallanah was able to track her from the palace to the Brink with her Focus. I’m sure we can do the same, if necessary,” Avad’s voice was firm but gentle. Everyone went from shaking their heads to nodding in agreement, even Erend.

 

“We were never going to convince her to stay,” Avad continued, and Aloy’s eyes met his in astonishment. He smiled at her proudly, but his tone was low and sad.

 

“She made up her mind long before we walked in this room together,” Avad looked around the table to their friends, “The best thing we can do now is to support her however we can. So, Aloy. What can we do to help you?”

 

“It’ll be a long journey to Mount Whitney,” Aloy looked around the room as she spoke, “Choola wants to leave by mid-morning tomorrow. I’ll need a travel pack for at least a fortnight, plenty of arrows, and medicine from Ghaliv.”

 

“Consider it done,” Avad bowed his head, “Will Choola or her people need anything?”

 

“I did spot them in the markets and the fields gathering plants; they’re probably preparing already,” Aloy replied, “I’ll check on them, but I think they think you’ve done enough to help them.”

 

“All right. I have a few meetings to attend, but would you like us all to sit down together for dinner before you leave or..?” Avad offered, but Aloy shook her head.

 

“I have a long way to go tomorrow, I’d rather get to bed early and rest as much as possible,” Aloy said, “Maybe we can all meet in the morning instead?”  Aloy didn’t want to make a big deal of her leaving, and she preferred not to have a long, drawn-out goodbye in front of Choola and her men. Avad bowed his head and smiled warmly.

 

“In that case, we will meet here in the morning to ensure everything is ready for your journey,” Avad looked over to the window and saw the sun was nearly set, “Please excuse me my friends, I need to visit the Sun Temple for the evening hymn.” Everyone stood and bowed to Avad, and he made his way to the door behind Aloy with Marad in tow. He stopped to look at her, and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a small pat. He leaned in and bent his head down.

 

“The Observatory. Three hours,” Avad whispered in her ear, and Aloy nodded. As Avad and Marad left the room, Aloy turned around to watch him go, her heart feeling heavy now that her plans were in motion. After a few moments of silence, Vanasha coughed.

 

“What?” Aloy whipped around lost in thought, “What did you say?”

 

Vanasha and Petra gave her a knowing look while Nil and Erend looked dumbfounded. Uthid tapped his thumbs together and let out a loud yawn to break the tension.

 

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I could use a good meal and a decent drink at the barracks,” Uthid clapped his hands together, “Any takers?”

 

Petra patted his back, “I’ll join you. I’ve been down in that bunker for ages my clan, and I are restless.” Vanasha chuckled.

 

“I’d love to see you arm wrestle again, my darling,” Vanasha massaged Petra’s bicep, “Such a treat!”

 

“I’ll pass,” Nil said dryly pushing himself away from the window, “I’m on the night shift for the border guard; we’ve had some bandits trying to sneak through I’m not missing out on that.” Aloy rolled her eyes, and the others left the room. Erend stayed behind, and he crossed his arms to Aloy.

 

“Erend, are we okay?” Aloy asked sheepishly. Erend chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Of course we are girl,” he said with a warmth that put Aloy at ease, “I’m sorry. I was only upset because we came this close to losing you, and now you’re leaving. I guess I hoped you would stick around this time for a while longer.”

 

“I’ll call you as often as I can,” Aloy assured, walking toward him with her arms open, “Especially if I need you to stop by and talk with Kivara.”

 

“Don’t even start,” he pointed a finger at her sending her stumbling back, “She came onto me three times already! I am not visiting her alone again!” Erend was barely suppressing a laugh, and Aloy’s face turned red as she smiled and laughed at his expense. Erend joined her and let out a long sigh.

 

“You know the worst part is about you?” he asked with his hands on his hops, and Aloy gasped in feigned insult.

 

“What’s that?” she asked, biting her lip. Erend walked to stand in front of her, his hands landing on both of her shoulders hard. He lowered his head, so his eyes were at her level.

 

“ _You_ are impossible to stay mad at,” he gave her shoulders a shake, and Aloy laughed. She pulled him into a hug, and Erend gave her a gentle squeeze that still cracked her spine.

 

“Not the worst thing,” she replied as she patted his back, and after a few moments, she let him go, “Want to get something to eat in town? I’m starving.”

 

“Sure, let’s go. I’m guessing Avad is going to want some alone time with you too. Better get my slot in first!” he teased, lightly shoving her arm. Aloy rubbed it, and the two headed for the street markets outside the Citadel. There was a pub there with Oseram brews and Carja meats -- Erend’s favorite place since coming to Sunfall. Aloy bought two pints of ale and three trays of spiced meats, dates, corn, and flatbread. Erend found a quiet place to sit on the balcony overlooking the markets, and his jaw dropped when he saw Aloy carrying three trays of food.

 

“Oh ho ho Alloy! Was Ghaliv not feeding you?” he laughed as he helped Aloy set the food down on the table.

 

“He’s been giving me this nutrient-rich sludge to drink for the last week. It tastes like tree sap and bark,” Aloy picked up a kabob and bit into it like a feral dog, “Mmm… this is really good.” The spices hit Aloy like a wave across her taste buds, and it was hotter than she anticipated. Aloy grabbed her pitcher and took a big gulp of beer. After she set the jug down, Erend gently pulled it closer to him.

 

“Slow down, kid. Eat first, beer after. Trust me you don’t want to pound a beer on an empty stomach,” Erend chastised, and Aloy smiled. A thin strip of meat was stuck between her front teeth.

 

“You saving that for later?” Erend chuckled, and Aloy looked confused. Erend bared his teeth and pointed to the spot.

 

“Right here you got a string of meat stuck in there,” Erend laughed. Aloy’s cheeks turned red, and she raised her hand quickly to cover her mouth. She turned around so Erend couldn’t see her trying to pick it out. She spun back around and grinned again, and Erend only laughed harder.

 

“Oh, it’s ah, it’s a good one,” he replied as he picked up an ear of corn, “Don’t worry about that. Eat your dinner, get it after.” Aloy blushed but picked up some corn and kept eating ravenously.

 

“Hey, I was wondering, there are at least three different names I’ve heard for beers,” Aloy asked, through a mouthful of food, “But I don’t understand the differences.” Erend’s eyes lit up as he was finishing a gulp of his ale. He cleared his throat and leaned in.

 

“You asked the right man, Aloy. Did I ever tell you one of my uncles owns three breweries in Mainspring alone?” Aloy shook her head as he ripped off a piece of flatbread.

 

“Ersa would shove me into the barrels and roll me down the streets when we were kids. Taught me how to smell the difference real quick,” he chuckled at the memory as he tapped his nose with a finger.

 

“It’s hard for me to picture you small enough to fit in a barrel,” she chuckled as she took a bite of meat, “Let alone Ersa shoving you in.”

 

“Yeah... I loved her, but she could be a real piece of work when we were young. Even worse when she was Captain,” Erend’s voice dropped, and his expression grew sadder as he spoke of Ersa. Aloy reached across the table to hold his hand.

 

“You doing okay?” Aloy asked quietly, “We haven’t had a chance to talk about her in a while.” Erend swallowed hard and let go of her hand to stretch.

 

“No, I’m okay. Really. You know me, nothing gets to me,” Erend smirked, but Aloy gave him a look that said she knew better than that. He let out a deep breath and folded his hands on the table.

 

“It’s been a tough couple of weeks,” Erend explained, “We need to be here to get things under control, but relations within the Carja are still precarious. I’d prefer not to split from Meridian and keep Avad and his family all under the same roof. What can you do, you know?” Aloy nodded and gave Erend a piece of meat from her kabob. He took it and popped into his mouth, letting out an “Mmm” sound in appreciation. He chewed on it for a minute before speaking again.

 

“Avad’s leaning on us to keep the peace and build better relationships with the communities in the Sundom. It’s a lot more diplomacy, less smashing heads. My men are soldiers, not peacemakers, so getting them to come around to it isn’t easy,” Erend took a bite of bread and Aloy gave him an understanding pat on his forearm.

 

“We all have jobs to do that we’re not used to,” she said, “But at least we have each other’s backs.”

 

Erend looked up and smiled, “That we do. Do me a favor though and don’t jump into a Frostjaw’s mouth again while you’re gone, would ya?”

 

Aloy laughed and threw up her hands, “Don’t have to tell me I hated being sick. My body is still stiff from the damn cot.” Erend chuckled and drank.

 

“Well, at least you had company most of the time,” he offered as he took a bite of corn.

 

“Ghaliv? I think I’d rather jump into the Frostjaw’s mouth again,” she shook her head and drank.

 

“No, I meant Avad,” Erend replied, but Aloy looked confused, setting her cup down on the table with a soft clink. Erend leaned in, and Aloy did the same, resting her forearms on the table.

 

“You were probably too out of it to notice, but he stayed by your bed every night for three days straight. He took meetings just outside your room whenever he could,” Erend said quietly so only she could hear, and Aloy sat back up, looking away. Her mouth hung open, and she let out a quiet “huh.”

 

“He did?” Aloy’s eyes darted back to Erend. He nodded and took another bite of corn as Aloy sat there processing what Erend said. She was trying to remember Avad there by her bedside, but she couldn’t. Ghaliv had given her dream willow and who knows what else to help her get better. She had dreams of Avad being close by, but perhaps she was seeing him there beside her in her room. Aloy repeated Erend’s words in her head. Three nights. Avad stayed with her for three nights and only left when he had to.

 

“You know, you inspired him to turn Sunfall into a giant library,” Erend said after a few moments, taking another bite of corn, “He wants this to be a place of learning for all tribes. Wouldn’t surprise me if he names it after you.”

 

Aloy’s eyes widened, and she shook her head. She tapped her fork against the table as she thought about Avad. She looked out toward the Sun temple where the sound of the evening hymn rose above the city in soft waves. Lights began to flicker on across the city, creating a field of stars below.

 

“I didn’t know that, actually,” Aloy said quietly, and Erend studied her face. He didn’t know what was going on between them, and he had a strong feeling Aloy didn’t completely understand either.

 

“Well... come on, drink up and shovel down. Food’s getting cold,” Erend cut in loudly, and Aloy blinked hard to refocus, “Now to answer your original question, there are three primary types of beer: lagers, ales, and wildcards that can be out there. The difference between ‘em is the yeast used during fermentation. Depending on the kind of yeast, temperature, and whatever else you throw into the barrel, you get different results.”

 

Aloy smiled and nodded as she listened to Erend describe the beers the Oseram made, but now and then her eyes drifted back toward the Sun Temple and the sound of the evening hymn.

 

***

 

Avad’s knees pressed into the stone floor of the temple hard as he stood up. The Sun Priests finished their final hymn, and Avad stayed behind to listen to some of Sunfall’s noblemen request help on projects or offer invitations to come to their homes for dinner to meet their wives and daughters. Marad stood by his side to listen to them all and helped him field responses. Eventually, Avad noticed how late it was, and he knew he needed to get to the observatory to see Aloy.

 

“Forgive me, my lords. I have another appointment I must attend. I welcome you all to join me in the throne room tomorrow late afternoon. I will hold court then,” the men in the room bowed, and Avad and Marad walked out of the temple alone and headed back toward the Citadel.

 

“Which appointment is that, your Radiance?” Marad quipped, and Avad rolled his eyes.

 

“Aloy, but I’m presuming you already knew that,” Avad smirked, and Marad kept his deadpan expression.

 

“I presume nothing, my King. I prefer ‘probably’ and ‘likely,’” he countered, and Avad chuckled.

 

“Well, I think it’s ‘likely’ you have an opinion on her that you’d ‘probably’ like to share,” Avad stopped walking to face Marad, “Or am I wrong?” Marad almost laughed, but shook his head and smiled.

 

“No, your Radiance, you are not wrong,” Marad looked up and down the hall before speaking, “I believe I made my opinion quite clear in the council room today.”

 

Avad nodded, “I know, and believe me if we had time to collect intelligence on the Mobi --”

 

“I wasn’t referring to that,” Marad cut in, “I was referring to not wanting to lose her. Aloy has proven herself a valuable asset to the Sundom, and to you.”

 

“Oh,” Avad said quietly, and the pair walked down the halls back toward the Citadel.

 

“Well. I-I agree with you there as well,” Avad stuttered for a moment then the words came flooding out, “I fear for her safety all the time. But I trust her and believe she will always act in the best interest of everyone. I can't let my fears for her hold her back. Plus she’s not going to stop exploring because I ask her to. I tried to keep Ersa safe, but I drove her away straight into Dervahl’s trap. I’ll always regret that, but if there’s anything I’ve learned is that you need to let the people you love go and trust they’ll return safely.”

 

“So you do love Aloy,” Marad whispered. Avad’s face blushed, and he frantically looked around.

 

“I, I ah… I don’t...” Marad looked at him quizzically, “I mean maybe I would if -- it’s complicated.” Avad kept walking down the hall, wanting desperately to escape this conversation.

 

“Forgive me your Radiance, but it’s not,” Marad followed closely, “You either already do, are capable of, or you don’t. I’m not asking how you feel about her as a King to the Sundom. How do you feel for her as a person?” Avad looked around and turned to step out onto one of the balconies overlooking Sunfall. Marad followed and shut the door behind them. Avad plopped down on one of the couches and took off his crown. His hair felt dirty and flat, so he ran his hand through to shake it out. Marad stood by his side, watching him closely. After a moment of contemplation, Avad spoke.

 

“As a King to the Sundom, I respect her beyond measure. It’s people like her that made me want to liberate Meridian from my father. The world is a rich tapestry of many colors and patterns. I believe that as King, I must celebrate this and protect it with everything I have. Aloy thinks the same way, and she is willing to challenge the rigid laws that prevent progress or keep people oppressed. She’s exactly the sort of person I would want as an adviser.”

 

“I agree,” Marad said quietly and pulled up a chair to sit across from Avad, “But how do you feel about _her_?” Avad twiddled his thumbs for a minute before speaking.

 

“I adore her with more affection than I thought possible. After Ersa, something dwindled in me but… That feeling, the ability to love feels possible again with her.”

 

“What’s holding you back?” Marad prodded gently.

 

“A part of me feels like I need to move on, but it’s only been a few months since Ersa died, and I still think of her now and then. She will always have a place in my heart, but I can’t go through my whole life not knowing love again. And my feelings for Aloy are growing stronger every time I see her. I don’t know what to do, Marad.”

 

“Have you told Aloy how you feel?” Marad asked.

 

“Not exactly. I told Aloy I care about her, but not all this.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I made a fool of myself after she defeated Dervahl,” Avad explained,  “It was right after Ersa died, and I asked her to stay in Meridian with me. She rightly called me out for confusing my feelings for her with Ersa. Just before the battle, she forgave me for it, but I still feel terrible about it.”

 

“By the sun, you’re an amateur.” Marad shook his head, and Avad just laughed at his frankness. Marad joined him, and the two kept laughing for a minute.

 

“I don’t know what I’m doing. Aloy is so different from Ersa and the other women at court. She’s smart, compassionate, talented. Talking to her is one of the easiest things I’ve ever had to do. It’s so effortless with her.” Avad chuckled to himself as he remembered all of Aloy’s little quirks.

 

“When she’s excited about an idea, her voice speeds up, and her hands start moving so quickly you can barely keep up with her. Her nose scrunches up too when she’s trying to think. When she’s nervous, she paces in circles and rubs her hands like this...” Avad rubbed his palm with his thumb as Aloy would do, and his voice drifted away. He was thinking of the night they worked together in his study, or how he carried her to bed after she refused to go on her own. When she told him she was a fool and when she held him in her arms the night before.

 

A smile spread across his face, and he said quietly to himself, “It’s those small things about her that I appreciate most.”

 

“Don’t tell me that. Tell her that your Radiance.”

 

“I don’t know if I should; she’s leaving tomorrow and could be gone for a year. It doesn’t feel like the right time.”

 

“Trust me, Avad,” Marad said with such conviction that Avad’s eyes shot straight up to meet his, “There is no ‘right time.’ You won’t find much joy in your duties as king, but you do get to choose who you let into your little world. Before you assume that she would refuse to be a part of that, why don’t you see if she thinks you’re worth the trouble?”

 

Avad let out a deep breath and looked up at Marad. He bowed his head and stood up to leave him. Avad looked out and noticed it was a beautiful, clear night with no wind or clouds.

 

“Marad,” Avad turned as Marad opened the door, “What happened to the supplies from the Royal Barge?”

 

***

 

Aloy walked down the corridor alone toward the observatory. After dinner, she and Erend walked around Sunfall for an hour and told each other stories of his clan and Rost. Erend told her more about his family; he had over a dozen cousins, and they were all married with children, so he had a lot more fun stories to share than her. Getting him to Focus on the rest of his family seemed to help him though, and Aloy was amazed that someone could come from such a large clan.

 

For her, it was always just Rost. The mystery of who her mother was was always with her, but it was Rost who was there every morning and every night. He was the one to tuck her into bed, keep a lantern on when the dark frightened her. Wake her in the morning with the smell of eggs and a crackling fire. She wondered what Rost would think of her now. He always wanted her to leave the Embrace and join the Nora tribe, but she asked if he would approve of her new friendships with outsiders. Rost was a Seeker, too; he must have passed through Meridian on his journey to avenge his family. What did he think when he saw the Carja for the first time in their fancy silks? Or an Oseram hammering away at the forge?

 

Aloy knew in her bones that going west was the right choice: everything that she needed to learn was to the west. And yet, her heart felt heavy. When she left the Embrace for the first time, she felt ecstatic; troubled by what happened to her and the Nora, but she felt so free when she passed through the gates for the first time. Now she felt grief at the idea of leaving. She hadn’t felt this way since she woke up inside All-Mother Mountain and remembered how Rost died protecting her.

 

Everyone she knew, everyone she cared about, was here now. She guessed she would be gone a year, but there was no way of knowing that for sure. Aloy swallowed back the tears and stopped walking to look outside. She could barely make out the handholds that led down into the Zero Dawn facility. Elisabet gave everything she had to help life survive. Aloy knew that was the purpose of her story now. It still made her feel lonely, and she wondered if Elisabet ever felt the same way.

 

Aloy pushed herself away to walk up the stairs. She was still limping after pushing herself throughout the day, but she did notice a slight improvement in her movements. Choola mentioned that they were capable of overriding machines; perhaps they would take Striders back to Mount Whitney. The stairs led to a set of massive wooden doors with a map of the stars inlaid into it. Aloy stopped to admire it and trace the constellations with her fingertips. Suddenly, the door opened, and Aloy stumbled back.

 

“Aloy!” Avad shouted and reached for her arm to catch her, “I’m so sorry I heard you, but I didn’t realize you were standing right there.”

 

“It’s fine,” Aloy chuckled as she found her ground again, but Avad still looked panicked, “Really, I’m all right.”

 

“Good, I’m glad,” he smiled, but his voice was nervous, and he wasn’t moving to let her inside.

 

“So…” Aloy tried to look over his shoulder into the observatory, “Are we gonna stand out in the hall, or…?”

 

“Oh! Right, um, come in, it’s this way,” Avad opened the door wider to let Aloy inside.

 

“What are we doing here exactly?” she asked, looking up at Avad.

 

“I just wanted to show you a little something before you leave the Sundom,” Avad gestured for Aloy to enter the room, and she gasped. The roof was missing, revealing the night sky above. The stars were shining brightly, and a large cylindrical device was in the middle of the room on a tripod, pointing up. There were a few blankets on the ground, a basket of food and a lantern dimly lit nearby.

 

“Avad, what is this place?” she smiled, and Avad led her to the center of the room.

 

“The Observatory. This is where the Sun Priests and Moon Priestesses would come to assemble, and view the constellations and moon together,” Avad reached the device and patted it with his hand, “This device is called a telescope. I had it brought in from Meridian. It allows the viewer to see objects thousands of miles away. I read that when crossing the deserts of the Forbidden West, explorers would find their way back by looking to the stars. I thought you’d like to see them up close before you go.”

 

Aloy walked up to the device to study it, “How does it work?”

 

Avad stepped closer to Aloy, and pointed to the other side, “Inside there are glass discs that are spaced out down the tube. Each disc is manipulated by the glassmaker to allow us to see what the human eye can’t on their own. It’s sort of like the reading glasses people wear around Meridian, but much more advanced. Here, take a look through this eyepiece.”

 

Aloy bent down to peer through the telescope, and she let out an excited giggle that made Avad chuckle. It was such a beautiful sound, so genuine. The moon was in full view for her, and she could make out craters, hills, and markings that she could never see before on her own.

 

“I can see it so clearly! Are those… craters?” Aloy asked, standing back up to look at the moon with her own eyes.

 

“Yes,” Avad said, looking up to the sky, and moving to stand a few feet behind her, “Kivara says that the moon is covered with thousands of imperfections. It’s like a stone the rivers beat against, smaller rocks and debris chipping away at it bit by bit. They’re not imperfections to me though. It’s the best part about it. The little things only we can see and appreciate.” Aloy stood back up, studied him for a moment, squinting her eyes at him. She was genuinely surprised to hear him describe the moon with such eloquence.

 

“I never took you for a poet Avad,” Aloy lightly tapped him across the chest with her arm. Avad let out a quiet “oof,” and Aloy smirked up at him, and set to looking back through the telescope, moving it around slightly to look at the stars. He only shrugged and walked around the telescope, keeping his eyes on Aloy.

 

“The perks of being the second son,” he replied, “Kivara’s lessons plans were equal parts history, art, music, poetry, geography, mathematics, politics…” Aloy stood up straight to listen. Avad was standing on the other side of the telescope, gazing upward.

 

“I only trained in the fighting yard when I had to. It was never my area of expertise,” Avad turned around, and Aloy quirked an eyebrow at him.

 

“When Helis busted through the walls at the temple you were ready to fight him,” Aloy pointed out, making Avad shake his head and laugh.

 

“Yes, and if you didn’t stop me, he would have carved through me like cutting a cake,” Avad smiled knowingly, and Aloy hissed through gritted teeth, bobbing her head from side to side.

 

“Probably…?” Aloy said skeptically, but Avad only gave her a look, “Okay. He definitely would have. But he didn’t, and now you can focus on your people.” Her smile was teasing and sweet, and Avad was oddly thankful she wasn’t pretending Helis wouldn’t have gutted him if he fought him. Aloy bent down to look through the telescope again.

 

“I’m sure Kivara’s going to be ecstatic about your plans to turn Sunfall into a library.” Avad’s head quirked to one side in surprise.

 

“You know about that?” he asked, and she nodded and looked at his face.

 

“Erend told me earlier,” Aloy explained, then she remembered what else Erend told her, “He… he also told me that while I was sick, you stayed by my bedside for three nights straight, and only left when you had to. Is that true?” Avad took in a deep breath and looked away from her. His mouth was pressed into a tight line as if he was afraid to speak. Aloy walked up to him and stood, so she was facing his line of sight.

 

“I think it’s a great idea, by the way,” she said encouragingly, “Helis and Bahavas turned this place into a pit of violence and fear. Changing that to a place of growth and education for all tribes is the right way to go.”

 

Avad nodded, “I thought so too.”

 

Aloy smiled and opened her mouth to speak when a falcon’s cry echoed through the observatory.

 

“Ah, she’s back from her hunt,” Avad pointed up to a falcon perched on the edge of the roof, and he took a few steps out into the open. He whistled, and the bird opened its wings to glide down and land gently on his forearm. Avad brought his other hand up to her beak to scratch her feathers, and she gently nibbled on his fingers. Aloy stood amazed; she never saw a falcon this close before, or one so tame. The bird had a white chest speckled with dark brown feathers, black feathers on its head and wings, and golden-yellow talons and marks around the eyes. The bird was happy to see Avad; she kept bouncing on his arm, and he spoke to it in a quiet, loving tone. Aloy was a little nervous about coming closer, so she admired the creature from afar.

 

“She’s beautiful,” she said quietly, and Avad gestured for her to come closer.

 

“Her name’s Eva,” Avad whispered as the falcon continued to chirp, “She’s my messenger falcon. I used her to communicate with my spies in Sunfall. I sent Itamen a letter a few days ago to say hello. Here.”

 

Avad gently reached for Aloy’s hand, “Gently pet her chest with the back of your fingers; she loves that.”

 

Aloy did so, and Eva began turning her attention away from Avad to her. She would quirk her head from side to side, as Aloy let out calming shushing sounds.

 

“Okay,” Avad leaned closer to Aloy and whispered, “Lift your left forearm, so it’s against mine. She’ll hop over to your arm, but move slowly.” Aloy did so, and Eva gently stepped off Avad’s arm and onto Aloy’s. For such a small bird, Aloy was surprised at how heavy she was. Avad quietly stepped back toward the basket full of food and pulled out a raw piece of meat.

 

“You always keep raw meat around Avad?” Aloy asked teasingly, but Avad said nothing as he walked behind Aloy.

 

“Hold out your other hand,” he whispered in her ear. Aloy suppressed a shudder and hoped he wouldn’t notice the goosebumps on her arms. Aloy did so, and Avad slipped the chunk of meat into her hand.

 

“Oh, yuck. A head’s up would have been nice,” she said sarcastically, but Avad only chuckled.

 

“She’ll bond with you if you feed her. Go ahead,” Avad encouraged, and Aloy brought the chunk of meat up to Eva’s view. In a flash, she took it from Aloy’s hand and swallowed it whole. She chirped and cooed as Aloy continued to stroke her feathers on her chest and back. Avad smiled.

 

“I’m going to miss you, Eva. But I need someone to keep an eye on Aloy for me while she’s away,” Avad whispered, and gently petted her wings.

 

“You’re… you’re giving her to me?” Aloy asked, and Avad continued petting Eva’s back.

 

“She’s trained to carry messages back to Meridian, no matter where she is. She’s traveled all across the Sundom to bring me the news. I want her to go with you in case our Focuses can’t connect,” Avad explained, but Aloy just shook her head.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Aloy asked astonished. Avad glanced over to Aloy, his eyes scanning her face intensely.

 

“We don’t know how many Tallnecks are in the Forbidden West. You may not be able to broaden the communication network you created. If something happens and you need help --”

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Aloy replied. Eva suddenly took off from Aloy’s arm, creating a powerful gust of wind around them. As Aloy looked up to watch her fly away, Avad cleared his throat and took a few steps away from her. She watched him closely, and tapped her thumb against her palm, itching for one of them to break the silence. Eventually, he turned around and faced her. He stood tall, and as Aloy studied his face, his eyes looked upon her with such warmth, intensity, and longing. There was a softness there, but also a fire that made Aloy’s stomach flip and her knees feel unsteady.

 

 _He cares for me,_  she thought to herself, _and he matters to me, too._

 

“Avad,” Aloy began, and he took in a shallow breath, nodding slightly, “I don’t know how to do this. I… I never had to deal with this kind of thing before.”

 

“What kind of ‘thing’ is that, Aloy?” he asked just above a whisper, but in the observatory, it echoed in Aloy’s ears like the beat of a drum.

 

“All right ah… look I…” Aloy’s hands were sweating, and she massaged her palm with her thumb to try to get herself to focus, “I… I am terrified of what I might say to you--”

 

“I want to hear what you have to say Aloy,” Avad took a few steps closer, but Aloy took a few steps back. He stopped.

 

“Please. I want to remember what you have to say, _right now,_ ” Avad said, his eyes barring deep into her. She exhaled and started pacing back and forth in a circle. Avad stood with his hands clasped in front of him watching her move.

 

“Okay. When I was growing up in the Embrace, it was always just Rost and me. No one else. I had no friends, no family, no… affection in my life. I spent so much time alone, only focused on bettering myself, preparing for the Proving with Rost, and learning whatever I could about my mother. Months would go by, and the only person I ever saw was Rost. That’s how isolated I was.

 

“I grew up not knowing what it means to… to have friendships, to care for someone more than myself. I never dared to love anyone that much. Then in just a few months, I made dozens of friends, I met new tribes-- the world opened up to me. And with that came new responsibilities that I never dreamed of having.

 

“I’d like to think… that I’m a tough person. That I can be strong and handle just about anything I’m dealt with…” Aloy stopped walking, faced Avad, and took a deep breath.

 

“But then... I see you. And I don’t know what it is, but I feel… scared around you. Like you could level me with your eyes. I was going out of my mind when we were crossing the Brink. I was terrified of losing you. I think of you all the time…” Avad stood and listened, his breathing slow and steady as Aloy was almost frantic. She broke her eye contact with Avad and paced again.

 

“I never needed anyone before you. I always managed to find my way. But with you in my life, I feel like I don’t have to be alone anymore. I feel like that I can tell you anything, and you can tell me anything. I feel I can accomplish anything with you in my corner. I am so grateful to you, for everything you've done to support me, to make me feel safe and... well knock me down a few pegs when I'm wrong. Which is almost never, by the way." Avad laughed, and even Aloy chuckled a little. She smiled, and suddenly her heart ached at the sight of him.

 

“I never had that before.” Aloy’s eyes were full of tears, and for the first time, she wasn’t ashamed of them. She wiped them away and looked at Avad with a mixture of confusion and hope.

 

“I feel the same way,” Avad’s voice trembled, “You… you matter to me, Aloy. So much. I meant what I said in Meridian. I can’t imagine a future without you in it. I’ll always be here, and I will always listen. I will always come to your side, and I will always stay with you as long as you'll have me.” Aloy let out a shaky breath and covered her face with her hands to hide a blush and a radiant smile. Avad chuckled; he had never seen Aloy act this way, and it was the most precious thing he ever saw in his life.

 

“I want to be with you,” she said through her hands, and she moved her fingers just enough to see Avad. Aloy’s words hung in the air, and his jaw dropped. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

 

“You… you what?” he asked, the words choking out. Aloy shook her head and started pacing around the room again. She flung her arms to her sides, and her hands were moving a mile a minute as she spoke.

 

“I -- I don’t expect you to feel anything for me yet and that is completely okay.” Aloy stopped moving to emphasize her point, and before Avad could speak, she kept going. The words were flooding out now, and she couldn’t bring herself to stop.

 

“You are a Sun King, and with that comes certain obligations to your tribe. I respect that, and I would never ask you to do anything to jeopardize your duties to your people.”

 

“Aloy, I --”

 

“I don’t know what’s going to happen while I’m gone. And if something bad happens out there, I would be mad at myself for not saying this before I left,” Aloy took a deep breath, “I wish… I wonder what things would be like if something... happened between us. You know what I mean…?”

 

Avad was so astounded by Aloy’s confession that he couldn’t think or believe his ears. He remembered Marad’s words, and he wanted to make sure Aloy fully understood what she was saying.

 

“Aloy, you still need to go west with the Mobi. We still need to figure out how to restore Gaia --”

 

“-- Yes --” she nodded.

 

“And Sylens and Hades --”

 

“Yes,” she nodded again taking a step closer.

 

“We’d eventually need to tell Marad, our friends, the court in Meridian, the Nora --”

 

“Yes,” she stepped even closer to Avad. Only a few feet separated them now.

 

“I have the Sundom’s future to consider, and if we do this, you’d need to be a part of that future,” Avad was shaking his head in disbelief, but Aloy’s eyes only shined brighter and brighter as he spoke, “H-how would we handle this?”

 

“I don’t know. I have no idea. But I know that you matter to me. I don’t want to hide or hold anything back, or wonder ‘what if’ for the rest of my life.” Aloy exhaled, and Avad looked at her face in bewilderment and wonder.

 

“I know how I feel. _This is_  how I feel. How do you feel?” Aloy asked quickly, staring at the ground.

 

Suddenly Avad closed the distance between them and gently held Aloy’s face in his hands. She looked up into his eyes, his thumbs brushing her cheek gently. Her arms came up to grip his shoulders, and the two stayed there, trying to remember every little thing about this moment.

 

Avad bent his head down his forehead gently leaned against hers. He breathed deeply and whispered her name. One of his hands moved to the back of her head, smoothly running his fingers through her hair. Aloy closed her eyes, focusing on the way Avad was holding her, how his thumb moved from her cheek to her chin.

 

Avad watched Aloy’s face softened at his touch. He gently pulled Aloy closer and leaned down to kiss her. Her mouth tingled at the feeling, and Avad’s lips were moving so slowly, so softly against hers. Aloy held his shoulders a little tighter, and she began to kiss him back. Avad chuckled, and Aloy stole one more kiss before he pulled away. He kissed her cheeks and forehead, then pulled her into his chest. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and brushed her hair, and Aloy held him tightly around his waist. Avad placed his head on top of her crown and kissed her there too.

 

“Are you feeling better now?” he asked as he rubbed her back in small, lazy circles. Aloy laughed against his chest.

 

“Mm-hmm,” she hummed, pulling him tighter.

 

“Good,” Avad said, kissing her forehead again. He let her go and took a few steps back. Aloy took a step forward, but he raised his hands, gesturing her to stay. Then he held his right hand out for her to shake it. Aloy stared at his hand, then up to him, and laughed. She shook her head back and forth, refusing to shake it, but then an idea struck her.

 

She took his hand, but pulled him back to her, their bodies bumping into each other. Avad laughed in surprise and almost fell back, but Aloy stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him again, keeping him exactly where she wanted him to be. Their first kiss was so tender, but now that Aloy was leading, there was a fire igniting between them, and Avad let out a low moan as Aloy kissed him passionately.

 

She pulled away to breathe and kissed his cheek, his lips, his nose, wherever she could reach. He wrapped his arms around her, and she squealed and laughed as he lifted her off the ground and spun them around again and again.


	21. Just Another Sunrise

Aloy and Avad were sitting on the floor of the observatory a few feet apart from each other. Avad had brought a bag of nuts, and the two were taking turns tossing them into each other's mouths and asking questions. Aloy tossed one towards Avad, and it bounced off his teeth, sending it flying across the room. She shook her head, and on her second toss, she threw a handful up in the air. Avad caught five with his mouth while the others hit the floor.

 

“See!” she said, looking proud, “You have some athletic skill after all!”

 

“Clearly,” Avad said through a mouthful of nuts, “When you first came to Meridian, what was the first thing you noticed?”

 

“The smell,” Aloy replied quickly, and Avad’s eyebrows shot up offended, “No, no! Not like that. I mean the maize lands smell like dung, but that’s normal.” They laughed, and Aloy cleared her throat.

 

“I walked through the markets, and I could smell spices and foods that I never knew before,” she explained and licked her lips remembering how delicious it all smelled, “The Nora are pretty bland when it comes to food. At least compared to the Carja.”

 

Avad threw a nut high up in the air, and Aloy leaned so far to catch it that she almost fell over. It bounced off her face and landed in her lap.

 

“What are you doing?” he laughed, “Trying to catch it with your nose?”

 

“I got it; I got it,” she said as she chewed. Aloy steadied herself and swallowed.

 

“Okay,” she began, “My next question for you. When you were a kid, what did you want to be? You know, if you weren’t a prince?” Avad let out a low hiss, reached for his cup, and took a drink of wine before answering.

 

“Well ah… I used to want to be a...” his voice dropped lower as he spoke, “A singer.”

 

“Really?” Aloy asked, genuinely surprised. Avad nodded, his face scrunched up in embarrassment.

 

“My mother brought in minstrels, actors, and artists to the palace every summer for the Solstice Festival. I learned all their songs, and playing instruments was part of my education. I wanted to run away with them and play from town to town. I sang a few times at the festivals; I was told I wasn’t terrible.” He smiled gleefully, popping a nut into his mouth and scrunching his nose at her.

 

“Sing for me!” Aloy pleaded and leaned closer, but Avad shook his head.

 

“No.”

 

“Oh, come on, I won’t laugh!”

 

“Aloy…”

 

“ _Avad_ …” Aloy lowered her voice to match his tone, “Please?”

 

“I have a good question for you,” Avad said, and Aloy huffed in defeat. She tossed a nut up into the air, he leaned forward and caught it easily. He winked at Aloy, and she rolled her eyes at him.

 

“Show off,” she muttered.

 

“When you get back from the west,” Avad asked, “What’s the first thing you want to do?”

 

“Hmm,” she bit her lower lip and hummed, “Well... I know _who_ I’ll want to see first when I get back...” Her voice dropped to a sultry whisper, and she gave Avad a playful look.

 

Avad smirked at her and moved forward to kiss her. At the last moment, Aloy threw a hand up in front of his face.

 

“A merchant. So I can mend my gear and unload anything I find in the west,” she grinned, and gently pushed his face away from her, sending him back. He looked so stunned and annoyed that Aloy laughed as she popped a few more nuts in her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth, snickering at him.

 

“You are so mean,” Avad gasped as he crossed his arms. Aloy threw a nut at him that bounced off his chest.

 

“Hey! You can be kind of terrible, did you know that?”

 

“ _You still like me_ ,” she sang in a teasing tone.

 

“You’re making me question why,” he laughed with a small smile in the corner of his mouth, making her laugh. After a few moments of seeing Avad look positively steamed, she relented.

 

“I want to see you, of course. I expect you to stay busy while I’m gone, and when I come home, you’ll need to show me everything that’s changed around the Sundom. Everything that needs improvement. And... you will sing for me when I get back, so you better start practicing,” Aloy finally replied, and Avad’s heart melted a little.

 

She called the Sundom her home, or perhaps he was her home now. He stood and gave Aloy his hand to help her up. As she stood, he wrapped her in his arms, and held her close to his chest for a few minutes, gently swaying back and forth. She mattered so much to him now; he never wanted to let her go. He knew they couldn’t stay in this room forever, and they should leave soon, but he wished to hold her one more time before they walked out the door.

 

Avad pulled back, and Aloy looked up into his sad eyes. She held his cheek in her hand, and he leaned into it, kissing her palm lightly. He brushed a few hairs away from her face, and leaned down to kiss her lips, her cheeks, then her forehead slowly. His lips lingered on her forehead the longest, and Aloy closed her eyes to remember the feeling. After he pulled away, she kissed his chest where his heart was beating and nestled her head just under his chin.

 

“I know,” she tenderly said, and squeezed him tighter, “Will you do me one favor though, while I’m away?”

 

“Of course,” Avad took a step back, holding her shoulders, “What is it?”

 

“Please, please leave Meridian and Sunfall at least once while I’m gone,” Aloy said, desperately making him laugh, “I mean it. You don’t have to go all the way to the Cut or anything, but try? You owe it to yourself to see the world your changing.” Avad nodded his head and let her shoulders go to hold her hands.

 

“I promise. I was already planning to,” Avad smiled, and Aloy was taken aback, “With Itamen and Nasadi home, I can leave Meridian more often to go on diplomatic missions. I finally have the right kind of people to govern Meridian for short periods so I can see my people. I was hoping to visit the matriarchs in the Spring if you think that would be wise.”

 

“I do,” Aloy nodded but her voice was contemplative, “It’ll be the first Proving since the massacre. I think you and some of the Oseram and Banuk should be there. We should arrange to have a Seeker from the Nora to act as a liaison between our tribes while I’m gone.” Avad beamed at her. Aloy repeatedly said she despised politics, but she had an aptitude for it that surprised him. He walked away from Aloy to grab more nuts for them to share.

 

“Tell me, Aloy,” Avad stood a few feet apart from her, grabbing a nut to toss, “What would you like to happen here while you’re gone?”

 

Avad threw a nut toward her, and she caught it and threw up her arms in joy. She threw dozens of ideas at Avad: she wanted to see more women from the Oseram, Banuk, and Nora tribes in the Hunter’s Lodge, for the sacred lands to remain open for the outcasts to return, as well as anyone who wished to join the Nora. For Meridian to regrow the maize lands and for its people to utilize tame machines to ease their labors. Provide shelter and support to the young and elderly who lost their families in the battle. She wanted the tribe leaders to not only communicate with each other more often but meet face to face at least once a year, for Kivara to develop the library at Sunfall and herald a new age of learning and discovery. Aloy talked on and on, and after a few minutes, she noticed Avad almost laughing at her.

 

“What, did I say something wrong?” she asked.

 

“No, you never could,” Avad replied with warmth and affection in his voice, “I’m sorry. It’s so rare to meet someone with such passion and selflessness like you. You… you’re an inspiring person, Aloy. You also babble when you get excited.”

 

“I don’t babble,” Aloy put her hands on hips and talked even faster than before, “I have a lot of ideas in my head, and the only way I’m going to get them out is sharing them with you, you stupid head. There’s a lot I want to see done in my lifetime, and I need you to help me see it through, you know.”

 

“I know. You crazy, crazy woman,” Avad raised his arms, and Aloy walked over to embrace him. As they held each other, Eva screeched from above, and Aloy looked up at the sky.

 

“It’s getting late,” she sighed, “We should… we’ll need to leave this room eventually.”

 

“I know,” Avad sighed, rubbing her shoulders, “Aloy. I know the timing of this… It isn’t great. I wish you could stay, so we could figure out what this is.”

 

“Me too,” Aloy replied with a tenderness in her voice that surprised her, “I’ve never had this before, I don’t know what’s normal. How we go from here.”

 

“It's a good thing we're not normal then," he replied, and stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes, making her laugh.

 

"We’ll start simple,” Avad took a few steps back away from her, “I think you and I should set some rules. So that we’re both on the same page.”

 

“Rules?" Aloy looked disgusted, but Avad only shook nodded his head and grinned.

 

"How can I still be attracted to you?” Aloy looked stunned, but then shrugged, “It doesn’t matter. I still am. Go.”

 

“First, I think we should hold off on telling anyone about us so we can figure out exactly what this is,” Avad explained, “I wish that you and I could be… less formal about this, but the reality is who I choose to be by my side is an important issue to my people. And many of the Carja are still… prejudiced against the Nora. And vice versa.”

 

Aloy shook her head. She didn’t disagree with Avad, but if this was going to work, they were going to need support from their friends.

 

“I hear you. But let's tell Marad and Erend at least,” Aloy suggested, “They probably know about us already, and we’ll need to subtly warm people up to the idea of us as a pair. Plus, if your people don’t see you considering a consort and heirs, that’s going to raise a lot of questions. They can help you find a balance.”

 

“‘Find a balance?’” Avad asked, confused, “Aloy, I want to be clear here. What are you suggesting?”

 

“All those noblemen who keep inviting you to dinner to meet their daughters?” Aloy remembered, “Go to one of those now and then. I’m not saying snog a bunch of girls or make false promises, but show that you’re seriously considering the issue. Or we’ll have people like Commander Vashad considering it for you.”

 

“That’s not going to bother you?” Avad was surprised at her suggestion, and Aloy shook her head.

 

“No. You’re loyal, and I trust you,” Aloy took a few steps closer to Avad, her face hovering near his, “And if you break my trust, I’ll break you.” Aloy bounced up on her tiptoes to give him a chaste peck, and Avad laughed.

 

“All right. I have one condition though,” Avad replied, and Aloy hummed, “If we tell Marad and Erend about us, and if I’m to be seen with other women, some of those will need to be from the other tribes. I’ll want to do everything I can to strengthen the relationship between Nora and Carja, without ignoring the Oseram and causing tension there. And if an opportunity presents itself to bless the union of two people from different tribes, I’ll take it to destigmatize it. Deal?”

 

“Deal,” Aloy walked over to shake Avad’s hand. She took a few steps back, thinking of one for herself, “Two. If people ask about our relationship, we keep it simple for now until I get back. I am your Sun Falcon -- a confidant, adviser, and friend. I don’t want to be called your consort or intended, or whatever terms the Nora or Carja use.”

 

“I think ‘reluctant life partner’ would be the right term for us,” Avad teased her, making Aloy laugh and shake her head. She eventually gave him a shrug that said she agreed and he gestured for her to come back in for another handshake. As Aloy gave him her hand, he turned it to kiss her knuckles and looked up into her eyes.

 

“Deal?” he whispered huskily. His breath on her hand sent shivers down her spine, and his eyes gave her a look full of passion, need, and hope. Aloy took in a shallow breath and nodded.

 

“Deal,” she breathed out, and Avad pulled her in for a searing kiss. Aloy knew they needed to stay focused, but she didn’t want to pull away. It was like Avad promised her thousands of things in this kiss, and she didn’t want to miss a single one. Aloy pulled away to breathe, but Avad chased after her lips, peppering them again, her cheeks and forehead. Avad let out a deep, shaky breath, and held her close for another minute before pulling away to speak again.

 

“Third,” Avad looked into her eyes, “Given we don’t know what you’re walking into, you should be the one to send messages or call us on the Focus. I don’t expect you to check in with me and the others often, but do you think you could try once in a while? To let us know you’re okay?”

 

“Of course. I'll actually want to call you all to check-in, but I promise at least one call a fortnight,” Aloy’s hands went up to hold his face, and she stood taller to give him another kiss, “Okay?”

 

“Mmhmm,” Avad covered her hand with his, and gently stroked her cheek with the other. After a few minutes of holding her, he sighed and kissed her forehead.

 

“We should probably go. You have a long journey tomorrow. You’ll need rest.” Avad started to pull away, but Aloy wrapped her arms around him, a playful smile on her face.

 

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet,” she whispered, and as Avad’s eyes widened in surprise, she laughed and pulled him to her to kiss him again.

 

***

 

Aloy counted the ceiling tiles one last time in her room. She finished redressing her leg bandages and applying the ointment Ghaliv gave her. Her wound was still bothering her, and the skin around it was red and tender to touch. A part of her wondered if she should show Ghaliv one more time, but an injury like this was going to take weeks to heal. If she showed doubt, the others would prevent her from leaving. Aloy tied the bandage off and rolled down her pant leg to cover it up. As she took her leg off the bed to stand, she gave her leg a shake, trying to not think about it too much.

 

The sun was starting to break over the Horizon, and she needed to prepare. Aloy dressed in her Shield-Weaver armor and threw in a few more items in her knapsack. The damaged datapoint she found in Hades in the secret compartment, the medicine Ghaliv gave her, and some paper and ink rolled up neatly in case she needed to write messages. Eva flew to the window and dropped a dead mouse at the sill.

 

“That for me?” Aloy laughed, and she walked over to pet Eva’s chest and wings, “Had a good hunt this morning, mmm?” Eva screeched, and Aloy let her gently bite her finger. It wasn’t enough to draw blood, but enough to show she cared for her. A note was tied to her leg, and she gently pulled it away. She recognized Avad's handwriting immediately.

 

_My Falcon,_

 

_I will be attending the morning service at the temple. I asked Marad and Erend to join me after for a meeting in the council room. I hope to see you there._

 

_May the sun’s rising light bless your journey, and guide you home._

 

_A_

 

Aloy smiled and looked out the window. She couldn’t see Avad’s room or balcony from here, but she imagined he was out there, watching the sunrise with her. Aloy grabbed a sheet of paper and the ink from her bag and wrote a letter for Avad. Instead of tying it to Eva’s leg, she folded it and put it in her pocket.

 

An odd thought occurred to her as she was writing. She wondered after everything she showed Avad, everything he knew now if he still genuinely prayed to the sun. It never came up in their conversations, but the Carja viewed him as a mouthpiece to the Sun’s will like the Nora saw her as All-Mother’s daughter.

 

Aloy let out a deep breath. The Nora. She would need to tell them of her journey, and give them directions now in case she couldn’t reach them. She only spoke with Nakoa a few times since they left, and she felt a knot twist in her stomach. Aloy cared deeply for her friends -- Nakoa, Teb, Varl and Sona, Teersa -- but she wasn’t sure how she felt about the tribe as a whole. It was like she hated the tribe for what it represented to her, but she loved those in it. Aloy let out a raspberry as she wrestled with her feelings.

 

Aloy took her knapsack to leave her room. She took one more look before leaving and closed the door softly behind her. After a few minutes of walking through the halls, she found a quiet, secluded balcony to call the Nora from. She opened her Focus menu to toggle through her contacts and found them. She looked over the names one more time and decided who would be her extension to the matriarchs. Aloy sent out the call.

 

“Nakoa,” Aloy said after a few moments of silence, “Can you hear me okay?”

 

“Aloy!” Nakoa answered, “How are you? What’s going on?”

 

“A lot, actually,” Aloy chuckled, “Are the matriarchs around? I want to update them through you if you don’t mind.”

 

“Not at all. Almost all of the Nora and Banuk visitors are camped around All-Mother mountain now. I was in the valley hunting, but I can run back and gather everyone,” Nakoa answered, and Aloy could hear her running. Aloy took in a deep breath, trying to remember the smell of the valley and forests in the Embrace.

 

“How are you?” Aloy asked, “How’s Yan? Are you settling back in okay?”

 

“I honestly can’t thank you enough for getting the matriarchs on the side of sense,” Nakoa replied as she ran, breathing hard, “I missed Yan a lot, and now that my father’s avenged, it finally feels like we can all move on, you know?”

 

“I do,” Aloy nodded, “Did many outcasts return to the mountain with you?”

 

“Most, yeah,” Nakoa made a grunting sound as she ran, “Sorry, big rock. Teersa and I only visited those with minor sentences. We didn’t invite anyone banned for life. There was some tension at first, but everyone’s been banding together to rebuild.”

 

“That going okay?”

 

Nakoa explained how the destruction of the Sacred Land left little material to rebuild with, but with the Banuk and Carja’s help, they were able to restore the village for most of the families. The Carja were master builders, so constructing well-built homes was a breeze. Braves were still residing inside the Sacred Mountain and make-shift shelters along the border, but thanks to the Striders Aloy helped override, patrolling the lands was no longer the obstacle it once was. The Nora were even using the Striders to clear away debris from the battles, and Varl figured out how to override Lancehorns to replenish the soil in corrupted areas. Aratak also sent some of his men back to the Cut to bring back a herd of goats for the Nora to use for clothing and meat.

 

“We still have some dangerous machines to deal with, but it’s getting better every day,” Nakoa assured Aloy, “Also, you’ll never guess what’s happening.”

 

“What?” Aloy wondered out loud.

 

“Aratak and Sona,” Nakoa practically gushed, “They’re… a _thing_.” Aloy did a double-take.

 

“What kind of a thing?” she asked.

 

“Aratak likes Sona,” Nakoa laughed, “He’s been making all kinds of excuses to be near her, eat with her, patrol with her. And you know what? Sona doesn’t seem to mind. She smiles now.”

 

“You're kidding me?” Aloy laughed, “I thought… I don’t know who her mate was, but I never thought Sona would show interest in someone who wasn’t a Nora.”

 

“Me too,” Nakoa chuckled, “I’ve seen it more and more here. So many braves were lost in the war, that for the younger Nora at least it doesn’t matter what tribe they’re from. The Banuk and Carja are respectful of our ways of life and of the Goddess, which seems to be enough for most.” Aloy just gasped and shook her head. She couldn’t believe this was happening, that the Nora was capable of change.

 

“Except for Resh though,” Nakoa said flatly, “But he’s been such a grump it wouldn’t surprise me if he outcasts himself.”

 

“I’d love to see that,” Aloy laughed. Nakoa let out a big breath.

 

“I’m back, how do you want to do this?”

 

“Find Teersa and the other matriarchs. Tell them… tell them I need to speak with them, through you,” Aloy said slowly, taking in a deep breath. Nakoa was silent for a few minutes as Aloy sat and waited. She rubbed her palm with her thumb; Aloy took in deep breathes as she thought of precisely what she wanted to say to them.

 

“High Matriarchs,” Nakoa’s voice was loud, clear, and commanding. Aloy smiled as she pictured her standing inside All-Mother, calling to the old crones of the tribe.

 

“The Anointed wishes to speak to you, through the device she gifted us.”

 

“Aloy!” Aloy could make out Teersa’s voice in the background, “What news do you bring?”

 

“Nakoa,” Aloy whispered, “Who’s with you?”

 

“The Anointed wants to know who is with us here,” Nakoa replied, and Aloy suppressed a laugh. “With us, Aloy, is High Matriarchs Teersa, Jezza, and Lansra, War-Chief Sona, Varl, Teb, and Chief Aratak of the Banuk.”

 

“Thanks, Nakoa,” Aloy chuckled, “Okay. This is what I need you to tell them.”

 

Through Nakoa, Aloy updated everyone on the Mobi tribe and her journey to the Forbidden West. Jezza and Lansra sounded wary, but Teersa assured them that if this was to help All-Mother, that it must be done. Aloy continued to explain that she would be gone until Spring, maybe longer. They were going to need someone to coordinate with the Carja and Banuk once they returned home.

 

“Therefore,” Nakoa repeated Aloy’s words, “Aloy would ask that Teb and Varl’s Seeker statuses be maintained, so that they may continue the Nora’s friendship with the Carja and Banuk. For the Nora to survive, we need allies, and Aloy believes that Teb would be an excellent match to speak with Sun-King Avad, and Varl to Chief Aratak once he returns to the Cut.”

 

Aloy could make out whispers, and after a few moments, Teersa’s voice sang out.

 

“So it shall be,” she cried out. Aloy continued giving Nakoa her instructions for the Nora’s future, emphasizing the need to build stronger bonds with their neighbors. That they weren’t tainted or faithless, only different from the Nora. The Nora needed to respect those differences, and embrace their neighbors so that they may know the strength and compassion of All-Mother. There was some grumbling, but the matriarchs relented.

 

“Finally,” Nakoa spoke, “The Anointed wishes for the Sun King, Chief Aratak, and our new friends and allies from the other tribes to be invited to the Proving ceremony in the Spring. We should show that not only have the Nora grown from our tragedies but give thanks to those who lent us a hand. She is hoping she will be able to make it back for the Proving, and for all the tribal leaders to convene once more.”

 

“The Proving grounds are… stained with too much blood,” Sona replied, “I do not believe it should be held there any longer.” Aloy whispered to Nakoa through the Focus.

 

“Rost’s home,” Nakoa said, “The Anointed wishes Rost’s home and the surrounding mountain to be made the new Proving grounds. This is where Aloy trained to become All-Mother’s champion, and Rost already reconstructed the Proving’s trials there for Aloy to practice. It’s a suitable new location for future generations of Braves to show their worth.”

 

There was murmuring, and Teersa agreed on the condition that Rost’s actual home and grave be left undisturbed, and the area nearby would be made a memorial for the fallen. Aloy approved.

 

“It’s time for me to leave,” Aloy said through Nakoa, “I will check in with you when I can, but it may be a while before you hear from me again. Please let me call you, I’ll be facing a lot of new dangers on this journey, and I’d rather I call when I have a moment of peace."

 

“May All Mother bless you, sustain you, and protect you on this journey,” Teersa said, “Stay true, Aloy.”

 

“Thank you,” she replied, “Good-bye.”

 

Aloy didn’t end the call and waited for Nakoa to walk away.

 

“Aloy,” Nakoa whispered, “You still there?”

 

“Yeah,” Aloy breathed out, “Thank you for doing that. I know it couldn’t have been easy.”

 

“Honestly, it was kind of funny seeing the Matriarch’s reaction to your words. It reminded me of the first time Yan saw a Sawtooth. He practically filled his pants,” Nakoa laughed, and Aloy joined her, “Teb looked excited to return to Meridian too, I think he’s happy about staying a Seeker. Varl too. Aratak’s told him a lot about the Cut, and Varl sounds intrigued despite himself.”

 

Aloy laughed, “Thank you, Nakoa. It matters to me that the Nora think of the other tribes from now on. I don’t like being called ‘Anointed’ but… if it gives me the ability to try to make things better for everyone, I guess it’s not so terrible. Right?”

 

“Right. There will always be some Nora too proud or stubborn to say so, but you’ve made a huge difference here, Aloy,” Nakoa assured her, “And I’m proud to be your friend and help you see it through.”

 

“Thank you,” Aloy smiled, “I’ll try to let you know once I’m in Mobi lands, it could be a month or more. I promised Avad I would report back to the group every two weeks. Avad and I have a back-up means of communicating with each other, which is why I want Teb in Meridian with him in case he needs to relay information back to you in the Embrace.”

 

“Oh? You do, do you?” Nakoa replied with a knowing tone, and Aloy shook her head.

 

“Don’t give me that,” Aloy chuckled, “He’s been a great friend and ally. And he made a good point that if I can’t find Tallnecks out west, I may not be able to expand the communication network. It’s just a safeguard.”

 

“Mmm hmm,” she said knowingly, “Well. I’ll leave you to it then, Aloy. Give my best to the others, all right?”

 

“Thank you, Nakoa,” Aloy replied, “Be well.”

 

“Make smart choices, Aloy,” Nakoa chuckled, “Good-bye.”

 

Aloy ended the call and leaned back in the chair. Nakoa was too smart for her own good. She liked that.

 

***

 

As Aloy entered the small council room, Marad and Erend were seated as Avad stood near the head of the table. They were in the middle of discussing something, and Aloy shut the door behind her.

 

“Aloy,” Avad looked up to her, smiling, “We were reviewing Nil’s report about the border to the west. We had some bandits last night but nothing he and our men couldn’t handle. When you and the Mobi pass through the gates to the west, he’ll be there. We were starting to wonder where you were.”

 

“I just spoke with the Nora,” Aloy tapped her Focus, “I figured they should know that I was going west. Teb is also going to keep his Seeker status and be an ambassador between our tribes. You’re also invited to the Proving this spring, along with Chief Aratak and our allies from the battle.”

 

“You got all that done before breakfast?” Erend looked astonished, “Damn, I can barely tie my boots straight.” Aloy smiled and shrugged at Erend, and she noticed Marad’s eyes were moving between her and Avad.

 

“Was there another matter we needed to attend to this morning before you depart?” he finally asked. Aloy took in a deep breath and shook her head.

 

“Yes. I…” Aloy’s eyes glanced to Avad, and he gave her a subtle wink, “We… that is, Avad and I needed to discuss something with you two, and it can’t leave this room.” Marad and Erend looked at each other, and Erend turned to Avad. He stretched his arm out, so his hand was in plain view. Without breaking eye contact with him, Erend pointed to Aloy then to Avad, and quirked his head asking.

 

“Yes,” Avad said barely able to hide a smile, “Aloy and I… well, we’re trying to figure out exactly what we are but yes. We are… something more than friends now.” Aloy’s face glowed as she smiled, and Erend’s jaw dropped.

 

“By the forge, man!” Erend was looking back and forth between them, his face a mixture of excitement and confusion. Then he barked with laughter, “Well give us the details! How much of a ‘something’ are you?!”

 

“Do you really need to know that?” Aloy asked nasally.

 

“Well, yes, actually. But I suppose the better question would be,” Marad gave Aloy a rare, sympathetic look, “Now that you’ve told us, what is it you want us to do with this information? Especially since you asked it stays here among us.”

 

Aloy and Avad took turns describing their conversation last night; how they didn’t want to go public yet because Aloy would be gone, how they needed more time to see where their relationship was headed before their tribes knew. Aloy took the lead in explaining how Marad and Erend would need to keep up appearances that Avad was looking for a consort for the sake of Meridian, and that the relationship between all their tribes would need to be strengthened and made more dependent on each other to foster these kinds of bonds. Not just for themselves, but for the betterment of all their peoples.

 

Erend looked back and forth at his friends, a smile on his face, “Look at you, girl. You’re already talking like a leader of nations.”

 

“Indeed,” Marad agreed, “It certainly seems you two have figured out a great deal on your own. This information will stay between us; you have my word.”

 

“Thank you,” Aloy bowed her head, “Believe me, I wish I could stay, but if there’s anything I learned, there are bigger challenges in this world that we need to face. And as much as I'd like to, I can't tackle them all from Meridian. I’ll do everything I can to come back by Spring.” The men nodded, and Avad glanced out the window.

 

“It’s almost time. We should head for the gate to see you off,” Avad gestured to the door, and Erend and Marad stood up.

 

“Do you ah, need a minute alone?” Erend asked awkwardly.

 

“Just one, please,” Aloy replied, and Erend walked over to her to give her a big hug. Her spine cracked as he squeezed her, and she patted his back.

 

“I’m going to miss you,” he whispered, “If Avad treats you poorly, I’ll punch him for you.” Erend looked at Avad as he spoke, and his friend chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Thank you, Erend,” Aloy chuckled, and as he pulled away, she gave him a small kiss on his cheek. “I’m going to miss you too.” Erend patted her shoulder and stepped out of the room. Marad walked over to her and bowed.

 

“In my line of work, Aloy,” Marad began, “It is wise not to show my own opinions on most matters but…” He stood up straight, looked at his king, then back to her.

 

“I think this will lead to great things for our people. We will speak soon, I’m sure.” Aloy bowed, and Marad closed the door behind him. As soon as it shut, Avad practically ran across the room to sweep her up into a hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he gently swayed her back and forth, her feet barely touching the ground.

 

“Aloy, I...” Avad whispered in her ears, but she shook her head. He set her back down, and she reached for the letter she wrote to him that morning.

 

“This is for you,” Aloy trembled, “Only… don’t open it yet, okay? Wait until after I leave, and only if you begin to miss me.”

 

“So as soon as you disappear on the horizon?” Avad tried to laugh, but he couldn’t. He placed the letter into his pocket and held her face in his hands. Her hands came up to cover his, and she closed her eyes.

 

“You know I’m not good at good-byes,” she whispered, “At letting things end. So let’s not, okay?”

 

“As you wish,” Avad spoke softly, and he leaned down to gently kiss her lips, each cheek, and her forehead one more time. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her hair, gently petting the braids on the back of her head. Aloy kissed his chest where his heart was beating and rested her ear against it to listen. Aloy couldn’t bear leaving him, but she knew she needed to make their world a safer place. Without saying another word, she reluctantly let him go, and walked out of the room, leaving him there alone.

 

***

 

The Mobi found a herd of Striders to override and gathered them just outside the city walls. By midday, Choola and her sons were at the front, with one more machine needing its rider. Avad, Marad, Erend stood at the top of the stairs leading into the city, with the citizens of Sunfall standing on either side to see Aloy off. Petra, Vanasha, and Uthid were standing nearby, watching the scene unfold. Aloy came out of hiding from inside the Citadel with her pack slung over her shoulder.

 

As she walked up to Avad, she bowed to the Sun King then offered him her hand to shake. He took her hand in his and shook it gently. His thumb brushed the top of her hand, a small lingering gesture that only they could see and feel.

 

“May you walk in the light, Aloy of the Nora,” Avad said as regally as he could, and Aloy swallowed hard to keep herself together. As Aloy let go she stepped aside to shake Erend’s hand and bowed her head to Marad. As she walked down the steps, she stopped to say goodbye to her other friends, promising to stay in touch as she learned more. With every step down she took, Aloy’s leg twinged in pain, and once she reached the bottom, she tried to stretch the muscles without anyone noticing. Choola’s son Jolon led his Strider and Aloy’s closer so she could mount it. Aloy threw the sack over its back and raised her injured leg onto its side to hoist herself up and over. She bit her lip in pain as she mounted the machine, and thankfully, Jolon didn’t seem to notice or care.

 

Choola let out a call to her warriors, and everyone kicked their Strider’s sides to move forward. Jolon stayed by Aloy’s side as they held up the rear.

 

“Wait,” she said to Jolon, “Just… let me have a moment, let me say good-bye.”

 

He glanced to watch the herd move away, but he nodded. Aloy took in a deep breath and turned her Strider so she could see the citizens of Sunfall and her friends one more time. She gently kicked her Strider on the sides and galloped a few yards away from Jolon. She reared the machine; its hooves were kicking up in the air as she held on, and the people cheered in excitement. Aloy looked up the stairs that led to Avad and her friends, and waved one more time to say good-bye.

 

Aloy lifted her scarf up to cover her nose and mouth and let out a loud “HA!” to begin galloping with Jolon to catch up with the herd. The dust of the desert started to kick up, and soon, the sound of dozens of galloping Striders echoed in the canyons. When she was a child, Rost taught her a prayer, and his voice sang in her ears.

 

“From All Mother’s Heart to her Crown. To every mountain, river, forest, and waterfall. Grove, lake, and sky in her loving Embrace. We bless the beasts of the air, water, and steel. We may be outcasted from All-Mother’s sight, to live in a harsh and bitter world, but we bless our homeland until we die.”

 


	22. The Daunt

Aloy and the Mobi rode their Striders hard through the canyons. She only heard the sound of galloping Striders from afar, but to be in the middle of the herd riding alongside them shook her to her core. The thunder of hooves echoed through the canyons like the drums of war. It made her heart pound and adrenaline rush through every vein, and they weren’t even to the gates. 

 

Aloy just assumed she was the first to override a machine and ride it, but the Mobi moved with such grace it felt as if they were born to do it; that they were all half-Strider. Choola and her second son Noodin were leading the tribe, while Aloy and her elder son Jolon held the rear. Eva flew above Aloy, letting out a yell now and then to let her know she was near. Choola brought twelve warriors with her to the Sundom, and all of them were men. They kept their hair long and tied in braids with burly beards. 

 

Instead of long spears and lances, they seemed to favor axes and knives made of shimmering black stone. Aloy only had a few moments to study their clothing, but they all seemed to wear leathers woven together like scales, and metal plating on their forearms, knees, and chests. They valued agility and speed over protection. Now and then she would glance at Jolon, watching him ride his Strider with his bow at the ready. He would glance at her, then look behind them as if he was expecting someone to follow them. Jolon was taller and more agile than his brother, his facial features reminding Aloy of a hawk. Noodin still held a softness in his eyes and face and looked more like his mother than his older brother.

 

The Mobi and Kaweah tribes were at war since before Aloy was born. She realized that left Jolon and Noodin growing up in a constant state of fear. They had to be ready to fight at half a second, or they’d be dead. Choola and Aloy only talked about the technology around Zero Dawn and Minerva. They didn’t divulge into each other’s pasts or what happened to Jolon and Noodin’s father. Choola mentioned that the Kaweah launched an attack at Mount Whitney where Minerva was and sent out the transmission somehow. The Kaweah killed their old and children to get through. Aloy looked over to Jolon again; she guessed he was older than her, perhaps around Erend or Avad’s age. She wondered if he remembered that attack. If he lost anyone he loved that day, or if he was in the mountain when it happened.

 

Aloy shook her head. One question at a time. The Mobi took over a month to reach the Sundom. She would have plenty of time to ask questions and get to know them better. She bit her lip. Would she let them get to know her? Were images of Elisabet Sobeck at the Minerva facility, the way she appeared inside All Mother mountain? 

 

As she was thinking, a rock kicked up into the air and hit Aloy on her leg. She let out a small cry, and Jolon glanced over. He was looking left and right to see what happened, but Aloy shook her head and waved a hand at him to let him know it was nothing. Her scarf was still covering her nose and mouth, and she hissed and gritted her teeth underneath. Aloy couldn’t decide whether to place the heavy leg guard back to protect herself or give her wound space and comfort to heal. The stitches were still in her leg, and the wound was beginning to scab and itch. Back at Sunfall, she opted to keep the guard off, so she wasn’t putting too much pressure or friction on the cut, but now Aloy wished she had. Her head began to turn around as she thought of Sunfall, but she snapped it forward. Aloy told herself that once she passed through the city gates, she would not look back. She knew if she did, she would be too tempted to turn around. Seeing Nil at the fort was going to painful enough. Either reminding her of the ones she left behind or his grim demeanor, she wasn’t sure.

 

By sunset, the Mobi reached Evening’s Sign and the gates to the Forbidden West. Like Daytower to the East, Evening’s Sign was a massive fortress of stone and metal, with heavy fortified doors and tall towers. The guards patrolled the walls in pairs, and those who were off-duty lounged about the outdoor kitchen eating and drinking. The kitchen, towers, and barracks surrounded a courtyard used for training and receiving visitors. As the Mobi entered, Aloy could barely see the doors leading to the west on the other side. There weren’t as many merchants here compared to Daytower, but Aloy remembered Captain Tarkas’s ominous comments back in Meridian. His responsibility as Captain was to keep people from going into the Forbidden West in the first place. It wouldn’t make sense for there to be a civilian presence here. Just a small army to defund the Sundom from what laid beyond the border.

 

As Aloy and Jolon entered the courtyard, the guards closed the gates behind them, sealing her and the Mobi inside. Eva glided down and landed on Aloy’s shoulder, chirping and glancing around. Aloy brushed her chest as she waited for the Mobi to be let through. From inside the fortress, Aloy saw a soldier and Nil walking out onto a balcony. She assumed this soldier was Tarkas’s second in command while he was in Meridian. As he walked down the stairs to greet the Mobi, he strode straight to Choola and Jolon. Nil jogged toward Aloy instead. Aloy kept an eye on Choola and the commanding officer.

 

“Chieftain,” he greeted, taking her hand in his, “It is good to see you and your people again. Will you be staying the night or --?”

 

“No,” Choola smiled, “It is better for us to ride through the night as long as possible, and make camp in the canyon at the Daunt.”

 

“Very well, ma’am,” the soldier replied, letting go of her hand to gesture to his men, “May you and your people walk in the light. Open the gates!” 

 

Aloy watched as the gates into the west rose up, with the dust of the desert blowing into the fortress. Choola gently kicked her Strider and trotted through. Nil caught up to Aloy and placed a hand on the Strider’s flank to stop her for a moment. Jolon stayed by her side, eyeing Nil and keeping an eye on the other warriors.

 

“Aloy,” he turned his head so she could see the Focus on his ear, “Override every Tallneck you can find. There’s one in the Daunt at the fork of a huge river. Can't miss it. If you need me, I will come for you.” His gray eyes pierced hers. His face was a mixture of pride and fear.

 

“Thank you, Nil,” Aloy was surprised to hear his voice so sincere, “Eva here is trained to send messages back to the Sundom. If I can’t reach you by Focus, keep an eye out for her.” Nil looked up to the Falcon, and Eva screeched at Nil. He smirked.

 

“I will,” he patted the Strider, “Be safe.”

 

Aloy nodded and let out a “ha!” to gallop her Strider and catch up with the rest of the Mobi. As she passed through the gates, she could hear the soldiers crying out to seal them. No turning back now, she thought to herself.

 

***

 

Aloy and the Mobi rode through the night across the desert to the west of Sunfall, heading south towards the canyons of the Daunt. The road that led to the Carja border disappeared after only a few miles, but Aloy could see that on their journey east the Mobi had created a path through the dunes. Runes were on a few boulders, but the desert was mostly uncharted. There were almost no distinguishable landmarks either. Even the ruins of the Old Ones were not present here; it was a no man’s land.

 

The sands swept over the landscape in massive dunes. In the moonlight, the red sands turned into a deep blue, and Aloy felt a slight chill in the midnight air. She gathered that the general plan going forward was to rest during the day when it was disgustingly hot and ride through the night. It was a smart strategy, but Aloy knew it was going to take some getting used to. Aloy wanted to talk to Choola more and learn more about Minerva and their people, but she didn’t want to push her luck.

 

As the sun began to rise on the horizon, the Mobi reached the edge of what Aloy surmised was the Daunt. The earth opened up into hundreds of miles of canyons, with a roaring river cutting through like a snake slithering in the grass. Glinthawks soared above, and there were only a few small herds of machines scattered around. Aloy scanned a new machine perched on the rocks. It was called a “Climber” and had short, stocky legs, and massive horns on the front of its head that was used to move rocks and excavate. Eva flew through the canyon, and her caws echoed against its walls.

 

Choola led her people down to the base of the canyon along the river banks. Rain poured down on them, and thunder boomed in the sky. The raging river began to flood, causing some of the Striders to lose their footing. They wouldn’t be able to keep traveling much longer, and both men and machines needed to rest.

 

Suddenly, Choola threw an arm up, signaling everyone to stop. Aloy dismounted her Strider to move up and get a closer look. There was a massive pile of Climbers, Watchers, and even a Snapmaw littered in a small cove, blocking the path. Aloy tapped her Focus and leaned down to examine the Climber more closely. As she studied the machine, she saw a massive gaping hole in its neck, and gingerly touched the open wires and coils. They were torn violently, causing the machine oil and fluids to spill out. Aloy wiped the liquid away to reveal the small marks on its metal plating.

 

“Bite marks,” Aloy whispered, and Choola hummed in agreement. Aloy looked up and realized just how vulnerable she and the Mobi were. If the Kaweah were here, shooting her and the others down would be easy. Eva screeched again, and everyone reached for their bows. Choola and Aloy instinctively stood back to back, looking around to see if a threat was looming.

 

A rock fell down the canyon, making everyone jolt. Aloy turned and could hear the sounds of footsteps from behind the canyon wall. The sound of heavy, labored breathing echoed against the rocks. She readied her bow, but as the man appeared, Aloy could see he was no real threat. 

 

“Brin…” Aloy whispered and sheathed her bow. Choola eyed her curiously, keeping a shot on the Banuk shaman. His hands and mouth were drenched in machine oil, and he was bleeding badly from his arm and chest. He limped forward, and with every step, blood and oil spattered on the rocks. He was breathing deeply and painfully and didn’t even seem to notice Aloy or the Mobi in front of him.

 

“Kill it!” Jolon shouted from the rear, and the Mobi moved to attack. Aloy threw herself directly between them and Brin.

 

“Wait, no stop! Don’t shoot! I know him!” Aloy screamed and held her hand out to Jolon and his men to hold fire. Jolon was furious and kept his bow ready to fire as the others sheathed their weapons.

 

“Brin,” Aloy whispered, “You know me. It’s Aloy of the Nora, the machine hunter. Back in the Sundom? Do you remember?”

 

“Sss-ssstormbird, yes. Huntress. Yes,” Brin’s movements began to calm down, and his hands stopped shaking. Aloy could finally see his fingertips were black not from machine oil, but his flesh had turned into a dark blue color. His arms had healed scars and superficial cuts, and Brin's head kept twitching as he swayed.

 

“The future… is a frightful dream huntress…” he muttered as Aloy took a few steps closer.

 

“That’s right, but what you saw, I survived it. The world is safe, Brin. You’re not in danger here. Let me help you. We can help you,” Aloy kept her body low to avoid intimidating him and to try to see his eyes. She offered her hand to him, and Aloy heard him sniff deeply at her. 

 

“The oils,” he salivated, “They’re upon you. Your hand it’s… it’s...” 

 

Before Aloy could realize what was going to happen, Brin growled like a feral beast and jumped at her arm. Aloy tried to draw her spear, but he pulled her straight to the ground, sending them tumbling through the dirt. The Mobi were shouting as Aloy screamed and pushed, trying to get the shaman off her before he hurt her. Brin was reaching for Aloy’s arms, her hands, her neck, trying to bite into her flesh. His eyes were bloodshot, his gums blue and shimmering, and Aloy was terrified to see his teeth were sharpened into points. He snarled and scratched, and as Aloy tried to kick him, she heard the sound of an arrow loosed from the bow, and his body stopped moving. 

 

With an arrow in his arm, Brin looked up to see Jolon loading another shot, and he roared. Spit and oil spewed from his mouth, and he charged. Before he took the third step, Jolon shot an arrow into his heart, sending him falling back with a loud thud and creating a cloud of dust around him. Aloy scurried away then moved to the shaman’s side. Unsure of what to do or say, Aloy watched as Brin’s mouth trembled and blood and fluids trickled out of the corners of his lips. 

 

“H-huntress,” Brin choked out, “Ss-stormbir…”

 

Brin’s body finally went limp, and his head tilted to the side as his spirit left him. Aloy let out a shaky breath and picked up her fallen spear. Jolon was charging at her, with Choola a few steps behind.

 

“Is this a joke to you?!” Jolon yelled at Aloy.

 

“No, I’m sorry I just --” 

 

“These things are monsters; they’ve killed dozens of us!”

 

“He was my friend!” Aloy shouted back, “I was only trying to help! I didn’t want to hurt him!”

 

“Yeah?” Jolon stepped forward, pointing to Brin’s body, “Guess what Nora: there are hundreds of them, and they’ll rip you apart if you have a drop of machine blood on you. Our war is about to become yours. Figure out which side you’re on!”

 

“Jolon, enough!” Choola barked, and the whole tribe fell silent, “Let’s move. There’s an abandoned cliff dwelling on the other side of the ridge. We’ll camp there. Follow.” The Mobi walked single-file behind their Chieftain, and Aloy stayed behind by Brin’s body. After the others were out of sight, she gently took his arms and folded them over his chest. A patch of wildflowers was growing nearby and Aloy plucked them to lay over his wounds. She kneeled on his side and sighed.

 

“Goodbye, Brin,” Aloy whispered, “I hope… I hope you find peace in death.” Aloy pushed herself up and followed the sounds of the Mobi.

 

***

 

The Mobi climbed up to an abandoned set of cliff dwellings, leaving their Striders by the river below. Aloy was surprised to see that the Old Ones seemed to have carved homes into the rocks and caves, and as she stepped inside the air felt crisp and clean. The Mobi gathered into a large chamber and laid out their blankets to sleep, and Aloy decided to set up her camp away from them. Jolon was still giving her an angry look, while Noodin gave her a small, sympathetic smile. 

 

Aloy walked through the corridors and found a loft that looked out into the canyon and river below. She rolled out her blankets and grabbed the healing ointment for her leg. Aloy lifted her pant leg to see that her cut was scabbing and oozing a clear liquid. The skin was red with a dark purple bruise around it, and touching it made her wince. She fought the urge to scratch it, and instead rubbed the ointment on the healing cut. There were some bruises and scratches from her fight with Brin, but nothing serious.

 

The sound of someone climbing up the wooden ladder echoed through the cliff, and Aloy set her ointment down and rubbed the extra cream on her pants. Choola climbed up and smiled at her.

 

“I was going to go to sleep when I noticed we were one Nora short,” she said as she climbed up over the edge, “Thought I’d track you down to see where you ended up.”

 

“Well,” Aloy cleared her throat, adding another stick to the fire, “I’m here. I thought… well, I thought it’d be better to sleep up here. It’s got a nice view.” Choola glanced over to the cliffs and nodded.

 

“You doing okay?” Choola’s head quirked to one side as she tried to see Aloy’s leg. Aloy pushed her pant leg down and sat cross-legged.

 

“Me? Yeah, I’m fine, don't worry about me,” Aloy sat straighter and smiled, but Choola wasn’t buying it.

 

“Would you like to talk about your friend? Brin, right?” Choola moved closer to Aloy’s side, looking down at her with a mixture of curiosity and concern on her face.

 

“It’s fine, really,” Aloy waved her hand and looked into the fire, “He wasn’t exactly my friend. I’d rather forget it.” Choola sat down and picked up a stick, letting the tip grace the flames.

 

“Jolon shouldn’t have yelled at you,” she sighed, “But… he wasn’t wrong either.” Aloy nodded and looked the other way, not wanting to meet her eyes. 

 

“So, who was he?” Choola asked gently nudging Aloy in the shoulder. Aloy took in a deep breath and picked up a stick of her own to poke at the flames.

 

“An outcasted Banuk Shaman living in the Sundom. He… was already addicted to the machine oils when I found him. He believed it gave him visions, so we had an exchange: I brought him machine blood, he’d tell me visions of the past. The last machine blood I gave him was a Stormbird. Whatever he saw was so terrible he ran away. I guess… his addiction to machine blood got worse since I last saw him. And I helped it along.” Choola looked into the flames; the tip of her stick was beginning to burn. She threw the twig into the fire, a crack cutting through the air. 

 

“I’ve seen many good people fall down that path, Aloy. Your friend, he… he chose to drink it once, then it chose him every moment for the rest of his life,” Choola intertwined her hands and leaned forward, resting her forearms on her knees, “Even if you gave him the machine blood, he was going down that road long before you arrived. It’s not your fault.” Aloy threw her stick in too and rested her arms on her knees like Choola.

 

“How did all this start?” Aloy asked, “I mean with the Kaweah drinking machine blood. Who the hell thought that was a good idea?” Choola laughed without any humor and threw a few more sticks into the fire.

 

“The Kaweah and Mobi were pretty close once. There used to be five tribes surrounding the mountain, including mine. In times of war or famine, we would all band together to help one another. We all have specialties that made us stronger, and imperfections that pulled us apart. For the Kaweah, their shamans would sacrifice a machine to their gods, drink its blood, and be gifted visions, like your friend. This gave the Kaweah a… reassurance that things would be okay. Then it wasn’t just the shamans doing it anymore.

 

“When I was ten, the Kaweah’s young chieftain died. No one knows how. He had no children, so their leadership fell apart. They stopped talking to the other tribes. Then twenty years ago...” Choola’s voice trailed away. She rubbed her hands and sighed.

 

“They attacked your people,” Aloy finished, and Choola nodded.

 

“My mate and infant daughter. It was the first time I left the mountain since her birth. We didn’t even name her yet,” Choola’s voice shook, and she sniffed before continuing, “They’ve been picking us off one by one ever since. Instead of banding together with the other tribes the others thought ‘every man for himself.’” 

 

“I’ve heard that before,” Aloy gently placed a hand on Choola’s arm and squeezed, “I’m so sorry.”

 

“It was a long time ago,” Choola patted Aloy’s hand, “No one wanted to take responsibility or investigate what happened to the Kaweah. I’m trying to fix that before it’s too late.”

 

“I see,” Aloy rubbed her forearm for a moment before speaking, “What happened today, it won’t happen again. I swear it.”

 

“I hope so," Choola looked upon Aloy's face. Aloy studied her; she was probably twice her age, her eyes were weary and there were wrinkles under her eyes and between her brow, and her nose and cheeks were freckled. Her dark, black hair was loose and hung over her shoulder in shining ringlets. Unlike Sona, Choola seemed to carry warmth and compassion and wasn't just a seasoned military commander like the Nora war chief. She truly seemed to care for Aloy as if she was already one of the Mobi.

 

"Can I ask you something, Aloy?” Choola turned to look at her face, and Aloy nodded, “Are you trained to fight in close quarters? I’ve only seen you use your spear and bow.”

 

“I’ve been trained not to let my enemies get that close,” Aloy chuckled, and Choola grinned laughing to herself.

 

“It’s not the worst strategy,” she admitted, “But the reality is the Kaweah don’t think clearly. They don’t fight with a strategy. They will charge at you even if you put a dozen arrows in them. A spear is not going to do you any good if your enemy is less than six inches away.”

 

“What would you suggest?” Aloy asked.

 

“Let me, Jolon, and Noodin train you,” she offered, “We can show you how to use knives, axes, and your hands to defend yourself.”

 

“Is Jolon going to go for that?” Aloy laughed, and Choola patted her shoulder, pushing herself up.

 

“Leave him to me, he’ll come around,” Choola said quietly, “Get some rest. I’ll train you an hour before sunrise and sunset every day until we reach the mountain.”

 

“Thank you, Choola,” Aloy smiled and laid down to stare up at the ceiling. Choola climbed down the ladder to rejoin her people. Aloy curled up under her blanket and tried to fall asleep. Her body was still adjusting to riding through the night and sleeping during the day, and she couldn’t lure herself to sleep. She tried a different position, put a blanket over her head, but she couldn’t fall asleep. The rocky ground dug into her back, and her leg was throbbing from the ointment.

 

Soon, the heat of midday warmed up the cliffs, and Aloy’s internal clock told her to stay awake and alert. She groaned and reached for the dream-willow Ghaliv packed her in case she needed help sleeping. Aloy didn’t like the idea of relying on a plant to rest, but she knew between training with Choola and riding through the night again, she needed to sleep well.

 

As she chewed on the plant, its oils seeped across her teeth and gums, numbing her and pulling her into a restless sleep. She dreamt of Avad and Erend flying through the storm again, falling into the Brink and then the Frostjaw attack. The sky turned to a blood-red, and the sun was rising and falling so fast Aloy lost track of the days. Aloy saw Brin, bleeding from his mouth and eyes. Sylens appeared to her surrounded by Hades signature black-red energy. He spoke with a smug grin on his face, but Aloy couldn’t hear the words. A mountain larger than GAIA Prime appeared to her, surrounded by white clouds and pristine blue skies. Elisabet’s voice called out from the empty air:

 

“You can’t stop life from ending, Aloy,” she whispered, “But you can make a future worth saving.”

 

Aloy’s eyes shot open, and she shook her head and rubbed the dust from her eyes. The sound of someone moving up the ladder echoed, and she reached for her spear.

 

“Hey! I’m sorry to barge in on you, but it’s getting late and --” Noodin’s head popped up over the side of the cliff, and he squinted at Aloy, “You okay? You look… not good.”

 

Aloy nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just weird dreams. That’s all.”

 

“All right. My mother is waiting for us in a clearing just outside. We should get moving,” Noodin eyed Aloy curiously as she got up and stretched her arms out. Aloy managed to sleep a few hours, but her whole body ached in pain. If she wasn’t mistaken, she was drenched in sweat, and her entire leg felt swollen. 

 

Noodin stepped down the ladder, and he quietly led Aloy through the chambers pass the sleeping Mobi people and to a clearing just outside the cliff dwellings. Choola was already there waiting and sitting on a rock. She was sharpening her ax against a wet stone, the scraping sound ringing softly.

 

“Good evening,” she called out, and as she glanced up at Aloy, she squinted, “Did you sleep at all?”

 

Aloy stretched her back and swung her arms to warm up, “Not as much as I would have liked. It's going to take me a few days to get used to riding at night. ”

 

“That’s good,” she replied, sitting up, straighter, “Noodin.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he shrugged toward Aloy, and he threw himself to the ground. Before she knew what was happening, he swiped Aloy’s ankles in a strong kick, sending her crashing to the ground. Aloy groaned as her back cracked from the impact.

 

“Our enemy does not wait for you to be ready,” Choola called out, and before Aloy could stand Noodin kicked her in the chest.

 

“Ah, ah ah. Dead. The Kaweah doesn’t fight fairly either, Aloy. You can’t either. Let’s see what you’ve got,” Choola sang, and as Noodin raised his leg to kick her again, Aloy grabbed him by the foot and shoved him as far away as she could so she could get back on her feet. She thrust forward to try to punch him in the chest, but he quickly grabbed both her arms. Aloy wanted to shake him loose, but he held tighter and lowered his head, so their eyes met.

 

“Focus on your footwork,” Noodin said softly, “I can’t hurt if I can’t touch you." Noodin let her go and stood across from her in a fighting stance. Aloy copied him as he spoke.

 

"Keep both arms up like this, and hop on your feet. Stand side-face. Stay light.” Noodin held up his arms, one near his face; another stretched out. Instead of standing still, he lightly hopped back and forth between his feet. 

 

“You’re small, that’s good. It makes you a smaller target, but you’ll never punch a man’s head clean off,” Choola called out, “You'll need to take your enemies down quickly and quietly. And if you can't do that, you'll have to take them down bit-by-bit.”

 

“Okay, Aloy,” Noodin breathed out, “Best places to punch someone are the nose, jaw, neck, just behind the ear, ah, throat, and center of the chest here.” Noodin pointed to the area just above his stomach.

 

“I want you to try to hit me in three of those spots before I can hit you,” Noodin shifted his stance and slowed down, “Remember to dodge and keep moving. You can kick at me, punch me, knee me, whatever works for you. Just don’t kill me or break my nose if you can.” Noodin smiled and leaned forward to pat Aloy’s arm, and she smiled.

 

“Go,” Choola shouted, and Noodin lunged forward with his arm swinging far out, Aloy quickly ducked down, grabbed his forearm with one hand, and shoved him down to the ground with the other. He tumbled and rolled, and Aloy hopped on her feet, arms up and ready to react to him.

 

“Not bad, Aloy,” Choola called out. Noodin charged, his right arm swinging out again. Aloy ducked and raised her left leg to kick him on the side of the head, sending him down to the ground. She hissed in pain as her cut gently made contact on the side of his head.

 

“One hit for Aloy,” Choola shouted, “Good form but in a real fight, you’ll need to throw a lot more power into that kick.”

 

“You good, Noodin?” Aloy asked, and from the ground, Noodin threw himself at Aloy, wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her into the air, and sending her down to the ground. Dust kicked up, filling her lungs, and he landed a light punch on the center of her chest, knocking the air out of her again. He stood up and offered her his arm.

 

“Good one,” Aloy coughed, and Noodin patted her on the back. Aloy stood up straight to roll her shoulders and shake her leg out. The exercise was starting to agitate her leg, but she ignored it to focus on Noodin.

 

“Very dead. One for Noodin. You need to be quicker than that, Aloy,” Choola chided. Noodin and Aloy resumed their stances, and he raised his leg to try to kick the side of her head. Aloy ducked and caught his foot, and punched him hard just above the knee. He bent over in pain, and Aloy sprung to kick him in the face. Noodin stumbled back but kept his arms up, ready to keep fighting. Choola laughed.

 

“Well done. That’s two for Aloy, one for Noodin!”

 

Aloy sprinted to stand behind Noodin and wrapped her arms around his neck, gripping hard enough to push him down to his knees, but not enough to hurt him. He struggled against her, trying to shake her off. 

 

Noodin stopped trying to pull Aloy off and instead reached for a blade hidden in his boot. In a quick flash, he spun it in his hand and hit Aloy’s left leg with the hilt of the knife. She screamed in agony, letting him go, and Noodin instantly sprang up and turned.

 

“Aloy! I’m so, so sorry, are you all right?” he walked over and offered her his arm to help her balance. She couldn’t put any weight on her leg, but she tried to wave him away.

 

“Yep. That was a good one. Good job.” Aloy panted, “You’re a good fighter, Noodin. Choola you mind if we call it a tie and pick it up later?”

 

Choola hopped off the rock she was sitting on, and walked over to Aloy, “You’re well trained, Aloy. But I can see I need to show you more ways for you to use your size to your advantage. As long as that leg of yours doesn’t give you more trouble.” Choola lowered her ax but gently swung it toward Aloy's leg. Aloy instinctively pulled away, which made Choola give her a condescending look.

 

“It’s fine. I’m fine. Really,” Aloy tried to assure them both, but Choola looked skeptical. Aloy put her leg down and smiled. 

 

“All right,” Choola said slowly, “We should get ready to leave anyway. It’s almost night time. Noodin ready the Striders. Aloy, I’d like you to ride upfront with me tonight.”

 

“Sounds good. I’ll catch up to you,” Aloy smiled, trying not to show her pain. Noodin and Choola headed back up to the cliffs. As soon as they were out of sight, she limped to the closest rock and groaned. Aloy raised her leg up and rolled her pant leg to get a closer look at the cut. The scab broke apart, and she was bleeding again through the bandage. Aloy whined and rolled the pant leg back down. The setting sun cast a red glow on the rocks around her, and she leaned back to look up at the changing skies. Eva was flying above her and dropped a dead mouse at her feet. She laughed.

 

“Thanks, Eva,” she sighed and pushed herself up to keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. July and August are my busiest time of year at work, and I'm working on some art projects too (Blah blah blah). I love coming back to this though: writing this is my fun guilty pleasure when I need to be creative somewhere else.
> 
> I have the next 10+ chapters roughly outlined, there are a few things I may want to move to later chapters for dramatic effect, but there is a plan!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Cheers!


	23. Tallneck at Cinnabar Sands

Choola, Aloy, and Noodin entered a routine over the following days. Choola and Aloy would ride at the front of the Mobi, while her sons held up the rear. During their rides, Choola would explain the technologies the Mobi possessed and began describing their home in more detail. From what Aloy could tell, the Mobi had settled into a Cauldron-like series of caves and ruins where Minerva was.

 

Many Mobi had a Focus and were able to engineer some of the technology there for their own needs. They were able to build massive transportation belts to carry logs, food, and machine parts up and down the mountain with ease. Aloy described the elevators of Meridian and how they worked, and Choola chuckled. The Mobi didn’t need to use chains or counter-weights; they managed to use the magnetic conveyor belts from inside nearby Cauldrons. Aloy warned Choola not to mention it to Petra; she’d be furious. The top of Mount Whitney, or the White Mountain as the Mobi called it, was the tallest mountain in hundreds of miles. On top, a massive, reflective tower stretched into the sky above. Most days, Choola said warmly, you couldn’t see the top. The clouds hid it away from view.

 

During the rides at night across the deserts and canyons, Choola took the time to share data files with Aloy that explained the coding language Minerva used. Aloy felt like most days she was drowning in information, and to her amazement, Choola was giving her the dumb-down version. The data files from the ancients were like hearing a whole other language, and instead of sleeping Aloy read them over again and again. Still, Choola was kind to Aloy and didn’t judge her for needing clarification or repeating herself. Her eyes and voice were always compassionate, a softness to them that made Aloy feel accepted and safe.

 

The Mobi would find a shaded place to make camp at day-break, then Choola and Noodin would train Aloy on how to fight without weapons. The other Mobi was catching on that Aloy was getting fighting lessons with their chieftain, and instead of going to sleep, they would watch her and Noodin wrestle in the dirt. Noodin was like his mother in more ways than appearances -- he shared his mother's friendly attitude and playfulness with Aloy, and Aloy found herself returning it. Noodin and Aloy discovered they were both the same age, had a fondness for boar jerky, and when they weren't wrestling Noodin taught her some of the Mobi’s songs. She taught him how to upgrade his bow. Aloy appreciated that he didn’t hold back any punches -- literally. Noodin knew that Aloy was a great warrior, but a great warrior in another context and against a different enemy. He was always direct with her, and if her form was wrong, he wouldn’t get flustered when he touched her to help her fix her stance. Noodin would often laugh at himself too; if Aloy managed to kick him into the ground, he would clap, laugh and hop back up on his feet with a smile. 

 

One night after training, the two sat together under one of the few shaded trees in the desert and talked for hours about their upbringing. Aloy kept the details of Elisabet and Gaia to herself, but she explained how she only had Rost and the Wilds. Since he had had a Focus, Aloy shared some of her favorite data points and the broken data point she found hidden in Zero Dawn. Noodin examined it with his Focus but repairing it was beyond his understanding. She played “Happy Birthday Issac” for him -- her first and favorite entry -- and she explained how that was the first time she felt a connection to another person in her life, and it was with someone who was dead for a thousand years. Noodin was curious about how she could be so alone.

 

“When I was growing up, there were at least thirty other kids my age. I honestly don’t think there was a time I ever was alone,” Noodin shook his head as he tore a piece of jerky with his teeth. Aloy glanced around the Mobi and saw even in sleep; they seemed to huddle close together, with some men sitting up and sleeping back-to-back. Aloy saw Jolon snoozing against a rock, his arms folded across his chest.

 

“Well. It had its ups and downs,” Aloy replied, “I’ll admit, it would have been nice to have a brother or sister around to keep me out of trouble. You and Jolon seem pretty close.” Aloy quickly glanced in the corner of her eye as she took a bite of her jerky. Noodin stopped chewing for a second and looked toward his brother.

 

“Yeah, we are all things considered. He can be a little too serious at times,” Noodin chuckled as he rubbed some of the greases on his pants.

 

“What do you mean, ‘all things considered?’” Aloy asked and glanced to see where Choola was. Her back was facing them, and she seemed to be in a deep sleep. Noodin followed Aloy’s eye line to his mother, his brother, then back to him.

 

“Just that… when the Kaweah attacked the mountain twenty years ago, our father was captured and killed. I had a twin sister who died that day too with our grandmother. It happened a few months after I was born. Jolon remembers it though. He was about, five or six? My mother left the mountain to hunt for the first time since my sister and I were born, and my father stayed with Jolon and me in the mountain. My grandmother watched my sister in a different area. When the attack began, my father gave me to Jolon, told him to hide in a vent where they wouldn’t find us.”

 

“Noodin… I’m so sorry,” Aloy whispered, and gently placed a hand over his, squeezing it. Noodin returned it.

 

“Jolon never talks about it, but he saw our father fight them off, but eventually there were too many. They struck him over the head and dragged him away. A few days later, a scout found his remains at the border,” Noodin sighed, letting go of Aloy’s hand.

 

“That’s why he’s so… well. It’s why he is how he is, but I love that blockhead,” Noodin sniffed, tears welling up in his eyes. Aloy tore off a piece of jerky, handing it to him. 

 

“I understand that. I do,” Aloy rubbed his shoulder as he ate the meat, “I care about you and your family, Noodin. I know Jolon doesn’t think much of me, but I’d like us to be… well, on speaking terms would be a start.” Noodin laughed at Aloy’s suggestion and nodded as he thought.

 

“Let me talk to him. I’ll see if I can find some common ground for you two,” Noodin gently pushed Aloy’s shoulder with his. Aloy moved so the two were sitting up back-to-back. She gave him the last of his jerky and looked up at the mid-day sky. She hadn’t seen a goose for hundreds of miles, but Eva was above her, making lazy circles through the air. Noodin chewed into the meat and swallowed hard. After a few minutes, the two fell asleep leaning on each under the blazing sun.

 

The following night, Choola and Aloy lead the Mobi through the red canyons of the Daunt toward the Cinnabar Sand. Underneath the moon, the cliffs and sands shimmered in cascades of purples and rich magentas. As Aloy looked up at the night sky, she counted thousands of stars shining down on them. The sight reminded her of Avad, and the night they spent in the observatory. It was over a week ago, but it already felt like a lifetime ago. She wasn’t sure how to feel at the moment. Aloy didn’t regret her decision to leave, but somehow with every step forward her Strider took her, she felt her heart being pulled back to Meridian, to the Sacred Land. She missed him, and the others she had to leave behind. Aloy tapped her Focus to see how her communication signal was. Her signal was weak, but Eva still flew above her keeping watch. She could always send a message back, but what she really wanted was to listen to Avad's voice again.

 

“Aloy?” Choola said a little louder, “Did you hear what I said?”

 

“Hmm?” Aloy looked over, her head shaking side to side, “Yes, you were reviewing some of the source codes most commonly found inside Minerva, and the algorithms used to communicate between the core inside the mountain and the Spire at the top.” Aloy recited them back to Choola perfectly, but she still looked at her with suspicion.

 

“You’re a quick study, Aloy,” Choola looked ahead and tapped her Focus on, “That’s interesting.”

 

“What?” Aloy tapped her Focus on, but she didn’t detect anything aside from a few birds and rats. It was quiet too, with only the sounds of the Striders chirping and a river flowing. A wind picked up, creating a dust storm, and Aloy could only see a few hundred feet in front of them.

 

“It’s not what I see,” Choola raised her arm to stop the Mobi, “It’s what I’m not seeing. This river fork marks the turn west to head towards our home, but there’s normally a Tallneck walking around it.”

 

Aloy looked around and saw massive tracks that a Tallneck would make, but no Tallneck. There was a path leading up to her right, and Aloy kicked her Strider. As she reached the top of the cliff, the moon began to shine through the clouds, revealing an expanse of a valley littered with ancient, buildings, debris, and machines. The sands were blue under the night sky, and as the dunes shifted, ancient towers of the Old Ones appeared from beneath the ground. 

 

Watchers patrolled in pairs along the perimeter, and Aloy could barely make out a small herd of the Climbers she spotted in the canyon at the base of an ancient tower. They were using their battering horns to break down some of the debris, and Glinthawks were swooping down to collect them and carry them away to who knows where. A massive machine slithered through the wreckage, and Aloy was able to scan it. 

 

“Horned Runner,” Aloy whispered, and Choola rode up to stand by her side. She hummed.

 

“A dangerous machine that seems to favor placed like this. It carries massive pieces of metal and debris inside its body, and carries them off,” Choola explained quietly as it slithered through the sands, “Unlike a Rockbreaker, it doesn’t have legs. It’s designed to glide through the sands with ease. No one knows where it goes. It has motion sensors all along its spine where the horns are, and if you get too close, it emits an electric shock that can be paralyzing. Tough outer shell too, almost nothing breaks through it.”

 

“Ever try a frontal approach?” Aloy chuckled dryly.

 

“The Runner spits an acidic venom that melts the flesh. It also has no qualms about running people over with its massive body,” Choola sighed, “Tallnecks just don’t go missing. I wonder if it fell, and the Runner is picking up the pieces.” Aloy looked out past the valley where the sands met the canyons again.

 

“There! Across the valley, do you see it?” Aloy pointed, and Choola squinted to see the Tallneck fell against the rocks, and was lying still.

 

“That’s a shame,” she whispered, leaning back in her seat, “It’s dead.”

 

“We’ll see about that,” Aloy smiled, “I’ve repaired a Tallneck before, plus I’ll want to override it to learn more about this area. Would that be all right?”

 

Choola chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment as she looked between her tribe and the east. The sun was going to rise in a few more hours, and Choola’s eyes twinkled with excitement.

 

“We really should keep moving, but I suppose we could slow down for a day. My men can clear the valley and gather machine parts, meat, and water,” Choola replied.

 

“Great,” Aloy smiled, “I’ll run ahead to the Tallneck and --”

 

“No, no, no,” Choola shook her head, “We will go to the Tallneck. I want to see what you can do.”

 

Aloy grinned, “You’re on.”

 

Choola rode back down to instruct the tribe, then she and Aloy rode off along the perimeter away from the fighting towards the fallen Tallneck. As their Striders galloped forward, Glinthawks and Climbers were beginning to swoop in and pick off parts of the giant machine. Aloy quickly whipped out her bow and killed all three in less than ten seconds. Then she jumped from her Strider, rolled, and with her spear knocked down the Chargers.

 

“Remind me never to challenge you to an archery contest!” Choola laughed as she jumped off her Strider. She activated her Focus and looked around the fallen machine.

 

“So, machine master,” Choola glanced at Aloy and folded her arms over her chest, “What do we do?” A playful smile spread across Choola’s face, and Aloy scanned the Tallneck to asses the damage.

 

“From what I can tell, we have three spots where the Tallneck took damage to send it crashing down. The first, its left, front knee is broken. The wire braiding that bound the actuators together degraded; I have some luminous braiding that will fix that right up. Then at the top of its neck where the spine meets the disc, the stabilizer is gone. Hopefully, close by. Then I just need to give it a little jolt, and we should be good to go.”

 

Choola nodded impressed, “What would you have me do?”

 

“Find the stabilizer, I’ll work on repairing its leg,” Aloy pulled the wire braiding from her pouch, “I’ll meet you at the top of its head, it looks like we’ll have to climb up the cliff to get to it.” Choola nodded and began walking around the area to find the stabilizer. 

 

Aloy gingerly climbed up the metal plating surrounding the Tallneck’s leg, “Just don’t wake up, don’t wake up right now,” she whispered to herself. Eventually, she made it the joint and blew the sand away.

 

“Aw, you have a hurt leg too? Well, this should help,” Aloy carefully plucked the old wiring away, and was happy to see sparks flying as she did so. It meant that there was something still pumping underneath the heavy metal plating. Aloy plugged in the new wiring one socket at a time as Choola let out a proud “Ha!” below.

 

“Got the stabilizer!” she shouted, “How are you doing?” Aloy grunted as she fitted the last wire.

 

“Finished! We just need to repair the stabilizer, then get to the top of this cliff,” Aloy looked out back to where the Mobi were fighting. A massive, fiery blaze emitted from a machine, and she could hear a few “Watch outs!” from across the way. Choola looked unconcerned.

 

“Don’t worry,” she consoled, “I wouldn’t drag them across this desert then back again if I didn’t think they could handle themselves.” Choola walked to the cliffside, pulling her ax out and looking up the rocks.

 

“What, you can’t climb a Tallneck?” Aloy teased as she let herself swing back and forth from the Tallneck’s leg.

 

“Hey, we live on a mountain, we’re born to climb!” she shouted back, “I just prefer rocks and cliffs than a massive, moving machine!” Aloy chewed the inside of her cheek and dropped down to the ground.

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve climbed up a cliff. How about a race?” she challenged. Choola quirked an eyebrow.

 

“You know you’re talking to the chieftain of a tribe that lives on a mountain, right?” she looked skeptical, but Aloy only shook her head.

 

“My one rule though: we do this the old fashioned way. No tools, completely free hand.”

 

Choola thought about it for a moment and pouted her lip before she answered, “All right kid, let’s see what you got. My old age against your busted leg.”

 

Aloy looked down, then back up to Choola playfull pouting, “That’s not very nice. My leg is getting better.”

 

“Oh, no comment about my age though?” Choola gently pushed Aloy’s shoulder as the two women laughed and stood shoulder to shoulder with the cliff in front of them. Aloy smirked.

 

“On the count of three, the first person to reach the top of the cliff wins,” Choola nodded, and lowered her body into a leaping stance.

 

“One, two THREE!” Aloy shouted, and the two threw themselves up the cliff. Choola managed to grab a handhold a foot above Aloy, and within half a heartbeat, she used that grip to propel herself up another three feet. Aloy cursed under her breath but managed to find a series of handholds that helped her regain the lost ground. The two were evenly matched, though Choola breathed harder and Aloy’s leg began to twinge in pain again.

 

Aloy swallowed hard and managed to propel herself up and over Choola, directly blocking her path up. Within seconds, Aloy reached the top and had her arms up in victory.

 

“Ha, ha! Busted leg beats old age!” she laughed, and Choola bent over with her hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

 

“All right, all right. But if I had my ax, I would have ground you into the dust,” Choola waved a hand at Aloy, and Aloy offered it to her. Choola studied it but gave her her hand. Aloy smiled and shook it.

 

“Well done. Let’s wrap this up,” Aloy walked over to the edge of the cliff. The top of the Tallneck’s spine was only a few feet away, but they would still need to climb onto the Tallneck to reach it.

 

“Let me get this one,” Choola whipped out her ax, walked to the cliffside, and struck the rock, giving herself an anchor to hold. She tied a rope around her waist and gave Aloy the end. With one hand on the handle of her ax, she gently lowered herself over the cliff and leaned towards the Tallneck, both feet planted on the cliffside. Aloy held the rope tight, and Choola took her hand off the ax to lean against the Tallneck instead. Aloy tapped on her Focus to see what Choola was doing.

 

“Okay, do you see where the stabilizer needs to go?” she asked.

 

“You mean the gaping hole in its neck with wires going everywhere?” Choola asked sarcastically but looked over her shoulder to Aloy and smiled, “I got it.”

 

Choola fiddled for just a few moments, and a humming sound rang out. 

 

“All right,” Choola exhaled as she dusted herself off, “What now?”

 

Aloy drew her spear and spotted the primary point at the top of its head, “We wake her up.”

 

Choola climbed over the side of the cliff and walked behind Aloy. She turned her spear, and plunged it into the Tallneck, triggering the override. Suddenly, a blue pulse emitted from the Tallneck, coursing through all of its wirings. Aloy threw her arm up in front of Choola, and the two walked back to make room for the machine.

 

“Easy now, easy!” Aloy shouted, but as the Tallneck pulled itself up and away from the rocks, the cliff began to crumble underneath them, “Right, it’s never easy!”

 

“Aloy, what do you --” Choola shouted, but Aloy pulled her forward to the edge of the cliff by her arm.

 

“JUMP!” Aloy pushed Choola forward, and she instinctively threw herself at the Tallneck, gripping onto one of its neck antennae. Aloy jumped just as the last section of the cliff gave out, and landed on the antenna above her.

 

“See?” Aloy breathed out, “Easy!”

 

Choola just shook her head in a mixture of awe and disbelief, “You realize you just pushed me off a cliff onto a machine, right?”

 

“Oops,” Aloy replied, “Well, could have gone worse.”

 

Choola laughed but lost her balance for a moment and gripped onto the Tallneck, “Oh my, I’ve never climbed a Tallneck before. How do we get down?”

 

“Follow me,” Aloy gestured, and Choola hopped up to be by her side, “Just take it one hop at a time, then we’ll get to the head and repel down.”

 

“Repel?! Are you crazy?” Choola asked dumbfounded, but Aloy patted her back.

 

“Trust me, it’s incredible,” Aloy led Choola up the Tallneck as it began its route around the valley. The sun was starting to rise, changing the desert sands from blue to purple, red. As they passed the ruins, a campfire came into view, and Aloy and Choola could hear the Mobi whooping and hollering as they spotted the two women on the Tallneck. 

 

Aloy reached the top of its head, and gave Choola her hand to help her up, “I’m surprised you’re uncomfortable climbing a machine like this.” Choola stood up and held out her hand to Aloy to help her find her balance.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Choola whispered, “It makes me think of home. I can’t wait for you to see it.”

 

“Me too,” Aloy smiled, “Now, let’s see what this Tallneck’s been tracking.” Aloy drew her spear out again and began to override the machine. Choola activated her Focus and watched Aloy move the discs around until they all turned blue, revealing a topographic map of the area. Being so close to Aloy, her Focus picked up on her actions and updated her chart as well with the machines in the regions, landmarks she hadn’t passed before, and a Cauldron less than ten miles from their position.

 

“Ah,” Aloy sighed as she stood up and withdrew her spear, “That’s more like it!” Aloy walked toward the edge and pulled out a rope to ready her descent.

 

“Ready for this?” Aloy asked, and Choola pulled out her climbing rope. She looked at Aloy and was humbled and amazed at this young woman’s abilities. Choola only heard rumors about the Nora tribe, but she caught this gist of it. For a young, intelligent woman like Aloy to come from such a place and be able to repair a Tallneck was nothing short of a miracle.

 

“Ready when you are,” Choola nodded, and the two women jumped off the side, swinging themselves hundreds of feet down back to the ground. Their climbing hooks caught onto the Tallneck's head, slowing their descent down until they finally landed on the ground. A blue pulse emitted from the Tallneck, and Aloy wrapped her rope back onto her waist. Choola looked caught her breath as the Mobi ran for them cheering an hollering, with Jolon and Noodin leading the way.

 

“THAT WAS AMAZING MOM!” Noodin shouted and wrapped his arms around his mother, spinning her around in a crushing embrace. Choola laughed, and even Jolon smiled to Aloy’s surprise.

 

“Not bad,” he said with little interest, and the rest of the tribe surrounded their chieftain. 

 

“All right, all right, that’s enough,” Choola shouted over her men, “We’ll stay here for the day to resupply and head out by nightfall. Get some rest we’ve had enough excitement for one day.”

 

“Aloy,” Noodin waved an arm to her, and began to walk over as the others spread out, “Did you want to train this morning before you get some rest?”

 

“Actually son,” Choola placed a hand on his shoulder, “I think Aloy and I have had enough excitement for one day. Let’s get some rest.” Noodin nodded and bowed his head to the two women. Jolon lingered behind.

 

“That was… impressive, Nora,” Jolon muttered, and Choola’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

 

“Thank you, Jolon,” Aloy replied, bowing her head, “Your mother was great out there too.”

 

He nodded and pressed his mouth into what looked like a smile, “Noodin and I will train with you at sunset later today. Hope you’re ready to fight with weapons.” Jolon walked away and strolled to a shaded spot in the ruins. Choola watched her son walk away, and Aloy smiled to herself.

 

“I think that’s the first time in years I’ve seen him try to crack a smile,” Choola shook her head in bewilderment.

 

“Well if he’s jumping in the ring, I’ll want to rest,” Aloy began to walk away when Choola gently reached for her arm to stop her.

 

“Aloy, something came up on the override that I want to investigate,” Choola whispered. Aloy’s jaw dropped.

 

“I haven’t even looked at what the Tallneck has been tracking in the area. What did you see?” Aloy asked. Choola whistled quietly for her Strider, and Aloy did the same.

 

“A Cauldron. It’s only ten miles north of here; we could get there and back before sunset. The Kaweah took control of the one near White Mountain. I want to see if they’re there,” Choola explained as she mounted her Strider, and Aloy hopped on.

 

“Did you notice the name?” she asked.

 

“Ah,” Choola opened her Focus to find it again, “Gamma. The Gamma Cauldron.”

 

Aloy’s breath hitched in her lungs, but she nodded her head, trying not to show fear. The Gamma Cauldron produced two new machines that managed to reach Sunfall: the Frostjaw that nearly killed her, and the Fireslasher that attacked Nil and Vanasha. 

 

Aloy took in a deep breath, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! So this chapter is a little shorter than some of the others I've more recently done, but to combine it with Choola and Aloy's journey into the Gamma Cauldron was just going to be way too long. I've got a lot of adventures planned for them there. Plus, I haven't posted in a month (my bad) and I wanted to get back on track.
> 
> Thank you for the comments so far! They've been both really sweet and helpful! I'm going to try to be a little more consistent with writing this; thank you to those who keep coming back. I hope you're enjoying it! Cheers!


	24. The Gamma Cauldron

Aloy and Choola left the Mobi at the ruins in the valley and made their way through canyons and metal ruins to reach the Gamma Cauldron. Choola was on edge -- the Kaweah developed a habit of raiding cauldrons to harvest parts and oil, and where they went, the purple haze seemed to follow them. She didn’t like the Kaweah being so close to their camp, and Aloy especially didn’t like that they appeared to be heading east.

 

“The Banuk called machines with the purple markings ‘daemonic,’” Aloy explained as they galloped, “It’s the work of Hephaestus, an ancient spirit, mind, whatever you want to call it. Hephaestus is responsible for the creation of all machines and the cauldrons all across our world. It’s also the creator of the new hunter-killers that emerged in the last twenty years.”

 

“Do you know why it’s happening?” Choola asked as she and her Strider leaped over a fallen tree.

 

“Well, Hephaestus used to be more peaceful up until twenty years ago. I think the attack at your mountain triggered something to turn it more aggressive against humans. Like… a shift in personality. Instead of being passive towards humans, it declared them its first and only enemy. At its core, though, Hephaestus won’t create a superweapon to kill all humans directly. It will only empower machines with the tools to do so,” Aloy slowed her Strider down for a moment to a trot, giving Choola a moment to reflect.

 

“If… the Kaweah are going into cauldrons to take from Hephaestus, how are they able to use the daemonic machines to attack my people?” Choola wondered out loud, “I would think Hephaestus would want the Kaweah dead most of all.”  

 

“That’s a good question,” Aloy trotted forward and thought to herself for a few minutes, “Maybe… Hephaestus has a bigger picture in mind, and the Kaweah are just a means to an end.”

 

“Small sacrifices to serve a greater goal,” Choola muttered to herself, “My mother taught me that. There are only a few hundred Kaweah, and as much as they’re a blight to my people, for Hephaestus, they’re probably the equivalent of a mosquito bite.”

 

“A really malignant bite though,” Aloy replied, and Choola hummed in agreement. Within an hour, the two women detected a signal from inside a massive plateau surrounded by a valley of fallen Deathbringers, Corruptors, and even a Horus Titan. The old machines and legs of the Horus created a labyrinth around the plateau. Arms of the Horus weaved through the valley, rising and plummeting back from beneath the ground. Even though the Horus never rose in Hades' attack, the sight of one so close filled Aloy with fear. The two dismounted their Striders and began to quietly approach the signal and comb their way through the fallen machines.

 

“Normally there are packs of Watchers guarding the entrance to a cauldron,” Aloy whispered as they crouched behind a boulder, “But my Focus isn’t detecting any machines.”

 

“That means two things,” Choola peeked over a rock to look, “Either the entrance is so well hidden that whoever built the Cauldron thought no one could find it.”

 

“And two?” Aloy rolled from cover to get behind the next rock, with Choola on her tail.

 

“Two, the Kaweah are already inside,” she replied grimly, “There, do you see that dead Redeye?” Aloy looked over, and when she was sure no one was around, she stepped out from hiding to examine the machine. As she looted it for shards and wires, she noticed a pool of fluid dried in the sands and a chipped human tooth.

 

“Bite marks,” Aloy sighed, and Choola threw her head back in disappointment.

 

“This isn’t good,” Choola kept watching as Aloy extracted more parts, “The Kaweah never roam this far from the mountains and forests back west. If they came all this way, they may be looking to invade further east.”

 

Aloy sat up a little straighter as she heard Choola’s warning, “What’s the play here, then?”

 

Choola whipped out her ax and climbing rope, gripping the handle tightly, “We find them and remind them what happens when they step out of their homeland.”

 

“We should go back then, bring the others here --”

 

“No. If I’m right, this is a scouting party looking ahead to find places to camp. Their parties usually have less than twenty men, most of them are easy to take down,” Choola began walking, and Aloy jogged to catch up, “If I’m wrong, and there’s a lot more, then we do what we can to observe them and their operation, get the others, and launch an attack.” Aloy readied her bow and crafted a few fire arrows.

 

“Well if they’re covered in machine oil, lighting them up will do a lot of damage,” Aloy placed the arrows in her quiver, but Choola placed a hand on Aloy’s shoulder.

 

“No bow,” she ordered. Choola pulled a knife from her boot and a second ax she kept strapped across her back, “Today, I’m going to show you how to kill your enemies up close without firing a shot.”

 

Aloy took the knife in her hand and tucked it into her right holster. The ax was light, and Aloy practiced moving it around through the air. Choola adjusted her grip to show her a better way.

 

“Think of the ax as an extension of your arm. You don’t want to strike like you’re swinging a spear. Your movements need to be precise and strong,” Choola stood behind Aloy, and guided her arm into a few prominent positions, “This isn’t just about hacking your enemy to death. You can use the ax to lower a larger enemy to your level then finish them with the knife.”

 

Aloy and Choola practiced for a few more minutes, and after she seemed satisfied, she patted Aloy on the back.

 

“Follow me,” Choola led them towards the plateau, and their Focuses detected the entrance was somewhere at the top. Aloy examined the rock, and couldn’t find any hand-holds to climb up.

 

“Here,” Choola called to Aloy, and as she leaped up into the air planted her ax into the rock giving her a way up. Aloy copied her, and the two made their way up the side of the stone. The sun was shining brightly, turning the sky white and baking them like meat on a skillet. They pulled themselves up and over the cliffside, and instantly, the intense light blinded them. As they looked for a door, they realized there was nothing there. 

 

“I don’t understand,” Choola exhaled, “Our Focuses are detecting the entrance up here. Where is it?”

 

Aloy remembered her friends back in Sunfall describing the Gamma Cauldron’s icon. Unlike all the other Cauldrons, its symbol was a triangle pointed down, not up. All the other Cauldron entrances were marked with a triangular door built into the side of a mountain. She looked and realized the way into the Cauldron wasn’t through a door. It was down. Aloy walked to the center of the plateau, and even with all the dust and sand covering it, she could feel a different texture under her feet.

 

“Choola, over here,” Aloy kicked the dust away, and underneath was a smooth, metal panel.

 

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Choola chuckled.

 

“Get ready,” Aloy cautioned, and as she unlocked the door with her spear, a deep, crunching sound rumbled from beneath their feet.

 

“What’s happening?” Choola asked, looking down at her feet.

 

“It’s not just a door,” Aloy explained as the ground shifted underneath their feet, “It’s an elevator.”

 

Suddenly, Choola and Aloy descended into the Cauldron, and the door leading back out closed above them. The elevator plunged so quickly that they were forced to the floor. A cold gust blew up and sent shivers down their spines. Aloy was shocked to see that when she breathed out, the air was so freezing she could see her breath. Aloy lifted her eyes to look around, and could barely make out vents, chambers, and conveyor belts carrying dead machines around the cauldron. They were moving too fast, and the shaft was too dark for her to see anything. Suddenly they began to slow down as the elevator landed on a platform. Choola let out a deep breath and got back up on her feet.

 

“If you’re trying to kill me,” Choola laughed, “You’re going to have to do better than that!”

 

Aloy shrugged and helped Choola to her feet. The two women tapped their Focuses on to have a look around. 

 

“It looks like the chamber continues down that way. We can shoot out the vents to provide smoke cover against any machines,” Aloy whispered, “And if we see any Kaweah…”

 

“You wait and listen for my instruction,” Choola rested her hand on Aloy’s shoulder, and the two women nodded. As they crouched, Aloy noted that the corridor stretched for a long distance, and she couldn’t see any machines or Kaweah on the other side. She decided to take it slow and shot out the four vents that lined the hall. When they reached the end, they discovered another shaft leading further down. Choola sighed and readied her repelling hook.

 

“Here we go,” she whispered and tied off her rope to descend. Aloy followed quietly, descending another hundred feet down into the earth. Aloy could hear the faint sound of running water, and when they touched the ground, she couldn’t even listen to herself, it grew so loud. Large wooden crates blocked their path forward into the next hall.

 

“What’s this?” Aloy whispered, and the two approached.

 

“Climbing equipment, provisions, explosives…” Choola’s eyes widened, “It must be the Kaweah.” Aloy peered over the crate and saw shadows moving along the wall.

 

“Hold on,” Aloy threw her arm around Choola’s shoulders to make her duck, and the two listened intently.

 

“Where does that pompous ass get off?” one voice, a young man’s gritted out.

 

“Easy boy,” an older man’s voice tried to console, but the young man wasn’t having it. Aloy closed her eyes to listen. There were three sets of steps, not just two.

 

“I nearly lost my arm trying to dissemble that machine only to have that lard chew me out like I was his dinner! I should have punched him!”

 

“That man is leading our expedition east, we don’t have much of choice,” there was a pause before the older man spoke again, his voice dropping to a low warning, “What do you think Aether would do to you?”

 

“I was following his commands!”

 

“Still, what do you think he’d do to you?” There was a heavy pause, and Aloy and Choola looked at each other as they waited for an answer.

 

“Carve me up and leave my guts for crows…”

 

“Exactly. Take a few minutes and walk it off. Come back when you’re ready to get back to work.” Choola nodded to Aloy, and she crouched even further as Choola readied her ax and knife.

 

“Fat, ugly, tub of guts. Telling me how to do my job,” the young man’s voice grew louder, and Aloy knew he was leaning against the side of the crate. Choola pounced, swinging her ax into his chest, bending him backward so she could finish him with her knife. He was dead before he realized what happened.

 

Aloy took a moment to see how the Kaweah dressed. The young man wasn’t more than two decades old, with light fair skin, white-blond hair shaved to a mohawk, and shirtless. He wore blue pants with layered skirts, tattered and covered in dirt and oil. The smell hit Aloy’s nostrils, and she shook her head in disgust. He wore a massive leather belt with a circular metal disc in the front, with pouches and tools dangling from it. His leather boots were so worn that Aloy could see a toe sticking out.

 

As Aloy and Choola pulled him over the crate to hide his body, her hand ran over raised scars on his arms and chest. Aloy couldn't make them out, but they seemed to be circular symbols and designs carved into his skin. She touched one to be sure she saw what she thought, and Choola hopped over the crate to scout ahead. The young man was scrawnier than Teb, and seeing how thin he was, Aloy guessed this expedition wasn’t going well. The top half of his face was painted dark blue, and his glassy eyes looked up at her. They were bloodshot and vacant, and Aloy closed them before hopping over the crate to catch up with Choola.

 

“That Carja sure isn’t making any friends,” the third person finally spoke. The two men were walking down the hall, unaware that Choola and Aloy were stalking them. They were similarly dressed but wore utility vests and had shoulder guards.

 

“Well, as long as this expedition goes well, that’s fine by me,” the older man replied.

 

“Aether seems to think so. Still, I’d like to get out of here. I want to find that Mobi woman and give her my regards,” the third man laughed, and Aloy’s skin crawled. Choola stayed composed and kept moving forward. She signaled Aloy to attack on three.

 

“That goes for all of us,” the older man replied flatly. Aloy and Choola swung their axes into their chests and took them down simultaneously. Aloy gently laid her man on the ground so as not to make a sound, but Choola let her’s fall to his knees and flat on his face. When Aloy stood, Choola gave nodded her approval, and Aloy led the way forward.

 

Crouching through the vents and using the smoke for cover, Aloy and Choola cleared room after room without making a sound or alerting the other guards. Aloy was still tempted to use her bow when the enemy was far away, but Choola would give her a knowing look and signal for her to keep moving forward. Choola counted sixteen men they killed; she expected twenty. A section of the cauldron had a cave-in, so Aloy and Choola climbed their way through a rocky crevice. 

 

“You’re doing well, Aloy,” Choola whispered, “I didn’t doubt you, of course. ‘Proud’ isn’t the right word to use, but…”

 

“I know what you mean,” Aloy smiled, “And I have a pretty good teacher. But ‘pretty good’ isn’t --”

 

“Hold on,” Choola interjected. The two reached the end of the tunnel, and instead of ancient chambers, they stood in front of a massive cave and underground lake. Jagged black rocks lined the shore like teeth, and the blue lake reflected light on the cavern above. Six daemonic Scrappers patrolled the lake, guarding a door that led further into the cauldron. Aloy signaled to Choola to stay behind.

 

Aloy made her way through the tall grasses and quietly killed each Scrapper without being detected. Confident she cleared the room, Aloy stood up and instantly realized she was in trouble. She turned around fast and looked up; a new, daemonic machine perched on an overlook above, and her Focus identified it.

 

“Oh. So you’re the Fire Slasher,” Aloy whispered, and she threw three ice bombs at it to subdue it. The machine jumped from rock to rock like a cat and roared at Aloy. Throwing itself at her, Choola managed to throw an ice bomb that landed on the side of its face, knocking it to the ground. Aloy loaded a tear-blast shot to beat the rocket launcher off its back, and when the arrow landed, it threw the launcher into the lake. 

 

“Damn,” Aloy muttered, and she dove into the waters after it. The lake wasn’t as clean as she first thought; it was like swimming through sludge with decaying plants floating all around her, slowing her down. She opened her eyes under the water, and could barely make out the rocket launcher in front of her. She found a handle, gripped it, and kicked her way back up to the surface. Choola was rolling and dodging the Fire Slasher’s attacks and was nearly pinned down. Aloy cocked the launcher and began shooting at the machine. When the rocket landed in its eyes, it cried out in pain. Another pierced its throat killing it. Aloy sighed and dropped the launcher, so it sank to the bottom of the lake, swimming back to shore quickly. She was covered in dead plants and mud and tried to shake some of it off.

 

“Pretty slick, Aloy,” Choola commended, “Though you had me worried for a minute there.”

 

“I had it under control,” Aloy smirked, “Up until the launcher went into the lake.”

 

Choola chuckled, “Good job, kid.”

 

"Somethings bothering me," Aloy rubbed her eyes, "I see daemonic machines, but no other signs of Hephaestus. The last cauldron I was in, there was... well it was like seeing rot on a wound." Choola looked around, thinking to herself.

 

"The Kaweah homelands are back west; if your Hephaestus is there and working with them, he's probably out there. I think this is just a scouting party that kept the daemonic machines around for muscle."

 

"I agree. I've seen others do that before. Sort of," Aloy explained, but Choola looked confused, "Story for another time. Let's go."

 

The two women walked up to the door, and Aloy opened it with her spear. As they reached the end of a hall, they discovered another cave-in. A vent was nearby, so they crawled their way through. Eventually, they were at a balcony overlooking the core of the cauldron. Below a group of three Kaweah and a large Carja man stood together as a Horned Runner was being built in the center, growling softly.

 

“We cannot continue without provisions,” one Kaweah argued, “We should return with what men we have, and regroup at Ash Springs.”

 

“Run home with our tail tucked between our legs? Aether won’t accept that,” a woman argued.

 

“Then we should go north toward the Salt Lake!” the third’s voice cracked.

 

“Enough!” the Carja explorer argued, “Aether needs results, and we cannot go back to him until we find the parts he needs. If we can’t find them here, I will go to Meridian alone and see what might be done.”

 

“That’s not happening, and you know it,” the woman said, “You’re under our protection and watch. You, Aether, and I know why.”

 

“I was going to suggest you come with me, Reka,” the Carja sighed, “I’m not a fool.”

 

“We can’t let them leave this place alive,” Choola whispered to Aloy.

 

“And the only way out is taking out the Runner and overriding the core,” Aloy pointed to her, “How do you want to play this?”

 

“That Carja sounds like he wants out,” Choola observed, “Let’s give him a chance to redeem himself.”

 

Aloy nodded, and Choola threw a rock across the room to make them split up. As the two other Kaweah walked around the room to investigate, Choola and Aloy dropped down, killing them. The Kaweah woman spotted Aloy and pulled the Carja to her, using him as a human shield with a knife to his throat. She didn’t seem to notice Choola yet, and she wasn’t in a position to look around the room for the other guard.

 

“Easy now,” Aloy slowly approached, her voice at a gentle whisper, “We’re going to be smart about this, aren’t we, Reka?”

 

“Stay back, you wretch!” the woman shouted, and her knife began to dig deeper in the Carja man’s skin, “Lund, where are you?!”

 

Choola stabbed her in the shoulder, and the Kaweah woman dropped her knife. Reka quickly reached for a second knife hidden in her boot and slashed it toward Choola. Aloy ran forward and threw her ax. It landed in Reka’s neck, and Aloy leaped on her, pulling the ax out and landing one more blow to end her suffering. Choola stood dumbfounded at Aloy’s sudden brute strength and agility.

 

“By the sun, what is going on?!” the Carja shouted, “Guards! GUAAARDS!” He began backing up toward the center of the room.

 

“No one’s coming,” Aloy replied in an intimidating tone, holding her ax at her side, “It’s just us now. So let’s talk, hmm?”

 

“No… You stay away from me!” the Carja was almost at the electric field guarding the Horned Runner.

 

“Wait, stop!” Aloy shouted, but it was too late. The Carja man tripped and fell on the electric field, and within seconds, he was gone.

 

“Damn,” Choola cursed, “I want to interrogate him.”

 

“Me too,” Aloy sighed. Instead, she carefully dragged the Carja outlander away from the energy field so she could take a closer look at him. By his clothes, he wasn’t a noble, but he wasn’t poor either. He was likely a merchant that did well enough to get recognition, but not so well that he took a risky job like this. Aloy went through his pockets, hoping to find a name or reference as to who he was, and why he was here. Choola searched the other guards, swiping arrows, and health potions.

 

“Here,” Choola gave Aloy a health tonic, “Don’t worry, it’s not poison. Thought you’d want a little pick me up.” Aloy took the tonic and drank.

 

“Thanks,” Aloy sighed, and she finally found a piece of parchment that the Carja kept on the inside of his breast pocket. It was a drawing, possibly by his hand, of a woman wearing Carja clothes. The corners and center were worn as if he took it out and held it repeatedly.

 

“Maybe Marad can help me figure out who this is,” Aloy thought out loud, and she scanned the drawing to her Focus. It wasn’t much, but it was a start.

 

“Have you ever heard of this ‘Aether’ person before?” Aloy looked up to Choola standing above her.

 

“A few times, yes. Always has an air of secrecy, and when others speak of him, their voices drop to whispers. My guess? He’s leading the Kaweah now, and he’s not to be crossed,” Choola gave Aloy her hand to help her up.

 

“Well, we know that Ash Springs and the Salt Lake to the North are important places to them,” Aloy replied, “Those sound familiar?”

 

“The Salt Lake is a massive body of water north of here, at least a month away by Strider. Ash Spring?” Choola walked around to think for a moment, “That’s new, but it sounds like that's their new home-base. Better than nothing." 

 

Aloy nodded, and she began sizing up the Horned Runner in front of them. There was only one way out, and it was through this compact machine that spat venom and melted metal like an icicle held to a flame.

 

 “Am I allowed to use the rest of my tools now?” Aloy asked, and Choola nodded.

 

“I’d say you more than earned the right,” Choola took out her trip caster, and lined the area surrounded the electric field with blast wires and bombs. Aloy did the same, and the two created three layers of tripwires and landmines. Aloy moved to the doors that led into the chamber; the last thing she wanted was a pack of machines running inside to ambush them. She lined the entryways with more wires and bombs.

 

“I’m guessing this isn’t your first dance?” Choola asked from across the room. Aloy laughed.

 

“I’ve had my share of scraps,” Aloy grinned, “Once I was in a Cauldron that had nothing in it except a few Watchers and a Thunderjaw. That was a fun one.”

 

“Wooo! Really?” she asked, “By Minerva, you’re an oddball.” Aloy laughed as she climbed the tower to override the electric field.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment and an insult,” Aloy pulled out her spear, “You ready for this?”

 

Choola readied her bow and got into a fighting stance, “As I’ll ever be. I’ve never fought a Runner before.”

 

“Well, that’s good,” Aloy began to override the field, and the shock wall began to disintegrate away, “Me either.”

 

When Aloy landed on the ground, she threw blast bombs at the Runner’s body, hoping it would fall between the plates protecting it and causing it to slow down. Despite being in a Cauldron and having no legs, the Runner slid through the chamber with ease and speed, and Aloy sprinted to get out of the way. The Runner passed over the tripwires and bombs, and as Aloy looked over her shoulder, she saw that all that work barely made a dent to its strong armor. 

 

The Runner roared and charged for Aloy, but Choola managed to distract it for a moment with a few more bombs. She took out the motion sensors along its back, which made the Runner reveal a set of roller cone drills on the side of its face. As it charged at Choola, it spat an acidic venom that melted the metal around them. Again and again, Aloy and Choola took turns of taking shots or getting chased, and yet the Runner kept charging around the room without slowing down or weakening.

 

Aloy pieced together that attacking the Runner from the outside was getting them nowhere. As the machine opened its jaws to launch another venom attack, an idea so profound struck her that she acted on impulse. Aloy sprinted toward its mouth, and Choola shouted.

 

“ALOY!!” she cried, and she watched in horror as Aloy threw herself into the Runner’s gullet, barely making it past its drills and teeth.

 

The inside of the machine was dark, moist, and cramped. Aloy could barely see, so she turned her Focus on to try to pick up a weak spot. She crawled through the machine’s throat, but with Choola still fighting it outside and the Runner unhappy that a human was in its throat, it thrashed and roared, throwing Aloy up and down. Halfway down its body, a soft sac was pumping venom through veins leading back to the mouth like the heart of an animal. Aloy knew attacking it up close was too risky, so she inched backward, threw a firebomb toward the sac, and shot a sharp shot arrow. The Runner’s midsection exploded and fell apart, killing it instantly. Aloy threw her hands over her head to protect herself, and after the dust settled, Choola came running.

 

“Aloy! Aloy! Are you in there?!” Choola cried out, and Aloy raised an arm.

 

“I’m here!” she coughed, and Choola finally spotted her.

 

“By the mountain, girl,” Choola threw her bow to the ground and ran to Aloy to get her out of the Runner’s body. She knelt in front of her, and as Choola ran her hands over Aloy’s arms and patted her softly, Aloy coughed and caught her breath.

 

“Are you hurt? What were you thinking?” Choola asked her voice, choked in fear. She held Aloy’s face in her hands looking into her eyes, “You could have been killed. What would I have told all your friends back east?”

 

“Oh, you know. That I got swallowed up by my work?” Aloy smiled, and Choola’s head dropped. She let out a long groan and let herself sit on the ground.

 

“Hey, I thought that was a good one,” Aloy chuckled, and Choola just shook her head amused.

 

“You… you’re a lunatic you know that?” Choola laughed as she looked at the dead Runner. Machine oils were flooding out, and broken wires sparked now and then.

 

“That’s what I’ve been told,” Aloy shrugged. The core of the Cauldron rose up from the center of the room, with smoke wisping around it. Aloy approached it and plunged her spear into it. As she took control of new information about the Fire Slasher, Frostjaw, Climbers, and other machines pinged on her Focus. The core lit up, and the platform creaked as it rose up to bring Aloy and Choola back up to the surface. The lift brought them to a chamber, and as the elevator settled, a door opened to the outside world.

 

Instead of the top of the plateau, the two exited the cauldron from a towering cliff a mile away across the valley back toward the ruins where they left the Mobi. As they stepped into the sunlight, Choola began laughing uncontrollably.

 

“What?” Aloy asked, confused.

 

“You should see yourself right now,” she laughed, “You’ve got oil and muck all over you.”

 

Aloy looked down to see that her armor and clothes were drenched in machine oil and sweat. She desperately wanted a lake or river to wash up. Aloy was even willing to settle for a decent rainstorm, but it was already midday in the desert, and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Choola whistled, and their Striders returned to them.

 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” Choola mounted her ride, and Aloy followed her. 

 

“Ugh, I feel disgusting,” Aloy whined to herself, but Choola heard.

 

“Honestly you’re more machine right now than woman,” Choola teased, “I think we can pass on the training session tonight so you can take care of yourself. Especially that leg.”

 

“All right, all right,” Aloy muttered, and Choola realized how she sounded.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to coddle you, it's just that --”

 

“No, I’m sorry. That’s okay,” Aloy soothed, “I’m just not used to someone telling me what to do like that.”

 

“Ha!” Choola barked, “Well, you’re a big girl. You don’t need me to tell you what to do.”

 

“Yes, I do,” Aloy smiled, “I need someone to remind me jumping down a machine's throat isn’t a good idea. That's the second time that's happened in two months.” Choola and Aloy laughed at themselves as their Striders began to gallop through the valley past the fallen Deathbringeres and the Horus. The ruins of the Old Ones were coming into view, and campfire smoke rose in the air. 


End file.
